Réinitialisation
by Philippe Kadic
Summary: 2008. Collège-Lycée Kadic. Le combat contre X.A.N.A est achevé depuis maintenant presque deux ans mais les fantômes du passé ont quelque chose de tenace... Jérémie et sa bande sont sur le point de découvrir qu'une menace plus grande encore plane sur eux.
1. Causalité

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayant-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite._

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Premier  
Causalité

Toute cause engendre une conséquence. Toute action provoque une réaction. Sur cette base, toute existence interagit avec son milieu et le modifie. Notre monde est régi par des règles, des lois. L'univers est un immense système que l'on peut subdiviser en une infinité de systèmes de dimensions inférieures. Les galaxies, les systèmes solaires, les planètes, les organismes macroscopiques et microscopiques, les molécules et atomes, pour ne citer que les plus évidents. A côté de cela, l'humanité ne peut s'empêcher de reproduire ce qu'elle voit tous les jours dans son environnement. Le réseau informatique mondial, par exemple, n'est rien de plus qu'un système dont les lois qui le coordonnent respecte ce sacrosaint principe de la causalité. Toute information entrée au cœur de la toile en affecte le milieu, le modifie et le façonne. Le web n'est rien d'autre qu'un univers artificiel et parallèle, créé par la main de l'homme. Un système virtuel, une immense illusion sur laquelle repose aujourd'hui les fondements de notre société : notre culture, notre économie, notre savoir, notre histoire. Incroyable n'est-ce pas ? Les bases de notre civilisation repose désormais sur une création humaine, une création aussi fragile que l'homme lui-même. Bâtir un édifice sur un terrain instable. Il faut vraiment être dingue pour faire cela. Et pourtant chaque jour, nous apportons une pierre de plus à cette construction titubante. Qu'on le veuille ou non, l'ère du numérique a affectée notre pensée et notre autonomie. En fait, le web n'est pas un univers parallèle, non : c'est un univers sécant au nôtre, il le coupe en un point : Internet. Et ce point de rencontre qui permet à notre univers réel d'interagir avec cet univers que nous avons fabriqués, ce point de rencontre est la cause… La cause de tout ce qui est arrivé. Mais pouvions-nous en prévoir les conséquences ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Jérémie regardait le paysage quasi-statique à travers la vitre arrière droite de la voiture. Cela faisait bien trente minutes que la voiture faisait du surplace au beau milieu de l'autoroute. Ce n'était vraiment pas la période idéale pour rentrer. Même à trois jours de la fin des vacances d'été, la circulation était toujours aussi dense. Les bouchons à l'approche de la capitale et aux alentours, en banlieue parisienne, étaient vraiment extraordinaires. Les yeux de l'adolescent se perdaient dans le vague, se baladant aléatoirement sur les vastes étendues d'herbes folles au bord de la route. Depuis un long moment, le jeune homme était silencieux à l'arrière de la voiture familiale, comme si il était soucieux ou pensif.

« Jérémie, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Aelita, inquiète du silence de son ami. »

L'interpellé émit un petit son qui trahit sa surprise. La voix de celle qu'il aimait venait de le ramener sur terre. Il tourna sa tête dans l'autre sens pour faire face à l'adolescente qui venait de s'enquérir de son état. Aelita lui souriait et il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes d'un air rassurant mais un peu gauche avant de répondre sans vraie conviction :

« Oui, oui ! Ne t'en fais pas. Je - J'étais juste en train de penser à… enfin, tu sais…

- Allons, Jérémie ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu appréhendes la rentrée, lança le père du garçon, l'air taquin, en regardant dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

- Ben, si un peu en fait… Cette année est quand même décisive et j'espère vraiment réussir en scientifique, mentit le jeune Belpois. »

Ses parents qui étaient à l'avant du véhicule commencèrent à rire en rassurant leur fils sur le fait qu'il était l'un des meilleurs et qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire. Mais cela, sans prétention, Jérémie le savait déjà. Ce qui le torturait était autrement plus grave que la question de la réussite d'une année scolaire.

Tout avait commencé quelques jours avant la fin des vacances, avant qu'il ne se retrouve enfermé dans cette voiture à patienter dans les embouteillages, au milieu de la fumée et du bruit des moteurs. Aelita et lui étaient en vacances sur la côte bretonne, puisque, comme à chaque vacances, les parents de Jérémie avaient acceptés sans poser de questions d'emmener la jeune adolescente pour faire plaisir à leur fils. Alors qu'il était retourné au bungalow que ses parents louaient pendant la durée des vacances, laissant ces derniers bronzer sur la plage, le jeune génie avait surpris son amie en train de pleurer. Celle-ci ne l'avait pas vu entrer puisqu'elle tournait le dos à la porte, assise dans un fauteuil. Jérémie n'avait pas pu voir le visage de la jeune fille, seulement sa chevelure rose et ses épaules mais à en juger par les soubresauts qui les traversaient et les bruits qu'il avait pu percevoir, cela ne faisait aucun doute : Aelita était en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Inquiet, le garçon s'était approché et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Aelita en lui demandant ce qui se passait. Elle avait sursauté puis l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, non sans essuyer les siens qui étaient emplis de larmes d'un revers de main. Elle lui avait alors répondu en mentant qu'il n'y avait rien du tout. Jérémie avait beau ne pas être très psychologue, il comprit qu'il était évident qu'Aelita ne lui disait pas la vérité. Il s'était donc assis aux côtés de son amie, sur l'accoudoir pour être précis et avait passé son bras derrière la nuque de sa voisine pour la réconforter. Il lui avait ensuite demandé de lui faire confiance et de lui dire de quoi il s'agissait. D'abord réticente, Aelita avait fini par céder, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder cela pour elle seule plus longtemps et que Jérémie n'avait, de toute façon, pas l'intention de partir et de la laisser comme ça. Après tout, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle ne pouvait pas le planter là alors qu'il s'inquiétait à son sujet. Le problème, c'est qu'elle savait que lui révéler ce qui la rendait soucieuse jetterait le trouble dans l'esprit de son ami et le ferait certainement culpabiliser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus ne rien lui dire. Alors elle avait commencé à balbutier entre deux sanglots :

« C-C'est au sujet… d-de mon père… I-Il me manque tellement… »

Cette simple phrase continuait de le torturer, de torturer son esprit. Jérémie, depuis cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu, n'avait de cesse de culpabiliser au sujet de la disparition de Franz Hopper, le père génétique d'Aelita. La jeune fille avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était aucunement responsable et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. En tant que créateur de Lyokô, en tant que « Dieu » de ce monde virtuel, il était le seul à pouvoir fournir l'énergie nécessaire pour vaincre X.A.N.A. Mais au-delà de cette nécessité, Jérémie se souvenait surtout du cri de désespoir et des pleurs de son amie lorsque l'orbe lumineuse, l'enveloppe virtuelle incomplète de Franz, avait explosé, laissant ses données s'éparpiller au quatre coins du réseau. Et de la phrase presque impitoyable qu'il avait formulé pour convaincre Aelita d'abandonner son père et dont il n'avait pas réalisé tout le sens : « Si tu ne relances pas le programme maintenant, ton père va se sacrifier pour rien. » En soi, cette phrase était une analyse objective de la situation. Mais au goût de Jérémie, il s'était comporté avec un trop grand sang froid, une trop grande distance : il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde les conséquences pour Aelita, pour son avenir… Aelita aurait peut-être pu sauver son père ET éliminer X.A.N.A.

« Eh ! Jérémie.. »

La voix de son amie le ramena à nouveau à la réalité, les yeux verts de la jeune fille portaient un regard rassurant sur lui et son sourire si craquant tentait d'apaiser sa peine.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, lui confia-t-elle à voix basse, il faut que tu arrêtes de te blâmer pour ce qui s'est passé. J'aurais pas dû ramener ça sur le tapis, je suis désolée… »

Madame Belpois regardait dans le rétroviseur intérieur, intriguée qu'Aelita se soit penchée à l'oreille de son fils pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Finalement, elle sourit et porta de nouveau les yeux sur la route tandis que son mari jouait de l'accélérateur et du frein.

« Ecoute, Jérémie, j'ai bien réfléchi et… Je voudrais que l'on passe à autre chose. Tous les deux… On ne peut pas ramener continuellement à la surface cette histoire. Je voudrais… enfin si t'es d'accord…. J'aimerais aller déposer une gerbe de fleurs à l'usine, en mémoire de mon père.

- Si tu penses que ça peut t'aider, répondit Jérémie. »

Aelita se pencha encore davantage et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, peut-être pour ne pas s'attirer les soupçons des parents du jeune homme. Jérémie se sentit rougir et frissonna.

« En attendant, promets-moi de penser à autre chose… »

Le jeune génie resta silencieux un moment puis promit d'essayer. Il était sincère. Elle lui avait révélé qu'elle n'avait cessé d'être tourmentée par la mort de son père durant les deux années qui s'étaient écoulées. Les cauchemars au sujet de X.A.N.A avait été remplacé par des cauchemars au sujet de son père. Il espérait vraiment que l'idée de son amie marcherait et qu'en honorant la mémoire du scientifique disparu, ils pourraient enfin tourner la page.

La circulation finit enfin par se fluidifier et la voiture put reprendre sa route. Dans moins d'une trentaine de minutes, Jérémie et Aelita seraient certainement à Kadic. Au fond, la rentrée tombait à point nommé. Cela leur fournirait de l'occupation, ils auraient moins de temps pour ressasser le passé. Une sorte de garantie : si le projet d'Aelita n'apaisaient pas leurs esprits, le travail les divertirait de leurs obscures réflexions.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de doute : cette dernière journée des vacances étaient vraiment l'une des plus belles et des plus chaudes de l'été qui venait de s'écouler. Cela avait d'ailleurs quelque chose d'agaçant, de rageant. Ulrich Stern était étendu dans la pelouse, les yeux fermés, les mains croisées derrière la tête en guise d'oreiller. Le jeune homme avait décidé de profiter de ce dernier jour de vacances pour se prélasser à l'ombre dans le parc du lycée. Tant qu'à être enfermé dans une prison à ciel ouvert à une journée de la rentrée, autant choisir l'endroit le plus confortable. Les arbres feuillus ne laissaient passer qu'une partie de la lumière du soleil et ce n'était pas plus mal, pas question de jouer les brochettes et de se tartiner de biafine ensuite si près de la rentrée. Une odeur apaisante d'herbe et de pin arrivait aux narines du jeune homme ; il y avait un côté irréel à tout cela. Ulrich avait l'habitude de traîner dans le parc, tant pour le plaisir que lorsque, vexé ou fâché avec un ami, il s'y réfugiait pour ruminer. Cette odeur lui était donc très familière mais là, étendu au sol, les yeux fermés, ses autres sens lui paraissaient s'épanouir pleinement. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, certains le faisant sourire, d'autres lui serrant le cœur. C'était notamment dans le parc qu'il se réfugiait après ses disputes avec Yumi, souvent de simples quiproquos rarement plus. Mais quand on n'aime quelqu'un, même si les disputes font partie intégrante de toute relation, on déteste ces turbulences passagères, notamment parce que l'on croit toujours qu'elles auront le dernier mot. Ce parc avait toutefois été le théâtre de très bon souvenirs également, cela compensait.

Une légère brise parcourut l'étendue verdoyante et Ulrich sentit le vent caresser ses cheveux bruns. Il y avait peu de vent aujourd'hui et l'air était plutôt lourd alors le moindre courant d'air était bienvenue. Au travers de ses paupières, l'adolescent percevait la lumière qui s'infiltrait entre les feuilles des arbres. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque, brusquement, la chaleur et la lumière du rayonnement solaire semblèrent être bloqués par une masse quelconque. Il plissa les yeux mais avant d'avoir pu les ouvrir, une voix qu'il connaissait bien s'éleva dans les airs :

« J'savais bien que je te trouverais ici ! »

Comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas, il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en lançant un laconique :

« Tu me bouches le soleil, Odd…

- Ah, bah bravo ! C'est comme ça qu'on salue son meilleur pote ! »

Ulrich s'amusa de la réponse de son ami :

« Alors, comment tu vas ? Et tes vacances, c'était comment ? demanda le jeune Stern à son ami.

- Bah, t'as déjà eu la sensation d'être une sardine en boîte ? Parce que moi je sais maintenant ce que ça fait. J'ai passé mes vacances sur les routes avec mes cinq sœurs, mon père et ma mère….

- Te plains pas. Au moins, tes parents ont fait un effort, cette année, lui répondit Ulrich d'un air maussade.

- Tes parents t'ont encore fait faux bond, c'est ça ? questionna Odd, désolé. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns observa son interlocuteur qui était accroupi au-dessus de lui puis poussa un long soupir. Entre Ulrich et ses parents, les relations n'avaient jamais été faciles. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisait de cet adolescent quelqu'un d'introverti en dépit des apparences et de très austère au premier abord. Quand il n'était pas avec ses amis, Ulrich souriait rarement, il pouvait paraître froid voire amer si on le connaissait pas. Son père lui mettait constamment la pression afin qu'il réussisse dans le domaine scolaire. Il était difficile pour le fils Stern de savoir pourquoi sa réussite importait tant à son géniteur : était-ce une question d'honneur pour ce haut fonctionnaire ? Une question d'argent comme il l'avait parfois suggéré ? Ou autre chose ? Sa mère était une personne plus posée, moins emportée que son mari et probablement plus aimante, plus soucieuse de ce que son fils pouvait ressentir même si elle n'osait pas le lui dire ou s'opposer à son époux. Finalement, Ulrich vivait dans un modèle familial très conservateur et en soit, cela ne lui avait pas posé de réels problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Jérémie et que sa bande ne se forme pour contrer X.A.N.A. S'engager à lutter contre un programme informatique pouvant à tout moment s'en prendre à votre établissement scolaire est une chose, le faire sans attirer l'attention sur soi et en continuant à travailler en cours en est une autre. Lorsqu'en 3ème, ses résultats étaient devenus alarmants, Ulrich s'était brouillé avec son père, allant jusqu'à le planter dans le bureau du Proviseur pour aller aider ses amis. Depuis ce jour, les relations n'avaient plus été les mêmes. Mais la mère d'Ulrich avait réussi à apaiser la colère de son mari et à organiser des vacances pour sa famille. Le père d'Ulrich avait cependant une nouvelle fois trop de travail. Le jeune Stern en avait vraiment assez. Son père restait son père. Il lui devait le respect. Mais la situation était vraiment pénible.

« J'préfère… ne pas en parler, plaisanta Ulrich en essayant de se vider la tête.

- Je comprends. Dis moi, tu m'accompagnes ? Je dois aller chez Delmas. J'ai un papier à lui faire signer et j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller seul. »

Ulrich réfléchit un instant, un instant de trop, Odd lui faisait déjà des yeux de cocker pour tenter de le convaincre. Odd avait vraiment changé en deux ans. Physiquement d'abord. Il avait grandi et ses traits étaient moins enfantins quoique toujours très androgynes. Il avait gagné en masse musculaire même s'il restait le « maigrichon » de la bande et du lycée. Mais c'était surtout au niveau du comportement que c'était opéré la plus grande transformation : sans abandonner définitivement les blagues débiles, Odd était maintenant plus sérieux et il avait surtout appris à amadouer Ulrich. Plutôt utile quand Kiwi se soulageait dans les draps de son compagnon de chambre ou lui abîmer un Cd tout neuf qu'il venait de s'acheter. Il suffisait souvent à Odd de lui décrocher un regard de chien battu pour réussir à le calmer… ou à le faire rire ce qui valait mieux que de se faire étrangler par le spécialiste du Pencak-Silat qu'était Ulrich. Ce regard amusait beaucoup le brun, plus qu'il ne l'amadouait réellement et plus que certaines blagues vaseuses que son ami pouvait parfois lui sortir au sujet de sa relation avec Yumi.

« Bon, ok ! T'étais pas obligé de me décrocher ton regard de cocker… Bouger un peu ne me fera pas de mal, concéda l'adolescent étendu dans l'herbe. »

Odd lui adressa un grand sourire et le remercia puis se releva en tendant la main à son ami. Une fois debout tous les deux, Ulrich balaya son dos et son derrière avec ses mains pour retirer les éventuels brins d'herbe pouvant s'être collés à ses vêtements. Ils commencèrent alors à marcher en direction des bureaux de l'administration. Sur la route, les deux amis étaient plutôt silencieux. C'était une des autres choses qui avaient changé entre eux : ils avaient mûris et leur silence, loin d'être un signe de froideur entre eux, étaient en fait le témoin de leur profonde amitié : la présence de l'autre leur suffisait. Ulrich se décida toutefois à rompre le silence lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour de l'établissement :

« Au fait, c'est quoi ce papier si c'est pas indiscret ?

- Un truc pour la bourse, je crois…

- Fallait pas le rendre il y a un moment, ça ?

- Si… C'est justement pour ça que je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

- Hein ?

- Ben, oui ! Si Delmas refuse de prendre le papier, j'aurai besoin que tu m'aides à le convaincre… »

Ulrich éclata de rire et Odd le dévisagea, l'air surpris.

« Non mais attends, t'es sérieux là Odd ? Parce que moi j'ai aucun talent d'orateur.

- Non mais ça je le sais bien, lui répondit son interlocuteur. »

La remarque affecta Ulrich mais celui-ci ne laissa rien transparaître. Odd lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule :

« Je plaisante, vieux !

- Hein, non mais… je… Je sais bien ! bafouilla Stern qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami lise en lui aussi facilement.

- Bon, en fait j'aurai besoin de toi indirectement… Si Delmas refuse, je voudrais que tu demandes à Sissi de m'aider.

- Pourquoi tu lui demandes pas toi-même ?

- Ben, c'est que toi, tu pourras faire jouer les sentiments alors que moi, j'suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie mon humour…

- Ouais t'as pas tort. »

Sissi, ou Elizabeth Delmas pour faire plus officiel, n'était autre que la fille du Principal. La bande l'avait vue au départ comme une petite peste, une starlette tyrannique amoureuse d'Ulrich et usant de la position de son père pour faire des coups en douce. Ce n'était pas faux mais c'était très réducteur. Sissi pouvait aussi être gentille et même éprouver des sentiments. D'ailleurs, Ulrich avait fini par lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être jalouse de leur groupe et qu'ils l'appréciaient tous. Sissi, sans devenir un membre de leur petite bande, était donc quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter et réciproquement. Mais il était bien sûr évident qu'elle rendait plus facilement service à Ulrich en raison des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait toujours pour lui. La fille du Principal n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours égale à elle-même, elle avait toujours ses défauts, était toujours une chipie mais savait également être là quand il le fallait.

Les deux amis étaient maintenant devant la porte de l'administration. Odd frappa trois coups rapides. La voix de Mme Weber, la secrétaire du Proviseur s'éleva derrière la porte pour demander aux jeunes gens d'entrer. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent. C'était le mot adapter. Il y avait toujours cette impression d'entrer dans le couloir de la mort lorsque vous retrouviez dans ce bureau. La plupart du temps, Ulrich et Odd s'y étaient rendus soit à cause d'une blague jugée déplacée par M. Moralès ou un autre enseignant, soit à cause de leur lutte contre X.A.N.A. Et à chaque fois, il se faisait sermonner dans le meilleur des cas et coller dans les pires jours. Nicole les salua puis leur dit de patienter quelques instants, le temps qu'elle informe le Proviseur de leur venue. Après avoir appuyé sur un bouton et décroché le combiné, Nicole informa M. Delmas :

« Monsieur, Odd Della Robia et Ulrich Stern souhaitent vous voir… »

Elle écouta la réponse de son supérieur et le remercia puis raccrocha avant de se tourner vers les garçons et de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Il n'y avait pas de doute, ça ressemblait vraiment à une exécution même si les jeunes gens ne risquaient aucune sanction.

* * *

Finalement, M. Delmas se contenta de rappeler à Odd que les délais « sont faits pour être respectés » mais accepta tout de même le dossier de bourse. Le Proviseur était vraiment quelqu'un de bien : un homme impliqué dans son travail qui se souciait de la réussite de ses élèves pour autre chose que pour la place de son lycée dans le classement national, c'est quelque chose de rare. Jean-Pierre avait décidé de remettre le dossier directement au rectorat en faisant passer cela pour un oubli de son administration. Odd était entré dans son établissement en 5ème et il s'était attaché à cet élève certes turbulent mais qui avait un bon fond. Dans l'ensemble, son établissement avait la chance de recevoir des élèves plutôt sympathiques. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas tous de génies comme Jérémie Belpois, Hervé Pichon ou Aelita Stones mais dans l'ensemble, l'atmosphère était plutôt studieuse à Kadic et il n'y avait jamais eu de grands problèmes entre les équipes éducatives et les élèves.

Odd et Ulrich sortaient du bâtiment administratif lorsqu'ils aperçurent Aelita et Jérémie qui sortaient du parc et arrivaient dans la cour les mains encombrés par leurs valises.

« Eh, comment vont nos deux tourtereaux ? lança Odd, taquin, lorsque ceux-ci furent suffisamment près pour l'entendre. »

Aelita qui luttait pour porter l'une de ses valises releva rapidement la tête pour adresser un large sourire à Odd. Ulrich s'avança vers elle, la voyant peiner avec ses bagages et s'empara de la valise :

« Donne moi ça, Princesse… Ouah ! Il y a quoi là-dedans ? Ta bibliothèque personnelle ? plaisanta Ulrich en pesant la valise à bout de bras. »

Aelita rit à la boutade de son ami et lui proposa de la porter avec lui. Jérémie se débattait toujours avec ses propres bagages.

« Jim va vraiment pas être content, Jérémie. Il va encore te reprocher d'avoir des bras de poulet…

- Tu veux pas m'aider Odd au lieu de me sermonner… »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rebelle adressa un sourire à Belpois avant de l'aider.

Les quatre adolescents se séparèrent donc en deux groupes : Odd et Jérémie montèrent au deuxième et Ulrich et Aelita au premier. Totalement essoufflé par la cadence infernale que lui avait imposé son partenaire plus sportif, le jeune Belpois se laissa tomber sur le bord de son lit et passa sur son front pour éponger un peu de sueur et replacer sa mèche rebelle.

« T'es complètement malade, Odd… Pourquoi t'es allé aussi vite dans les escaliers ? demanda Jérémie après avoir à peu près repris son souffle.

- T'es vraiment pas endurant, Einstein… M'enfin bon, après trois bonnes séances en compagnie de GI Jim, ça devrait s'arranger…

- Très drôle, rétorqua Jérémie d'un air maussade.

- Euh, au risque de poser une question qu'il ne faut pas poser, il y a un truc qui va pas ? s'enquit Odd.

- Non, non, t'inquiète, tout va bien… Je… C'est juste la voiture. Je crois que j'ai le mal des transports.

- Bon, si tu le dis… Je te laisse défaire tes affaires, on se retrouve tout à l'heure au réfectoire ?

- Entendu, à tout à l'heure ! »

Odd quitta la chambre de son ami. Il trouvait son comportement plutôt étrange. Il lui avait paru triste et soucieux même s'il essayait de le cacher. S'était-il disputé avec Aelita ? En descendant les escaliers, le jeune homme aperçut Ulrich qui l'attendait sur le palier du premier. Ils continuèrent la descente ensemble.

« C'est sympa de m'avoir attendu.

- C'est rien. Dis moi : comment va Einstein ?

- Ben, si tu veux tout savoir, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme. J'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas mais quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a assuré le contraire et m'a sorti qu'il devait avoir le mal des transports.

- C'est bizarre, Aelita non plus n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Tu crois qu'ils se sont brouillés ? demanda Odd.

- C'est possible… Je n'en sais rien. J'ai déjà parfois du mal à savoir où on en est avec Yumi, alors entre eux…

- Surtout vu leur relation… C'est quand même grâce à Jérémie qu'Aelita est sur Terre.

- C'est clair que ça doit pas être facile pour eux si leur couple bat de l'aile… En tout cas, on garde ça pour nous. Surtout qu'on est sûr de rien…

- Compris, chef… »

Les deux garçons étaient de retour dans la cour :

« Alors, on fait quoi ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, moi je retourne me prélasser dans l'herbe… déclara Ulrich.

- Bonne idée… C'est notre dernière journée pour flemmarder…

- Parce que tu comptes travailler cette année ?

- Ha, ha, très drôle Ulrich, c'est vraiment pas marrant de se moquer d'un pote qui a redoublé. Je vais être tout seul dans ma classe, ça va être trop nul…

- C'est pas comme si tu allais te retrouver dans un lycée où tu connais personne. Et puis on se verra à la récré et aux intercours… Arrête la déprime.

- Ouais, ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui va te coltiner les mêmes cours inintéressants que l'année dernière… déplora Odd en passant sa main sur son visage d'un air excédé.

- Je suis sûr que tu te souviens pas de la moitié des cours de l'année dernière, le taquina le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

- Je me souviens qu'ils étaient hyper-ennuyeux, c'est déjà pas mal, non ? »

Odd avait une vision vraiment personnelle de l'école. Pour lui, fournir des efforts ne servait à rien. Une mentalité que la plupart de ces professeurs trouvaient d'autant plus dommageable qu'en dépit de son énergie parfois débordante, cet adolescent était un garçon agréable avec certaines capacités. Intérieurement, Ulrich était partagé entre deux sentiments : d'un côté il avait de la peine pour son ami, il savait que lui-même n'aurait pas apprécié d'être séparé de ses camarades et de redoubler sa seconde (ce à quoi il avait échappé de justesse grâce à l'appui de Jim) ; mais d'un autre côté, il ressentait une forme de satisfaction qui le mettait mal à l'aise : Odd s'en était sorti régulièrement au collège grâce aux arts plastiques qui lui remontaient sa moyenne. Sans cette matière, Ulrich avait l'impression que le rapport de force était plus égal. Ce raisonnement n'était vraiment pas digne d'un ami songea-t-il en s'efforçant de changer de conversation.

« Au fait, t'es au courant qu'un nouveau prof est arrivé à Kadic ?

- Hein, comment tu sais ça toi ? le questionna Odd.

- Ben, je l'ai vu hier. A priori, je crois qu'il va résider ici, il avait un sac de voyage avec lui.

- Et il ressemblait à quoi ?

- A un prof… répondit Ulrich, amusé par la question de son ami, un grand brun en costard. Avec le soleil dans les yeux, j'aurais pu croire un instant que c'était mon père.

- Je vois le genre. »

Odd poussa un geignement en pariant qu'il aurait certainement ce nouvel enseignant apparemment « peu commode ».

Les deux garçons venaient d'arriver au cœur du parc. Ulrich se laissa tomber lourdement dans l'herbe, sur les fesses puis s'allongea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on profite de cette dernière journée sans penser à demain ?

- Parce que tu vas y arriver, toi, peut-être ? »

Ulrich tourna sa tête en direction d'Odd qui venait de s'allonger lui aussi et lui adressa un regard décontenancé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ben, tu sais bien… J'parle de ta chère et tendre… Yumi. C'est demain que tu la revois, j'te rappelle. »

A cette pensée, Ulrich ne put réprimer un sourire. Même si il avait souvent du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, le jeune homme n'hésitait pas à le faire en présence de son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et que même lorsque celui-ci le taquinait, cela restait gentillet et amical.

« Ca y est Roméo se souvient de Juliette ?

- Ca fait au moins une bonne nouvelle…

- Merci qui ? demanda Odd en quête de congratulations. »

Ulrich l'observait toujours, il lui sourit de nouveau, plus franchement cette fois car ce n'était pas le sourire d'un amoureux qui s'échappe à la pensée de sa bien-aimée, non là il s'agissait du sourire d'un ami à un autre ami, d'un sourire réellement destiné à être partagé. Son voisin le lui rendit au centuple. Ulrich tourna alors sa tête vers le ciel masqué par les arbres touffus. Gardant le silence un instant, il repensa à Aelita et à Jérémie. Ce n'était pas une dispute. Il en était certain. C'était autre chose. Mais quoi ? Il n'osa pas remettre le couvert avec ça et garda donc le silence en scrutant un ciel obscurci par un amas de feuilles opaques. Il était inquiet. Et une fois de plus, il gardait cela pour lui.

Les heures passèrent et les deux adolescents étaient toujours couchés dans l'herbe, à moitié assoupis. Odd fut réveillé par l'odeur du repas qui se préparait en cuisine : le hachis Parmentier de Rosa… Pas de doute, si les effectifs des professeurs avaient été remaniés, ceux de la cantine étaient inchangés. C'était un mal pour un bien : le hachis Parmentier, Odd commençait à en avoir marre mais le couscous boulette de la cuisinière qui serait probablement au menu dès la réouverture officielle de l'établissement le faisait languir.

« Euh, Ulrich, ça te dirait qu'on se bouge ?

- T'as faim, c'est ça ? demanda Ulrich avec un sourire en coin.

- Ben… »

Odd n'eut pas le temps de répondre, son estomac le fit à sa place dans un énorme gargouillis. Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

« Au fait, tu m'avais pas dit que tu en avais marre du hachis avant les vacances ?

- C'est ça ou le régime végétarien alors…

- Je vois. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'après toi ? On va manger avec les autres ou on va direct au réfectoire ? demanda Ulrich.

- Ben, j'suis peut-être un ventre à pattes mais on va pas les laisser ruminer seuls dans leurs chambres.

- T'as raison… Viens, on va les chercher. »

Le jeune Stern commença à avancer mais Odd ne le suivit pas. Il se retourna donc pour voir ce que fabriquait son ami et le vit en train d'envoyer un SMS :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ben quoi ? Je leur envoie un SMS pour leur dire de nous rejoindre au réfectoire, répondit Odd le plus naturellement du monde. »

Ulrich le regardait d'un air consterné.

« On aurait pu aller les chercher, lui reprocha-t-il.

- Pourquoi se fatiguer ? Et puis on risque peut-être de les déranger ?

- Depuis quand tu te soucies de ne pas perturber l'intimité des gens toi ? se moqua le jeune expert en Pencak-Silat.

- Bon ok, c'est parce que j'ai faim et que j'ai la flemme… avoua Odd, mais ils vont pas nous en vouloir pour ça. Et puis si c'est le cas, je dirais que je t'ai forcé à rester avec moi. »

Ulrich sourit puis poussa amicalement son ami en avant :

« Bon allez, on avance sinon ils vont arriver avant nous au réfectoire, _Maigrichon_.

- J'suis pas maigrichon, j'suis svelte.

- Oui bah en attendant avance. »

En deux ans, des choses avaient changé à Kadic, d'autres étaient restées à l'identique. Mais les plus grands bouleversements sont souvent les plus imprévisibles et leurs causes sont parfois imperceptibles.


	2. Cauchemars

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayant-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite._

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Deux  
Cauchemars

William Dunbar ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Au-dessus de lui s'étalait le bleu sombre et glacial de la sphère céleste. Il faisait nuit, c'était un constat auquel l'esprit encore ankylosé du jeune homme ne pouvait échapper. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est ce qu'il faisait dehors à pareille heure. Il tourna alors la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Un bruissement familier lui indiqua qu'il était couché sur une fine couche de neige. Pourtant… Pourtant c'était l'été. En achevant de tourner sa tête, William comprit. Il n'était pas sur Terre mais sur Lyokô. Une vive douleur commença à lui vriller les lobes temporaux tandis qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait sur cette maudite planète virtuelle. La douleur s'estompa peu à peu et l'adolescent reprit possession de ses moyens. Enfin, c'était beaucoup dire. Pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer, il se sentait particulièrement faible et vulnérable au point qu'il éprouvait des difficultés à déplacer ses membres. Le problème ne semblait pas seulement physique. Il peinait à coordonner ses gestes. Aussi décida-t-il de se relever par étapes.

Il se tourna donc sur son côté droit avant de se laisser tomber sur le ventre non sans amortir le choc à l'aide de sa main gauche qui s'enfonça dans la fine couche d'or blanc recouvrant la glace du Territoire de la Banquise. Dans un effort qui était peu commun pour effectuer un geste si simple, William s'aida de sa seconde main pour se soulever davantage du sol gelé. Ses bras tremblaient, non pas sous l'action du froid intense qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas ressentir sur Lyokô, mais en raison du fardeau que représentait son propre poids pour ses membres affaiblis. Le jeune homme sentait la peur lui tenaillait les entrailles : il ignorait ce qu'il faisait là et ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette sensation d'épuisement ou plutôt de faiblesse qui l'envahissait et rendait chacun de ses mouvements plus pénibles que le précédent.

Le regard plongé dans l'étendue des minuscules cristaux de glace se trouvant juste en dessous de lui, William se décida à faire un nouveau geste. Il ramena son genou gauche au niveau de son bassin, de telle façon que sa cuisse formait à présent un angle droit avec le sol. Prenant appui sur la pointe de son pied gauche il souleva encore davantage son corps pour faciliter le déplacement de sa jambe droite, qu'il plaça à l'identique. Il s'aida alors de ses quatre membres pour se relever. Chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort surhumain mais le jeune homme parvint finalement à se relever, quoique toujours à la recherche de son équilibre. A présent qu'il était debout, William décida d'analyser la situation aussi posément que possible. Cette attitude n'était pas dans son habitude. Le « beau brun » comme Yumi avait pris l'habitude de le surnommer était par nature une tête brûlée, le genre d'adolescent qui va au devant du danger, agissant d'abord, réfléchissant ensuite. Cela avait ses avantages bien entendu, d'autant que William était doté d'une dextérité peu commune mais c'était aussi son plus gros défaut. Cela lui avait coûté plusieurs mois de sa vie qu'il avait passé sous le contrôle du programme multi-agents X.A.N.A. Il s'était juré de ne jamais retourner sur Lyokô.

Comment, dès lors, pouvait-il se trouver dans ce fichu monde virtuel ? Il plaça ses bras en évidence devant lui et porta sur son regard sur ces derniers et sur sa combinaison. Comme dans ses souvenirs, les seuls qui lui restaient de son voyage sur Lyokô, ceux qui précédèrent sa capture par la Méduse, il portait une tenue grise et noire très moulante, dont les propriétés élastiques étaient certainement inspirées de celle du Lycra. Il portait une ceinture rouge autour de la taille. En regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut que son épée n'était nulle part. William n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Comment avait-il été virtualisé ? Où était passé son arme ? Où étaient les autres Lyokô-guerriers ? Alors qu'il regardait les vastes étendues de terres glacées s'étalant à l'horizon tout autour de lui, il lui vint l'idée d'appeler. Si il était sur Lyokô, c'était sûrement Jérémie qui l'y avait envoyé. Autrement dit, il devait être aux commandes du Supercalculateur, en contact direct avec William. Le jeune homme passa donc de l'hypothèse à l'expérience :

« Euh… Jérémie ? Jérémie, est-ce que tu me reçois ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »

Malheureusement, seul le silence pesant de ce désert de glace rompu par l'écho de la voix alarmée du Lyokô-guerrier lui répondit. L'adolescent commençait vraiment à paniquer. Tout cela n'était définitivement pas normal. Aussi recommença-t-il à appeler :

« S'il vous plaît, si quelqu'un m'entend, répondez ! Jérémie ? Yumi ? Me laissez pas ! supplia-t-il. »

La fin de sa phrase, la manière dont il l'avait prononcée ne pouvait laisser place au doute : William était désemparé. Il se sentait trahi et abandonné. Comment avait-on pu le renvoyer sur Lyokô après tout ce qui s'était passé ? D'ailleurs, le Supercalculateur n'était-il pas censé avoir été éteint ?

A mesure que les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, le Lyokô-guerrier sentait la douleur revenir, lui vrillant de nouveau le crâne. Essayant de calmer le flot de ses pensées, William se mit à inspirer et expirer avec régularité dans l'espoir de calmer son angoisse et d'atténuer la douleur. Lorsque celle-ci commença à s'estomper, l'adolescent jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil autour de lui. Où aller ? Il n'avait que très peu d'expérience en tant que Lyokô-guerrier et il savait que sans les conseils de Jérémie, il était très difficile de s'orienter dans ce monde, sauf peut-être pour Aelita. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la direction qu'il pouvait bien prendre, un cri de détresse résonna derrière lui, de l'autre côté du pied d'une falaise glacée qui lui bouchait la vue et l'empêchait de voir qui hurlait ainsi. Pourtant, il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait de…

« Yumi ! »

William se précipita de l'autre côté de ce mur de glace escarpé et le spectacle qu'il vit le stupéfia. Yumi était étendue au sol et son agresseur avait le pied posé sur sa poitrine, empêchant toute retraite. L'homme souleva son arme, une immense épée qu'il portait à deux mains et l'abattit sur le cou de le jeune femme. Avant que William n'ait pu se remettre du choc de la vision qu'il venait d'avoir, la jeune japonaise se dévirtualisa. L'homme qui venait de l'éliminer ancra alors fermement ses deux pieds dans le sol en faisant face à William. Celui-ci tremblait de tous ses membres. Face à lui se tenait… La chose semblait ridicule, impossible… Et pourtant. William faisait face à William. Pour être précis, il se trouvait face à une enveloppe virtuelle en tous points identiques à la sienne sur le plan physiologique : même chevelure, même regard, même taille, même visage… La tenue de son vis-à-vis était en revanche différente, lui rappelant celle que Yumi lui avait décrite comme étant celle qu'il portait sous l'emprise de X.A.N.A. Son alter-ego portait la même ceinture rouge autour de la taille mais était vêtu d'une combinaison noire arborant fièrement, ostensiblement presque, le signe du maudit programme.

« Q-Qui es tu ? parvint à articuler William à peine remis du choc de s'être vu en train de tuer virtuellement Yumi.

- Quelle question ! s'étonna son interlocuteur, même visage, même voix, même taille… Je suis toi. Je suis William Dunbar. »

Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si ce qu'il voyait et ce qu'il entendait ne pouvait être réel.

« Non ! C'est moi William Dunbar !

- Est-ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? se moqua le jeune homme vêtu de noir.

- Qui es tu et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à ta première question mais tu ne veux pas me croire. Quant à la deuxième, tu es là pour détruire les Lyokô-guerriers. C'est ta mission.

- Non ! C'est faux ! Je suis un Lyokô-guerrier ! se défendit William.

- Allons ! Tu es bien le seul à y croire. Après tout, tu viens d'éliminer Yumi Ishiyama, pas vrai ?

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui…

- Je suis toi… Regarde toi, nous sommes pareils. Tu es moi. Nous ne sommes qu'un. »

Pendant que le second William terminait sa phrase, le premier fut pris d'un vertige et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous son propre poids. Tombant à genoux dans la neige, la tête baissée, il entendit son vis-à-vis rire sous cape. En bougeant les yeux sur ses jambes et ses torse, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il ne portait plus la même combinaison : il arborait maintenant sur sa poitrine le signe de son pire ennemi. Relevant prestement sa tête pour faire face à l'imposteur qui revendiquait son identité, il fut pris de nouveaux vertiges en voyant que l'homme face à lui portait à présent sa combinaison grise et noire. Le malaise finit de décomposer le visage de William lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était à la place qu'occupait précédemment le tueur de Yumi, tenant dans sa main droite l'arme qu'il avait utilisé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda William, désemparé, en amenant ses mains devant son visage.

- Je te l'ai dit : tu es moi et je suis toi.

- Non ! NON ! C'est faux ! C'est toi qui a tué Yumi ! Pas moi !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant… C'est toi qui tiens l'épée, non ? »

Le jeune Dunbar porta son regard sur l'arme qui avait servi à faire disparaitre celle qu'il aimait.

« Non ! C'est pas moi ! Je ne l'ai pas tué !

- Si, et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'en prends à eux… Après tout, ce sont tes ennemis, répliqua implacablement l'alter-ego du jeune homme.

- La ferme ! Ce sont mes amis !

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi t'ont-ils exclus ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils abandonnés ? Pourquoi ne te font-ils plus confiance ?

- Tais-toi !

- Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi es-tu si seul ?

- Tu vas la fermer ?! »

En hurlant cette phrase, William sembla retrouver toutes ces forces. En pleine possession de ses moyens, il bondit sur ses deux pieds et, empoignant à deux mains la poignée de son épée, il se mit à charger celui qui ne cessait de le provoquer. Utilisant la lame à la manière d'un bélier, il perfora la poitrine de son adversaire sans que celui-ci ne réplique. La garde de l'épée finit par arrêter William dans sa course. Une voix familière s'éleva alors à hauteur de son oreille :

« Pourquoi… William ? »

Tournant sa tête en direction de celui qu'il venait de transpercer de part en part, William constata avec horreur qu'il avait perforé la poitrine d'Ulrich Stern. Lâchant la poignée avec effroi, il vit son rival s'écroulait au sol et se dévirtualiser. Un bruissement dans la neige retentit derrière lui et le jeune homme fit volte face pour se retrouver face à Odd Della Robia qui le visait avec l'un de ses poings fermé :

« Tu vas payer pour ça William ! assura le jeune homme à l'allure de félin.

- Non, attends, je peux t'expliquer !

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Flèche laser ! lança le Lyokô-guerrier. »

Deux flèches lasers jaillirent du poing du garçon en direction du visage de William. Incapable de se défendre, celui-ci ne put que pousser un cri.

William se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps et son visage étaient couverts de sueur, son pyjama et ses draps étaient moites. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller trempé et tenta de calmer sa respiration sans vraiment y parvenir. Il tourna sa tête en direction de son réveil et regarda l'heure. Il était seulement deux heures quarante du matin.

« Foutu cauchemar, grommela William. »

Tout ce qu'il avait vu, « vécu » au cours de ce rêve lui avait semblé si réel. Et en même temps, tout cela était si insensé. Il ne saisissait pas la moitié de la signification de ce rêve mais avait le cœur serré : il se sentait à la fois comme un traître et à la fois comme un jeune homme trahi par les siens car ce que lui avait dit cet imposteur dans son rêve était vrai d'une certaine façon songeait-il. Yumi et le reste de la bande l'avaient en quelque sorte abandonné. Ils ne lui parlaient plus beaucoup et semblaient conserver une certaine rancœur à son égard. William poussa un immense soupir. Il lui fallait maintenant chercher le sommeil. Le matin même, ce serait la rentrée. Il aurait tout le temps de tirer l'attitude des Lyokô-guerriers au clair. Pour le moment, il espérait juste ne pas sombrer dans un nouveau cauchemar.

* * *

Il était dix heures moins le quart lorsque Yumi Ishiyama franchit le portail du collège-lycée Kadic. La rentrée des Terminales L dont elle faisait partie avait lieu à dix heures dix, soit à la fin de la récréation qui n'avait même pas encore commencé. Elle avait autrement dit encore pas mal de temps devant elle pour consulter les panneaux d'affichage, s'enquérir de la classe dans laquelle elle avait été placée et la salle dans laquelle elle devait se rendre. Intérieurement, elle espérait vraiment croiser Ulrich avant la fin de la journée, pendant la récré justement. Le jeune athlète dont elle était profondément éprise lui avait terriblement manqué durant les vacances. Le plus drôle dans tout cela, dans leur relation, c'est qu'un observateur externe, occasionnel n'aurait probablement jamais pu soupçonner que ces deux adolescents sortaient ensemble. Ulrich et Yumi partageaient le même point de vue sur ce que doit être une relation amoureuse : un lien qui unit deux personnes, qui constitue une intimité qui n'a pas à être étalée au grand jour, de manière ostensible et provocante. Cela pouvait paraitre rétrograde, à contre-courant du mode de pensée actuelle mais les deux amoureux s'en fichaient. Ils préféraient préserver leur intimité, surtout avec Milly et Tamia qui continuaient de se prendre pour des reporters, ou plutôt des paparazzis. Inutile de faire la Une du Journal de Kadic. Par conséquent, même si elle en mourrait d'envie, Yumi s'en tiendrait à ses principes typiquement japonais et n'étalerait pas ses sentiments pour l'homme qu'elle aimait en public bien que ces deux derniers mois lui avaient semblé interminables.

Parcourant l'allée bordée d'arbres menant de l'entrée à la cour principale, Yumi arborait un léger sourire. Le temps s'accordait parfaitement avec son humeur : le ciel était parfaitement dégagé et l'allée était baignée par un soleil resplendissant, une légère brise, fraîche et persistante, empêchait la chaleur de devenir étouffante et faisait danser les branches les plus fines des arbres et se courber les brins d'herbe. La journée s'annonçait sous les meilleures auspices. Cela pouvait paraître étonnant qu'une élève tienne ce discours, surtout en pensée, c'est-à-dire sans porter le masque nécessaire aux développements des relations humaines et qui doit cacher à autrui le fond de votre pensée si celle-ci ne s'accorde pas avec l'opinion commune, pourtant, Yumi était sincère. Héritière de la culture japonaise tant dans les traditions que dans la mentalité, la jeune femme considérait le travail scolaire avec beaucoup de sérieux et s'appliquer à avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles. Cela lui était d'autant plus facile depuis la destruction de X.A.N.A qu'elle s'était orientée en section littéraire, domaine dans lequel elle excellait à la surprise de Jérémie qui la pensait davantage orienté sur les sciences, notamment en raison du certain intérêt qu'elle avait parfois témoigné pour ses recherches.

En arrivant dans la cour, Yumi remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde : la plupart des internes devaient être soit en classe pour la présentation de l'année, soit dans leur chambre. Quant aux externes, ils avaient tendance à arriver à l'heure de la récré voire sur le fil du rasoir, après la deuxième sonnerie, mais rares étaient ceux qui étaient à l'avance. La jeune japonaise était tentée d'aller jeter un œil dans la chambre d'Ulrich pour voir si ce dernier y était mais son regard se porta par hasard sur un banc sur lequel était assis un garçon, seul, la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite mais se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait de William. Elle décida d'aller le voir, estimant qu'il ne serait pas convenable de le « snober » même s'il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Elle s'approcha du garçon et le salua :

« Bonjour, beau brun ? Ca va ? »

L'interpellé eut un sursaut de surprise et bien qu'il eût reconnu cette voix entre mille, il leva la tête comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, que son cauchemar était bien terminé, qu'il était éveillé. Yumi se tenait debout devant lui, vêtue comme à son habitude de vêtements sombres. En deux ans, elle n'avait guère changer de style vestimentaire et les sentiments qu'éprouvait l'adolescent pour elle n'avait pas plus évolué bien qu'il la courtisait moins depuis qu'il avait senti ou plutôt soupçonné cette espèce de froideur de leur part. Elle lui adressait un sourire plein de gentillesse mais au fond, William se doutait de ce qu'elle devait penser de lui. Il réalisa soudain qu'il la dévisageait depuis un peu trop longtemps et qu'il n'avait pas encore répondu à sa question, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire :

« Je… Salut, Yumi ! Ca va très bien et toi ? »

Toujours souriante, la jeune femme lui répondit qu'il en allait de même pour elle. Elle s'efforçait de rester souriante mais quelque chose dans le comportement de William la rendait nerveuse. Il ne la regardait pas de la même manière que d'habitude. C'était comme s'il se méfiait d'elle ou qu'il essayait de déceler quelque chose dans l'expression de son visage. Elle avait également remarqué que les mains du garçon tremblaient légèrement et à des intervalles irréguliers. Elle haussa un sourcil :

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? insista-t-elle.

- Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! Comment ça pourrait ne pas aller quand j'ai devant moi un ange d'une telle beauté ? lui répondit-il sur un ton qui se voulait séducteur, en se levant et en lui caressant la joue. »

Le geste et la voix n'étaient pas aussi assurés qu'il l'aurait voulu. Yumi aurait juré que William se forçait à paraître fidèle à lui-même mais son manque de franchise dans son entreprise trahissait son malaise. L'adolescente s'empara du poignet de son camarade et l'abaissa avant de le sermonner en lui rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit à propos de tout cela. Sauf que cette fois, le sermon n'était qu'une façade. Yumi espérait en fait garder en main le poignet de son interlocuteur suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir évaluer les tremblements de sa main sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Mais alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, William dégagea sa main et commença à lui demander d'une voix gênée :

« Euh… Dis moi… Est-ce que toi et les autres vous m'en voulez pour ce qui s'est passé sur Lyokô ? »

Yumi haussa un sourcil. Elle paraissait sincèrement surprise par la question de son ami.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'étonna la jeune femme. »

William s'assit à nouveau sur le banc ou plutôt s'y laissa tomber, relâchant sa tête en arrière et fixant l'azur du ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? poursuivit-elle.

- Rien, rien… J'avais juste l'impression que ces derniers temps… enfin, avant les vacances, j'avais le sentiment que vous m'évitiez.

- On n'a jamais cherché à t'éviter William. D'ailleurs, tu sais bien que tu fais partie intégrante de notre bande, le rassura-t-elle. »

L'adolescent lui sourit en retour, il se sentait rassuré, il croyait Yumi. Bien sûr, elle pouvait lui mentir mais il refusait de croire que cela puisse être une invention de la jeune femme. C'était lui seul, à cause de ce stupide rêve et de son imagination un peu trop fertile, qui avait inventé cette histoire d'amis infidèles. Il n'était pas seul, il avait des potes sur qui compter. Il ne devait plus penser à ce cauchemar.

« Dis moi, t'as été voir dans quelle classe on était réparti cette année ? lui demanda Yumi en retrouvant son sourire comme pour le réconforter.

- Euh, je t'avouerai que non…

- Ben, viens ! On va aller voir ensemble. Qui sait ? On sera peut-être dans la même classe ! suggéra-t-elle avec enthousiasme. »

A cette hypothèse, William retrouva le sourire. Une année de plus dans la même classe que Yumi. Ce serait génial… même si avec Ulrich dans les parages, il n'avait aucune chance de conclure quoique ce soit, au moins, cela lui changerait les idées. Après tout, ce n'était pas un cauchemar et quelques tremblements dans ses mains qui allaient lui ruiner cette dernière année en compagnie de la charmante japonaise.

* * *

« Mais quel idiot ! Quel idiot !! se blâmait Odd intérieurement alors qu'il dévalait les marches menant des chambres des internes au hall de l'établissement. »

Cela faisait à peine trois minutes que le jeune homme était réveillé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre une douche, il s'était simplement coiffé du mieux qu'il avait pu, il avait ensuite enfilé quelques vêtements excentriques reflétant bien sa personnalité quoique pas forcément approprié quand on risque d'arriver en retard le jour de la rentrée et avait quitté sa chambre comme une tempête.

« Bon sang, j'suis vraiment un boulet… Me rendormir… En même temps quelle idée de faire la rentrée des secondes à neuf heures, j'vais même pas pouvoir déjeuner… »

Odd continuait de se sermonner intérieurement, regrettant certainement davantage le déjeuner que le fait de risquer de se pointer en retard le jour de la rentrée. Ulrich l'avait en plus réveillé à sept heures cinquante, juste avant qu'il ne parte pour sa propre rentrée.

Arrivé dans le hall de l'internat, il poussa la porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Il se rendit en suite sous les arcades pour consulter les panneaux d'affichages sur lesquels étaient épinglés les listes d'élèves et leurs classes. Il n'avait pas encore songé à les consulter. Portant ses yeux sur les listes de Seconde, Odd finit enfin par trouver son nom dans l'une des listes.

« Seconde D, murmura-t-il, salle 053, M. Devoldère… C'est qui celui-là ? »

La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ulrich la veille lui revint en mémoire, le discours du jeune athlète sur la présence possible d'un nouvel enseignant à Kadic. Le jeune homme déglutit en priant pour que son enseignant ne soit pas cet homme. Pour que le jeune Stern ait osé la comparaison avec son père, c'est que l'homme ne devait pas être très commode.

Odd parcourut les couloirs de l'établissement à toute vitesse. Arrivé devant la salle 053, dans son élan et oubliant toute règle de politesse, il ouvrit la porte avec une telle force qu'elle alla heurter le mur. Jean Pierre Delmas, qui était en train de présenter à la classe leur nouvel enseignant, se tourna vers le jeune homme avec un regard noir :

« M. Della Robia, pouvez-vous nous rappeler la règle élémentaire avant d'entrer dans une salle ?

- Euh… Frapper ?

- Bien. Mais je vous rappelle que frapper à la porte se fait avec la main avant d'entrer et non à l'aide du mur une fois la porte ouverte. Maintenant, fermez cette porte, allez vous asseoir et tenez vous à carreaux.

- Désolé, M'sieur Delmas. »

Le chef d'établissement était vraiment indigné qu'Odd ait fait une entrée fracassante devant son nouvel employé. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un costume noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate rouge. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts mettaient en valeur ses yeux bleu. Il semblait ne pas avoir apprécié l'entrée de son nouvel élève et le dévisageait. Le proviseur s'éclaircit la voix puis poursuivit :

« Comme je vous le disais, M. Devoldère ici présent sera notre nouvel enseignant en français, littérature et philosophie bien que ces deux dernières matières ne vous concernent pas pour le moment. Il vous dispensera donc un enseignement en français à raison de quatre heures par semaines et en tant que professeur principal, il sera habilité à choisir une heure dans votre emploi du temps pour gérer la vie de votre classe. »

Après avoir remercié les élèves pour leur attention et M. Devoldère pour le temps accordé sur sa journée de présentation, M. Delmas quitta la salle non sans jeter un coup d'œil vers Odd. Il poussa un soupir en le voyant avachi sur sa table.

« Ce jeune homme a des qualités mais son plus grand défaut est certainement sa paresse qui frise le je-m'en-foutisme, songea Jean- Pierre avant de quitter la salle. »

Une fois la porte refermée, l'enseignant prit la parole pendant qu'Odd jetait un coup d'œil désespéré à la pendule. Pourquoi cette pendule indiquait-elle les secondes ? Il n'y avait rien de plus interminable pour un élève flemmard comme lui, le regard toujours fixé à la pendule, de voir les secondes défiler les unes après les autres. Il lui arrivait même de s'endormir en fixant trop longtemps la pendule. D'ailleurs, Odd commençait à avoir les yeux qui lui piquaient.

« Odd Della Robia, c'est la troisième fois que je vous appelle ! Vous seriez gentil de me répondre, marmonna l'enseignant qui venait de s'accroupir à côté de sa table.

- Hein ? Euh, quoi ? demanda Odd qui semblait revenir à la réalité.

- D'accord, je vois, vous êtes du genre rêveur…

- Exactement ! Enfin un prof qui me comprend… tenta de plaisanter le jeune home pour amadouer son professeur.

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Hein ?

- Vous croyez m'amadouer avec votre dérision, _monsieur le plaisantin_ ? rétorqua l'enseignant avec un sourire en coin. Vous entrez dans ma salle avec force et fracas, vous rêvassez pendant l'appel alors que vous êtes redoublant… L'année commence vraiment mal entre nous, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

L'homme se releva en secouant lentement la tête.

« Mais je suis certain que nous allons avoir tout le temps de faire connaissance pendant cette semaine, de 17h30 à 18h30 à la bibliothèque.

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes collé toute la semaine. Je n'apprécie guère les fauteurs de troubles. Et vous avez intérêt à suivre attentivement la présentation de cette année. Sinon, nous allons nous voir en dehors des cours beaucoup plus souvent que vous ne le souhaiteriez. »

Odd était stupéfait comme la plupart des élèves. Les règles étaient strictes à Kadic, les élèves ne l'ignoraient pas et l'on risquait souvent l'exclusion pour un motif qui n'aurait justifier que quelques heures de colle dans un autre lycée. C'était le prix à payer pour que le climat d'étude soit aussi sérieux. La réaction de ce nouvel enseignant paraissait toutefois disproportionner. Odd avait simplement rêvassé pendant l'appel. Il préféra cependant ne pas aggraver son cas et ne rien dire… du moins, pour l'instant.

Le reste de la présentation se passa sans accroc et M. Devoldère expliqua à ses élèves le programme de l'année, les détails administratifs à régler et les règles à respecter pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même situation que Odd. Ce point particulier du cours irrita profondément le jeune homme. Pour une raison ou une autre, ce prof semblait avoir une dent contre lui et il avait du mal à ne pas se manifester pour protester. Finalement, l'heure de la libération arriva, la cloche sonna enfin. Le professeur rappela au jeune rebelle qu'il l'attendait à 17h30 à la bibliothèque et ce dernier dut réprimer un soupir. L'affaire semblait mal engagée avec ce type, il ne lâchait rien et prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à avoir coller Odd. La question que se posait celui-ci était : pourquoi ?


	3. Intermédiaires

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayant-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite._

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Trois  
Intermédiaires

Ulrich, Jérémie, Yumi, Aelita et William venaient d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Prenant au passage un plateau chacun ainsi que des couverts, ils cherchaient Odd du regard dans toute la cantine. L'agitation des élèves n'aidait vraiment pas à localiser leur ami. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient même pas certains que celui-ci était déjà installé à une table. Il pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas être encore sorti de cours. Quoique cela serait plutôt étrange. A midi dix, Odd qui n'est toujours pas attablé, cela présageait d'un sacré malheur. Après avoir été servi en choux de Bruxelles et purée - génial comme repas, Odd avait dû apprécier songeait Ulrich - Yumi aperçut Odd au fond du réfectoire, penché sur son plateau, le menton appuyé sur son poing droit et occupé à tracer des sillons dans la purée. Il ne semblait vraiment pas avoir faim. Et cela ne semblait guère avoir de rapport avec le menu. Le petit groupe s'installa à la même table que le jeune homme et le salua en lui demandant de la manière la plus diplomate possible ce qui n'allait pas. Odd marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa purée.

Qu'avait-il fait de si mal pour mériter cela ? Non seulement, il s'était retrouvé séparé de ses amis mais en plus, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur une espèce de dingue qui ne pouvait pas le supporter. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait raté son année de seconde parce qu'il avait préféré s'amuser que travailler, qu'il était arrivé en retard et en fanfare en plein milieu de la présentation de l'enseignant par M. Le Proviseur, qu'il avait fait de l'humour à un moment qui n'était pas forcément opportun mais… Tout cela faisait partie de sa personnalité et de sa façon d'être. Si ce type l'avait collé simplement pour ça… Alors que ferait-il lorsqu'il connaîtrait mieux encore le caractère impétueux du jeune homme ? Celui-ci déglutit péniblement en fixant son repas. Son estomac était noué, il n'avait vraiment pas faim, le menu n'était guère appétissant mais au-delà de ce simple fait, il se sentait angoissé, un sentiment qu'il n'avait que rarement éprouvé au sujet de sa scolarité et de l'autorité de ses professeurs. L'homme qui s'occupait de sa classe lui inspirait la crainte pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait que trop bien à expliquer : il craignait de se l'être mis à dos et d'être devenu son exutoire.

Il sentit soudain quelqu'un le secouait en lui tenant l'épaule, ce qui le tira de ses pensées obscures, ou presque :

« Odd, tu m'écoutes ? lui demanda Ulrich qui tenait toujours l'épaule de son ami. »

Le jeune homme sursauta et manqua de tomber de sa chaise, rattrapé de justesse par la poigne du jeune expert en Pencak-Silat.

« Eh mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, vieux ? poursuivit l'élève de 1ère, vraiment inquiet. »

Odd balaya du regard l'ensemble des personnes présentes à la table, de droite à gauche, scrutant en dernier le visage d'Ulrich, qui se tenait à ses côtés avant de pousser un long soupir.

« La prochaine fois que tu me réveilles, fais en sorte que je me rendorme pas ! lança-t-il à son ami sur un ton voisin du reproche. »

Ulrich eut un sursaut de surprise :

« J'te demande pardon ?

- J'suis arrivé en retard à ma présentation d'année et le nouveau prof m'a dans le collimateur. J'suis collé toute la semaine, expliqua Odd.

- Tu plaisantes, là ? lui demanda Aelita.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter. Et ça c'est de ta faute, Ulrich, t'aurais dû t'assurer que j'étais bien réveillé avant de partir. »

Le jeune homme était bouche bée. C'était du Odd tout craché ça. Rejeter la faute sur les autres et faire passer son intérêt personnel avant celui des autres. Si Ulrich devait changer quelque chose chez son meilleur ami, ce serait sans aucun doute possible cette tendance à la déresponsabilisation. Le jeune athlète ne parvint même pas à se défendre tant il était sous le choc. Question hypocrisie et mauvaise foi, Odd avait franchi un nouveau palier.

« Eh oh, Odd, t'as pas l'impression que tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin, intervint Yumi, c'est déjà pas mal qu'Ulrich t'ait réveillé.

- Et puis j'ai un peu de mal à croire qu'un prof t'ait collé juste parce que t'es arrivé à la bourre à son cours… ajouta Jérémie.

- Ok j'ai compris, vous êtes tous contre moi, c'est ça ? Merci, sympa les potes… marmonna Odd en continuant de labourer le champ de purée étalé dans son assiette. »

Les autres commencèrent à manger après avoir conseillé au jeune skateur de faire de même. Ulrich ne mangeait pas avec beaucoup d'appétit, il se forçait plus qu'autre chose. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Les reproches de son ami ne l'affectaient pas directement. Il savait qu'il n'était pas responsable du retard de Odd ni même de ses heures de colle. Mais il songeait à l'étrange satisfaction qu'il avait éprouvé la veille, cette petite voix qui lui avait dit qu'il y avait une certaine justice à ce que lui soit passé en 1ère et pas son ami qui n'avait pas pris au sérieux ses études. En voyant Odd avec cet air maussade sur le visage, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Soudain, le jeune homme assis à sa droite poussa un énorme soupir avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Bon ok, c'est vous qui avez raison, j'suis désolé, Ulrich… lança-t-il timidement avant de se retourner vers son plateau.

- Alors, racontes ? Pourquoi il t'a collé ? demanda Jérémie.

- Parce que ma tête ne lui revient pas… répondit amèrement Odd.

- Mais encore ? insista le jeune génie qui savait que cette excuse de façade cachait trop souvent les vraies raisons qui ont motivé la sanction.

- Tu me crois pas ?

- J'te connais Odd, ton comportement peut parfois déplaire aux profs… continua _Einstein_.

- Eh bien là, c'est pas le cas. Ce prof ne supporte pas ma tronche, c'est tout ! Mais peut-être que toi, il t'écouterait… »

Jérémie eut l'air surpris par la fin de la réponse de son ami. Sa voix s'était abaissée comme s'il s'agissait d'une réflexion qu'il s'était faite pour lui-même. Un sourire apparu soudain sur le visage du jeune rebelle qui porta une fourchette de purée à sa bouche.

« Euh, et j'peux savoir pourquoi il m'écouterait Odd ? D'ailleurs je vois pas ce que j'aurais à lui dire, constata le jeune homme à lunettes.

- Ecoute, _Einstein_, tous les profs de ce bahut t'adore et t'étais le délégué de ma classe l'année dernière. Les élections n'ayant pas encore eu lieu, tu es toujours mon représentant auprès du personnel éducatif, non ?

- Attends, il est pas question que j'aille voir ton prof. Je sais même pas ce que t'as fait, l'interrompit Jérémie, sur la défensive.

- Mais j'ai rien fait, j'te jure… Enfin rien qui justifie d'être collé dès le premier jour pendant une semaine. S'te plaît, accepte de prendre ma défense, le supplia Odd avec un air de chien battu que Jérémie détestait.

- Allez quoi, tu peux faire ça pour lui, renchérit Aelita. »

Génial, celle qu'il aimait s'était rangée du côté d'Odd. Il n'avait guère le choix et accepta donc. Le cri de joie de son ami résonna dans le réfectoire, attirant l'attention de Jim Moralès qui vint à la table du groupe pour sermonner le jeune homme :

« Dis donc Della Robia, ça va pas la tête ? Je serais à ta place, je m'ferais tout p'tit mon gars. Parce que M. Le Proviseur est sacrément remonté contre toi depuis ta petite démonstration de ce matin. Alors, je laisse passer pour cette fois mais à la prochaine remarque… C'est chez M'sieur Delmas illico. »

M. Moralès s'éloigna dans l'allée centrale et Jérémie dévisagea Odd :

« Comment ça Delmas est remonté contre toi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- T'inquiètes pas, ça n'a rien à voir, mentit Odd. »

Le jeune surdoué n'était guère convaincu par l'affirmation gênée de son ami mais décida qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser dans le besoin.

Poursuivant son repas, le groupe partagea ses premières impressions sur cette journée. Bien sûr Odd était on ne peut plus réservé sur le sujet mais il avait repris confiance. Auprès des profs, Jérémie avait toujours été un ambassadeur de choix en raison de ses résultats et de sa réputation d'élève sérieux au sein du Collège-Lycée Kadic. Ulrich se sentait également mieux. Il savait que son ami était « entre de bonnes mains », sauf si Odd avait caché un élément essentiel à Jérémie… Mais il n'était pas assez bête pour avoir fait ça songeait le jeune athlète. Même William participait à la conversation et se sentait plutôt à l'aise au sein du groupe, en venant même à oublier ce stupide cauchemar et cette fixation sur la prétendue froideur de ses amis à son égard pendant la durée du repas. Il compatissait en outre avec Odd car lui aussi avait été dans le collimateur d'un prof, « sans raisons ». Lorsqu'il eurent fini de manger, Jérémie jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était treize heures. L'enseignant semblait ne pas manger à la cantine puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans le réfectoire. Il fallait maintenant qu'Odd et Jérémie trouvent la chambre du professeur et prient pour qu'il s'y trouve. Jim leur indiqua l'emplacement de la chambre, elle était en face de celle du prof de sport. Les deux adolescents s'y rendirent donc.

* * *

Les deux amis avaient parcouru le deuxième étage d'un pas rapide quoique mal assuré. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du professeur qui avait collé Odd « injustement ». Jérémie avança une main tremblante vers la porte puis frappa trois coups timides. Les deux adolescents ignoraient si l'enseignant était dans sa chambre et l'idée qu'il puisse tout aussi bien surgir dans leur dos ne les rassuraient guère. En l'espace d'une demi-journée, par la description qu'en avait fait le jeune Della Robia, M. Devoldère était devenu une sorte de légende au sein du groupe. Le type de légendes issu des fantasmes occasionnés par une histoire biaisée. Car Jérémie s'en doutait bien : Odd n'était certainement pas une victime innocente. Il devait avoir fait quelque chose d'assez grave pour attirer sur lui l'attention du Proviseur et les foudres de son enseignant.

Aucune réponse. La porte grise commune à toute les chambres resta immobile, tout comme sa clinche. Le silence régnait dans le bâtiment. Un silence qui avait quelque chose d'oppressant. C'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu, comme dans ces films d'horreurs dont le jeune accusé raffolait, où le vent cesse de souffler comme pour prévenir du calme avant la tempête, de l'apaisement avant que le Docteur Shrenk ne se jette sur sa victime. Cette considération n'était pas tellement éloignée de la situation dans laquelle le garçon se trouvait. Sauf qu'il valait mieux selon Odd être attaqué par le médecin psychopathe _d'Horreurs aux urgences_ plutôt que par son professeur de français. Jérémie s'apprêtait à frapper une nouvelle fois à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement. Derrière elle se tenait l'enseignant, toujours vêtu de son costume deux-pièces noir qui faisait ressortir sa chemise blanche. Odd porta son regard sur le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ses traits n'étaient pas spécialement durs, notamment si on les comparait à ceux du père d'Ulrich mais ses yeux bleu avaient quelque chose de glacial. Peut-être était-ce dû au contraste induit par ses cheveux bruns encadrant avec une rigueur militaire son front et ses tempes.

« Monsieur Della Robia, je vous manquais déjà ? ironisa Eric Devoldère masquant à peine le sourire en coin qui naissait sur son visage. »

Jérémie n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles : cet homme semblait vraiment être en train de se moquer de son ami.

« Je peux vous aider peut-être ? continua l'enseignant.

- Eh bien, en fait, intervint timidement Jérémie, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous au sujet des heures de retenue que vous avez donné à mon camarade…

- Si M. Della Robia a quelque chose à dire au sujet de ses heures de retenue, il est assez grand pour me le dire, vous ne croyez pas ? demanda l'homme sèchement.

- Si je veux vous voir, c'est en ma qualité de délégué de classe, pas en tant qu'ami d'Odd. Les élections n'ayant pas encore eu lieu, il n'a personne d'autre pour le représenter.

- Si ce n'est lui-même… Mais je comprends que dans sa position, il soit difficile d'assumer sa propre défense… D'ailleurs vous avez du courage, M. … ?

- Belpois, je m'appelle Jérémie Belpois. Mais pourquoi ça du courage ? »

L'homme sourit en jetant un œil en direction de son élève, visiblement amusé par l'audace de ce dernier.

« Demandez donc à M. Delmas, il se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer. »

En disant cela, le professeur avait fait volte-face et s'était avancé de quelque pas à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Jérémie et Odd ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une invitation à rentrer, d'une manière pour l'enseignant de mettre un terme à la conversation ou encore si celui-ci n'allait pas se retourner et leur claquer tout simplement la porte au nez. _Einstein_ se risqua à tenter de convaincre son interlocuteur que quoiqu'ait fait Odd, cela ne pouvait pas justifier 4 heures de colle dès le premier jour.

« Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous ne manquez pas de culot dans cet établissement, répliqua implacablement l'entêté de service, cet élève est collé et j'ai déjà transmis l'information à l'administration. Maintenant, si vous voulez de plus amples informations, demandez donc à votre ami de vous dire ce qu'il a fait. Et si vous trouvez toujours cela injuste, je pourrais vous proposer de lui tenir compagnie… »

Jérémie se tourna vers le jeune rebelle et lui lança un regard noir. Visiblement Odd lui avait caché quelque chose, quelque chose qui faisait pencher la balance en faveur de la sanction adoptée par Devoldère et lui assurait le soutien du Proviseur.

L'homme se retourna à nouveau pour faire face aux deux élèves :

« Notre entretien est terminé ?

- Euh… Je… Euh… balbutia le jeune génie avant d'articuler un timide « oui » en opinant du chef. »

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il défendait la cause de l'un de ses pairs, et plus particulièrement de l'un de ses amis, qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation aussi inconfortable, dans laquelle il se sentait incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

« Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure M. Della Robia. »

Il referma la porte et les deux adolescents restèrent figés un moment devant la porte grise. Finalement, le jeune homme à lunettes prit la direction des escaliers les plus proches. Surpris, Odd lui demanda ce qu'il fabriquait. A cette question, Belpois se retourna et le dévisagea d'un air mauvais. Il fulminait : comment son pote avait-il pu l'envoyer le défendre devant un professeur aussi lunatique en lui cachant des informations essentielles ?

« Ce que je fais ? Je retourne voir les autres…

- Eh ! Tu peux pas me lâcher comme ça, _Einstein_ ! J'ai besoin de ton aide !

- Pour ça, il aurait peut-être fallu que tu me dises tout… Et de toute façon, c'est plus possible de rattraper le coup là, déplora Jérémie en s'apercevant que son ami était sur le point de tout lui dire. »

Les deux adolescents étaient arrêtés au beau milieu du couloir, se fixant du regard. Celui du jeune génie était sombre, pleins de reproches ; celui d'Odd était désemparé.

« Bon écoute, ce matin, j'suis arrivé à la bourre et j'ai pas fait une entrée dans le genre discret… Delmas était en train de présenter l'autre cinglé et je crois que c'est là qu'il m'a pris en grippe. Après pendant l'appel, j'ai pas entendu quand il m'a appelé… trois fois, précisa le jeune homme d'une petite voix. Et… Et c'est là qu'il m'a collé parce que j'ai fait un peu d'humour pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère… C'est tout… »

Jérémie était bouche bée, incapable de dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Il aurait voulu sermonner son ami, lui hurler dessus mais il ne parvint qu'à s'adosser au mur du couloir, la bouche grande ouverte. Il retira ensuite ses lunettes de sa main gauche et passa lentement sa main droite sur les traits fins de son visage comme si cela allait lui permettre de mieux analyser la situation. Il replaça la monture sur son nez avant de commencer à parler d'une voix qui se voulait sereine :

« « C'est tout ? » C'est tout ce que tu trouves pour conclure… « C'est tout ? » Mais… Mais t'es dingue mon pauvre Odd ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit plus tôt _tout_ ce que tu avais fait ?

- Si je l'avais fait, t'aurais refusé de prendre ma défense…

- Parce que là, tu crois que c'est mieux ? Il nous a tous les deux dans le collimateur au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué ! lui reprocha le plus jeune des deux adolescents.

- Détends toi, tu l'as pas en cours toi ! rétorqua le skateur.

- Oh merci ! Ca me rassure grandement ! lança Jérémie sur un ton ironique. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de lui répondre et passa la porte qui menait aux escaliers, les descendant d'un pas rapide. Odd lui demandait de l'attendre mais le jeune génie n'en faisait rien. Il s'arrêta alors soudainement sur le palier du premier étage. Il venait de croiser Aelita. Celle-ci s'enquit de l'entreprise diplomatique de ses amis. Avec une moue significative, Jérémie lui répondit d'un ton maussade :

« Odd a encore fait très fort…

- Quoi Odd ? C'est toi qui… se défendit brusquement le jeune homme.

- … Du calme les garçons, ça sert à rien de vous disputer, intervint la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en coupant la parole à l'adolescent rebelle. »

La _Princesse_ comme ils aimaient à la surnommer avait vraiment l'art et la manière de convaincre ses amis d'arrêter de se chamailler. Aelita était une fille très sensible, toujours attentive à ceux qui l'entouraient et les voir se disputer, particulièrement pour des broutilles, avait tendance à lui faire de la peine. C'était un côté de sa personnalité qui plaisait vraiment à Jérémie. Cette philanthropie et cette compassion naturelle l'avait séduit dès les premiers jours, lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance en réactivant le Supercalculateur. Pourtant, c'était un des côtés de sa personnalité qu'elle appréciait le moins voire qu'elle détestait le plus. Cette sensibilité, parfois excessive, la poussait à se torturer l'esprit au sujet de conflits sans intérêts. Une sensibilité qui s'était développée en raison de la solitude qu'elle avait éprouvée sur Lyokô avant de devenir l'amie de Jérémie et des autres. Elle avait peur de les perdre même si elle refusait de l'avouer explicitement. Elle tenait beaucoup à sa nouvelle famille. Il lui était déjà difficile de faire face à la disparition de son père, évènement tragique qu'elle n'avait pas encore totalement assimilé en dépit des deux années qui venaient presque de s'écouler comme en témoignait la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Jérémie à ce sujet, elle refusait de perdre une nouvelle fois ceux à qui elle tenait, de voir encore une fois sa famille éclater.

Aelita proposa aux adolescents de descendre rejoindre Ulrich, William et Yumi au foyer. Les deux garçons acceptèrent et commencèrent à descendre les escaliers pour gagner le rez-de-chaussée. Des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier supérieur leur firent lever la tête. M. Devoldère dévalait quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du premier étage et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule :

« Vous ne pouvez décidément plus vous passer de moi… A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, lança l'enseignant sur un ton sardonique. »

Odd réprima son envie de répondre. Aelita posa une main sur son épaule pour lui manifester son soutien. L'homme passa la porte à battants et disparut.

« Allez, Odd. Viens et laisse tomber… lui dit Jérémie sur un ton amical. »

Le jeune artiste incompris poussa un long soupir. Qu'avez donc ce type ? Pourquoi le détestait-il à ce point ? Odd voulait les réponses à ces questions… tout en désirant continuer à rester dans l'ignorance. Il ne souhaitait pas faire davantage connaissance avec ce professeur. Et pourtant, ce soir, il n'allait pas y échapper.

* * *

Un léger courant d'air balayait le stade désert éclairé par les projecteurs, s'engouffrant dans les cheveux de l'homme qui avalait inlassablement les kilomètres au fil des tours de piste. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre à chaque tour pour évaluer sa régularité, il entama son vingtième tour de piste. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer, la sueur perlait à grosses gouttes sur son front, le col de son T-shirt et ses aisselles étaient trempés. Pourtant, Eric Devoldère était décidé d'aller au bout de son objectif : il bouclerait les vingt-cinq tours comme prévu. Poursuivant sa course, il chercha à reprendre le cours normal de sa respiration et dans le but d'atténuer la douleur naissante entre ses côtes. Afin de se faciliter la tâche, il décida de focaliser son esprit sur quelque chose de totalement différent, extérieur à l'exercice physique qu'il s'imposait. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, à sa plus grande surprise, fut l'heure qu'il avait passé en compagnie d'Odd Della Robia quelques heures plus tôt. L'adolescent semblait ne pas avoir apprécié son côté vindicatif, la guerre, même tacitement, était déclarée pour le reste de l'année entre le professeur et l'élève. Cela avait été un sacrifice nécessaire quoique pénible : Eric ignorait les raisons de son affectation dans cet établissement ni même la durée de celle-ci. Aussi se mettre à dos un élève de cette manière, quoique la sanction n'ait pas été totalement injustifiée mais au moins disproportionnée, lui déplaisait.

Contrairement aux apparences, Eric n'était pas une personne particulièrement vindicative, du moins dans le domaine disciplinaire. Mais les circonstances avaient exigé qu'il recourt à cet artifice. Les dommages collatéraux relatifs à la situation du jeune homme n'avaient été qu'une conséquence indispensable au bon déroulement de son entreprise. A l'issue de son vingt-troisième tour, Eric aperçut un homme qui attendait à moitié caché derrière un arbre. Il ne cherchait pas spécialement à échapper au regard de l'enseignant ; il se contentait de l'observer, d'attendre. Le coureur commença à ralentir son allure qui décrut progressivement. Il s'approcha de l'arbre en marchant. Il connaissait l'homme qui patientait là. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètre de l'individu qui l'observait. Celui-ci avait dans la soixantaine : sa calvitie très avancée n'ayant épargné que de rares cheveux poivre-sel coupés très courts, elle laissait son crâne exposait à la vue de tous, une fine moustache de la même couleur que sa chevelure meublait le milieu de son visage qui n'avait rien de particulièrement remarquable en dehors de son regard profond et sombre.

« Toujours en train de vous entraîner, même en mission ? demanda l'homme apparemment amusé.

- Disons que j'ai eu un très bon instructeur qui m'a appris quelles étaient les priorités pour un agent, répondit Eric avec un sourire complice. »

Les deux hommes se connaissaient visiblement très bien. L'inconnu reprit rapidement son sérieux :

« Vous avez ce qu'on vous a demandé ?

- Oui, répondit Eric en tendant à l'homme une clé USB, leur réseau n'a vraiment opposé aucune résistance. Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici qu'on trouvera des informations viables sur ce qu'on recherche.

- Vous doutez de mes compétences de coordinateur ? s'étonna l'homme à la moustache.

- Non. C'est juste que je vois mal ce que le CV d'un ancien professeur de Kadic va nous apprendre sur le sabotage d'une station spatiale internationale…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Vous vous occupez de rassembler les preuves, nous nous occupons de leur traitement. Pour le moment, j'aurais une autre mission à vous confier. J'aimerais que vous alliez fouiller l'ancienne résidence dudit enseignant. Il résidait dans une bâtisse appelé l'Ermitage… Cherchez tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile et ramenez le nous. »

Eric hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Sachez que vous faîtes de l'excellent travail, Agent Devoldère. Le Conseil vous en est très reconnaissant.

- Je ne fais que mon travail. Rien de plus. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais je n'aimerai pas avoir à expliquer à un membre du personnel comment vous êtes entré. Je vais donc vous laisser.

- Contactez-moi dès que vous avez du nouveau. »

Eric Devoldère regagna sa chambre rapidement, quelque peu dépité de n'avoir pu achever ses vingt-cinq tours. Il ouvrit sa porte et récupéra dans son armoire quelques vêtements légers qu'il porterait pour dormir, son peignoir ainsi qu'une serviette. Il jeta un œil à l'ordinateur portable qui lui avait servi à pirater le réseau local du lycée quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'y avait pas de doute, le matériel fourni par l'Organisation était vraiment performant. Le logiciel de pistage de données avait fait un travail exceptionnel en traquant automatiquement au sein du réseau les informations désirées et en les copiant sur la clé USB qu'il avait remise. Un procédé d'une incroyable précision et d'une fiabilité extrême qui assurait en plus la sécurité de l'identité du pirate par un système de cryptage complexe. L'homme repensa aux paroles de son supérieur sur son « excellent travail » et sourit en se disant qu'il aurait mieux fait de féliciter l'inventeur de ce logiciel espion. Après tout, Eric n'avait fait qu'initialiser le système en s'assurant d'avoir un alibi en cas de faille du cryptage identitaire. C'était la raison pour laquelle il lui avait fallu coller Odd. Aucun système de piratage civil n'avait la capacité d'extraire seul des données. Ainsi, même si le système avait souffert de dysfonctionnements et trahi son identité, son absence sur les lieux l'aurait innocenté, dans l'éventualité où une enquête aurait été ouverte ce qui était loin d'être certain de toutes façons.

Sous la douche, tandis que l'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps, Eric essayait de rassembler tout ce qu'il savait et se rendit qu'il ne voyait vraiment où l'Organisation voulait en venir en le mutant ici. Qu'est-ce que cet incident répertorié en 2006 dans une station spatiale avait de commun avec cet homme qui enseignait dans ce collège en 1994 ? D'ailleurs, qu'avait de si important ce type pour que le groupe s'intéresse de si près à son cas ? Pour qu'on lui demande de fouiller dans sa résidence, inhabitée depuis quatorze ans ? Plus il cherchait des réponses, plus il avait le sentiment qu'on lui cachait des choses. Mais cela faisait partie des règles du jeu lorsque l'on travaille dans le domaine du secret-défense. Les agents de terrain doivent en savoir le minimum pour limiter tout risque de fuite. L'Organisation était pointilleuse et Eric respectait ce professionnalisme mais sa nature curieuse le poussait souvent, même dans les affaires les plus simples, à tenter de rassembler les pièces du puzzle que constituait chaque dossier sur lequel on le faisait plancher. A force de travailler dans l'ombre, il avait fini par être gagner par une certaine forme de paranoïa. Le problème pour lui était de discerner celle qui se justifiait de celle qui tenait du fantasme. Et en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas ici suffisamment de cartes en main pour y voir plus clair. L'Ermitage lui apporterait peut-être quelques pièces supplémentaires pour comprendre l'affaire, en supposant qu'il restait autre chose que des ruines et de la poussière là-bas.


	4. Jardins secrets

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayant-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite._

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Quatre  
Jardins secrets

La cloche venait de sonner pour la deuxième fois lorsque M. Herbert, le professeur d'histoire de Yumi et William entra dans la salle en saluant ses élèves. Les deux amis s'étaient assis à une table au deuxième rang, face au tableau et au bureau, au grand dam du jeune Dunbar qui aimait discuter pendant les cours. C'était d'ailleurs la raison principale qui avait motivé Yumi à se placer ainsi dans le champ de vision de l'enseignant. Il n'était pas question pour elle de rater des éléments du cours parce que William tentait un nouveau numéro de charme ou plus actuel, parce qu'il s'enquérait de l'opinion du groupe sur lui. La jeune japonaise appréciait beaucoup son voisin de table, elle lui reconnaissait volontiers beaucoup de qualités en dépit de défauts flagrants et sûrement rédhibitoires dans d'autres circonstances. Mais le fait est que William avait montré ce qu'il avait dans le ventre à de nombreuses reprises, par le passé, lorsque X.A.N.A les avait attaqués et malgré son immaturité patente qui avait failli causer sa perte, Yumi connaissait sa vraie valeur. Après tout, elle avait appris à lire au-delà des apparences, à ne pas s'arrêter aux _a priori_, à dépasser ses préjugés. Cela avait sûrement un rapport avec le modèle culturel qui l'avait bercé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle était l'héritière du modèle de pensée traditionnel japonais, non pas celui des vingt dernières années, occidentalisé, qui tendait à la libération de l'esprit et à l'expression des sentiments mais au contraire celui qui préconisait l'introversion, la réserve. Pourtant, sous des dehors froids qui lui donnaient de faux airs de gothique, Yumi était une personne particulièrement chaleureuse qui étouffait délibérément son côté extravagant pour s'inscrire en société selon les codes culturels qu'on lui avait transmis. Pour cette raison, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas juger William comme un simple séducteur irresponsable car il avait fait la preuve de son courage exceptionnel en plusieurs occasions, il en était de même pour Jérémie et Aelita qui n'étaient pas simplement de « grosses têtes », ils étaient aussi profondément altruistes. Pareil pour Odd qui en dépit de ses vannes foireuses et de sa tendance maladive à la mauvaise foi était toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui, pour remonter le moral ou rendre service. Même Ulrich cachait bien son jeu et Yumi savait que sous ses airs froids, le jeune homme était quelqu'un de très sensible et fidèle ; des qualités qui pouvaient d'ailleurs devenir ses pires défauts mais la jeune femme s'en accommodait.

Après l'appel, M. Herbert décida de présenter le programme de l'année à ses élèves. L'homme, debout sur l'estrade, commença à diviser le tableau en deux parties, l'une destinée à la géographie, l'autre à l'histoire. Il fit ensuite face à sa classe et commença à résumer les différentes séquences de l'année dans chacune des deux matières. Cet enseignant était quelqu'un de très dynamique, un peu trop même. Souvent emporté par son enthousiasme, il lui arrivait de partir dans des digressions interminables comme ce fut le cas à plusieurs reprises durant son exposé. A l'issue de ces circonvolutions qui confinaient à la logorrhée, il devait rechercher dans sa mémoire surchargée ce dont il était en train de parler. C'était d'ailleurs souvent les élèves qui devaient le lui rappeler pour éviter que le professeur ne s'arrache le cuir chevelu à force de se gratter la tête, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à se souvenir. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'enseignant parvint tout de même à achever sa présentation. Le programme s'annonçait intéressant songea Yumi tout en émettant une réserve du fait de la tendance aigüe de l'homme à la digression. Celui-ci replaça une mèche blonde qui lui tombait sur le front. William, quant à lui, écoutait le cours d'une oreille distraite, le menton appuyé sur ses deux mains. Il n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du cours. Sa voisine en était quelque peu étonnée mais elle ne demandait pas mieux, elle n'aurait guère apprécié devoir remettre le jeune homme à sa place. Pourtant si le jeune Dunbar ne s'était pas adressé à elle, c'était parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Pour être tout à fait précis, il se sentait vraiment bizarre. Il avait le sentiment d'être vide : vidé de toute énergie, de toute motivation. Il se sentait comme une espèce de coquille vide incapable de faire le moindre mouvement ; il lui était impossible de se concentrer pleinement ou même de s'exprimer. Il ne disposait ni de l'envie ni de la force suffisante pour accomplir une action quelconque. Il restait donc là, le menton posément installé sur ses deux mains, immobile.

Il se produisit soudain quelque chose d'étrange : les battements de cœur de William commencèrent à s'accélérer et celui-ci sentit son estomac se nouer. Toujours incapable de formuler la moindre parole ou de faire le moindre geste, il parcourut d'un regard affolé l'assistance. Son ouïe commença à se déformer, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de discerner les paroles de l'enseignant, une sorte de brouhaha, de bruit de fond strident - qui n'avait rien à voir avec d'éventuels bavardages - perturbait son écoute. Sa vue se trouva à son tour affectée. Les contours des objets et personnes qu'il voyait devenaient de plus en plus flous. Les battements de son cœur augmentèrent encore en intensité, son estomac semblait à présent pris dans un étau sans parler de cette sensation oppressante au niveau des intestins… William ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais cette sensation de vide et d'impuissance ne faisait qu'accroître cette peur viscérale qu'il ressentait. En jetant un coup d'œil sur le pupitre de la première rangée à gauche, il distingua péniblement une forme familière qui semblait émerger du flou qui embrumait sa vision. Le sentiment d'oppression s'accrut dans sa poitrine. Le garçon au premier rang… c'était lui. Il était donc encore en train de rêver. Son alter-ego se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Son précédent rêve lui revint alors en mémoire, le discours qu'on lui avait tenu, ce qu'on lui avait fait faire, ce qu'on lui avait fait. Progressivement, la rage remplaça la peur. Son incapacité à bouger le faisait bouillir intérieurement, le jeune homme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait continuait de lui sourire d'un air narquois. Les mains du vrai William commencèrent à trembler et se crispèrent sur son pupitre. Le son nasillard qui l'entourait persistait et sa vision ne lui laissait plus entrevoir qu'une masse informe dans laquelle se dégageait le visage grimaçant de l'autre… Ce dernier se leva soudain et prit la parole d'une voix parfaitement claire, William ne distinguait plus qu'elle :

« Ta place n'est pas ici, William… _Notre_ place n'est pas ici. Ce monde ne veut pas de toi. Il te rejette. Pourquoi tu veux t'accrocher ? _Notre_ place, _ta_ place… Ta place est sur Lyokô. »

William retrouva soudain ses moyens, ses forces, sa volonté. Il se leva d'un bond en renversant la table.

« Ca suffit !! hurla-t-il, assez ! »

Il tomba à genoux en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne put retenir ses larmes et tout en sanglotant il répétait :

« Ca suffit, ça suffit ! »

Il réalisa soudain qu'il entendait des murmures et regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ! Yumi et le reste de la classe l'observait, choqués. Le professeur s'avança dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. La jeune japonaise s'accroupit avec précaution pour se mettre au niveau de son ami et posa une main amicale sur son épaule pour le réconforter :

« Ca va aller, William… Calme toi. »

Le professeur regardait l'élève agenouillé et sa camarade accroupie, il était bouche bée et incapable de prendre une quelconque décision. Les autres élèves n'étaient guère mieux, dévisageant le jeune Dunbar comme un animal de cirque. Aussi Yumi prit-elle l'initiative de faire sortir son ami.

« Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie, M'sieur ! lança-t-elle à son professeur tout en passant le bras de William autour de son cou pour l'aider à se relever.

- Euh… Oui, oui, bien sûr, allez-y, répondit l'enseignant déconcerté après un long silence. »

Toujours en sanglots, William quitta la salle, soutenu par Yumi qui était exaspérée par les divers murmures qui se répandaient dans la pièce. Elle savait que dans de telles circonstances, ces réactions étaient instinctives mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que ces babillages pour accroître le malaise d'une personne souffrante.

* * *

A midi, Yumi rejoignit les autres au réfectoire pour déjeuner. William se reposait à l'infirmerie, il s'était endormi quelques heures plus tôt et Yolande avait recommandé de le laisser se reposer. Elle avait émis l'hypothèse que la crise du jeune homme était due au stress ou à la fatigue mais la jeune japonaise ne partageait pas cet avis. Pour avoir pu parlé brièvement avec Dunbar sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, elle avait acquis la certitude que le problème était plus complexe. Le garçon était persuadé d'avoir vu quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Son discours n'était pas très cohérent mais de ce que Yumi en avait compris, le jeune homme se croyait poursuivi, traqué par un fantôme ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Bien que très inquiète, elle avait promis à son ami de ne rien dire à l'infirmière. La position de la jeune femme était très délicate : elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son camarade et savait que cacher ce genre d'informations pouvait le mettre en danger mais en même temps, de quel droit irait-elle contre sa volonté, surtout après lui avoir promis de garder le silence ? L'adolescente était troublée, son esprit en proie à des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas apporter de réponses. Après tout, il n'y a jamais de meilleurs choix _en action_. Cette notion n'existe que lorsque l'on porte un regard objectif ou du moins, débarrassé de toute pression temporelle et causale, lorsque le risque d'erreur est neutralisé. Au fond, c'était du Yumi tout craché. Chercher la meilleure issue, la meilleure réponse, en toute occasion, tendre vers l'impossible, se torturer l'esprit alors qu'il serait si simple de se laisser porter par son instinct.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées de sa tête puis jeta un œil à sa petite bande qui était attablée à ses côtés. Ils avaient tous un mine plutôt soucieuse ; Yumi se doutait du pourquoi de cette attitude mais attendit tout de même que quelqu'un se décide à poser la question :

« Comment va William ? demanda Aelita d'une voix douce après un temps d'hésitation, comme si elle craignait de rompre le silence pesant qui régnait au sein du groupe.

- Il se repose. Yolande affirme que ce n'est pas grave, un simple malaise dû au stress… »

Yumi voulait ajouter sa propre analyse, faire part de son scepticisme quant au diagnostic optimiste de l'infirmière mais elle ne savait pas si sa promesse lui permettait de révéler aux autres ce que William lui avait avoué. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas que ces derniers soient au courant. Finalement elle décida tout de même de faire part de ses inquiétudes aux autres, ne pouvant garder cela pour elle seule.

« … mais moi, je crois que c'est plus grave que ça.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? l'interrogea Jérémie.

- Je… Quand j'ai emmené William à l'infirmerie, il m'a dit qu'il avait vu quelqu'un…

- Comment ça ? lança le jeune génie pour encourager son amie à poursuivre.

- J'ai l'impression… qu'il a été pris d'une espèce d'hallucination.

- Et vous en avez parlé à Yolande, j'espère ? s'enquit Ulrich.

- William m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire… »

A la surprise générale, le jeune athlète laissa échapper un petit soupir qui semblait traduire de l'exaspération. C'est tout ce que Dunbar avait trouvé comme technique pour attirer Yumi : jouer les âmes en détresse ? Il fallait vraiment être dingue pour inventer une histoire pareille pour attirer l'attention songea Ulrich, persuadé dans un premier temps que William ne cherchait qu'à se faire remarquer de la jeune japonaise.

« Pourquoi tu soupires ? demanda celle-ci, étonnée.

- Pour rien… Je trouve juste bizarre de garder le silence. Pourquoi il n'en parle pas à Yolande ?

- Je suppose qu'il a ses raisons. Et je n'ai pas à aller contre sa décision.

- Si tu l'dis…

- Bon et sinon, il ne t'a pas donné plus de détails que ça sur ce qu'il voyait ? intervint _Einstein_, sentant que s'il ne changeait pas de sujet, la situation allait se dégrader.

- Pas vraiment. En tout cas, ça semble l'avoir vraiment perturbé. Je retourne le voir après le déjeuner pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus et je vous tiendrai au courant. »

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers son voisin de table et petit ami, l'air gêné :

« Pour l'entraînement, cet après-midi, je… enfin, ça va pas être possible, Ulrich. J'suis désolée.

- Pas grave, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix monocorde en piquant plusieurs pâtes avec sa fourchette et en les amenant à sa bouche.

- Tu… Tu m'en veux pas ? s'enquit-elle, l'air inquiet, en posant une main sur l'épaule gauche de son camarade.

- Non… répondit-il sèchement, non… Bien sûr que non ! »

Sa voix s'était progressivement adoucie. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir réagi comme ça. Sa fierté lui interdisait de s'excuser, de reconnaitre publiquement son erreur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était essayé de rattraper sa maladresse. Il se tourna vers Yumi et d'une voix qui se voulait douce et apaisée, il lui affirma :

« C'est normal. William et toi, vous êtes très proches. Et puis il fait partie de la bande. »

En disant cela, il lui souriait mais intérieurement cela lui avait coûter de reconnaitre la force du lien qui unissait sa petite amie à son rival. Ulrich, au-delà de toute raison, était très jaloux. En témoignaient sa réaction et son scepticisme au sujet de la « crise » de William. Il savait pourtant que jamais Yumi ne le tromperait, d'abord parce qu'elle avait été élevée selon des principes très stricts qui mettaient en avant l'honneur et le respect mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle tenait plus que tout à lui. Il leur avait fallu deux ans pour s'avouer leur amour mutuel, pour que Yumi s'avoue ce qui la terrifiait le plus au monde, sa « dépendance » totale à ce garçon qu'elle avait essayé de nier pendant si longtemps, peut-être pour se rassurer, pour conserver cette illusion de liberté, d'indépendance qu'elle craignait de perdre au sein du groupe en s'abandonnant à Ulrich. Le jeune expert en Pencak-Silat tenait à entretenir cette relation et la défendrait bec et ongles contre toute menace extérieure, quitte à céder à la paranoïa. L'égo et la fierté d'Ulrich avait toujours été son point faible. Et en ce moment, ceux-ci lui déchiraient le cœur à la simple idée de savoir que Yumi lui faisait faux bond pour l'entraînement.

Yumi termina rapidement son repas et laissa ses amis entre eux, non sans chuchoter à l'oreille :

« J'te promets que je suis vraiment désolée. J'me rattraperai, juré ! »

Celui-ci déglutit en songeant que Yumi avait très certainement percé à jour sa déception et pire encore, peut-être sa jalousie. Il regarda sa petite amie s'éloigner et, à nouveau, s'insulta intérieurement de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il réagisse comme un crétin ? Elle allait juste au chevet de William. Et puis, si celui-ci entreprenait quoique ce soit, la jeune japonaise saurait le remettre à sa place comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Quelques fois, il se disait qu'il ne la méritait pas.

« Hé, Ulrich, t'es toujours avec nous ? demanda Jérémie à son ami qui lui tournait le dos.

- Elle est partie, Ulrich. Tu peux continuer à manger… sinon j'prends ta part, lança Odd, taquin.

- Bof… Vas-y, j'ai pas très faim, rétorqua l'adolescent sur un ton dépité en se retournant pour faire face à ses amis.

- Waouh, merci, trop sympa, Ulrich ! s'enthousiasma le jeune Della Robia en se saisissant du plateau de son ami.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, intervint Aelita, elle va juste au chevet d'un ami, c'est tout.

- Je sais bien. Mais j'peux pas m'empêcher de… »

Réalisant qu'il était sur le point de s'étaler au grand jour, Ulrich se ravisa :

« Enfin, laisse tomber ! soupira le jeune Stern avant qu'un long silence ne s'installe entrecoupé par les bruits de mastication d'Odd.

- Bon, écoutez les gars, je voudrai vous parler de quelque chose d'important, déclara le jeune génie en rompant le silence. »

Les deux garçons portèrent un regard curieux sur leur ami, sa voix était ferme et résolue :

« On _t'égoute_, bafouilla Odd en mâchouillant ses pâtes.

- Ben, voilà : avec Aelita, on a réfléchi à un truc et… On s'est rendu qu'elle n'avait encore honorer la mémoire de son père… J'veux dire, depuis qu'il s'est sacrifié, Aelita n'a toujours pas fait son deuil. Alors, on voudrait aller déposer une gerbe de fleurs à l'usine.

- C'est plutôt une bonne idée, estima Ulrich.

- Il faudrait juste que vous nous couvriez samedi après-midi, au cas où…

- Entendu, répondirent les deux adolescents. Et surtout, pas de folie avec le Supercalculateur ! poursuivit Odd.

- Y'a pas de danger, on a eu assez de problèmes avec cet engin de malheur… répondit Jérémie en souriant.

- Je… Enfin, merci d'avoir accepté, c'est vraiment important pour moi, confia la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- De rien, c'est normal. Et puis, en plus c'est pas grand-chose, affirma le jeune Stern.

- Ca me touche quand même, répondit-elle en souriant. »

Les quatre amis attendirent qu'Odd ait terminé ses deux plateaux puis quittèrent le réfectoire.

« J'peux me permettre une question indiscrète ?

- Odd… s'indigna Ulrich.

- Non c'est pas grave, vas-y, l'encouragea Aelita en souriant.

- La veille de la rentrée : vous aviez pas l'air dans votre assiette, c'était à cause de ça ?

- C'est pas vrai… marmonna le jeune athlète.

- Oui, répondit simplement la jeune femme en riant, amusée par la gêne d'Ulrich. »

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le foyer et Odd proposa à son meilleur ami une partie de baby-foot pour lui changer les idées, ce que ce dernier accepta d'une part car il avait réellement besoin de distraction et d'autre part parce qu'il ne voulait pas vexer le jeune rebelle en lui refusant une raclée mémorable.

* * *

Eric Devoldère se tenait face au portail d'entrée de la villa que son supérieur lui avait ordonné de fouiller. Il fut aussitôt surpris par l'aspect extraordinairement délabré de la bâtisse. Il se doutait qu'il ne trouverait pas un bâtiment flambant neuf à son arrivée mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'aspect extérieur de la demeure abandonnée renvoyait directement à celle des films d'horreur, il ne manquait plus qu'une nuit de pleine lune et les réverbères en panne pour être dans l'ambiance… L'homme jeta un œil vers les réverbères qui éclairés la rue puis en direction du ciel étoilé et ne vit qu'un croissant de lune partiellement masqué par les nuages. Il sourit et se dit que l'atmosphère ne serait pas au rendez-vous. Jetant un œil de chaque côté de la rue pour vérifier que personne ne le verrait entrer, il avança une main assurée vers le portail et l'ouvrit. Les charnières produisirent un bruit strident et opposèrent une certaine résistance mais finirent par laisser la porte s'ouvrir.

Eric s'avança dans la cour et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la villa. Un vent léger et frais balayait les étendues verdoyantes autour de la demeure. Arrivé à la porte, celui-ci l'ouvrit avec prudence, une main à l'intérieur de sa veste dans laquelle il dissimulait le holster contenant son revolver. On n'était jamais trop prudent selon lui et même si la maison était déserte depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années, il préférait prendre ses précautions. La porte effectua un lent balayage du sol sur environ 45 degrés avant que Devoldère ne l'ouvre totalement. A tout moment, à la moindre alerte, il était prêt à dégainer. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans le hall de cette retraite, c'était des ruines et de la poussière.

« Bon sang, que veut-il que je trouve là dedans ? se demanda-t-il. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui puis s'avança dans le hall. Il sortit sa lampe de poche et l'alluma pour passer en revue le hall d'entrée. Des étagères en métal jonchées le sol, des meubles poussiéreux dont certaines portes avaient été défoncées trainaient en plein milieu du passage et des feuilles étaient éparpillées un peu partout. En poursuivant sa visite des lieux, l'agent acquit la certitude qu'il n'était pas le premier à être venu ici. Apparemment, toutes les pièces avaient été visitées mais il était difficile de dire s'il s'agissait de l'œuvre de pillards ou bien de personnes qui cherchaient réellement quelque chose de précis. La fouille avait l'air d'avoir été précipitée et les responsables n'avaient pas fait dans la dentelle. Dans chaque pièce, des meubles avaient été éventrés, le papier peint arraché, des fenêtres et des volets avaient volé en éclat.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? s'interrogea Eric. »

De toute sa carrière, jamais les ordres de l'Organisation ne lui avait semblé si déroutants. Pourquoi devait-il fouiller la demeure d'un ancien professeur du second degré, surtout quand celle-ci avait déjà fait l'objet d'un remue-ménage sans précédent ? L'Organisation était-elle au courant ? Qu'avait donc de si intéressant ce professeur pour que l'on démolisse ainsi la moitié de sa demeure ? Beaucoup de questions auxquelles il lui était impossible d'apporter des réponses. Il devrait patienter, attendre les nouveaux éléments de l'enquête. En attendant, il lui fallait trouver des « éléments intéressants », autrement dit chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

« Ca va me prendre des heures… soupira-t-il. »

Il commença donc la fouille en débutant par les chambres à l'étage. Mais plus il fouillait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il trouve quoique ce soit d'intéressant. Non seulement le désordre qui régnait dans la villa rendait impossible l'identification de tout élément pouvant être utile mais en plus celle-ci ayant été déjà explorée dans ses moindres recoins par le ou les précédents visiteurs… En redescendant au rez-de-chaussée, Eric poursuivit ses recherches. Mais le désordre qui régnait là était encore plus terrifiant et la fouille fut tout aussi infructueuse. Le dernier étage, le sous-sol, ne l'amena guère à plus de découvertes.

De retour dans le salon, Eric jeta un œil à sa montre et soupira : 3 heures du matin… Il n'allait pas dormir beaucoup cette nuit. D'autant qu'il n'était pas du genre à jeter l'éponge facilement. Il devait bien rester quelque chose d'utile dans ces ruines… N'importe quoi ! Même un élément infime. Il ne rentrerait pas bredouille. Cette maison avait beau avoir été fouillée de fond en comble, il savait que l'on oubliait toujours quelque chose. Il restait forcément…

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière l'agent Devoldère. Celui-ci lâcha sa lampe sous l'effet de la surprise mais dégaina son arme de service et fit volte-face. Un vase près d'un fauteuil venait de s'écraser au sol.

« Sortez de là ! Les mains bien en vue ! ordonna-t-il à l'inconnu qui devait se cacher derrière le siège. »

Personne ne répondit, ce qui agaça Eric :

« Dernière sommation ! Sortez de là, les mains bien en vue ou je fais feu ! »

Quelque chose sortit brutalement, furtivement de la cachette. Heureusement, l'agent n'ouvrit pas le feu puisqu'il s'agissait d'un simple chat errant qui avait du entrer par la fenêtre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en se maudissant d'être aussi nerveux. Sa fouille infructueuse l'avait extrêmement tendu.

Il se retourna pour ramasser sa lampe qu'il avait laissée tomber. En se penchant, il remarqua que le faisceau de la lampe éclairait quelque chose sous l'un des meubles… Une sorte de livre. S'emparant de sa torche, il s'avança jusqu'au dit meuble et mit à quatre pattes pour ramasser le bouquin. Il s'agissait en fait d'un album de photos. En l'ouvrant, Eric découvrit de nombreuses photographies de l'homme qui habitait la maison il y a quatorze ans. Sur plusieurs d'entre elles, il eut la surprise de constater que l'homme en question avait à ses côtés une jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? se demanda l'agent de l'Organisation qui crut reconnaitre le visage de l'une des amies d'Odd qu'il avait croisé dans les escaliers le jour de la rentrée après la tentative de négociation infructueuse de Jérémie Belpois. »

Eric regarda plus attentivement la photographie mais plus il observait ce visage, cette coupe de cheveux, plus il avait l'impression de voir le visage de cette élève de Kadic.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Même en admettant qu'il s'agisse de sa mère sur la photo… Une ressemblance aussi étroite… C'est impensable… »

Il ne parvenait pas en croire ses yeux. Au fond, il était content d'avoir réussi à trouver un élément susceptible d'attiser la curiosité de ses employeurs mais cela ne faisait qu'obscurcir un peu plus le mystère de cette enquête. Il avait réellement l'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose de fondamental, quelque chose qu'il _devrait_ savoir mais qu'on refusait de lui dire.

En ressortant de la villa, Eric songea à ce qu'il était censé faire : contacter son supérieur, Peter Watts, et l'informer de sa découverte. Mais dans l'absolu, la curiosité de l'agent Devoldère l'emporta sur son professionnalisme. Il décida de mener sa petite enquête personnelle sur l'adolescente qui avait une ressemblance troublante avec la jeune fille de la photo. Il serait vite fixé. Et puis, il ne s'agissait pas d'un manque de professionnalisme mais plutôt d'un comportement consciencieux… et peut-être paranoïaque. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était déterminé à découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire de ressemblance plus que troublante. Il lui fallait juste gagner un peu de temps auprès de son supérieur ainsi que la confiance du personnel éducatif qui pourrait sûrement lui en apprendre plus sur l'amie de Della Robia. L'enseignant s'engouffra de nouveau dans la forêt et disparut derrière la végétation. Au fond de la rue, un véhicule à l'arrêt démarra et s'en alla. Eric semblait ne pas être le seul que la villa intéressait… de près ou de loin.


	5. Les fantômes du passé

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayant-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite._

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Cinq  
Les fantômes du passé

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident du cours d'histoire. Toute la classe semblait l'avoir oublié ou l'avoir refoulé, consciemment ou non. Le caractère inexplicable de cette crise que même Yolande n'avait pu diagnostiquer avec certitude avait sans doute un lien avec ce déni collectif. Seuls William, le principal intéressé et Yumi qui n'avait de cesse de le soutenir et de le rassurer depuis cet évènement songeaient encore à ce qui s'était passé. Au fil des jours, le jeune homme s'était confié davantage à la japonaise, lui révélant éléments par éléments ce qu'il parvenait à rassembler des fragments qui lui restait de ses cauchemars et de sa crise. En effet, plus les jours passaient et plus il était difficile pour l'adolescent de se souvenir de ses cauchemars qui gagnaient pourtant chaque nuit en intensité. Yumi était réellement inquiète : au-delà de ses cauchemars récurrents, l'état de santé de William devenait vraiment préoccupant, tant sur le plan physique que mental. Le jeune homme avait de larges cernes noires sous les yeux, il avait de plus en plus de mal à parler des manifestations oniriques dont il était la victime, il lui était maintenant très difficile de masquer les tremblements compulsifs qui agitaient ses mains, raison pour laquelle il passait le plus clair de son temps avec celles-ci dans les poches ou les doigts crispés de part et d'autre de son pupitre, en fond de salle pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Plus que tout, il aurait détesté que des murmures se fussent élevés dans son dos à propos de son état. Ceux-ci l'auraient rendu encore plus nerveux, et auraient ainsi accru ses gestes désordonnés. Il avait d'ailleurs mis du temps avant d'accepter l'aide de Yumi et son soutien. D'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un de faible devant elle et se dévaloriser à ses yeux mais aussi parce qu'il avait le pressentiment qu'Ulrich verrait cela d'un mauvais œil. Et sur ce dernier point il n'avait pas tort.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis sur un banc au milieu de la cour et qu'ils discutaient, Stern les observait de loin. Au fond de lui, quoiqu'il fasse, un feu insatiable dévorait ses entrailles. Il était jaloux, jaloux de William Dunbar, jaloux mais surtout écœuré que celui-ci joue la comédie, feigne d'être malade pour passer plus de temps avec la jeune japonaise. En réalité, l'esprit d'Ulrich était totalement embrouillé par des pensées contradictoires, son sens de la logique était mis en défaut par sa peur viscérale, sa peur la plus profonde, celle de perdre Yumi. Celle-ci ne pouvait être réprimée par aucun raisonnement ; au contraire, elle élaborait les syllogismes les plus invraisemblables, les plus improbables ; son cœur, contre toute raison, aurait pu mettre les sophistes au chômage technique. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui concevait William comme une espèce de profiteur, de séducteur machiavélique, hypocrite et sans principes ; c'était cette jalousie, cette peur qui lui dictait ce qu'il devait penser, qui lui dessinait les grandes lignes du drame totalement fantasmé qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Après tout, comment pouvait-il ne pas craindre que Yumi lui préfère William ? Lui au moins, il savait montrer ses sentiments, il n'était pas du genre renfermé. Les soupçons d'Ulrich étaient d'autant plus vifs que sa petite amie avait passé la semaine avec Dunbar, annulant coups sur coups la quasi-totalité de leurs entrainements et rendez-vous avec à chaque fois la même rengaine affirmant qu'elle était désolée. Si elle l'était vraiment, il lui suffisait de rester avec lui. Au fond, par orgueil, par nature aussi, Stern se refusait à avouer à Yumi ce qu'il ressentait. A n'en pas douter, s'il avait eu une conversation posée avec elle à ce sujet, elle aurait certainement pu dissiper tous ses doutes et qui sait ? Elle lui aurait certainement même trouvé un peu de temps, quitte à devoir supplier ses parents de la laisser sortir le soir. Mais voilà, Ulrich avait ce satané défaut de tout garder pour lui. Assis à ses côtés, Odd regardait son meilleur ami se torturait l'esprit à propos de celle qu'il aimait mais dont il doutait. Les coudes posés sur les cuisses, le menton entre les mains, l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns poussa un long soupir. Il avait le cœur serré en essayant de s'imaginer ce que les deux jeunes gens pouvaient se dire.

« Arrête de te torturer avec ça, vieux ! Tu sais bien que Yumi essaie juste d'aider William. »

Surpris par la prise de parole tout autant qu'agacé par son argumentaire, Ulrich tourna la tête dans sa direction et foudroya le jeune homme du regard en répliquant :

« C'est pas de Yumi dont je doute ! C'est de l'autre bonimenteur… Je sais pas quel numéro il est en train de jouer mais s'il voulait nous séparer, c'est réussi. Elle ne passe plus ces journées qu'avec ce… »

Ulrich n'alla pas plus loin dans sa phrase puisqu'Odd l'interrompit :

« Si tu ne doutes pas d'elle, alors tu devrais pas t'inquiéter. En plus, tu sais très bien qu'elle remettra William à sa place vite fait s'il tente quoique ce soit.

- Non, ça tu vois, on n'en sait rien… Peut-être que nous deux… Enfin, elle… J'ai peur qu'elle ne m'aime plus comme avant.

- Tu te fais des idées Ulrich ! Toi et Yumi, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, tenta de le rassurer le skateur.

- Parole d'expert, c'est ça ? lança Ulrich sur un ton mauvais qui n'était pas celui de la plaisanterie. »

Odd le prit plutôt mal, la moue qui se dessina sur son visage n'avait rien à voir avec son petit air renfrogné qu'il prenait lors des boutades amicales, le jeune homme était véritablement blessé, davantage par la manière dont Ulrich avait répliqué que par les propos eux-mêmes. Il y avait vraiment eu quelque chose de méchant, de violent, de mesquin presque dans sa voix. L'expert en Pencak-Silat s'en rendit compte et essaya de rattraper le coup avec un bref « désolé » bafouillé à la va-vite. Odd se força à lui sourire en retour. En d'autres circonstances, il serait probablement parti et aurait planté son ami avec sa mauvaise humeur histoire de le laisser se calmer. Cependant, compte tenu de la situation, il fit une exception :

« Tu sais, Ulrich… J'crois que t'as pas à t'inquiéter. William ne fait pas semblant. Et puis s'il avait voulu tenter quelque chose, il l'aurait déjà fait, tu crois pas ?

- Je sais pas… Toutes ses petites manigances pour s'attirer les faveurs de Yumi par le passé. J'lui fais pas confiance, lui confia le jeune homme au T-shirt kaki en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- T'es rancunier, dis donc… Et ça n'aurait pas aussi quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il s'en soit pris à Yumi sur Lyokô ? demanda le garçon à la mèche violette.

- Peut-être… J'en sais rien. C'est pas exclusif à William, reconnut-il en rougissant… Enfin tu vois quoi… »

Odd sourit, un sourire de compassion mais également d'amusement. Son ami, même s'il se confiait plus facilement en sa présence qu'avec n'importe quel autre membre de la bande, sauf peut-être Yumi dans certaines conditions, restait un éternel introverti. Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Ulrich et lui dit d'une voix sérieuse et rassurante qui ne lui était pas habituelle :

« Tu sais, tu peux me croire… J'suis peut-être pas doué avec les filles mais toi et Yumi, c'est fait pour durer. »

A nouveau, Stern se tourna vers son ami et lui sourit légèrement, un sourire maladroit qui trahissait l'émotion du jeune homme.

Sur le banc, Yumi tentait de rassurer William en lui affirmant que ce qu'il voyait n'était probablement que des productions de son inconscient pour se libérer du choc qu'il avait subi en apprenant qu'il avait perdu plusieurs mois de sa vie sous le contrôle de X.A.N.A. Quant aux mouvements compulsifs, ils pouvaient être provoqués par le stress induit par les manifestations de son esprit. Non, Yumi n'était pas devenue une grande scientifique et n'avait pas raté sa vocation. Elle avait simplement répété mot pour mot ou presque ce que Jérémie lui avait dit lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de ce que vivait William continuellement depuis plus d'une semaine. De nombreuses questions restaient en suspens avec une explication aussi basique mais c'était la seule qui soit rassurante, compréhensible par tous et à peu près satisfaisante. Au fond, Jérémie n'avait pas voulu dégager les autres hypothèses car il les savait non seulement plus complexes mais plus alarmantes.

« Tu sais, Yumi, je… Enfin… J'te suis vraiment reconnaissant de tout ce que tu fais pour moi mais tu devrais peut-être passer un peu plus de temps avec Ulrich…

- C'est lui qui t'a dit de me dire ça ? l'interrogea Yumi dont le regard s'était assombri.

- Non mais… Enfin… T'as peut-être pas remarqué mais tu as vraiment l'air de lui manquer. Il ne te l'avouera pas mais je crois qu'il vit vraiment mal le fait que l'on passe autant de temps ensemble… répondit William en désignant d'un signe de tête Ulrich assis au fond de la cour avec Odd.

- Allons, tu crois qu'Ulrich est jaloux ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr, confia Dunbar.

- Ecoute, si ça peut te rassurer, j'irais lui parler mais tu te fais des idées, j'pense. En tout cas… T'as vraiment changé, constata Yumi.

- C'est certain, j'dois vraiment faire pitié maintenant pour que tu t'intéresses à moi…

- C-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire William, excuse-moi…

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. J'avais pas à te dire ça. Tu… Je sais que t'as _toujours _été là pour moi. »

L'insistance du jeune homme sur le mot « toujours » trahissait sa volonté de se convaincre, au-delà de tous cauchemars, de la réalité du lien qui l'unissait à la jeune japonaise.

« C'est pas grave… Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que tu as changé. Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce qui t'arrive _maintenant_. Simplement… Tu es devenu plus mature, tu accordes de l'importance aux autres, tu t'inquiètes pour Ulrich, de ce qu'il peut ressentir. T'es vraiment… quelqu'un de bien, William. »

En disant cela, elle prit sa main gauche entre les siennes. Ce geste amical, Ulrich l'aperçut de son point d'observation mais l'interpréta de manière totalement erronée. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui piétiner le cœur. Il se leva d'un bond et resta quelque secondes immobile, les poings serrés et tremblants, au bord des larmes. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus les retenir très longtemps, il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à celle d'Odd qui venait de se lever et avait tenté en vain de saisir le poignet de son ami :

« Attends, Ulrich ! C'est peut-être pas ce que tu crois ! »

Mais le garçon ne l'écouta pas. De toutes façons, les larmes commençait déjà à couler le long de ses joues et aussi fort qu'était le lien qui l'unissait à son compagnon de chambre, il n'était pas question que celui-ci le voit pleurer. Aussi, Ulrich poursuivit-il sa course et disparut derrière les bâtiments.

Au même moment, William retira sa main :

« Si Ulrich voit ça, il risque de… »

Dunbar ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant qu'Odd était désormais seul, debout et quelque peu désorienté. Yumi se frappa la tête :

« Bon sang !

- Ecoute, tu devrais aller le voir pour mettre ça au clair. C'est inutile de laisser ce malentendu persister.

- Tu as raison. Ca va aller ?

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, lui affirma-t-il en souriant.

- A tout à l'heure, alors !

- C'est ça, à tout à l'heure, Yumi ! »

La jeune fille s'éclipsa en direction du parc, là où Ulrich se réfugiait à chaque que quelque chose allait mal. Elle remarqua au passage qu'Odd était parti lui aussi. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne raconterait pas n'importe quoi à n'importe qui avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler à Ulrich et tirer au clair l'ambigüité de la situation.

* * *

Jérémie était plongé dans ses pensées, les deux bras appuyés sur le garde-fou du pont, les yeux rivés sur l'eau qui s'écoulait sous la structure de bêton et de métal. Sa conversation avec Yumi lui revenait régulièrement en tête. Les crises de William, ses hallucinations, ses gestes compulsifs. Aucun de ces symptômes ne correspondaient précisément à un assemblage logique de troubles conduisant à une pathologie. Aucun diagnostic, même différentiel, ne permettait d'aboutir à une conclusion sensée sur l'état de l'adolescent. C'était comme si ses symptômes avaient été provoqués par quelque chose capable de bouleverser toutes les lois naturelles, par un élément qui d'une manière ou d'une autre supplantait toutes les lois biologiques connues. Les symptômes pouvaient être comparés à ceux qu'éprouve un cardiaque mais William avait un cœur d'athlète, aucun antécédent connu et le schéma selon lequel se déclenchait ses faiblesses et ses contractions musculaires ne corroborait pas cette hypothèse. On pouvait également penser à de l'épilepsie mais là aussi, il y avait des incohérences. A commencer par l'absence de véritables convulsions.

Jérémie jeta un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de l'usine. Il y était à nouveau entré quelques jours avant, avec Aelita pour rendre un dernier hommage à Franz Hopper alias Waldo Schaeffer, le père biologique de la jeune fille, le créateur de Lyokô et l'homme qui avait donné sa vie pour réparer ses erreurs passées et sauver le monde. Le jeune homme eut un frisson. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. N'était-ce pas trahir la confiance de ses amis et plus encore celle d'Aelita que de rallumer le Supercalculateur ? _A priori_, cette décision ne représentait aucun risque. X.A.N.A anéanti, l'ordinateur ne représentait plus une menace pour l'humanité. D'ailleurs, si Jérémie voulait le rallumer, c'était parce qu'il avait l'intime conviction qu'il allait y trouver la solution aux problèmes de William. Les réminiscences dont souffrait ce dernier pouvait être un ultime présent de X.A.N.A. Il lui fallait en être sûr.

Au fond, Jérémie ne pouvait pas supporter de rester les bras ballants, de se savoir impuissant alors qu'un membre du groupe était en détresse. A l'époque du combat contre le programme multi-agents mis au point par Hopper, il avait éprouvé le sentiment de pouvoir tout faire, tout régler. Il avait eu la sensation de servir enfin à quelque chose. Le supercalculateur avait bouleversé sa vie : il avait fait de lui un héros à part entière, lui avait permis de se lier d'amitié avec ses premiers vrais potes, il lui avait conféré en outre une sorte de pouvoir, dont il n'avait jamais abusé, mais qui lui avait permis de se rendre utile. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir régler tous les problèmes derrière son clavier. Et aujourd'hui, il se refusait à attendre que l'état de santé de William empire pour demander aux autres leur avis. Il savait que les convaincre ne serait pas facile et qui plus est, Aelita aurait pu se sentir trahie. Mais il devait le faire. Il se sentait investi de cette mission. C'était peut-être une erreur mais de toutes façons, que risquait-il ? Il ne rallumerait l'ordinateur que pour quelques heures, le temps de vérifier l'ensemble des codages de la dernière matérialisation de William. Il serait vite fixé. Il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Il avança d'un pas peu assuré vers l'usine. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il valait mieux laisser cet ordinateur éteint ou en parler aux autres au minimum. Mais Jérémie ne l'écouta pas. Il y avait une raison à cet entêtement. Lorsqu'il avait vu Aelita déposer la gerbe de fleurs au pied du Supercalculateur et fondre en larmes, il avait alors été étreint par un puissant et délétère sentiment de culpabilité. Cet ordre qu'il avait donné à Aelita le jour de leur victoire sur X.A.N.A, celui d'abandonner son père pour activer le système multi-agents destiné à éradiquer leur ennemi, continuait de le tourmenter, avec encore davantage de violence que précédemment, et ce depuis qu'il avait vu Aelita effondrée, en larmes devant la « tombe » numérique de son père. Alors que Hopper s'était battu à ses côtés pendant si longtemps, au moins par procuration et à distance, Jérémie avait consenti à son sacrifice sans chercher d'alternatives, sans penser un instant au futur. Il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur, il n'abandonnerait plus un ami. Et même s'il n'était pas particulièrement proche de William Dunbar, il le faisait autant pour ce dernier que pour Yumi, pour qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter.

Il franchit l'entrée principale de l'usine désaffectée puis emprunta les escaliers avant de rejoindre le monte-charge. Pressant sur le bouton d'appel, Jérémie pria à voix basse. Il espérait trouver la solution. L'ascenseur s'arrêta face à lui et l'immense volet métallique se souleva dans un fracas métallique peu discret. Le jeune homme pénétra dans l'élévateur et appuya sur le bouton du troisième sous-sol. La machinerie se mit immédiatement en marche et l'engin descendit de trois étages avant de s'immobiliser. Jérémie avança une main tremblante vers le digicode. De nombreux souvenirs l'assaillirent à cet instant. Sa première rencontre virtuelle avec Aelita, les combats contre X.A.N.A, les nuits qu'il avait passées à travailler sur le programme de matérialisation de la jeune femme, la victoire amère qui pesait encore sur sa conscience… Avait-il vraiment le droit de réactiver cet ordinateur ? Ce besoin irrépressible de racheter ses fautes ne le faisait-il pas marcher directement dans les traces de Franz Hopper ? Inéluctablement, leur destins étaient liés depuis le jour où Jérémie avait investi l'enceinte du laboratoire secret ; devait-il pour autant reproduire les erreurs de son prédécesseur et se laisser dominer par ses démons ? L'adolescent était malheureusement trop tourmenté par sa culpabilité pour se poser les bonnes questions et même s'il l'avait fait, il aurait été incapable d'y répondre avec justesse et honnêteté. Il entra le code et les verrous de la porte blindée se descellèrent avant de la laisser s'ouvrir. Comme d'habitude, l'arrivée de l'élévateur au troisième sous-sol avait fait sortir le cœur du système du milieu de la salle. Deux colonnes noires emboitées l'une dans l'autre sortaient du sol. L'alimentation du mécanisme qui commandait le déploiement du hardware était indépendante de celle du Supercalculateur lui-même. Jérémie l'avait déjà constaté et répertorié dans son journal de bord la première fois qu'il avait activé Lyokô. Il s'avança vers la base de cette tour massive. Le cache du levier s'ouvrit automatiquement lorsqu'il tendit sa main tremblante dans sa direction. Il referma ces doigts sur la manette puis après un instant d'hésitation, il réactiva l'ordinateur quantique.

Le jeune homme se trouvait maintenant dans le laboratoire. L'écran était à nouveau alimenté en énergie, de même que l'ensemble du système. Jérémie traversa la salle à l'éclairage verdâtre. Cette antre digne d'un film S.F à gros budget lui avait manqué d'une certaine façon, il devait se l'avouer. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait sur le sol métallique et se répercutait dans la vaste pièce où régnait un silence pesant seulement rompu par le ronronnement léger mais constant des différents composants électroniques présent ici. Le jeune garçon aux lunettes rondes s'installa bientôt dans le siège de couleur jaune et fit craquer ses doigts. Il souffla un grand coup :

« Parfait… Espérons que je ne sois pas trop rouillé. Je cherche le compte-rendu de la dernière matérialisation de William dans les archives, je fais un check-up complet, je trouve la solution et ensuite, j'éteins cet engin pour de bon. »

Comme l'on peut s'en douter, Jérémie cherchait davantage à se convaincre lui-même qu'à récapituler les étapes d'un processus somme toute idéaliste pour ne pas dire illusoire. D'ailleurs, sa voix n'était guère assurée. Tout en tapant les différentes séquences de commande sur le clavier, le jeune homme les récapitulait à haute voix :

« Initialisation système… Chargement données… Récupération données… Archives… Compte-rendu matérialisation… Dernière matérialisation William… Check-up… »

Le système commença l'analyse des nombreuses lignes de calcul en les comparant à celles qui avaient été initialement rentrées au cours du premier scanner de Dunbar. Cela prendrait certainement plusieurs heures. Jérémie regardait l'écran d'un œil distrait. Son regard se perdait parfois sur l'holomap qui dominait le centre de la salle. Il aurait vraiment aimé que le retour dans le passé lui eusse permis de ramener Franz à la vie… Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il devrait faire face à sa culpabilité, tôt ou tard et l'assumer.

* * *

Il était un peu plus de vingt-et-une heures. Eric Devoldère arpentait les rues quasi-désertes de la ville depuis près d'une trentaine de minutes. Il avait rendez-vous avec Peter Watts afin de lui faire son rapport. Bien que le point de rencontre convenu ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de minutes du lycée, l'agent infiltré avait pris pour habitude de rallonger sa route délibérément, évitant ainsi de se faire filer. De loin, l'homme semblait simplement se promener. Certes, il avait sous le bras une sorte de livre ou de manuel mais cela ne permettait pas de trahir son identité. Les lampadaires se mirent à éclairer les rues. Il faisait pourtant encore clair mais la municipalité n'avait visiblement que faire des économies d'énergies promues par le gouvernement en place.

Eric arriva enfin sur les lieux. Peter l'attendait déjà, assis sur un banc près de la jetée. L'air était frais, les nuages commençaient à obscurcir le ciel.

« Nous rencontrer dans un lieu public n'est pas la meilleure idée que vous ayez eue, affirma Devoldère en prenant place aux côtés de son supérieur.

- Détrompez-vous… Il n'y a pas meilleure couverture. C'est en nous donnant rendez-vous dans une cave sombre et humide que nous risquerions d'attirer l'attention, plaisanta son supérieur.

- Si vous le dîtes…

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à la villa de l'Ermitage ? demanda le coordinateur.

- Oui… Tenez, souvenir… ironisa l'agent en lui passant l'album photos. »

Peter l'ouvrit et sembla stupéfait par les photos qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, tout va bien, répondit l'homme à la moustache, vous avez trouvé autre chose ?

- Pas vraiment. La villa avait déjà été fouillée. Mais je suppose que vous le saviez.

- Pour être franc avec vous… Oui, nous n'ignorions pas que l'ancienne demeure de Franz Hopper avait été fouillée.

- Vous allez peut-être m'en dire plus maintenant ?

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour le moment. Sauf évidemment si des éléments nouveaux nécessitaient que nous élargissions votre champ d'investigation, lança Watts en haussant un sourcil. »

Eric comprit que Peter était au courant pour les recherches qu'il avait effectué au sujet d'Aelita Stones. D'une manière ou d'une autre, certainement en surveillant les accès de son ID au réseau de l'Organisation, il avait pu surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

« Vous m'espionnez maintenant ?

- Et vous, vous travaillez pour votre propre compte ? Vous conservez des informations qui pourraient se révéler capitales pour notre enquête…

- Capitales ? Qu'est qu'une gamine de 17 ans peut bien avoir de capital dans une affaire de terrorisme international ? s'énerva l'agent Devoldère.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange à son sujet durant vos recherches !

- Effectivement… Elle n'avait aucune existence légale avant l'année 2005, aucun acte de naissance, aucun livret de famille… Mais je ne vois toujours pas le lien avec notre affaire.

- Cette adolescente se fait appeler Aelita Stones, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous êtes mieux renseigné que moi… Je l'ignorais en arrivant à Kadic.

- Nous venons de retrouver le livret de famille de Franz Hopper dans nos archives, et figurez vous que cet homme avait une fille. Une fille du nom d'Aelita… Cette fille, c'est celle de la photo qui se trouve dans cet album. Coïncidence troublante, non ?

- Je n'ai pas réussi à en savoir beaucoup plus que vous, intervint Eric, la plupart des données relatives à cette Aelita Hopper sont protégées. Quant à celle de Kadic, elles n'existent pour ainsi dire pas. Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Ca fait trop de coïncidences. Je vous ai surveillé lors de votre petite enquête…

- Quoi ?

- … Et je crois que vous n'avez pas interrogé les bonnes personnes.

- Vous m'avez espionné jusque dans ce lycée ?

- Ce n'est que la procédure. Cette affaire est trop grave pour risquer la moindre fuite. En ce moment même, nous sommes sous surveillance. »

Eric jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Peter bluffait-il ? Mais dans quel but ?

« Pour en revenir à notre affaire, je vous recommande plutôt de vous intéresser aux proches de la jeune fille. Ils auront sûrement beaucoup plus de choses à vous apprendre, poursuivit Watts.

- Dommage… Je ne suis pas en très bon terme avec eux, lança Eric sur un ton ironique.

- Alors forcez-leur la main. Cette fille est peut-être la clé de cette affaire.

- Ou peut-être pas.

- On ne peut négliger aucune piste. La situation au niveau international est déjà suffisamment tendue.

- Et Hopper ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Si cette Aelita a un lien quelconque avec celle de la photo, elle devrait pouvoir vous donner la réponse. En attendant, vous devrez vous contenter des questions. Bonne soirée, Agent Devoldère. »

Peter se leva et s'éloigna dans la rue, l'album sous le bras. Eric resta assis un moment sur le banc. Il avait l'intime conviction que l'Organisation et peut-être même Peter, de son propre chef, lui cachait des informations. A chaque fois qu'il cherchait à en savoir plus, on lui répondait par une question ou la conversation se retrouvait détournée. L'agent se sentait frustré. Mais au-delà de ça, il sentait s'amenuiser sa confiance dans le groupe pour lequel il travaillait. Peter ne cessait de lui rappeler l'importance de cette affaire et l'enjeu international que représentait cette enquête. Pourtant, il se refusait dans le même temps à éclairer certaines zones d'ombre alors qu'il semblait connaitre par avance les réponses, comme s'il voulait faire trainer les investigations. De plus, les méthodes qu'allait devoir employer Eric dépassaient de loin ce qu'il s'était figuré lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il infiltrerait un établissement scolaire. Espionner des adolescents, l'idée ne lui serait même pas venue à l'esprit. Aelita pouvait-elle vraiment cacher un secret en lieu avec le sabotage de cette maudite station spatiale ?

« Au fond, se dit-il, je serais vite fixé de toutes façons. En espérant que Peter ne se trompe pas… »

Il espérait vite découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Eric se leva à son tour et prit la direction de Kadic. Son enquête avait pris un nouveau tournant, inattendu. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, loin s'en faut.


	6. Erreurs de jugement

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayant-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite._

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Six  
Erreurs de jugement

Jérémie s'était assoupi. Il était à moitié affalé dans le fauteuil du poste de commande, le bras gauche appuyé sur l'accoudoir et la tête posée sur l'épaule. L'adolescent était revenu à Kadic pour dîner puis s'était de nouveau éclipsé, en prétextant avoir besoin d'un peu de solitude. Les autres semblaient ne rien soupçonner. Après tout, pourquoi irait-il s'imaginer qu'il aurait réactivé le Supercalculateur ? Cela aurait été un geste absurde et d'ailleurs inenvisageable. Seule Aelita pressentait que son petit ami lui cachait quelque chose. Mais Odd avait eu vite fait de la rassurer.

« Que veux-tu donc qu'_Einstein _cacheà sa _princesse _? avait-il plaisanté. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était bien obligée de se contenter de cette question en guise d'explication. Bien entendu, elle ne s'inquiétait pas au sujet de leur relation, du moins, pas directement. Jérémie n'était pas le genre de garçon à sortir avec une autre fille, il lui avait d'ailleurs prouver à maintes reprises à quel point il tenait à elle, il lui répétait souvent à quel point leur rencontre avait changé sa vie, une déclaration qui aurait pu tourner à la rengaine s'il n'y avait pas eu au fond de ses yeux et dans sa voix ce même tremblement, cette même intensité qu'au premier jour, sincères, non simulés à chaque qu'il prononçait cette affirmation. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était l'attitude de l'adolescent depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé ouvertement de la mort de son père et de la manière dont cet évènement avait affecté sa vie. Celui-ci semblait avoir été bouleversé par ce qu'Aelita lui avait révélé mais refusait de l'avouer. Comme d'habitude, il préférait se confronter seul à sa culpabilité comme il l'avait toujours fait par le passé. Le problème était que cette fois-ci, la rédemption n'était possible que par l'acceptation, l'aveu d'impuissance. Un domaine dans lequel, à égalité certaine avec Franz Hopper, il était un véritable _outsider_.

Un bip régulier se mit soudain à résonner dans le laboratoire. Dans un sursaut, Jérémie se redressa et replaça ses lunettes dans l'axe de son visage. L'analyse était enfin terminée… Et le résultat n'était pas celui auquel le jeune génie s'attendait.

« Concordance parfaite des données de scan initiales et des données de matérialisation… constata-t-il à haute voix. Mais… C'est… c'est impossible. Il y a _forcément_ quelque chose qui cloche. »

_Einstein _passa en revue les diverses étapes du comparatif mais chacune affichait les mêmes conclusions positives. Aucun dysfonctionnement n'avait eu lieu lors de la matérialisation de William. Etrangement, alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir soulagé à la lecture des résultats, l'adolescent se sentait on ne peut plus mal. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait plus d'autre alternative cette fois que de faire face à la vérité. Le Supercalculateur ne pouvait pas l'aider.

« Non. Non ! grommela Jérémie en frappant le clavier d'un poing tremblant, il y a… il y a une solution. Il y en a toujours eu une… _Toujours_. »

Un tel acharnement à nier la vérité confinait à la mauvaise foi la plus extrême mais celui-ci lui était pourtant nécessaire, vital presque. Jérémie se recula au plus profond du fauteuil et leva la tête en direction de la structure métallique soutenant le plafond.

« J'deviens complètement dingue, soupira-t-il d'une voix vacillante »

L'image de Franz Hopper venait de lui revenir en mémoire ainsi que l'histoire de cet homme, ce génie dont la vie avait tant de similitudes avec la sienne et qui avait commis le pire des pêchés en voulant égaler Dieu lui-même. En refusant d'accepter son statut d'être humain, avec ses faiblesses et ses forces, en voulant contrevenir à l'ordre naturel des choses, Jérémie se risquait à s'aventurer sur les traces du scientifique, pas pour pas et faux-pas pour faux-pas.

« Aelita, murmura-t-il alors que le visage candide de sa _Princesse_ semblait se dessiner devant ses yeux, qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place toi ? »

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde avant de répondre lui-même à sa question :

« Toi, déjà, tu n'aurais pas rallumer ce fichu ordinateur… Mais qu'est-ce ce qui m'a pris ? »

Il repensa alors à tout ce qu'Aelita et lui avaient partagé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Les nombreuses fois où il avait cru la perdre, la joie qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il était parvenu à la matérialiser, cette même joie qui s'était décuplée quand il lui avait fait découvrir petit à petit le monde réel… Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage. Il était celui qui avait ramené Aelita sur Terre, il avait « créé la vie » à partir de simples données binaires. Et aujourd'hui, il pleurait sur son sort parce qu'il n'arrivait pas admettre la mort d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu et qui n'était plus davantage qu'un assemblage de données numériques au moment de sa disparition. Le sort est parfois ironique songea-t-il… Une sombre ironie qui obscurcissait ses jours.

« Il est peut-être temps… que je fasse comme Aelita, se dit-il en jetant un œil à la couronne de fleurs au pied de l'ordinateur, et que je _tire un trait sur tout ça_, que je tourne la page… »

En réalité, il ne s'agissait pas ici pour Jérémie de délibérer, de peser le pour et le contre. Il était ici question de cesser un déni malsain qui ne pouvait que lui causer du tort, à lui et à ses amis, Aelita la première. Il lui suffisait juste de reconnaitre que _tout_ ne pouvait pas se régler grâce au Supercalculateur et que _tout_ ce qui pouvait arriver au sein du groupe n'était pas nécessairement de sa responsabilité. En revanche, _tout_ ce qui risquait d'arriver suite à la réactivation de l'ordinateur quantique ne pourrait être imputé qu'à sa seule personne. Son regard se porta successivement sur l'écran de contrôle, les fleurs et la porte blindée du monte-charge.

L'adolescent se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Il prit alors la direction du troisième sous-sol et se retrouva une fois de plus face à ces deux tours noires striées de jaune vif emboitées l'une dans l'autre, la main tendue vers le levier. Il ne parvint pas à aller plus loin et à terminer le geste qu'il avait entamé. Il resta là quelques instants, immobile avant de laisser retomber son bras. Il ferma les yeux et sentit les larmes poindre entre ses paupières. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'éteindre cet engin de malheur ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à poser une dernière fois sa main sur le levier pour le tirer une fois pour toute ? Pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ? se répéta-t-il à voix haute. »

La réponse était simple. A l'inverse d'Aelita, Jérémie n'était pas encore prêt à tirer un trait sur tout cela. Pour être tout à fait honnête, la précipitation des derniers évènements, ceux qui les avait conduits à la victoire, devait y être pour beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'assimiler ce qui s'était passé, notamment parce que tout le monde était pressé d'en finir avec Lyokô et qu'il ne se voyait pas ramener sur le tapis cette histoire de monde virtuel qui avait coûté si cher à sa petite amie. La réactivation du Supercalculateur l'avait ramené artificiellement - _virtuellement_ serait-on tenté de dire sans faire de l'esprit - à cette époque où chaque problème trouvait sa solution dans le laboratoire de Hopper et où la fougue de la jeunesse masquait tout ou partie des dangers que ces jeunes gens avaient encourus en défiant la nature et les péchés d'un homme. Ne pouvant se résoudre à éteindre le système, Jérémie tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'usine. Il ne pouvait plus garder cela pour lui, surtout dans l'état qui était le sien. Il ne voyait qu'une seule personne au sein du groupe avec qui partageait ce secret. Et cette personne, c'était Aelita. Jérémie jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était cinq heures du matin. Il lui fallait se presser s'il ne voulait pas se faire repérer par _G.I Jim_ en regagnant sa chambre. Et plus encore, s'il espérait parler en privé avec sa _princesse _avant le petit-déjeuner.

Il était environ sept heures moins le quart lorsque Jérémie se présenta à la porte d'Aelita. Il avait fini de se doucher depuis quinze bonnes minutes et il priait pour que la jeune femme soit dans sa chambre. En effet, selon le règlement en vigueur à Kadic, l'accès à l'étage des filles était interdit aux garçons durant la soirée mais également dans la matinée. Bien sûr, certains élèves n'hésitaient pas à contrevenir au règlement et Jérémie lui-même l'avait déjà enfreint, mais là, ce qu'il avait à dire à son amie était trop important pour attendre et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire pincer par Jim. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses daigna enfin répondre et l'invita à entrer.

« Salut, lança-t-il un peu gêné, je - j'te dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit l'adolescente en haussant les épaules, surprise. »

Elle referma la porte puis désigna le bord de son lit d'un geste de la main :

« Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle gentiment. »

Jérémie lui paraissait anormalement nerveux.

« Jérémie, ça ne va pas ?

- Ecoute Aelita, je… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu… Enfin… »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit :

« Eh… T'en fais pas, tu peux tout me dire. »

Ce sourire lui redonna confiance, il pouvait voir qu'il était sincère tout comme ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Le problème était qu'elle ignorait très certainement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler ; si elle l'avait su, elle ne lui aurait peut-être pas souri de cette façon. Le jeune génie prit malgré tout son courage à deux mains, il n'avait déjà pas été capable d'éteindre l'ordinateur, pas question pour lui de fuir une nouvelle fois. Il rassembla son courage et commença à parler :

« Voilà… Hier soir, ça n'allait pas fort et je suis retour… »

Au même instant, le portable d'Aelita se mit à sonner, celle-ci y jeta un œil :

« C'est un message d'Odd. Il nous dit de le rejoindre sur le palier du premier étage de l'escalier central. On y va ? Tu m'expliqueras en route.

- Génial, grommela Jérémie pour lui-même avant de saisir son amie qui se dirigeait vers la porte par le bras. Ecoute, je préfère te le dire ici et maintenant. Pas dans les couloirs.

- Mais…

- S'il te plaît, Aelita, je… C'est important. Vraiment, affirma-t-il en se rasseyant. »

Le jeune homme avait de nouveau perdu de son aplomb. Le coude posé sur la cuisse, le menton posé sur le poing, Jérémie ressemblait au penseur de Rodin, en moins stoïque, en plus nerveux. Sa camarade, qui s'apprêtait à sortir, se ravisa puis se tourna dans sa direction. Elle l'examina un moment du regard avant de s'avancer à ses côtés et de s'asseoir près de lui. Elle ne le regardait plus à présent, de peur de l'intimider. Elle fixait le mur devant elle tandis que lui regardait le sol.

« J't'écoute, lui assura-t-elle, vas-y, tu peux tout me dire. »

Le garçon resta silencieux. Il jetait de rapides coups d'œil en direction de sa voisine. Elle passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

« Jérémie, tu commences vraiment à me faire peur. S'il te plaît, dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Je… »

Le jeune homme hésita. Aelita posa sa deuxième main sur celle de son petit ami et la caressa avec son pouce. L'adolescent se redressa finalement et osa regarder Aelita en face avant de révéler :

« C'est le Supercalculateur… Je - Je l'ai rallumé… Je… »

La surprise puis la stupéfaction mêlée à une intense déception se lurent aisément sur le visage de la jeune femme qui se sentait à n'en pas douter trahi. Mais avant que le jeune homme n'ait pu essayer d'apporter une quelconque explication, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement en grand. Odd apparut dans l'encadrement et interrompit le jeune génie.

« J'ai du mal entendre ! _Einstein,_ t'a fait quoi ? demanda-t-il l'air hébété mais pas gêné le moins du monde d'entrer ainsi en plein milieu d'une conversation privée. »

Après tout, celle-ci le concernait, puisqu'il y était question de Lyokô.

* * *

Yumi s'approcha d'Ulrich. Celui-ci était assis, adossé à un arbre et semblait soit ne pas l'avoir remarqué soit ignorer sa présence. La jeune femme s'avança encore un peu. Son pied foula une parcelle d'herbe sèche qui, en s'aplatissant sous son pied, produisit un bruit de craquement . Stern détourna son regard de l'horizon pour le porter dans sa direction ; il n'avait donc pas remarqué sa présence jusque là. Fait rare puisqu'Ulrich, en toutes circonstances, était toujours très alerte, attentif à son environnement, un vestige de sa lutte contre X.A.N.A, une séquelle peut-être. Après l'avoir examiné quelques instants d'un air froid, il tourna son visage de telle façon qu'elle ne puisse plus voir l'expression de celui-ci. Tout ce qu'elle voyait à présent, c'était ses cheveux bruns.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle se mêlait tout à la fois peine et colère, douleur et ressentiment.

- Eh bien, je… Ulrich, il faut qu'on discute… commença la jeune femme.

- Alors ça tombe vraiment mal parce que j'ai rien à te dire !

- Ca tombe bien dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais parler. Je t'ai cherché partout hier. Et ce matin encore. Parce qu'il fallait que je t'explique…

- M'expliquer quoi, Yumi ? Hein ? M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu préfères tenir la main de William plutôt que la mienne ? J'avais remarqué, t'en fais pas ! »

En laissant échapper cette phrase, Ulrich rougit. Heureusement qu'il avait pris la précaution de détourner son visage, ainsi Yumi n'avait rien pu voir. La jeune japonaise détourna rapidement son regard, cherchant quoi répondre. Il s'agissait de rester diplomate :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as pu croire… ou ce que tu crois, hésita-t-elle en cherchant la bonne formulation. Peu importe ! Tu dois me faire confiance Ulrich… Entre William et moi, c'est juste…

- _Copain et puis c'est tout ?_ l'interrompit Stern. C'est bien ce que tu allais dire, pas vrai ? Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que tu avais en tête. Parce que la vérité, c'est que t'as jamais vu de différence entre moi et William. »

Le jeune homme venait de se tourner dans la direction de son amie et la foudroyer du regard.

« Je me trompe ?

- Oui… rétorqua brièvement Yumi.

- Sois franche, au moins, tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

- Tu dérailles complètement, mon pauvre.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps avec lui ? Pourquoi tu annules tous nos entraînement ? Pourquoi tu lui tiens la main ?

- Ulrich… Je…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne t'intéresses qu'à lui ?

- Tu veux que je te dise, Ulrich ? T'es vraiment qu'un égoïste ? Je croyais que t'étais quelqu'un de généreux mais plus ça va, plus je me rends compte que tu vois jamais plus loin que ton nombril. William est mon ami, tout ce que je veux, c'est l'aider. Je me suis déjà excusée des centaines de fois pour avoir annuler nos rendez-vous et je t'ai jurée que je me rattraperais. Mais non, il faut que Môssieur me fasse une crise de jalousie. Eh bien, tu sais quoi, ton ego, ou tu t'assois dessus ou…

- Ou quoi ? intervint Ulrich. Ou tu me plaques ? T'aurais peut-être dû le faire avant de sortir avec William. Ca nous aurait facilité la vie.

- Quoi ? Mais tu délires complètement là ! »

Le jeune homme se leva et fit face à Yumi. Tous deux commençaient à perdre patience : Ulrich parce qu'il en avait marre que Yumi lui mente et Yumi parce qu'elle en avait marre qu'Ulrich se fasse des films.

« Bien sûr, je délire. Pourtant, ça devrait t'attirer puisque t'aime t'occuper des dingues… »

Ulrich n'avait pu retenir cette phrase qui dépassait de loin ses pensées. Yumi ne put retenir sa main qui atterrit sur la joue gauche de l'adolescent.

« C'est vraiment minable, Ulrich. »

Le garçon posa la paume de sa main sur la peau rougie. Il venait juste de prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Yumi, je… j'suis désolé, je l'pensais pas…

- J'vais te dire. T'avais raison certainement quand tu disais que j'avais jamais pu faire le choix, que j'avais jamais vu de différence entre toi et William. Parce que la différence, là, je la vois. William, lui, est capable de penser aux autres. D'ailleurs, si ça t'intéresse, il s'inquiétait pour toi, de ce que tu pouvais ressentir alors que toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est cracher sur lui, dans son dos…

- S'te plaît Yumi. Ecoute-moi, je…

- Non, j'ai plus envie de t'écouter. Ni de te voir. Considère qu'entre nous c'est fini. Alors, vacances, OK ?

- Yumi… »

La jeune femme s'en alla et disparu derrière les feuillages et buissons qui se trouvaient à quelque mètres de là.

« Y-Yumi… répéta Ulrich d'une voix tremblante avant de frapper du poing le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel il était adossé quelques minutes plus tôt. »

L'adolescent se laissa tomber à genoux. Il avait tout fichu en l'air en se comportant comme un imbécile jaloux. Une fois de plus. Sauf qu'à l'inverse de leur précédentes disputes, Ulrich avait commis l'erreur de trop : il s'était attaqué à l'image de quelqu'un à qui elle tenait. Il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas aisément cet écart. D'ailleurs, songeait-il, elle en avait déjà supporté beaucoup depuis le début de leur relations, notamment sa jalousie quasi-compulsive.

Yumi s'éloignait, les larmes aux yeux. Elle passa sa manche sur ceux-ci pour les ressuyer. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas prévoir ce qui se passerait ? Comment avait-elle pu saisir la main de William de cette manière sans anticiper le risque de méprise ? Il n'y avait eu aucune arrière pensée de sa part. Il s'agissait juste du geste d'une amie, d'un geste de réconfort dénué de toute autre intention. Cela n'avait pourtant pas empêcher Ulrich de croire que ce geste pouvait avoir une autre connotation. Après tout, peut-être que William avait raison. Elle aurait certainement du accorder plus de temps à son petit ami. Mais cela aurait signifié abandonner le jeune Dunbar à son sort, chose qu'elle ne pouvait admettre aussi aisément. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à William et encore moins à Ulrich, se l'avouer à elle-même avait déjà été suffisamment pénible : elle avait par le passé éprouvé une véritable attirance pour le beau ténébreux. Il était différent d'Ulrich, plus extraverti, plus romantique - souvent à l'excès. Pourtant, leurs mésaventures sur Lyokô avaient fait évoluer ses sentiments et lui avaient permis de prendre une décision : celui qu'elle aimait, c'était Ulrich et pas un autre. William ne pouvait être guère plus qu'un ami pour elle, surtout après qu'il l'ait mise en danger à de si nombreuses reprises.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ça soit toujours aussi compliqué nous deux ? sanglota-t-elle pour elle-même avant de se ressaisir, ne voulant pas être surprise dans cet état par un élève ou un membre du personnel. »

Soudain, le portable de Yumi se mit à sonner, rompant le silence qui régnait dans le parc et provoquant la panique au sein d'un petit groupe d'oiseaux posés non loin de là. Elle jeta un œil au téléphone, espérant un appel d'Ulrich mais c'est le nom de William qui s'afficha. Elle décrocha.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, William était assis dans le bureau de Nicole, la secrétaire de M. Delmas. Le proviseur souhaitait s'entretenir avec le jeune homme au sujet de son état de santé. Le chef d'établissement s'était toujours montré particulièrement soucieux du bien-être de ses élèves et les derniers témoignages qu'on lui avait apporté sur le comportement du jeune Dunbar avaient à la fois attisé sa curiosité et son inquiétude. Depuis son arrivée dans l'établissement, William n'avait pas été spécialement un élève à problèmes, particulièrement si l'on mettait en opposition son comportement plutôt stable à Kadic et son attitude rebelle dans son précédent collège qui l'avait, selon les dires de ses parents, poussé à recouvrir d'affiches la voiture de son ancien proviseur. Non, William semblait avoir trouvé un certain équilibre et s'être même épanoui aux dires de certains enseignants. L'adolescent perturbateur - et peut être perturbé - avait cédé sa place à un jeune homme plus mature. Pourtant, les troubles que manifestait aujourd'hui celui-ci réclamaient un entretien. M. Delmas avait l'espoir de comprendre ce qui arrivait au garçon.

William, les avant bras posés sur les genoux, les mains dans le vide, profitait de cet instant de répit durant lequel ses mains ne s'agitaient plus. L'un de ces rares moments où il pouvait se laisser aller suffisamment pour se redonner l'impression d'être un adolescent comme un autre. Il jeta un œil en direction de Nicole qui pianotait sur son clavier d'ordinateur frénétiquement, inlassablement. Le bruit des touches résonnaient dans le bureau silencieux, semblant égrener les demi-secondes les unes après les autres, implacablement. Les évènements se succèdent les uns aux autres, sans répit, comme ses symboles qui s'affichaient sur l'écran de la secrétaire. Sauf que dans la vie, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Ou plutôt, si… Il y en avait un. William en connaissait un. Mais avec les autres, il avait prêté serment. Il n'y avait _plus_ de retour en arrière possible.

« De toutes façons, la vie consiste à aller de l'avant, pensa-t-il. »

Il songea à Yumi et se demanda si elle avait pu parler à Ulrich. Il s'étonna que ces deux là ne l'aient pas encore compris malgré leurs expériences passées.

La porte du bureau de M. Delmas s'ouvrit et l'homme à la barbe soigneusement taillée apparu dans l'encadrement :

« William. Vous pouvez entrer, l'invita-t-il en se poussant sur le côté pour laisser passer l'adolescent. Allez-y, asseyez vous. »

Le jeune Dunbar obéit et entendit le proviseur refermer la porte. Il passa derrière son bureau et prit place dans son fauteuil. Il considéra un moment l'adolescent. Celui-ci, bien que ne souffrant plus de tremblements, conservaient des traces visibles du mal qui lui rongeait mystérieusement l'existence. Des poches sous les yeux, un teint livide, un air abattu…

« Alors, dîtes-moi mon garçon… Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ces derniers jours ? demanda l'adulte. »

Dunbar resta silencieux. M. Delmas poursuivit, la voix toujours très posée :

« Plusieurs de mes collègues m'ont rapporté que vous sembliez souffrir d'absences. Vous avez même été victime d'une… crise pendant un cours d'histoire, articula le chef d'établissement après avoir cherché ses mots. Mes collègues et moi-même sommes très inquiets.

- Monsieur, c'est vraiment très gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi mais… tout va bien.

- William, si vous avez des problèmes, vous pouvez m'en parler, vous savez. Rien de ce que vous direz ne sortira de ce bureau sans votre consentement. Je suis là pour vous aider.

- Je vous le répète, c'est… »

William s'interrompit brièvement. Sa main venait de s'agiter sans son consentement. Les tremblements n'allaient pas tarder à revenir.

« … C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi mais il n'y vraiment aucune raison. Je… Tout va bien. »

M. Delmas le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. L'adolescent l'imita comme pour témoigner de sa bonne foi mais il ne tint pas longtemps. Une douleur lui vrilla le haut du crâne, lui arrachant un grognement tandis qu'il manqua de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber avec sa chaise.

« William, vous allez bien ? demanda d'une voix paniqué le proviseur qui était sur le point de se lever.

- Ca va, ne vous inquiétez pas. Juste un p'tit… »

William pâlit soudainement et sa mâchoire sembla prête à se décrocher. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait vu un fantôme à l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon garçon ? »

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et se précipita hors du bureau avant que M. Delmas n'est le temps de lui demander où il allait. Il venait de le voir dehors, il venait de _se_ voir…

En sortant du bâtiment, il balaya la cour du regard avant d'apercevoir l'imposteur qui le hantait s'enfuir en direction du terrain de sport. Se lançant à sa poursuite, il décida d'appeler Yumi, poussé par le besoin irrépressible d'avoir un témoin. Celle-ci décrocha rapidement :

« Yumi, c'est William ! Faut que tu m'rejoignes tout de suite. J'me dirige vers le terrain de sport. Il va là-bas lui aussi. Il faut qu'on l'arrête.

- Attends William. Moins vite ! De quoi tu parles ?

- Pas l'temps. Rejoins moi au stade. Il faut qu'on le coince ! »

Il raccrocha sans plus d'explications. Il se sentait assez stupide de l'avoir appelé. Si cet alter-ego n'était qu'une production de son esprit, cela ne servirait qu'à le rendre plus ridicule aux yeux de Yumi. Et si celle-ci abandonnait de nouveau Ulrich pour le retrouver… Traversant rapidement la cour et contournant les bâtiments, William vit son autre lui atteindre la piste de course.

« T'en fais pas, j't'aurais, marmonna-t-il en accélérant. »

Son double s'arrêta soudainement au milieu du stade et se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. William cessa à son tour de courir. Il regarda un moment son vis-à-vis avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- La même chose que toi… répondit l'imposteur dont le rictus s'élargissait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! répéta le vrai William en s'approchant d'un pas lourd.

- Je veux que nous retournions sur Lyokô… que _tu_ retournes là-bas.

- Et moi, je veux te refaire le portrait, rétorqua-t-il en le saisissant au col.

- Tu oserais te faire du mal. Tu es plus désespéré que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

- Je vais te… menaça William en brandissant son poing. »

Son alter-ego en profita pour le saisir au col à son tour et le jeter au sol. Luttant pour dominer l'autre, les deux William se roulèrent par terre. Finalement, Dunbar l'emporta sur sa copie.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre son poing sur le visage désormais moins sûr de lui de son vis-à-vis, la voix paniquée de Yumi lui parvint aux oreilles :

« William, arrête ! Fais pas ça ! Fais pas ça ! »

Surpris, il se retourna et aperçut la japonaise qui accourait dans sa direction. En se tournant de nouveau vers celui qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas l'imposteur qui était à sa merci mais un élève lambda de 3ème complètement terrorisé.

« Qu'est-ce que… bafouilla William tandis que le garçon se dégageait et s'enfuyait à toutes jambes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? T'es malade ?

- Je… »

William n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une vive douleur remonta le long de son épine dorsale et il fut pris de convulsions. Il s'écroula au sol, incapable de contrôler ses mouvements tandis que les battements de son cœur ne cessaient de s'accélérer.

« Oh non ! William ? William ? Non ! »

Yumi décrocha son portable et appela les urgences.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une ambulance emmenait l'adolescent à l'hôpital ainsi que son amie qui avait obtenu du proviseur l'autorisation de l'accompagner. Jim essayait de disperser l'attroupement d'élèves sur le stade :

« Allez, allez, ne restez pas là ! Retournez dans vos chambres ! Y a rien à voir ! »

Jérémie, Aelita et Odd qui avait été prévenu par Yumi regardait l'ambulance s'éloignait.

« Aelita… Il faut que je retourne au labo.

- T'as oublié ce qu'on a dit, _Einstein _? demanda Odd.

- Non, je m'en souviens très bien. Mais… C'est… Ce qui se passe est trop bizarre pour être naturel.

- Jérémie. Tu trouves ça _trop bizarre_ parce que tu refuses la réalité. Et la réalité, c'est que le Supercalculateur ne peut rien pour nous.

- Je…

- Tu ne peux rien faire pour William, Jérémie. Du moins pas avec cet engin. Le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est d'être à ses côtés.

- Et le regarder mourir. Le laisser partir… Non, Aelita. Pas question ! Pas une deuxième fois ! s'emporta le jeune génie avant de se dégager de la masse et de se diriger vers le parc au pas de course. »

Aelita voulut le rattraper mais Odd l'en empêcha :

« Laisse-le… Il a besoin d'être seul.

- Mais il va…

- Peu importe. Si c'est la seule solution pour qu'il se rende compte que cet ordinateur ne sert plus à rien et ne pourra nous aider cette fois, alors laissons-le faire. »

Jérémie filait à toute allure à travers les étendues d'herbes. Il atteignit la plaque menant aux égouts. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et ne voyant personne, ouvrit le passage avant de s'y engouffrer. Dans son empressement toutefois, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette cachée derrière les buissons et qui observait la plaque se refermer.


	7. Signaux

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayant-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite.__  
_

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Sept  
Signaux

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le malaise de William. Le temps passait lentement, très lentement. Pour Yumi et les autres, celui-ci semblait presque s'être suspendu. Le temps est une donnée complexe, sa nature elle-même étant ambivalente : il s'agit d'une expérience réelle qui éprouve hommes et objets indépendamment de leur volonté ; pourtant, c'est aussi une mesure subjective entre deux périodes données. Tristesse, mélancolie, impatience, culpabilité… Tout sentiment négatif éprouvé par un sujet tend à lui rendre pénible l'expérience du temps. Celui-ci n'est jamais aussi long que lorsque nous en sommes en proie au doute ou à l'angoisse. Voir et savoir votre ami, du même âge que vous, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, dans un état jugé stationnaire mais peu encourageant, voilà de quoi vous mettre mal à l'aise. Particulièrement lorsque les médecins ne parviennent pas à diagnostiquer ce dont souffre ledit camarade. Notre confiance dans la science et la médecine est telle que lorsque celles-ci montrent leurs limites, nous nous écroulons de notre piédestal et nous nous rappelons à quel point la vie, _notre_ vie est fragile.

Jérémie, Yumi, Aelita et Odd patientaient silencieusement dans la salle d'attente, guettant l'arrivée du médecin qui s'occupait de William. Ulrich n'avait pas souhaité venir, ne voulant pas se confronter à Yumi. Les deux adolescents s'évitaient désormais. Ou plus précisément, c'est ce que l'on pouvait supposer. La situation quelque peu confuse n'aidait pas à comprendre le raisonnement de ces deux adolescents. Yumi évitait-elle vraiment Ulrich ou les derniers évènements l'y forçaient-elles réellement ? Le jeune Stern souhaitait-il réellement ne pas croiser la japonaise ou craignait-il simplement d'éprouver encore davantage de culpabilité en voyant William dans cet état ? Seuls dans cette pièce vide qui exhalait une odeur caractéristique de médicaments et de désinfectant, les quatre jeunes gens se jetaient des regards dans lesquels se mêlaient anxiété, amertume et chagrin. Au-delà de toutes les réflexions métaphysiques ou existentielles que pouvaient susciter en eux les évènements de ces derniers jours, ces adolescents étaient surtout ébranlés par la brutalité avec laquelle William avait été foudroyé par ce mystérieux mal. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent au loin derrière une porte à battant puis se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. La porte s'ouvrit et un médecin entra, un bloc-notes à la main. Il se dirigea vers le petit groupe d'un pas décidé. Il avait le visage fermé, impossible donc de prédire de quelles natures étaient les nouvelles. Yumi se leva soudainement et demanda à l'homme en blouse blanche s'ils avaient trouvé de quoi souffrait William. Le docteur, surpris tout autant que la jeune femme elle-même par sa spontanéité, haussa les sourcils avant de laisser transparaitre un air gêné sur son visage.

« Eh bien, pour être tout à fait franc avec vous, je n'ai jamais observé de cas semblables durant ma carrière… Les ECG et EEG de votre ami présentent des anomalies qu'aucun examen par imagerie ne parvient à expliquer. Pour l'instant, cette crise convulsive et ce coma sont une véritable énigme pour nous. »

Yumi, qui avait espérée jusqu'à la dernière seconde une bonne nouvelle en dépit de la gêne du médecin devant sa question impulsive, baissait à présent les yeux vers le sol.

« Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, je préfère être honnête avec vous. J'ignore à l'heure actuelle ce qui a mis votre ami dans cet état mais je vous promets de tout faire pour le …

- Est-ce qu'on peut lui rendre visite ? demanda Yumi en l'interrompant.

- Bien entendu. Allez-y. »

Jérémie fut le dernier à entrer dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. William, allongé sur le lit, inconscient, respirait lentement. Les quatre amis s'approchèrent et Yumi sentit son cœur se soulever puis se serrer. Chacun des adolescents avait les yeux rivés sur le corps inanimé, dont la poitrine se soulevait semble-t-il avec peine à intervalles irréguliers. La jeune japonaise posa sa main sur celle de son ami. Elle était légèrement froide.

« J'arrive toujours pas à y croire… Même en le voyant… Comment ça a pu se produire ? »

La voix d'Odd tremblait, il parlait d'une voix mal assurée qui lui était presque totalement étrangère. Trois années de lutte intense contre un programme informatique destructeur n'avait presque jamais réussi à lui faire perdre sa contenance mais le fait de voir l'un de ses amis exposé ainsi à l'emprise de la mort lui fit prendre tout à coup conscience de la fragilité de _son _monde. Aelita s'approcha du lit et observa le jeune homme qui y était étendu pendant un moment avant de sentir des larmes menaçant de s'écouler le long de ses joues. Elle parvint à les refouler et posa sa main sur celle de son amie qui tenait déjà celle de William.

« Les médecins vont trouver une solution, j'en suis sûre ! affirma-t-elle en adressant un sourire à la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

- Elle a raison Yumi, faut pas perdre espoir, renchérit Odd en s'avançant, la voix moins tremblante et en enlaçant les épaules de ses deux amies.

- Il… Il va s'en sortir ? Vous croyez ? »

Yumi s'était exprimée d'une voix légèrement cassée par l'angoisse et la peine. Au fond, chacun savait qu'il n'y avait que les médecins qui pouvait répondre à cette question. Mais si la vérité a ses vertus, il est des jours où l'on ne peut ni l'entendre ni la dire. Pour Yumi, Aelita et Odd, c'était un de ces jours. La plus âgée du groupe se tourna vers le cadet, vers celui qui jadis résolvait tous les problèmes, vers _Einstein_. Les yeux de la jeune femme le suppliait de lui donner une réponse mais pas n'importe laquelle. Pas la vérité, non. Juste ce qu'elle _voulait_ entendre.

« Jérémie, tu crois que William a une chance de s'en tirer ? »

La diplomatie, le tact et la délicatesse ne sont pas forcément les qualités premières d'un génie de l'informatique comme ce petit blond à lunettes. Ses capacités de raisonnement étaient à la fois la plus grande force et la plus grande faiblesse du jeune Belpois. A force de théoriser et de se réfugier dans son for intérieur pour trancher les litiges abstraits, à force de débattre avec lui-même sur les problèmes les plus complexes, Jérémie en venait parfois à oublier que les relations humaines ne s'alimente pas toujours que de raison. Les sentiments sont parfois le meilleur moyen de résoudre un problème. Mais les esprits rationnels l'oublient trop souvent.

« Tu sais, je… C'est difficile à dire… »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en voyant s'éteindre la dernière lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux de son amie. Il réalisa trop tard son erreur et tenta de se rattraper maladroitement en s'avançant vers Yumi mais celle-ci relâcha la main de William et retira la sienne, elle se dégagea de l'accolade d'Odd et se dirigea vers la porte :

« Excusez-moi, je… J'vais prendre l'air, lança-t-elle en réprimant un sanglot. »

Elle bouscula légèrement Jérémie, sans agressivité, juste par précipitation, puis sortit de la pièce. Odd se retourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui fixait le sol :

« Ah bah, bravo _Einstein_ ! T'es super doué pour remonter le moral, toi…

- S'te plaît, Odd, c'est pas le moment…

- Il a pas tort, tu sais. T'aurais dû lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre…

- Ce qu'elle voulait entendre ? Tu aurais voulu que je lui mente ?

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge puisque personne ne sait ce qu'il a… Tout ce qui nous reste, à Yumi, à nous et à lui, c'est l'espoir. Alors, on doit y croire, tu ne penses pas ? demanda Aelita.

- Ca fait une semaine que je travaille sans relâche sur le Supercalculateur en vain… De l'espoir, j'en ai plus.

- La Terre à _Grosse tête_, espérer ça ne veut pas dire vénérer un gros tas de boulons et espérer qu'il t'apportera la solution, lança Odd agacé. Tu peux garder l'espoir qu'un problème se résolve sans que toi ou _ta science_ n'y soyez pour quelque chose. »

Jérémie se sentit soudainement gêné. Espérer sans agir ? Théoriser était certes son domaine de prédilection mais toute théorie se doit d'être éprouvée sur le terrain. Toute espérance se doit donc d'être accompagnée d'action sans quoi celle-ci est inutile.

_« _Je… J'peux pas.

- Jérémie… Il n'y a pas de honte à ne pas pouvoir agir. Il y a des choses sur lesquelles on n'a pas d'emprise. C'est comme ça… »

Les yeux toujours rivés au sol, le jeune Belpois ne se sentait guère consolé par les paroles réconfortantes de son amie. Ces dernières sonnaient presque comme des reproches à ses oreilles. Il se tourna alors brusquement vers la porte et referma sa main sur la poignée :

« Je vais parler à Yumi… lança Jérémie avant d'incliner la poignée. Et Odd, la ferme ! »

Le garçon sortit, laissant le jeune rebelle bouche bée. Comment avait-il deviné qu'il allait… ?

Le couloir était désert : aucune trace de Yumi. Le garçon s'aventura donc dans l'un des couloirs adjacents qui servait de connexion entre les deux ailes de l'hôpital. De part et d'autre de ce couloir, de larges baies vitrées données sur la cour intérieure du bâtiment. Yumi était appuyée sur l'une d'elles, le front posé sur l'avant bras, les yeux et l'esprit perdus dans le vague. Jérémie s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la brusquer. Il estimait avoir fait suffisamment de dégâts. Arrivé aux côtés de son amie qui semblait ne l'avoir toujours pas remarqué, il posa une main qu'il espérait réconfortante sur l'épaule de la japonaise mélancolique. Il la sentit sursauter lorsque sa main entra en contact avec son épaule. Bien que le visage de l'adolescente était enfouie dans son bras et en dépit de la proximité de celui-ci avec la vitre qui rendait difficilement observable les traits qui le composait, le jeune Belpois devina que Yumi avait pleuré… beaucoup pleuré.

« Yumi, je…

- T'inquiètes pas… dit-elle avant de renifler et d'essuyer ses joues d'un revers de manche en se redressant, ça va aller… Je… C'est rien…

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, rétorqua _Einstein_. Comme d'ailleurs tout ce que je pourrais te dire pour essayer de te consoler… »

Yumi leva un regard surpris vers Jérémie qui venait d'affirmer son opinion - son intime conviction - d'une voix mature et assurée. Sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille avait légèrement raffermi son étreinte, paraissant ainsi marquer un peu plus son absence de doutes sur la question.

« Tu m'as suivie pour me dire ça… Qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir et qu'il faut se résigner…

- Non, au contraire, il reste un espoir, démentit le génie.

- Comment ça ? J'te suis plus…

- Je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire mais lorsque tu m'as parlé des symptômes de William, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réactiver le Supercalculateur…

- Jérémie ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Dis moi que tu n'as pas réellement rallumé ce maudit ordinateur !

- Yumi, la solution est dedans, j'en suis certain…

- Mais enfin Jérémie, redescends sur Terre. Cet ordinateur ne nous a apporté que des problèmes. Tu as dit toi-même que la dernière matérialisation de William était peut-être à l'origine de ces crises…

- Justement, si j'ai raison, notre seul moyen de le guérir est de rectifier cette erreur…

- Tu veux jouer à Dieu, c'est ça ? Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé quand Hopper a voulu jouer les apprentis sorciers. Aelita a perdu douze années de sa vie sur Lyokô… Qui sait ce que William risque de perdre, même si tu as raison…

- Alors quoi ? Toi aussi, tu préfères les mensonges et la passivité ? argua Jérémie d'un ton involontairement agressif.

- Le seul qui se raconte des histoires ici, c'est toi… Et la passivité la plus évidente, c'est celle de ta conscience, s'emporta Yumi. »

Jérémie baissa les yeux puis laissa tomber sa main. Le rapport s'était inversé : la force de conviction était désormais du côté de la jeune fille, l'incertitude du côté du prodige.

« Si tu veux vraiment aider William, reste à ses côtés. Mais ne fais rien que tu pourrais un jour regretter. On souffre tous de ce qui se passe mais mettre tous nos espoirs dans cette machine, après tout ce qui est arrivé, c'est de la folie pure. Réfléchis-y. »

En terminant cette phrase, Yumi prit la direction de la chambre de Dunbar et s'éloigna. Jérémie resta seul un long moment. Les paroles de la jeune fille résonnaient dans sa tête, soulevant d'innombrables questions. Qui, de lui ou de Yumi, avait raison ? Qui avait tort ? Pouvait-il encore vraiment exister un risque même après la _mort _de X.A.N.A ? Que faire ? Que _croire_ ?

* * *

_Agis toujours de telle sorte que la maxime de ton action puisse être érigée en loi universelle_.

Tel était l'un des préceptes de la philosophie kantienne. Une maxime que Jérémie ruminait tandis qu'il regagnait sa chambre à Kadic. Il s'était littéralement assis sur cette maxime ces derniers jours. Son comportement, en dépit de ses tentatives pour s'en convaincre, ne visait pas que le bien commun. D'ailleurs l'avait-il visé à un seul instant, ce_ bien commun_ ? La réponse était simple mais avait un goût amer. Belpois se devait d'admettre qu'il avait avant tout visé son intérêt propre, sa _rédemption_ comme il l'appelait.

« Toi et moi, on fait vraiment la paire, Hopper, songea Jérémie, Yumi et les autres ont certainement raison… Jouer les apprentis sorciers serait à coup sûr trop risqué, je ne suis même certain de rien. Pourtant, j'ai ce sentiment… »

L'adolescent arriva devant sa porte et l'ouvrit. A sa grande stupéfaction, quelqu'un l'attendait à l'intérieur. Assis sur son lit, l'homme portait comme à son habitude une chemise blanche sous un costume deux pièces noir. Une cravate rouge enserrait légèrement son cou. Il porta ses yeux bleu sur le garçon dans l'encadrement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? demanda Jérémie, à la fois furieux et angoissé de découvrir ce type qui semblait avoir attendu son arrivée. »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder froidement et fixement le jeune qui ne put réprimer un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. Puis, brusquement, M. Devoldère se leva et se dirigea vers Belpois avant de l'empoigner par le col de son pull et de le forcer à rentrer dans la pièce. Tétanisé, Jérémie ne parvint pas à opposer de résistance et s'étala au sol lamentablement après s'être emmêlé les pieds. L'individu referma la porte. Le pauvre adolescent était maintenant enfermé, seul avec lui. Il peina à se relever mais y parvint finalement et demanda de la voix la plus assurée qu'il pouvait produire :

« Qu'est-ce ce qui vous prend ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je veux simplement parler avec toi, rien d'autre. Alors assieds-toi… répondit Eric en lui désignant la chaise du bureau. »

Jérémie hésita un moment puis, considérant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, obtempéra.

« Ca vous arrive souvent d'inviter les gens à discuter en vous introduisant chez eux et en les agressant.

- Désolé mais compte-tenu de ce dont je dois te parler, je pense bien qu'une invitation plus formelle aurait été déclinée. J'aurai besoin que tu me parles d'_Aelita Stones_. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de ta petite amie.

- Et alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'elle ? demanda le professeur.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir le sens de votre question.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, elle est très simple : je veux savoir _qui _est Aelita Stones ? grommela l'homme en costume.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas… avoua Jérémie, Aelita est une élève du Lycée Kadic et la cousine d'Odd Della Robia. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre ?

- Eh bien, pour commencer, j'aimerais connaitre son vrai nom. »

Le visage de Jérémie se décomposa un instant mais il reprit rapidement le dessus. Sa réaction inconsciente n'avait cependant pas échappé à l'agent infiltré.

« _Quoi_ ?! lança Belpois en feignant l'incompréhension.

- Aelita Stones est bel et bien renseignée sur les fichiers nationaux : elle a une carte d'identité, un livret de famille, une date de naissance et cetera, et cetera… Pourtant, fait étrange, toutes les données la concernant entre 1992, date de sa naissance et 2005, date de son admission à Kadic, ont disparu. Etrange, non ? »

Jérémie resta silencieux, éberlué par ce qu'il entendait. L'homme ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin et poursuivit d'une voix posée :

« Autre fait bizarre : Aelita n'est pas un prénom commun et aucune maternité de France ne l'a répertorié dans ses naissances en 1992, pas même le jour de son anniversaire. Et puis, il y a un troisième problème, Aelita Stones est censée être orpheline et avoir un lien de parenté avec M. Della Robia comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer tout à l'heure, or il est impossible de retrouver de traces de ses parents ou d'elle-même dans l'arbre généalogique de cette famille. Ce qui m'amène à penser qu'Aelita Stones n'est pas Aelita Stones et qu'étant donné vos liens très étroits depuis son arrivée à Kadic selon mes sources, vous devez très certainement en savoir davantage. J'espérais que vous pourriez me renseigner. »

Un long silence s'installa lorsque Devoldère eut terminé sa tirade. Silence que Jérémie rompit au bout d'un temps d'une voix bégayante :

« J-Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez…

- Je vois. C'est ennuyeux. »

Eric plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit une clé USB. Il la jeta dans les mains de Jérémie.

« Ouvre le fichier vidéo qu'il y a là-dessus… Ca te rafraichira certainement la mémoire.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Discute pas et fais ce que je te dis… »

La voix de Devoldère était devenue grave et autoritaire. _Einstein_ s'exécuta. Aussitôt le périphérique reconnut par l'ordinateur, une fenêtre apparut, proposant d'ouvrir l'accès à celui-ci. L'adolescent cliqua sur le bouton « OK » puis ouvrit le fichier vidéo contenu sur la clé. Dès les premières images, sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. On l'avait filmé en pleine nuit alors qu'il faisait le mur pour se rendre à l'usine. Durant tout le film, le vidéaste amateur - très certainement Devoldère lui-même, qui d'autre ? - le filait en s'arrangeant pour effectuer des zooms sur son visage, de telle sorte qu'il soit aisément identifiable. Lorsque la vidéo s'arrêta, Jérémie déglutit. L'enseignant se pencha au-dessus de lui :

« Je suis très fier de ce petit tournage amateur. C'est fou ce qu'on peut faire avec une caméra numérique de nos jours. Même plus besoin d'éclairages, c'est pas merveilleux le progrès. Je suis tellement fier de cette vidéo que je te la laisse en cadeau, se moqua-t-il, de toutes façons, j'ai tout un tas de copies qui n'attendent que d'être envoyé au principal, à tes parents et aux autorités. Je suis persuadé qu'ils seront tous très intéressés de savoir ce qu'un élève _modèle _comme toi peut bien trafiquer la nuit dans une usine désaffectée… Et je m'arrangerais pour que toute cette affaire éclabousse également tes amis qui ne sont certainement pas complètement innocents. »

Jérémie serra les poings. Il se savait piégé. Résigné il poussa un soupir et se tourna vers l'homme à côté de lui :

« Vous avez gagné… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Satisfaire ma curiosité… Je veux tout savoir. Absolument _tout_. La vérité sur l'identité de ta petite amie, ce qu'il y a dans cette usine… Ensuite, tu m'y emmèneras pour que je puisse vérifier que tu ne me mens pas. »

Cette dernière phrase redonna espoir au garçon qui eut l'un de ses éclairs de génie habituels. S'il se rendait au labo avec le professeur, il pourrait déclencher un retour vers le passé et lui effacer sa mémoire.

« Entendu… Vous avez gagné. J'vais tout vous dire. _Absolument tout_. »

* * *

Plus d'une heure et demie s'était écoulée depuis que Jérémie avait accepté de révéler ce qu'il savait à M. Devoldère. L'homme avait semblé boire ses paroles, littéralement. Quoique l'adolescent avait éludé certaines parties de son récit, tantôt pour préserver Aelita et ses amis tantôt pour éviter un éventuel scepticisme de l'homme qui l'écoutait, il lui avait tout de même expliqué avec une masse de détails _sa_ vérité. Il avait toutefois soigneusement évité d'évoquer l'existence d'un monde virtuel, reconnaissant simplement avoir découvert un ordinateur « destiné à un probable usage militaire ». Contre toute attente, Jérémie s'était rendu compte qu'il maniait le mensonge avec une aisance déconcertante. En dépit de certaines incohérences qu'avait pu relever l'homme en face de lui, tacitement ou non mais toujours de manière expressive, il était apparu que le discours biaisé du jeune génie l'avait convaincu. Convaincu à tel point qu'il semblait avoir baissé sa garde, se montrant moins méfiant tandis qu'il suivait _Einstein _sur le pont menant à l'entrée principale de l'usine désaffectée.

« Vous me dîtes si j'me trompe mais… vous n'êtes pas un prof, pas vrai ? »

Eric sembla surpris par la question. Il ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que le jeune homme lui pose une question, surtout _cette_ question.

« Oui et non, répondit-il brièvement.

- Comment ça _oui et non _? »

La voix de Jérémie résonna aux quatre coins de l'infrastructure dans laquelle ils venaient juste de pénétrer. L'homme resta silencieux un moment puis demanda finalement :

« On va où maintenant ?

- On descend, répondit Belpois en s'approchant du bord de la plateforme.

- Les escaliers sont de ce côté, lança Devoldère en désignant l'installation métallique sur sa gauche. - On ira plus vite en descendant par là, argua simplement le jeune homme en désignant des cordes masquées par la pénombre, suspendues au plafond et qui descendaient jusqu'au rez-de chaussée. »

Avant que l'homme n'ait pu l'en défendre, Jérémie empoigna une corde et se laissa glisser. Arrivé en bas, il appela le monte-charge qu'il avait renvoyé la nuit précédente au 3ème sous-sol. La machinerie se mit en route dans un vacarme tonitruant.

« Alors, quoi vous venez ? Me dîtes pas que vous avez le vertige, se moqua le surdoué. »

Irrité, l'agent empoigna une corde, hésita un instant, secoua sa tête comme pour la vider puis se laissa glisser. Peu de temps après, l'ascenseur arriva à leur étage et le volet métallique s'ouvrit dans son fracas habituel. Eric sortit son arme de service, canon pointé au sol.

« Pas d'entourloupes ou je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir.

- Vous m'en direz tant, lança Jérémie, plutôt sûr de lui en entrant dans l'élévateur. »

Eric le suivit. Belpois appuya sur le bouton du 1er sous-sol. L'ascenseur entama la descente à une allure assez rapide pour un engin de cette taille puis s'arrêta. Le volet se souleva à nouveau, dévoilant une immense porte blindée dont le verrou à la fois complexe et imposant se descellait sous leurs yeux. Ce fut la première surprise d'Eric. La seconde, encore plus grande, ne tarda pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler le laboratoire de feu Franz Hopper. Des écrans de contrôle, un siège jaune, un générateur d'hologramme… Pour un peu, on se serait cru dans une salle d'état major. A une différence près. La technologie présente ici était apparemment nettement plus avancée. Tout à la fois extasié et horrifié de savoir qu'un tel dispositif était caché de la vue de tous sous une usine et entre les mains d'un gamin, l'homme s'avança dans la salle en portant son regard sur tous les éléments qui la constituaient : les câbles sur le sol, la structure métallique soutenant le plafond… Il s'assurait tout de même régulièrement que Jérémie ne tentait rien de stupide et finit par lui demander en l'arrêtant à mi-chemin de l'ordinateur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

- Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas.

- Essaie toujours, j'ai l'esprit ouvert.

- Laissez moi aller jusqu'au clavier et je vous montrerais, proposa Jérémie.

- Pas question…

- Vous avez peur de quoi au juste ? Ce truc, c'est juste un ordinateur contenant des fichiers. Il faut bien que je m'approche du clavier pour vous monter ce que vous voulez savoir. »

Eric hésita un moment. Il ignorait tout des intentions réelles de Belpois.

« D'accord, montre-moi. »

Intérieurement, Jérémie poussa un grand soupir de soulagement et dut faire de grands efforts pour ne pas l'exprimer. Il lui suffisait à présent de rentrer quelques lignes de calculs et d'activer le retour vers le passé. Pendant qu'il tapait les séquences, il le questionna :

« Au fait, je vous ai dit tout ce que vous vouliez savoir sur moi, Aelita et cet endroit alors vous pourriez au moins me dire qui vous êtes…

- Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, je travaille pour… »

Eric n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Un signal d'alerte émana du Supercalculateur et il brandit son arme en direction du jeune surdoué, par réflexe :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Rien du tout, baissez votre arme. Je comprends pas ce qui se passe. »

L'alarme continuait de résonner à travers la pièce.

« Fais cesser ce boucan, aboya Devoldère soudainement très agressif. »

Jérémie n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il quitta l'application et découvrit une fenêtre ouverte dont le contenu le stupéfia. Il l'activa et l'alarme cessa. Le garçon lut le rapport affiché à l'écran :

« Tour activée sur le _Territoire de la Montagne_.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- C'est impossible…

- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? Et c'est quoi cette _tour activée_ ? »

Jérémie tenta de réfléchir un instant mais tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il chercha son portable dans sa poche mais se rendit compte qu'il l'avait oublié.

« Ecoutez, j'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, il faut que vous alliez chercher Odd et Aelita et que vous les rameniez ici.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

- Absolument pas. Ca serait trop long de tout vous raconter mais…

- Je n'irais nulle part et je ne te ramènerais certainement pas du renfort.

- Si vous ne faîtes pas ce que je vous dis, vous mettez des centaines de vies en danger, affirma Jérémie.

- Je comprends rien à ton histoire.

- Croyez moi. S'il vous plaît. Ramenez Odd et Aelita ici. Je vous expliquerai quand ils seront là. De toutes façons, vous me tenez avec les enregistrements, non ? Vous savez que je ne m'enfuirais pas. »

Eric examina un moment le visage de Jérémie. Il semblait sincère et paniqué.

« Entendu. Mais quand je reviendrai, t'as intérêt à tout me dire sur cet endroit et ta p'tite bande. »

Alors que l'homme retournait dans l'élévateur direction le rez-de-chaussée puis le lycée, Jérémie se tourna à nouveau vers les écrans de contrôle. Il pria pour qu'il s'agisse d'un simple bug. Pourtant, la carte du territoire lui donnait tort. Des créatures non identifiées encerclées la tour, visiblement prêtes à défendre leur position. Était-il vraiment possible qu'_Il _soit de retour après tout ce temps ?


	8. Echos

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayant-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite.__  
_

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Huit  
Echos

Aelita était assise sur son lit, son regard tentant en vain d'accrocher l'immensité de l'horizon bleu si apaisant qu'elle apercevait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les dernières semaines qui venaient de s'écouler défilaient devant ses yeux, de son aveu relatif au deuil de son père jusqu'aux derniers évènements à l'hôpital, quelques heures plus tôt. Tourner la page, passer à autre chose, tirer un trait sur le passé, autant d'euphémismes pour décrire la fuite nécessaire dans un premier temps mais toujours inutile face aux démons du passé. Chacun des Lyokô-guerriers avait tacitement fait le vœu que leurs perspectives d'avenir et les évènements présents enterreraient ceux du passé. Mais les souvenirs sont comme des fantômes, des réminiscences de l'esprit. Lorsque vous les affrontez, leur emprise sur vous diminue ; lorsque vous les fuyez, elle augmente. Jérémie avait fait le choix qui lui était coutumier, celui de défier l'impossible en voulant échapper à une réalité sur laquelle il n'avait de toute façon plus d'emprise, si ce n'est celle métaphorique de sauver William. Bien évidemment, Aelita ne lui en voulait pas. Jérémie était par nature un garçon qui tentait toujours de relever l'impossible et sans cet acharnement, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais retrouvé sa forme humaine. Toutefois, cette obstination devenait aujourd'hui inquiétante. L'espoir avait muté en obsession, une obsession maladive. Il passait désormais toutes ses nuits au laboratoire avec la conviction de pouvoir sauver William, de pouvoir racheter « ses » fautes, de pouvoir s'absoudre une fois pour toute. Et cette attitude commençait à l'inquiéter. Jérémie semblait se refermer sur lui-même et sur ses recherches. Pour ne rien arranger, il avait pu constaté le désarroi de Yumi et son impuissance à consoler les autres autrement que par l'action, par la résolution des problèmes.

La jeune femme aurait aimé parler au génie mais celui-ci s'était absenté, profitant certainement de l'après-midi vacant pour travailler au laboratoire. Et puis après tout, même s'il avait été là, dans sa chambre, si la porte s'était ouverte quand elle avait frappée, s'il était apparu devant elle, dans l'encadrement de sa porte, que lui aurait-elle dit ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le blesser, ce qui semblait plutôt difficile étant donné qu'il était à fleur de peau. Poussant un profond soupir, elle s'allongea sur le matelas et fixa le plafond un long moment. Elle crut même finir par s'endormir tant la monotonie de cette surface avait quelque chose d'hypnotique. C'était toutefois sans compter une tignasse blonde hérissée en pointe qui entra dans son champ de vision et rompit le charme. Odd lança un tonitruant « salut ! » suivi de son plus beau sourire. Comme d'habitude, quelque soit les évènements bouleversant sa vie ou celle du groupe, Della Robia restait l'illustration même de la joie de vivre. Voyant que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses ne réagissait guère avec enthousiasme, il lui demanda :

« Ben alors, _Princesse_ ! Ca a pas l'air d'aller bien fort ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je… Désolée, Odd… C'est à cause de Jérémie. Son comportement ces derniers jours m'inquiète vraiment, avoua-t-elle. Il passe toutes ces nuits au labo en espérant sauver William et je… enfin…

- Vous vous voyez de moins en moins et il te manque, j'ai raison ? demanda le skateur un sourire compatissant et sincère aux lèvres en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Aelita.

- Tout juste, rougit l'adolescente. Mais c'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus… Je crains surtout qu'il ne fasse tout ça que pour soulager sa conscience. Il se sent responsable de la mort de mon père…

- … Et il croit qu'en sauvant William, ça apaisera ce sentiment de culpabilité, termina Odd. Je sais, tu me l'as déjà expliqué mais Jérémie est un garçon intelligent, il va vite se rendre compte de son erreur et éteindre le Supercalculateur. Ensuite, vous vous retrouverez, vous vous parlerez, il s'excusera et tu l'aideras à traverser cette mauvaise passe, tu crois pas ?

- J'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi… Une semaine pour se rendre compte que le Supercalculateur ne peut rien changer, c'est bien trop long. Non là, Jérémie s'est vraiment convaincu qu'il pouvait et qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui, se confia-t-elle.

- Tu sais, je crois que s'il y a bien une personne qu'il écoutera, c'est toi. Il tient trop à toi pour risquer de te perdre. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et ses joues rosirent très légèrement. Ce qu'Odd venait d'énoncer était vrai mais comme toute vérité, cet énoncé avait sa part de relativité. Elle pouvait effectivement jouer de leur attachement mutuel pour convaincre le jeune génie mais cela ne résoudrait en aucun cas le problème essentiel : le malaise de Jérémie vis-à-vis de son passé.

« J'sais plus quoi faire… »

Aelita n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Eric Devoldère apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, visiblement essoufflé.

« Della Robia, Stones, suivez-moi… ordonna le professeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait encore ? demanda Odd exaspéré.

- Rien du tout… Ecoutez, c'est votre ami Jérémie Belpois qui m'a envoyé vous chercher.

- Jérémie ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? s'inquiéta la _princesse_ aux cheveux roses.

- Rien… Pour le moment.

- Où est-il ? l'interrogea l'adolescent rebelle.

- Il vous attend à l'usine.

- A l'usine ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec lui là-bas ?

- Peu importe. Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'une tour était activée… »

A l'évocation du mot _tour_, les deux adolescents se levèrent précipitamment et acceptèrent de suivre l'enseignant. Traversant les couloirs, la cour et les étendues d'herbes du parc en sprintant, le petit groupe atteignit la plaque menant aux égouts. Suivant le chemin habituel à travers le réseau souterrain, ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'usine. Pénétrant dans l'élévateur, ils descendirent jusqu'au laboratoire. La porte blindée se descella et s'ouvrit. Jérémie se tourna vers ses amis et le mystérieux agent :

« Vous voilà enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt !

- Eh on a fait ce qu'on a pu, _Einstein _! Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de tour activée ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec toi, lui? demanda Odd en désignant Eric du doigt.

- Plus tard les explications. Pour l'instant il est impératif qu'on comprenne ce qui se passe sur Lyokô. Parce que là, j'vous avouerais que je suis totalement perdu. Foncez à la salle des scanners, je vais devoir vous virtualiser sur le Territoire de la montagne.

- Entendu, répondirent de concert Aelita et Odd.

- _Virtualiser _? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, s'enquit Eric les sourcils froncés en s'avançant vers Jérémie tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.

- Eh bien, vous allez voir… Vous vouliez connaitre la vérité sur cet endroit. Alors, ouvrez grand vos yeux. »

Pendant que le monte-charge descendait les deux adolescents qui appréhendaient leur retour si imprévu en tant que Lyokô-guerriers, Jérémie enfila son micro et initialisa les procédures de virtualisation. D'un pas hésitant, Della Robia et Stones se placèrent chacun devant un scanner. Dans la tête des deux jeunes gens se mélangeaient les moments les plus heureux et les plus amers de leurs aventures passées. La voix de Belpois émana des haut-parleurs installés en haut de la pièce :

« Très bien, je vais vous transférer sur Lyokô. Restez sur vos gardes. J'ignore s'il s'agit d'un simple bug ou d'une réelle agression. Et Aelita… Je suis désolé de te faire revivre tout ça.

- Finissons-en, répondit l'interpellée, étrangement déterminée, en se positionnant à l'intérieur du scanner.

- Tenez-vous prêt. Transfert Odd… Transfert Aelita… Scanner Odd…. Scanner Aelita… »

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude, Jérémie les tenait informer de l'évolution du processus d'analyse et de transfert des données en temps réel. Une fois l'ensemble des données recueillies, il positionna son doigt au-dessus de la touche _Enter_. Et la pressa :

« Virtualisation ! »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un adolescent assis sur un banc public regardait les voitures qui se succédaient sous son regard avec le peu d'intérêt que peut susciter ce genre d'activités oisives. Une légère brise caressait ses cheveux bruns et faisait s'agiter et se froisser de manière presque imperceptible le tissu de sa chemise couleur kaki. Il semblait pensif, préoccupé. Et c'était le cas bien entendu. Comment ne l'aurait-il pas été après tout ? Comment ne pas appréhender les reproches quasi-inéluctables de la personne que vous aimez et les excuses que vous devrez lui présenter quand votre orgueil est votre plus gros défaut ? Car c'était bien là toute la crainte qu'éprouvait Ulrich Stern : son orgueil lui jouait régulièrement de mauvais tours et s'il y avait une chose pour laquelle il n'était pas doué, comme la majorité des adolescents introvertis, c'était les excuses. Il avait beau être sincère, sa formulation était souvent si maladroite qu'il aggravait son cas ou ne parvenait pas à convaincre l'autre parti en présence de sa sincérité. Bien qu'il essayait toujours de simuler l'impassibilité en toute circonstance, la sensibilité du jeune homme était très développée mais il n'osait jamais la dévoiler au grand jour, peut-être par peur du regard des autres. Il s'était, comme tout un chacun, créé un caractère, un personnage qui le définissait auprès de ses camarades. En bouleverser les codes qui le définissait était inenvisageable, du moins pas de manière si brutale. Pourtant, il mourrait d'envie de baisser toutes les barrières qu'il pouvait dresser entre lui et Yumi, consciemment ou non. Qui sait ? Cela aurait pu l'aider à dévoiler toute sa sincérité en dépit de son orgueil. Mais la comédie humaine est un rôle permanent. En changer brutalement pouvait tout aussi bien changer le regard que Yumi avait sur lui.

Il avait contacté la jeune japonaise quelques heures plus tôt, considérant qu'il avait assez ruminé seul dans son coin. Tous deux s'étaient suffisamment évités, esquivés, dérobés. Et surtout, il s'était imaginé assez de choses pour décider que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ne pourrait égalé l'horreur des scénarii qu'il avait pu envisager. Jetant un coup d'œil nerveux à son portable pour connaitre l'heure, il constata qu'il était déjà quinze heures cinquante-cinq. Si Yumi n'était pas en retard, et ce n'était de toutes façons pas son style, il ne lui resterait que cinq petites minutes à attendre. Jamais un samedi après-midi ne lui avait paru si long. Il faut dire aussi que depuis qu'il l'avait appelé, vers treize heures, il était assis sur ce banc à se demander non plus ce que pouvait penser sa petite amie à son sujet mais ce qu'il pourrait bien faire ou dire pour la convaincre de ses regrets quant à son attitude vis-à-vis d'elle et de William. En presque trois heures, rien de bien démonstratif ne lui était venu, juste un ensemble d'idées confuses, des mots, des bribes de phrases… S'il bafouillait déjà en pensées, à quoi ressemblerait donc cette petite entrevue ? Les réflexions du jeune homme, dont le rythme était accéléré, emballé par l'appréhension de cette rencontre se contredisaient maintenant les unes les autres. Souhaitait-il vraiment que la jeune japonaise vienne ou préférait-il qu'elle lui pose un lapin ? Désirait-il vraiment s'excuser ou recevoir des excuses ?

Ces instants de trouble furent néanmoins interrompu par l'arrivée d'une japonaise vêtue de noir qui arriva sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle marcha jusqu'au passage clouté et attendit que le feu piéton passe au vert. Ce moment d'attente semblait ne jamais devoir se terminer et Ulrich sentait son cœur battre la chamade, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Finalement, Yumi s'approcha du banc sur lequel était assis le jeune homme. Elle avait le visage fermé. En soit, cela pouvait sembler naturel mais elle s'efforçait généralement d'adresser un petit sourire discret en voyant celui qu'elle aimait. Là, rien. Pas la moindre expression. Et c'était un mauvais présage selon Stern.

« Salut Yumi, lança-t-il en se levant brusquement sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, tout à la fois heureux de la voir, gêné de sa présence et inquiet à propos de la suite des évènements.

- Salut Ulrich… répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde, dénuée de tout enthousiasme.

- Je… J'suis content que tu sois venue…

- J't'avouerais que j'ai longuement hésité. Je viens juste de rentrer de l'hôpital et j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler…

- Alors écoute-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande, supplia le brun en sautant sur l'occasion. »

L'adolescente sembla réfléchir un moment puis s'assit sur le banc, les yeux rivés sur la route. Stern l'imita avant de commencer :

« Bon, voilà, je… Je suis désolé de m'être montré jaloux comme je l'ai fait, c'était stupide et… Et j'regrette vraiment. J'ai dit des choses qui n'avaient aucun sens, que je ne pensais même pas…

- Tu ne les pensais pas ? Pourtant tu les as prononcées… Tu m'as accusée de te tromper, tu as traité William de dingue…

- Et je le regrette. Crois-moi, lui demanda-t-il en tournant son regard vers elle.

- C'est un peu tard, non ? Tu peux pas savoir ce que ça m'a fait de me faire accuser comme ça. Que tu sois jaloux, ça, je peux te le pardonner Ulrich ! Que tu insinues que je sorte avec un autre sous ton nez, en revanche, j'peux pas le digérer. Et qu'en plus tu t'en prennes à William dans son dos… Il te faudra plus que quelques excuses lancées comme ça pour que je te fasse à nouveau confiance. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes. Yumi avait été profondément déçue par le comportement de son ami. Elle avait appris à le connaitre au fil des ans, depuis leur première rencontre. Chacun s'était dévoilé peu à peu à l'autre, sans pour autant jamais levé toutes les barrières qui les protégeaient du monde extérieur. Tout deux avaient un point commun : ils tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre et leur couple était souvent sujet à des crises de confiance. Toutefois, Yumi savait se raisonner assez rapidement, d'une part pour ne pas entamer son image de fille posée et réfléchie, d'autre part parce qu'elle avait compris qu'elle pouvait avoir foi en Ulrich. Mais la confiance semblait être à sens unique. Le jeune athlète ne parvenait que rarement à contenir sa jalousie et en venait souvent à bouder seul dans son coin pendant plusieurs jours. Un nouveau palier avait été ici franchi et la belle japonaise ne savait comment réagir. Son ami avait été trop loin, elle savait que des excuses ne suffiraient pas à apaiser la douleur et le sentiment de trahison qu'elle pouvait éprouvée. Car d'une certaine façon, le jeune homme l'avait trahi en lui refusant sa confiance. Mais quelle solution pouvait-elle trouver à cette impasse alors que ces idées étaient encore embrouillées par sa visite à l'hôpital ? Comment être sûr que son jugement était juste alors même que sa raison avait de fortes chances d'être altérée par ses sentiments ?

« Je sais que j'ai été nul, Yumi. Et si tu vises tous les mots tournant autour de jaloux, égocentrique et injuste, tu devrais tomber sur un qualificatif me correspondant parfaitement…Je suis désolé. Vraiment... Fais-moi confiance. »

En lui demandant cela, Ulrich posa une main hésitante sur celle de sa petite amie.

« Les excuses, ça n'a jamais été ton truc. Alors je suppose que je peux te croire, croire que tu es sincère. Pourtant, c'est pas suffisant… »

La jeune femme dégagea sa main à la grande surprise de l'expert en Pencak-Silat qui resta un moment tétanisé par la réaction de celle qu'il aimait.

« Pas suffisant ? D-D'accord… Dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et je le ferai… Tout ce que tu veux…

- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Ulrich, soupira la jeune Ishiyama. Tu n'es pas le seul en cause, tu sais. Pour ma part, je sais plus trop où j'en suis. Le malaise de William, notre relation… J'ai besoin de faire le point.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Eh bien… J'crois que ça vaudrait mieux si on faisait… une pause

- Une pause ? Tu veux qu'on… »

Stern déglutit discrètement mais péniblement avant de terminer sa phrase :

« … Rompe ?

- Ulrich… J'veux juste qu'on fasse un break pendant quelques temps, pas qu'on cesse de sortir ensemble définitivement. J'pense que ça vaut mieux ainsi. J'ai besoin de temps pour… retomber sur mes pieds. »

L'adolescent n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il savait bien ce que signifiait l'expression _faire une pause_ dans un couple, encore plus particulièrement dans un couple de jeunes gens. Il ne pouvait pas croire que leur histoire allait se terminer là, comme ça, aussi brutalement alors qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à se mettre en place. La jeune femme se leva, coupant court à ses pensées dans lesquelles il maudissait le destin :

« J'vais rentrer, ça vaut mieux, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce, sois prudent en rentrant. »

Sur cette phrase, elle commença à s'éloigner. Au fond d'elle-même, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle savait qu'elle avait été particulièrement maladroite et que son ami souffrait de son annonce. Pourtant, elle savait que plus elle tenterait de lui expliquer, de s'expliquer, plus elle lui ferait de peine. Il était inutile d'aggraver la situation. Elle préférait se retirer. En la regardant s'éloigner, Ulrich sentit sa gorge se serrer et voulut lui dire quelque chose, trois mots qu'ils ne lui disaient que trop rarement, trois mots qui, peut-être, pouvaient encore tout changer. Il se leva et interpella la jeune femme qui s'en allait :

« Yumi… Attends, je… »

L'intéressée s'immobilisa puis se tourna dans sa direction. C'était sa chance, c'était maintenant ou jamais, il pouvait peut-être tout rattraper. Trois mots suffisaient peut-être. Oui, juste trois mots. Trois simples mots qu'il ne parvint pourtant pas à lui dire. Le regard des passants l'en empêchaient. Quelques piétons risquaient de l'entendre et il n'aimait pas s'étaler au grand jour, épancher ses sentiments aussi sincères et nobles soient-il devant les autres. Alors il ne parvint qu'à articuler cette phrase stupide :

« Toi aussi… Sois prudente… »

Il la regarda alors continuer sa route, le cœur lourd. Alors qu'elle disparaissait au coin d'une rue, tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble - leur rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur duo sur Lyokô, leurs entraînements pour les compétitions, leurs sorties nocturnes - lui revinrent en mémoire. Il sentit des larmes qui menaçait de s'écouler le long de ses joues. Il ferma brusquement les yeux puis s'enfuit en courant à l'opposé du chemin emprunté par Yumi. Était-il vraiment possible que tout soit fini entre eux ?

* * *

Dans la pratique, une virtualisation n'est ni douloureuse ni dangereuse. Et pourtant, la théorie aurait de quoi effrayer le plus téméraire des aventuriers. Le processus implique la désolidarisation de l'ensemble des atomes constituant l'enveloppe corporelle suivie de leur désintégration totale par rayonnement nucléaire et la reproduction du schéma de l'influx nerveux dans un avatar sur Lyokô nécessitant la conversion de données physiologiques en données binaires. Pas de doute, la technologie à laquelle Franz Hopper avait accès était vraiment très en avance sur son temps. C'est à cette procédure que furent soumis une nouvelle fois Aelita et Odd. Comme à chacune de leur précédente virtualisation, les deux adolescents sentirent une vive lumière les enveloppaient dans le scanner avant de reprendre conscience un instant plus tard - enfin, ce que leur conscience considérait comme un instant mais qui équivalait à une dizaine de secondes en réalité, le temps d'effectuer les conversions - virtualisés sur Lyokô. Une fois leur enveloppe virtuelle complétée, les deux jeunes guerriers, désormais soumis aux lois de la gravité, furent attirés vers le sol. Ils se réceptionnèrent tout deux facilement, s'épargnant une chute ridicule sur le derrière.

« La tour est à deux heures, sur un plateau en contrebas, les informa la voix de Jérémie. Vous devriez avoir l'effet de surprise pour vous mais restez prudent, on ne sait pas ce qui vous attend. Je vous envoie l'overboard.

- Reçu 5 sur 5, confirma Aelita tandis que la planche se virtualisait sous ses yeux.

- Allez, en route, _Princesse_, lança Odd visiblement enthousiaste en sautant sur le véhicule. »

Perdu, Eric essayait tant bien que mal de décrypter les différentes indications sur les écrans de Belpois. Jérémie remarqua l'air ahuri du prétendu enseignant et s'en amusa avant de lui adresser un laconique :

« Faudrait p't-être que j'vous explique, hein ?

- Je ne demande que ça : comprendre… répondit Devoldère, visiblement dépassé.

- Bon très bien… Alors, je vais vous faire la version courte, de toute façon vous ne comprendriez rien si j'étoffais. »

Eric grommela légèrement, apparemment agacé par l'air supérieur que n'hésitait pas à afficher _celui qu'il avait piégé_.

« Pendant deux ans, nous nous sommes servis de cet ordinateur et des scanners qui sont en bas pour combattre une entité malveillante baptisée X.A.N.A. Il s'agissait d'un programme multi-agents qui avait réussi à accéder à la conscience. Notre seul moyen de lutte était de le combattre sur Lyokô, un monde virtuel auquel il était relié puis sur le réseau mondial lorsqu'il s'en est échappé. Cet ordinateur que vous voyez là gère tout un monde virtuel qui ne représente qu'un petit amas de fichiers au cœur du réseau. Nous pensions avoir vaincu X.A.N.A mais…

- C'est de la science-fiction…

- On ne vous a jamais appris que la réalité dépasse souvent la fiction ?

- En admettant que ce que tu me dis est vrai, comment un gamin comme toi pourrait se servir d'un tel engin ?

- Apprenez à me connaitre avant de me juger… »

L'agent observa le jeune surdoué un moment, surpris par sa réponse.

« Cette carte, c'est donc celle de Lyo…

- Lyokô. Exact. Les triangles verts indiquent la position d'Odd et Aelita.

- Et les points gris ?

- C'est ça qui est bizarre. D'habitude, les monstres de X.A.N.A s'affichent en rouge. On dirait que l'identification n'est que partielle.

- Désolé de t'interrompre en plein exposé, _Einstein_ mais on est bientôt arrivé, intervint Odd. »

Les deux Lyoko-guerriers descendirent de l'overboard et s'approchèrent lentement du bord du plateau. Celui-ci était encerclait par plusieurs rochers suffisamment massif pour qu'une personne se dissimule derrière. N'ayant pas perdu leurs réflexes de combattants, ils se cachèrent chacun derrière l'un de ses rochers. Chacun de leur pas soulevait une très légère couche de poussière. Ce territoire avait une apparence très morne. La monotonie de ses couleurs n'y était pas étrangère. Quand celui-ci n'était pas envahi par le brouillard, on pouvait aisément constater l'uniformité du sol et des rochers dont la teinte violette avait parfois quelque chose de sinistre. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil hors de sa cachette pour observer la plate-forme rocheuse en contrebas, le regard d'Aelita fut d'abord attiré par les quelques formes a priori humaines en position de défense.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? se demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses à haute voix.

- Aelita, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Jérémie.

- Je t'envoie un visuel. Tu vas comprendre. »

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit alors par-dessus les autres. On y voyait distinctement les silhouettes que l'adolescente observait avec insistance. Opérant un zoom sur l'une d'elles, Belpois articula un dispensable :

« Incroyable…

- Tu crois que ce sont des nouvelles créatures de X.A.N.A, le questionna Odd.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ceci dit, ça m'étonnerait que…

- Jérémie ! Odd ! On a un gros problème ! Regardez ! »

A la manière d'une caméra embarquée, l'image transmise par visuel se mit à bouger dans tous les sens avant de se focaliser sur la tour _activée _qu'Aelita pointait du doigt. Le spectacle était terrifiant. Devant l'édifice se tenait une gigantesque créature de métal, une espèce de robot ou quelque chose dans le même esprit. Posé sur ses quatre pattes énormes, le monstre était relié à la tour par le biais de huit tentacules noires qui lui sortaient des flancs et s'insinuaient dans la structure externe de la tour.

« On ne sait toujours pas qui sont ces créatures mais il parait évident que les plus petites couvrent ce mastodonte métallique, constata _Einstein_. C'est trop risqué d'attendre de voir ce qui se passe. Il faut que vous fassiez le ménage.

- J'veux bien mais on fait quoi pour le truc énorme là ? s'inquiéta Della Robia.

- Chaque chose en son temps. Occupez vous d'abord des petits. Je réfléchis à un plan d'attaque pour le_ truc énorme_.

- Bon, et ben quand faut y aller… Aelita, tu restes ici, et tu me couvres. »

Remontant sur l'overboard, Odd s'élança dans le vide en poussant son cri de guerre.

Jérémie observait avec attention les visuels qu'il avait reçu. Les premières créatures avaient réellement une apparence humaine. Elles ressemblaient à des hommes-grenouilles : tenues de latex noires semblables à celles des plongeurs, masque à oxygène, leur allure était vraiment effrayante. Détaillant avec précision l'ensemble de leur tenue, Jérémie ne remarqua pas de présence du signe de X.A.N.A. Odd, quant à lui, venait d'atterrir sur le plateau envahi et subissait le feu nourri de ses adversaires. Esquivant les lasers par de savantes figures, Odd faisait son propre éloge comme à son habitude. Aelita attendit que l'ensemble des ennemis soient concentrés sur l'homme-chat fanfaron pour armer l'un de ses champ de force et le lançait sur l'une des créatures. Le tir fit mouche mais un phénomène étrange se produisit alors. La totalité de l'énergie contenue dans le champ magnétique sembla être absorbé par l'équipement de l'ennemi. Tous se mirent en mouvement. Leurs déplacements étaient extrêmement rapides. Deux d'entre eux commencèrent à canarder Aelita qui dut se réfugier derrière un rocher. Odd continuait à éviter gracieusement les tirs tout en cherchant à atteindre ses ennemis avec des flèches-laser. Mais la plupart de ses tirs étaient vains. Il n'est déjà pas aisé de toucher une cible immobile quand on est en mouvement. Alors lorsque la cible se meut elle aussi… Et les quelques flèches qui attinrent les _hommes-grenouilles _au thorax ou dans les jambes ne semblèrent pas avoir plus d'effet que le champ de force d'Aelita.

« Bon sang, Jérémie. C'est quoi ces trucs ? Ils sont invincibles ou quoi ? s'emporta Odd.

- A ce rythme-là, on tiendra pas longtemps, renchérit la gardienne de Lyokô qui, le dos collé au rocher, le sentait trembler sous le feu nourri de ses ennemis.

- Ils ont forcément un point faible. Regardez mieux. Il doit y avoir une faille dans leurs défenses.

- Tu parles d'une défense, soupira Odd en évitant de justesse un rayon, ils n'arrêtent pas d'attaquer.

- Exact. Ils vous tiennent à distance, ils ne veulent pas que vous vous approchiez…

- Ben, à vrai dire, j'vois pas comment on ferait, s'indigna le rebelle.

- Mais moi j'ai une idée, intervint Aelita. »

S'agenouillant dans une position proche de la prière, elle créa un mur de pierre suffisamment haut pour séparer l'une des créatures du reste du groupe afin qu'Odd puisse s'en approcher.

« Bien joué, _princesse_, lança Odd, sincèrement admiratif. »

Pendant que la jeune femme subissait désormais les tirs incessants et furieux des trois soldats bloqués par le mur de pierre, le garçon aux pattes de chat s'élançait à pleine vitesse en direction de son adversaire. Déclenchant son bouclier, il para les lasers qui lui étaient envoyés et sauta de sa planche juste avant que celle-ci n'entre en collision avec le belligérant, le projetant à plusieurs dizaine de mètres. Le Lyokô-guerrier accourut dans sa direction et le mit en joue, poing fermé tandis qu'il se relevait.

« Alors, la grenouille ? Parait que t'aimes pas le contact humain ? C'est pas gentil, ça… »

En disant cela, Della Robia s'avançait pas à pas vers son adversaire, le tenant toujours en joue. Etrangement, la créature ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Elle tenait toujours son arme dans sa main droite, pointée vers le sol mais restait immobile, comme si elle acceptait sa défaite. Lorsqu'il arriva à moins d'un mètre de son ennemi, Odd remarqua un signe étrange sur l'espèce de scaphandre autonome que portait son vis-à-vis. Ce signe, il le connaissait bien qu'il soit différent. Il s'agissait de l'œil qui ornait tous les monstres de X.A.N.A. Mais il était inversé et de couleur grise, un gris si sombre que le sigle était presque invisible.

Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de faire d'autre constatation. Son opposant déplaça subitement son bras gauche en direction de son ventre. Au dernier moment, une lame rétractile jaillit sous son poignet, transperçant l'enveloppe virtuelle du Lyokô-guerrier, le dévirtualisant sur le coup.

« Oh non, la poisse ! grommela Jérémie qui avait assisté impuissant à la disparition subite de tous les points de vie de son ami. Aelita, tu es toute seule. Odd est hors jeu.

-Jérémie, je n'y arriverais pas. Ils sont trop nombreux et trop puissants… Je ne peux rien faire. »

Belpois ne savait quoi répondre à sa petite amie. A nouveau, il se sentait impuissant et sa marge de manœuvre était d'autant plus réduite qu'Eric Devoldère était à ses côtés. L'élévateur atteignit alors leur étage, la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit et Odd accourut en direction de l'ordinateur et de son utilisateur :

« Jérémie, dis à Aelita de viser le centre de leur masque.

- Quoi ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux blonds, interloqué.

- Le centre du masque. Dessus, il y a un sigle, le même que X.A.N.A mais à l'envers. Mais surtout qu'elle ne s'approche pas d'eux. Ils utilisent des lames rétractables. »

_Einstein_ transmit les informations à Aelita. Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Aelita attendit une pause dans les assauts ennemis pour sortir de sa cachette, un champ de force dans chaque main, non sans avoir au préalable activée ses ailes. S'élançant depuis le bord de la plate-forme, elle se laissa planer vers ses adversaires en évitant leurs tirs. Une fois à portée - et tandis que Jérémie s'exclamait : « Elle est dingue ! » - elle lança ses champs de force sur deux de ses adversaires. En plein dans le mille, deux fois ! Une lueur rouge émana du sigle et devint de plus en plus intense jusqu'à envelopper chacune des créatures qui explosèrent. Le mur de pierre créé précédemment par la jeune fille se dématérialisa comme pour la laisser passer. Elle chargea à nouveau deux champs de force, évita les tirs abondants de ses adversaires en virevoltant avec grâce et légèreté dans les airs avant de finalement lancer ses deux boules d'énergie. La première atteignit sa cible mais pas la seconde que le plus éloigné des deux ennemis avait aisément évité, non sans s'approcher dangereusement du bord de la plate-forme. Aelita saisit l'occasion : se ruant sur le belligérant tout en évitant ses lasers, elle le précipita dans le vide d'un coup de pied avant que celui-ci n'ait pu l'attaquer à coup de lame rétractile ou s'esquiver. Un bruissement confirma la chute de l'envahisseur dans la mer numérique.

Un autre bruit, semblable au fracas de la pierre, vint perturber l'enthousiasme de cette victoire. La terre se mit à trembler. La jeune guerrière porta son attention sur la source de ce bruit, sur la tour. Le monstre de métal venait de retirer ses tentacules de l'édifice et se tournait à présent vers l'ouest.

« Jérémie. J'ai l'impression que le monstre bat en retraite.

- La tour s'est désactivée. Mais reste sur tes gardes quand même. »

A peine, Jérémie eut-il prononcé ces mots que la créature poussa un cri strident, mélange de bruit organique et de grincement métallique, à glacer le sang. Puis elle se précipita au trot jusqu'au bord de la plate forme et se jeta dans le vide sous les yeux écarquillés d'Aelita qui ne comprenait rien à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, un bruit de ressac vint confirmer la chute du monstre dans la mer numérique.

« Je n'y comprends rien… Le monstre… Il vient de sauter délibérément dans la mer numérique. Sans même chercher à m'attaquer. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, Aelita, avoua le jeune génie, totalement dépassé. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Prépare-toi, je te ramène sur Terre. »

Tandis qu'il pressait la touche _ENTER_ et déclenchait ainsi le processus de rematérialisation, Jérémie porta son regard sur Eric qui, depuis tout à l'heure, faisait de même.

« Cette fois, il faut qu'on parle, lancèrent-ils d'une même voix. »


	9. Crises de confiance

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayant-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite._

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Neuf  
Crises de confiance

Eric observait d'un air incrédule le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui lui faisait face.

« Vous savez tout maintenant, soupira Jérémie. »

L'agent resta silencieux un long moment, intervalle probablement nécessaire pour lui permettre de digérer la masse d'informations qu'il venait de recevoir et qui était censée résumer et expliquer, dans le détail cette fois, les trois années de lutte contre X.A.N.A.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as fait trop compliqué pour notre ami, lança Odd d'un air moqueur.

- J'admets que… Enfin, quand je disais que j'avais l'esprit ouvert, je ne m'attendais pas à entendre un tel récit, marmonna-t-il enfin. Cependant, ça explique pas mal de choses.

- A vous de nous donner des explications maintenant, répliqua Belpois. »

A nouveau, l'homme réfléchit un moment, comme pour jauger la situation. Il finit par répondre :

« Entendu… Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

- Commencer par nous dire qui vous êtes vraiment, suggéra le génie installé dans son fauteuil.

- J'appartiens à une cellule paramilitaire classée secret-défense, l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M, en charge de la surveillance et de la prévention des menaces terroristes au sein du territoire français, notamment celles ayant un lien avec des armes de technologie avancée. Nous ne sommes pas rattachés directement au gouvernement, ce qui nous laisse une marge de manœuvre considérable dans nos opérations, comme infiltrer un établissement scolaire sous une fausse identité pour être aux avant-postes et assurer la sécurité des citoyens tout en n'ayant aucune existence réelle pour le grand public.

- Mais pourquoi vous intéresser au Supercalculateur et à moi ? demanda Aelita.

- En 2006, l'ordinateur central d'une station spatiale internationale a été l'objet d'un sabotage. La boîte noire de la base a permis de retracer quelques unes des dernières lignes du programme. C'est ainsi que nos analystes ont découvert la présence d'un programme pirate au sein du système. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus mais il semble que l'homme sur lequel on m'a demandé de chercher des informations, ce Franz Hopper, pourrait être à l'origine du programme pirate. »

En écoutant le discours de l'agent, Jérémie perdait progressivement ses couleurs et sa contenance tandis qu'il comprenait mieux le pourquoi de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avec ses amis. La présence de cet homme, son enquête n'avait que pour seule et unique origine leur lutte contre X.A.N.A. Dans la précipitation, les Lyoko-guerriers s'étaient figurés qu'il valait mieux détruire le système informatique de ce satellite. C'était pour eux la meilleure solution de court-circuiter le programme multi-agents et de parer ses mystérieux projets. Il n'avait toutefois pas envisagé une seconde le rayonnement possible de leur action. L'enchaînement des évènements, appelons-le _hasard_ ou _causalité_, les avait placé dans une situation inattendue et en apparence inextricable.

« Franz Hopper était bien le créateur du programme qui avait pris le contrôle de la station spatiale. Mais c'est nous qui avons détruit le système afin d'empêcher l'expansion du pouvoir de X.A.N.A, avoua Jérémie.

- X.A.N.A ? L'intelligence artificielle créée par Hopper, c'est ça ? Vous voulez me faire croire que vous vous êtes rendus dans l'espace pour saboter une installation informatique dernier cri ? questionna Devoldère avec un haussement sourcil marquant son incrédulité.

- Ce serait trop long de vous expliquer. Quoiqu'il en soit, je doute que le gouvernement eût ouvert une enquête si cette station n'avait rien de particulier. »

Eric ne put réprimer un sourire. Ce blondinet avait vraiment un don de déduction impressionnant.

« Effectivement. On ne peut rien te cacher. Cet incident a créé des tensions diplomatiques entre la France et ses partenaires sur ce projet. L'implication supposée d'une autre cellule paramilitaire dans l'incident, dont l'existence n'est connue que de nous et du Président en personne, a failli être rendue publique.

- Et pourquoi était-elle soupçonnée ?

- Nous l'ignorons, ou plutôt je l'ignore… Je n'ai pas accès à l'ensemble des informations par mesure de sûreté. Il semblerait qu'elle est un lien direct avec un passé peu glorieux pour notre pays. Et leurs agents sont réputés pour ne reculer devant rien. Elimination de témoins, torture, attentats… Pour eux, la sécurité intérieure justifie les pires exactions.

- Et je suppose qu'ils vous font de la concurrence, ironisa Odd. »

Eric poursuivit sans prêter attention à la pique lancée par le jeune homme :

« J'imagine que disposer d'un ordinateur avec de telles capacités ne pourrait que leur faciliter la tâche. Je suis presque certain que ces choses que vous avez affrontés sur Lyokô tout à l'heure n'ont rien à voir avec votre X.A.N.A.

- Et bien sûr, ça ne pourrait pas venir de votre organisation ? argua Jérémie.

- Si tel était le cas, je ne serais pas en train de discuter avec vous.

- Alors quoi ? Vous êtes dans le camp des gentils, c'est ça ?

- Eh bien… Vous êtes toujours en vie, non ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. La phrase que venait de prononcer l'agent était lourde de sens. Jamais menace aussi claire n'avait été formulée à l'égard de ces trois adolescents. Bien entendu, durant la lutte contre le programme mis au point par Hopper, les Lyokô-guerriers avaient à maintes reprises risqué leurs vies. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient pris le risque, à chaque seconde d'un combat, de tomber dans un piège mortel tendu par X.A.N.A. Toutefois, le côté tacite de la menace, quoique probablement plus pernicieux, leur permettait de temps à autre de faire l'impasse sur cette réalité de leur quotidien. Sans prendre de gants, Eric venait de leur rappeler la taille de l'enjeu dans ce genre de batailles. Voyant que ses deux amis étaient sans voix, Aelita rassembla tout son courage et défia l'agent de l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M :

« Parce que vous auriez le courage de nous tuer, peut-être ?

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu une telle chose. Nous sommes dans le même bateau. Cet ordinateur, s'il tombe entre les mains de l'A.D.A.M, sera une véritable menace. Je veux le protéger et vous aussi. Ce qui fait que j'ai besoin de vous et que je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous descendre. En plus, ça ferait trop de paperasse et je gaspillerai des balles.

- Très subtil votre humour, constata Jérémie, tout de même apeuré.

- Et j'imagine qu'entre vos mains, le Supercalculateur, servira l'intérêt de l'humanité, se moqua Aelita qui ne supportait pas l'idée de voir l'invention de son père utilisée pour servir des objectifs militaires.

- Qui vous a dit que nous voulions nous emparer de cet ordinateur ?

- C'est vrai. Personne ne s'en emparera. Ni vous, ni vos ennemis. »

En disant cela, Jérémie fit pivoter le siège pour se retrouver face au poste de commande. Malheureusement, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'activer le retour vers le passé, il sentit le canon d'un pistolet se collait sur l'arrière de son crâne.

« Je serais toi, je ne ferais rien que je puisse regretter. Ecarte-toi du clavier et vas rejoindre tes amis. »

Belpois s'exécuta, rejoignant ses camarades, tête basse.

« Moi qui pensais que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?

- Rattraper mes erreurs…

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Eric en agitant son arme de service.

- Cet ordinateur a également des propriétés de calculs quantiques… commença la jeune fille aux cheveux roses

- Aelita, non !

- Laisse la parler, Belpois. Des propriétés de calculs quantiques, tu dis ?

- Il permet de retourner dans le passé sur de courtes périodes de temps.

- Aelita, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'emporta Jérémie.

- J'imagine… murmura Devoldère pour lui-même avant de poursuivre à haute voix, peut-on déconnecter cet ordinateur ? »

Les trois adolescents furent surpris par la question de l'agent, du moins en apparence. Aelita feignait seulement l'étonnement et répondit :

« Bien sûr, en descendant au troisième sous-sol.

- Aelita ! grommela Jérémie.

- Alors, vous allez m'y conduire. On doit désactiver cet engin au plus vite.

- Quoi ? Pas question ! protesta _Einstein_ avec vigueur.

- Si mon hypothèse est exacte et qu'il s'agit bien de l'A.D.A.M derrière cette attaque, alors il n'est pas impossible qu'ils tentent de dérober les informations contenues dans cet ordinateur. Et s'il peut vraiment générer des retours dans le temps…

- Vous ne désactiverez pas cet ordinateur… Ne comptez pas là-dessus ! »

Eric braqua de nouveau son arme avec précision sur la tête de Belpois.

« Je te préviens, je n'hésiterai pas à tirer.

- Alors, faîtes-le. Parce que moi, je ne bougerais pas ! »

Aelita se plaça précipitamment entre Jérémie et l'agent pour prévenir toute effusion de sang inutile :

« On se calme !

- Bon sang, Aelita ! T'es de quel côté !

- Du côté de la raison… Baissez votre arme, Monsieur Devoldère. Ecoutez, il est évident que cet homme est comme nous et qu'il ne veut pas que des gens malintentionnés s'emparent du Supercalculateur ou de son contenu. Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer de nous faire confiance ?

- Je refuse ! Il va nous poignarder dans le dos ! J'en suis sûr ! Il n'a pas hésité à me faire chanter pour que je lui révèle tout ce que je savais.

- Et il a certainement ses raisons pour agir comme il l'a fait…

- Aelita, t'es dingue ? Tu vas pas défendre ce psychopathe ? intervint Odd.

- Il ne tirera pas. Sinon il ne vaudrait pas mieux que ceux qu'il combat. »

Eric daigna enfin baisser son arme pour calmer les esprits. Stones avait marqué un point.

« Par contre on ne peut pas éteindre le Supercalculateur. Pas avant de savoir ce qu'ils cherchent, poursuivit Aelita.

- Et s'ils s'emparent de ce qu'ils veulent avant que vous ne le découvriez, demanda l'agent.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, certifia Odd, parole de Lyokô-guerrier !

- Hein ?

- Laissez tomber… Private joke, marmonna Jérémie dans un soupir. Mais je persiste à dire qu'on ne devrait pas lui faire confiance. »

Belpois semblait tout à la fois se parler à lui-même et à ses deux amis comme si l'agent n'était pas là.

« En tout cas, nos deux histoires s'emboitent parfaitement et s'il dit vrai…

- S'il dit vrai, alors notre combat va recommencer. Et ça n'a rien de réjouissant. Je préviens Ulrich et Yumi. »

Le regard du jeune homme à lunettes se porta sur l'homme qui se trouvait entre lui et l'ordinateur. Il le dévisagea un moment avant de se diriger vers le poste de contrôle. Devoldère le laissa passer, supposant qu'il ne tenterait plus rien d'idiot. Le courage dont avait fait preuve le garçon en voulant l'empêcher d'accéder à la salle du Supercalculateur l'impressionnait grandement.

« Intelligent, apparemment fidèle à ses amis et courageux… Ce gamin ne manque de qualités, songea Eric, qui se disait que s'il avait eu un fils, il aurait aimé qu'il ressemble à ce gamin plutôt qu'à Della Robia. »

* * *

En attendant l'arrivée d'Ulrich et de Yumi, Jérémie faisait les cents pas dans le laboratoire. Le bruit de ces derniers résonnaient à travers toute la pièce. Leur sonorité métallique et sourde ajoutait à l'ambiance pesante qui régnait ici. La tension était réellement palpable. Odd lui-même n'osait pas dégainer son humour, d'ailleurs qu'aurait-il pu trouver de drôle à dire ? Belpois ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aelita acceptait d'accorder sa confiance à cet inconnu qui n'avait pas hésité à le faire chanter pour percer son secret et à le menacer avec une arme à feu. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir à la jeune femme et qu'elle avait sûrement pris la décision la moins dangereuse pour eux. Mais sa raison lui faisait entendre un tout autre son de cloche : même si Aelita avait gagné comme chacun d'eux en maturité, elle avait gardé un excédent de naïveté qui, tout en faisant son charme, pouvait se révéler une faille béante pour sa sécurité et celle des autres. Elle semblait lui avoir accordé sa confiance sur la simple base d'un récit à peu près concordant avec le leur. Pouvait-on cependant se fier à un agent probablement former à tromper l'ennemi ? Alors qu'il atteignait le bout de la pièce pour la énième fois et s'apprêtait à se retourner, une main délicate se posa sur son épaule, lui arrachant un petit hoquet de surprise. Le garçon tourna sa tête en direction de la personne qui avait posé cette main affectueuse sur lui et vit le visage de sa bien-aimée qui lui souriait d'un air timide et maladroit mais malgré tout réconfortant. Avec le tact l'ayant toujours caractérisé, Jérémie lui reprocha une nouvelle fois d'avoir fait confiance à cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine et qui, jusque là, n'avait été qu'un habile manipulateur. Le sourire mal assuré se transforma en expression gênée voire peinée et le génie tenta de se rattraper maladroitement en lui affirmant qu'il s'inquiétait avant tout pour elle.

« Et moi, je m'inquiète pour toi… Tu as passé tellement de nuits blanches à vouloir sauver William que tu aurais été prêt à te faire tirer dessus pour sauver le Supercalculateur. Je… J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, et plus tu ressembles à mon père. Tu es en train de perdre le sens des réalités et le sens de la mesure qui te caractérisait. En nous alliant à lui, on sauve momentanément l'ordinateur quantique et on a une chance de gagner sa confiance. »

En disant cela, Aelita avait désigné d'un signe de tête l'agent de l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M qui était appuyé sur le mur opposé, juste à côté de la porte blindée. Il ne prêtait pas une attention particulière aux deux adolescents, ni même à Odd qui était assis près du générateur de l'holomap. L'homme semblait davantage perdu dans ses pensées.

« Il n'a pas du tout l'attitude d'un agent dangereux et prêt à tout. Si c'était le cas, tu crois qu'il nous laisserait parler comme ça entre nous et à voix basse ? Il ne nous surveille même pas. »

Jérémie détailla un long moment le prétendu professeur du regard sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive. Il finit par se tourner de nouveau vers sa camarade. Il retira un instant ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avant de les remettre en place.

« Tu as peut-être raison… Mais ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences quand même.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, lui dit-elle en raffermissant légèrement l'étreinte de sa main sur son épaule, si tu as confiance en moi ? »

_Einstein_ parut tout d'abord surpris par la question mais finit par répondre le plus sincèrement du monde - c'est-à-dire dans un mélange de conviction et d'incertitude pas forcément aussi antithétique qu'il n'y paraît :

« Ben… Ou-Oui… Bien sûr que oui ! »

En affirmant cela, il avait posé sa main sur celle d'Aelita et les joues des deux amoureux commencèrent à rosir.

« Alors crois-moi. Cet homme n'a rien à voir avec l'attaque de Lyokô, affirma la fille dont les joues étaient désormais aussi roses que ses cheveux.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? s'étonna-t-il tandis qu'Aelita retirait furtivement sa main de son épaule.

- Quand je combattais ces créatures sur Lyokô. J'avais un drôle de sentiment. Quelque chose qui est difficile à expliquer mais… J'avais l'impression de… de les avoir déjà rencontré.

- Peut-être parce qu'ils arboraient le signe de X.A.N.A inversé ?

- Il y avait ça mais pas seulement… Je les connais. J'en suis sûre. Et cet homme n'a rien à voir avec eux. Autrement je le saurais… »

Aelita était un peu perdue. Elle savait que ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucune valeur scientifique ni même logique. Pourtant, Jérémie accepta d'accorder du crédit à ses dires. Après tout, l'instinct de la jeune fille leur avait plus d'une fois sauvé la mise. Et de nombreux mystères entourés encore son passé et celui de son père. Alors que le nom de Carthage lui revenait brièvement en tête, le sceau qui maintenait la double porte métallique fermée se désolidarisa.

Ulrich et Yumi s'avancèrent dans la pièce, visiblement mal à l'aise d'être arrivés ensemble et d'avoir dû partager l'espace de l'élévateur. Le regard de Stern tomba rapidement sur Eric et il posa l'éternelle question :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? »

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête, Agent Devoldère, maugréa l'homme à la moustache poivre-sel qui était assis à côté d'Eric sur un banc public. Vous avez divulgué des informations classées secret-défense à des civils. Doi-je vous rappeler que cela est assimilable à une trahison ?

- C'était la meilleure solution, se défendit Eric en observant le visage fermé de son interlocuteur.

- Je vous demande pardon ? La meilleure solution ? La meilleure solution aurait été de couper ce système informatique, purement et simplement sans rien leur révéler. Votre idée de départ, celle que vous avez abandonné en accordant votre confiance à une bande d'adolescents. On parle de sécurité nationale, bon sang !

- Et moi je vous parle de gamins qui ont la main mise sur une technologie militaire qu'il maîtrise sur le bout des doigts. Grâce à eux, nous pourrons déterminer ce que cherche l'A.D.A.M tout en assurant la sécurité de ces gamins.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que notre mission est de contrer toute menace terroriste ? Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du baby-sitting !

- Si le système avait été coupé, l'A.D.A.M aurait probablement trouvé une parade. Et nous aurions certainement mis la vie de ces gamins en jeu. Je me porte garant de leur sécurité ainsi que de celle de cet ordinateur si ça peut vous rassurer. Vous disiez vous-même que je fais de l'excellent travail.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le Conseil verra cette initiative d'un très bon œil. Particulièrement en période de crise diplomatique…

- Et moi, je ne suis pas certain que le Conseil appréciera une effusion de sang si l'A.D.A.M voit ses plans contrariés. Nous avons besoin d'informations sur eux. Et c'est l'occasion ou jamais. »

L'homme réfléchit un moment. L'initiative d'Eric l'avait placé dans une situation fort inconfortable vis-à-vis de ses supérieurs. Il était en effet chargé de la coordination sur le terrain. Son rôle était de s'assurer que les agents se conforment aux instructions tout en assurant un contact régulier entre le Conseil, qui était le seul organisme habilité à prendre des décisions importantes, et les hommes sur le terrain. Portant son regard noir et abyssal sur le ciel étoilé, il poussa un profond soupir et demanda :

« Est-ce qu'au moins vous les tenez d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

- Bien entendu. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à me doubler. Par ailleurs, j'ai réussi à faire comprendre au petit génie qu'il était dans son intérêt de coopérer en se concentrant uniquement sur le traçage du pirate.

- Très bien. Mais ne relâchez pas votre attention pour autant. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre la moindre erreur, l'avertit Peter Watts.

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur. »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent bientôt et le coordinateur s'évanouit alors dans l'obscurité de la nuit. En regagnant Kadic, Eric essaya de récapituler pour la énième fois l'ensemble des informations qu'on lui avait présenté aujourd'hui.

« Quelle histoire de dingue, marmonna-t-il. »

Lors de son rapport, il avait même sciemment occulté certains éléments de crainte que son supérieur ne s'imagina qu'il se moquait de lui. Après tout, comment croire sans l'avoir vu qu'il existait un ordinateur quantique capable de transférer un individu de chair et de sang dans un monde virtuel ou disposant de la faculté de retourner dans le passé et d'effacer la mémoire des gens ? Et puis, Eric ne tenait pas à ce que cette « arme » attire les convoitises de la Défense. Plongé dans ses pensées, Eric ne remarqua pas la voiture qui démarrait non loin de l'endroit où il avait rencontré son supérieur. La même voiture que celle qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'Ermitage et qui avait, là aussi échappé à sa vigilance. Le véhicule tourna la première à gauche et disparut.

En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre, Eric entendit un bip qui lui était familier. Celui de son ordinateur portable. Un courrier électronique ? A cette heure tardive ? Hormis son supérieur, personne ne disposait de son adresse mail. Mesure de sécurité évidente. Mais pourquoi donc Watts le recontacterait-il si tôt après l'avoir vu il y a moins d'une heure ?

Entrant dans la pièce et refermant soigneusement la porte, l'agent s'approcha de l'ordinateur posé sur son bureau et l'ouvrit. Il entra le code d'accès puis accéda à sa boîte mail et lut l'affichage en gras à haute voix.

« _Nouveau courrier de : Inconnu, le 27 septembre 2008 à 23h44. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire : ''inconnu'' ? »

Il cliqua sur le lien et le message apparut :

« _Peter Watts n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être. Méfiez-vous de lui._ »

Eric relisait encore et encore le message, comme s'il espérait être victime d'une simple confusion dû à la fatigue. Mais à chaque relecture, l'avertissement ne se faisait que plus clair dans son esprit. Refermant l'ordinateur, il décida d'aller se coucher, espérant que la nuit lui porterait conseil.

Pourtant, même lorsqu'il fut allongé, lumière éteinte et qu'il cherchait le sommeil, la phrase lui apparaissait, le hantait. Si Watts n'était pas celui qu'il disait être alors qui était-il ? Et qui était l'expéditeur de cette missive ?


	10. Nature humaine

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayants-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite._

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Dix  
Nature humaine

Après plusieurs semaines de soleil, l'inévitable s'était produit. Depuis quelques jours, des torrents de pluie s'abattaient sur la ville. D'épais nuages noirs ne cessaient de gêner le passage des rayons du soleil et conféraient au ciel un aspect lugubre, qui seyait tout à fait à l'état d'esprit de Jérémie qui, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, regardait les gouttes s'abattre et ruisseler sur la surface plane que formait la vitre de sa chambre. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Devoldère lui avait strictement interdit de poursuivre ses recherches concernant l'état de William, une semaine qu'il perdait son temps à tenter de trouver des indices prouvant l'implication de l'A.D.A.M dans l'attaque. Des indices qu'il ne trouverait pas, de toutes façons. Si ces hommes étaient réellement les professionnels décrits par l'agent de l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M, il y avait une chance sur un million pour qu'il déniche quelque chose de probant dans les dix prochaines années concernant cette « attaque » - si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi. Même s'il ne croyait pas réellement en une force supérieure contrôlant le devenir des hommes, Jérémie commençait à se demander si quelqu'un, _quelque part_, ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à bouleverser continuellement le fil de sa vie.

Poussant un profond soupir mêlé à une sorte de rire désespéré qu'il n'avait pu contenir, le génie de l'informatique se demanda comment il pouvait se mettre à penser des choses aussi absurdes. Il n'y avait que deux responsables à ses malheurs : son entêtement à vouloir sauver William contre vents et marées et ce fichu maître-chanteur qui menaçait le lourd secret du groupe. Le second malheur échoyait directement du premier, il n'était qu'une conséquence. Si Jérémie n'avait pas réactivé le Supercalculateur, jamais cet agent n'aurait découvert son existence. Il s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'Aelita et Yumi l'avaient mis en garde, avec insistance. Son besoin de rédemption était tel que sa passion avait pris le pas sur sa raison. Et aujourd'hui, son sentiment de culpabilité n'était pas apaisé ; pire encore, il s'en était trouvé décuplé. Comment regardez vos amis en face après avoir ainsi trahi leur confiance ? Ils s'étaient tous promis de laisser le passé au passé, de ne plus jamais réactiver l'ordinateur quantique. Et il avait failli à cette promesse, non pas dans un simple instant de faiblesse mais délibérément. Il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de se rattraper et il ne l'avait pourtant pas fait, persuadé qu'il était de pouvoir - de _devoir _- résoudre le problème. Il se recula au fond de sa chaise et s'écarta légèrement du bureau avant de la faire pivoter en direction de son lit, ou plutôt en direction du poster accroché au-dessus de celui-ci :

« Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait à ma place, vous, hein ? murmura Jérémie en s'adressant à la photo du véritable _Einstein_ placardée sur son mur. »

Il attendit un long moment, comme s'il espérait une réponse de son modèle avant de pousser un nouveau soupir :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Comme s'il allait me répondre ?

- Parce que s'il le faisait, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait la réponse ? s'étonna une voix féminine qui s'éleva soudainement dans l'entrée en faisant sursauter le garçon. »

Il fallut un petit instant à Belpois pour reprendre ses esprits et reconnaitre la voix qui venait de le décontenancer, celle d'Aelita. Il la regarda l'air un peu hébété, ne sachant quoi répondre. La jeune fille en fut quelque peu gênée :

« Je… Euh… J'voulais pas te déranger, je… La porte était entrouverte et je t'ai entendu… enfin…

- La porte était entrouverte ? demanda l'adolescent, étonné mais ravi de pouvoir changer de conversation. C'est bizarre, je croyais l'avoir fermé.

- Pourtant, je t'assure qu'elle était… tenta de se défendre Aelita.

- Je sais bien que tu m'espionnais pas. T'en fais pas. »

Sa petite amie lui sourit, rassurée qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausses idées sur elle. Et puis, après tout, si elle avait voulu l'espionner, elle ne se serait pas manifester ainsi, de manière aussi instinctive. Au regard que sa camarade portait sur lui, Jérémie devina que l'inquiétude de celle-ci à son égard n'avait pas diminué, et cette fois-ci, il la comprenait. Depuis leur réunion forcée dans le laboratoire où il avait exposé la situation aux Lyokô-guerriers et essuyait les reproches tacites de la bande, le prodige de Kadic semblait éviter le groupe. Il avait choisi l'exil à l'opprobre. A moins qu'il n'ait une nouvelle fois préféré la fuite au combat ?

« Je… Je voulais savoir si tu voulais manger avec nous, ce soir ? Ca fait presque une semaine que tu…

- C'est pas la peine, Aelita. C'est gentil mais c'est inutile. Je ne pourrais pas regarder les autres en face. Pas après avoir trahi votre confiance comme je l'ai fait.

- Ecoute, on comprend tous le besoin que tu as eu de sauver William. C'est dans ta nature de vouloir aider tes amis, de vouloir régler tous les problèmes. C'est cette volonté qui fait qu'aujourd'hui, je suis ici, parmi vous. Et rien que pour ça, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir Jérémie.

- Mais les autres…

- Les autres non plus ne t'en veulent pas. Tu as toujours été là pour nous, quand nous avions des problèmes. Et tu as voulu être là pour William. Tu as commis une erreur mais tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'un agent du gouvernement allait te suivre jusqu'au labo et te faire chanter.

- Il n'y a pas que ça Aelita. Non seulement, l'existence du Supercalculateur est maintenant connue du gouvernement par ma faute mais en plus, je n'ai plus aucune chance de sauver William. Toutes mes recherches, toutes mes avancées, tous mes espoirs ont été réduits à néant par _ce_ type. Il refuse que je les poursuive. Je… Je vous ai trahi… J-J'ai abusé de votre confiance, tout ça… pour _rien. _»

Le garçon avait de plus en plus de mal à s'exprimer et commençait à sangloter très légèrement. Il retira ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche. Son amie s'avança dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle avant de se diriger vers lui et de poser une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

« Ecoute, j'en ai parlé avec les autres et… Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que tu as fait _une_ erreur. Mais nous devons rester unis, surtout maintenant. Depuis ces évènements au labo, tu n'as pas mangé une fois avec nous, tu évites les autres en cours, à la récré, tu nous adresses à peine la parole… »

Le garçon l'observait silencieusement mais ne répondait rien.

« S'il te plaît, Jérémie. Fais un effort. Personne ne t'en veux. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui se passe sur cette Terre. Ressaisis toi bon sang, le supplia-t-elle en agitant sa main sur son épaule. »

_Einstein_ sembla soudain reprendre conscience après un long passage à vide. Il posa sa main sur celle de son amie et la caressa tendrement. Il se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Est-ce que tu sais si Devoldère est dans sa chambre ?

- Euh… Ben… J'sais pas. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure dans les couloirs. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie mais j'ignore s'il est vraiment parti sous cette pluie… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que je vais me ressaisir… Tu as raison sur un point : je ne suis pas le seul responsable. Et s'il veut jouer alors on va jouer. »

Tandis qu'il abaissait la clinche et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Aelita posa à nouveau sa main sur son épaule, pour le retenir cette fois :

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- _Jouer_, selon ses règles, répondit-il sans plus de précisions. »

Il sortit de la pièce et prit la direction de la chambre du professeur principal d'Odd. Aelita prit sa suite en lui demandant, inquiète :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Jérémie s'immobilisa et regarda la jeune femme par-dessus son épaule :

« Rien. Rien du tout.

- Tu n'arrangeras rien en voulant te faire maitre-chanteur à ton tour. Tu ne vas faire qu'aggraver les choses…

- Reste en dehors de ça, Aelita. Ça vaut mieux… »

Sur ce conseil, il reprit sa route. La fille resta plantée au milieu du couloir, ne sachant que faire : elle pouvait continuer sa tentative de dissuasion au risque d'irriter davantage le jeune homme ou le laisser agir au risque d'aggraver la tension au sein du groupe. Elle poussa finalement un soupir et s'adossa au mur.

« Jérémie… Pourquoi est-ce que parfois je n'arrive pas à te comprendre ? »

Elle jeta un œil dans la chambre de son petit ami et son regard s'arrêta sur le poster d'Einstein. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et soupira. La vision de ce génie venait de lui rappeler son père et elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Jérémie… Ne commet pas la même erreur que mon père… »

* * *

Jamais l'expression pleuvoir des cordes n'avait été aussi adaptée à la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait encore sur toute la banlieue parisienne lorsque la voiture d'Éric Devoldère s'arrêta dans la cour principale d'un vieil entrepôt frigorifique désaffecté. À l'abri à l'intérieur du véhicule, l'agent observait l'extérieur du bâtiment. L'idée d'un rendez-vous avec un inconnu dans un lieu aussi sinistre par un temps aussi déplorable ne l'enchantait guère et l'inquiétait même davantage qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Pourtant, l'inconnu en question avait su ébranler ses convictions et attiser sa curiosité au point de l'inciter à venir jusqu'ici, seul. Personne, pas même son coordinateur, n'était au courant des messages qu'il avait reçu. Ceux-ci semblaient lui avoir été envoyés depuis une adresse hautement sécurisée puisque les systèmes de l'Organisation n'avaient pu ni les filtrer ni les identifier. L'avertissement qui figurait sur la plupart de ces courriels lui avait d'abord semblé être un canular, peut-être un test de l'Organisation. Mais Éric ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en douter.

Depuis le début de cette affaire, il avait de plus en plus le sentiment que Watts lui cachait de nombreux éléments relatifs à cette affaire. Il avait du faire lui-même des recherches au sein des archives de l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M pour découvrir les soupçons d'implication de l'A.D.A.M, sans avoir accès à plus de détails, en raison de son faible niveau d'autorisation. Sans cette information, l'impact de son chantage sur Belpois aurait probablement pris du plomb dans l'aile suite à l'attaque sur Lyokô. D'ailleurs, qu'était donc vraiment ce « monde virtuel » ? Jérémie lui avait brièvement expliqué qu'il s'agissait de « l'ouvrage ultime de Franz Hopper, un ailleurs qui était tombé sous le joug de l'un de ses anciens programmes, X.A.N.A. » Ce nom ne lui était pas étranger et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il avait été évoqué par l'adolescent. Il avait déjà entendu l'agent Watts en parlait, des années auparavant. Cette abréviation l'avait marqué sans raison particulière. À cette époque, il était encore en cours de formation et s'occuper l'esprit comme il le pouvait, notamment en cherchant les sens possibles de sigles comme celui-ci. D'habitude, les résultats qu'il obtenait était à peu près potable. Mais pour X.A.N.A, il n'avait jamais rien trouver. Et curieusement, voilà que des années plus tard, le nom de ce programme ressurgit dans une affaire dont était chargé Watts. Soit il devenait paranoïaque, soit quelque chose clochait.

L'averse commença enfin à se calmer. Le rideau de pluie s'amincit jusqu'à disparaitre presque totalement. Quelques gouttes continuaient bien sûr à s'écraser sur le sol, la carrosserie, le pare-brise et les bâtiments alentours mais le plus gros était passé. Éric sortit enfin de sa voiture après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous, la chambre froide n° 74. En entrant dans le bâtiment, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'état de délabrement très avancé des lieux. Il grommela en songeant :

« Pourquoi il faut que je me retrouve dans des ruines pareilles ? »

Des cageots de bois brisés jonchaient les différents couloirs, de même que les éclats de verre provenant des diverses fenêtres visiblement victimes de vandales ou de violentes intempéries. Une odeur âcre agressa rapidement les narines de Devoldère qui supposa que celle-ci devait certainement provenir de l'eau de pluie qui s'accumulait sur le sol à chaque averse et qui devait croupir ensuite, lorsqu'il faisait plus chaud.

« Génial comme salon de thé ! maugréa-t-il. »

Parcourant du regard les différentes portes menant aux chambres froides tout en avançant droit devant lui, Éric cherchait la pièce dans laquelle on lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il finit par arriver devant l'entrée en question et par réflexe, sortit son arme de service. La porte s'ouvrait grâce à un système de glissière, vers la gauche. Se plaçant contre le portail de métal, Devoldère en saisit la poignée de la main gauche tandis qu'il pointait son arme en direction du sol avec la droite, prêt à en faire usage si nécessaire. C'était l'instant de vérité. Une fois la porte ouverte, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège, son arme seule ne suffirait peut-être pas à le tirer d'affaire. Il voulait pourtant des réponses et espérait en avoir. Aussi, il tira d'un coup sec sur la poignée, faisant coulisser l'obstacle de métal dans un grincement sinistre qui résonna dans les couloirs. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté. Une fois la porte à moitié ouverte, il entra dans la pièce avec prudence en brandissant son arme. Un homme lui tournait le dos. Cheveux gris, imperméable marron, l'individu n'avait guère l'allure d'un agent de l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M, ni d'un opérateur de l'A.D.A.M. Devoldère s'avança dans sa direction en lui demandant de se retourner lentement. Sans opposer de résistance, l'inconnu obtempéra, dévoilant progressivement les traits de son visage. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres fines du sexagénaire, légèrement dissimulées par sa barbe épaisse qui donnait un peu de consistance à son visage émacié et ridé.

« Je vous attendais, agent Devoldère. Vous pouvez baisser votre arme. Comme vous le voyez, je suis seul et je n'ai pas d'armes. Sans compter que je n'ai guère le profil d'un agent de terrain, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- La première chose que l'on apprend en formation, c'est de ne jamais se fier aux apparences, répliqua Éric, en baissant son arme quoique toujours méfiant.

- Je croyais que la première chose que l'on enseignait aux nouvelles recrues était de ne pas se poser de questions.

- Disons que c'est la première règle que vous devez apprendre à enfreindre si vous ne voulez pas devenir un simple soldat de plomb. Si nous en venions au motif de ce rendez-vous… Qu'avez-vous à me dire sur Peter Watts ? »

L'homme resta silencieux un moment puis se dirigea vers un escalier qui menait à une petite estrade qui assurait la connexion avec une chambre adjacente. Sans monter les marches, l'inconnu passa son doigt sur la rampe métallique puis observa le dépôt de poussière qui s'était formé sur son doigt.

« Vous voyez, agent Devoldère, contrairement aux apparences, cette pièce n'est pas ordinaire. De toutes les chambres froides de cet entrepôt, c'est la seule qui ait un lien, aussi infime soit-il, avec votre affaire. Et pourtant, avouez qu'au premier coup d'œil, elle ressemble à toutes les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Quel lien ?

- On se calme… Ceci n'était qu'une parabole. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que j'ai connaissance d'informations qui dépassent amplement votre niveau d'autorisation, des informations qui pourraient se révéler capitales pour la suite de votre enquête. Des informations qui pourraient vous éviter de fouiller une maison en ruine ou de passer par Watts pour espérer grappiller quelques maigres renseignements.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom a peu d'importance… Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir qu'un nom ne veut rien dire, agent _Devoldère_, argua le sexagénaire en insistant sur le nom de son vis-à-vis comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait que celui-ci n'était qu'un pseudonyme.

- Je me fiche de votre nom… Je veux savoir comment vous pouvez avoir accès à des informations sur les membres et les enquêtes de l'Organisation sans en faire partie ?

- Disons… que j'ai mes entrées, répondit-il simplement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. »

Éric ne comprenait pas où ce type voulait en venir. Ni d'où il pouvait tenir ses informations. Y avait-il des fuites au sein même du groupe ? Ou bien une autre explication était-elle envisageable ?

« Pour le moment, considérez simplement que je suis un ami qui vous veut du bien. Vous savez, agent Devoldère, il fut un temps où les affaires internes du gouvernement se réglait de manière beaucoup plus simple. Pas de concurrence, pas de dualité et un seul et unique objectif : la protection de notre patrie. Aujourd'hui, les choses ont bien changé. Et certains agents se sont… égarés. Vous vous demandez comment je connais tant de choses sur vous et Peter Watts. La réponse est simple : j'ai travaillé avec lui durant des années, à l'époque où l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M n'en était encore qu'à ses balbutiements, je le connais mieux que personne…

- … Et aujourd'hui vous l'accusez de trahison ?

- J'ai quitté l'Organisation lorsque j'ai découvert que certains hauts membres, dont Peter, avaient pris une voie différente de celle qui était initialement la nôtre.

- Une voie différente ? reprit l'agent.

- Disons simplement… que Peter avait choisi de passer à l'ennemi. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu l'ensemble de mes illusions sur l'Organisation, sur ce pour quoi je me battais tous les jours, sur mon pays. J'ai découvert que des hommes comme Peter se servaient de nous pour renseigner l'A.D.A.M.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Je ne vous en veux pas de ne pas me croire. Après tout, vous ne pouvez voir que la face émergée de l'iceberg. La lutte entre l'A.D.A.M et l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M dépasse de loin le simple domaine de la concurrence interne. Ce n'est pas de ces agences dont il faut vous méfier. Mais du passé. Les erreurs de toute une génération de scientifiques s'apprêtent à trouver leurs conséquences dans cette guerre de services secrets. Peter Watts est une partie de ce passé enfoui qui s'apprête à ressurgir. »

L'homme fit une pause et dévisagea Devoldère qui ne savait que répondre. De nombreuses questions lui brûlaient les lèvres mais celles-ci lui traversaient l'esprit à une telle vitesse qu'il ne parvenait à en articuler aucune. Au bout d'un moment, l'ancien ami de Watts recommença à parler :

« Bien que je n'appartienne plus aux services secrets français, je reste tenu par mes obligations. Je vous en ai peut-être déjà trop dit. Je ne vous donnerai qu'un dernier conseil, n'abandonnez pas la piste de Franz Hopper. Vous seriez surpris de découvrir tout ce que ces deux individus peuvent avoir en commun.

- Que veulent l'A.D.A.M et l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M de si important selon vous ? Pourquoi Watts trahirait-il l'Organisation ? Qu'a à voir Hopper là-dedans ?

- Je vous laisse trouver ces réponses tout seul, lança-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Répondez-moi ! ordonna Éric en le menaçant avec son arme.

- Je vous en ai déjà trop dit. Si vous voulez des réponses, vous devrez les chercher vous-même à la source. »

Sur ces mots, le sexagénaire quitta la pièce. Son vis-à-vis resta un instant interdit puis se laissa à sa poursuite. Mais le couloir était déjà désert. Il s'adossa au mur et poussa un long soupir. La situation semblait devoir se complexifier de jour en jour. Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette mission, il doutait de plus en plus de l'honnêteté de ceux pour qui il œuvrait et particulièrement de celle de son supérieur. Si ce que disait cet homme était vrai, les rivalités internes entre l'A.D.A.M et son groupe n'étaient pas relatives à des divergences d'appréciation mais à des objectifs antagonistes s'articulant autour d'un même élément qu'avait en commun Watts et Hopper.

« Peter, un traître ? songea Devoldère. J'ai du mal à le concevoir même s'il n'a pas joué franc-jeu ces derniers temps. »

Monsieur X, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, avait piqué au vif sa curiosité. Mais aussi intéressants qu'ils pouvaient être, ces nouveaux éléments mettaient en péril la mission et l'agent lui-même. Si les informations étaient fondées alors Devoldère en apprendrait davantage sur son supérieur et la réalité de cette mission mais celle-ci s'en trouverait peut-être compromise. Et si elles étaient fausses, il aurait mis en doute la fidélité de son coordinateur et trahi sa confiance en vain. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que l'homme qu'il avait rencontré ne mentait pas. Ce n'était pas un exercice ni un simulacre. Il lui fallait en être sûr. Il trouverait un moyen de vérifier la véracité des dires de Monsieur X. Et puis, cela occuperait son esprit et dissiperait peut-être les idées noires qui commençait à envahir son esprit.

* * *

« Alors quoi, tu veux pas en parler ? Tu préfères continuer à faire cette tronche d'enterrement ? demanda Odd, agacé. »

Sa question se heurta au silence glacial de son meilleur ami qui, allongé sur son lit, semblait de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait de cesse de se maudire, lui et son fichu destin. Son destin… Qui espérait-il tromper avec ce mot ? Sa conscience ? Son inconscient ? Le seul, l'unique responsable de ce nouveau fiasco sentimental, c'était sa jalousie et son côté impulsif, autrement il ne pouvait rejeter la faute sur personne d'autre que lui. Il ne parvenait même pas à en vouloir à Yumi car il savait qu'au fond, son attitude possessive la faisait souffrir.

« Fiche-moi la paix, grommela-t-il finalement en assimilant enfin le sens des interrogations de son ami.

- Allez, Ulrich ! Remue-toi, quoi ! Il s'est passé quoi entre toi et Yumi la semaine dernière ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'Odd se fasse insistant dans les pires moments ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours poser ce genre de questions stupides et agaçantes ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il aimait déballer sa vie pseudo-sentimentale de Dom Juan au grand jour que c'était le cas pour les autres… Pendant que le jeune Stern se livrait à ces quelques réflexions, Della Robbia persistait et signait de sa maladresse habituelle.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? questionna-t-il.

- Oui ! Oui ! Et on a même rompu si tu veux tout savoir ! explosa Ulrich en se relevant brusquement. Voilà, t'es content ? Tu me lâches maintenant ? »

Odd resta un moment interdit face à la réaction de son camarade. Celui-ci semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Les deux questions avaient été posées d'une voix plus tremblante. Il ne faisait pas de doute que l'adolescent était bouleversé. Le rebelle s'en voulait de s'être fait aussi pressant mais ne savait pas comment faire pour se rattraper. D'ailleurs, était-ce même utile de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Ulrich dans cet état ? Il finit tout de même par articuler quelques mots d'excuses avant de prétendre qu'il était l'heure pour lui de sortir Kiwi. Alors que le chien s'était déjà posté devant la porte de la chambre en entendant son nom prononcé par son maître et battait joyeusement de la queue en sachant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir faire sa petite promenade dans le parc, la voix d'Ulrich s'éleva faiblement dans la chambre, hésitante :

« Euh… Odd… Attends, je… Excuse-moi, j'voulais pas te hurler dessus. C'est juste…

- T'inquiète, lui répondit laconiquement le blond qui avait appris à s'accommoder des réactions parfois imprévisibles de son ami. »

Au moment où il refermait sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Stern se manifesta à nouveau :

« Odd, je… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour toi « faire une pause » dans un couple ? »

L'interpellé se retourna, surpris par la question qui venait de lui être posé. Il réfléchit un petit moment, cherchant une solution pour se tirer d'affaire puis se ravisa. Il n'avait jamais vu Ulrich dans cet état sauf peut-être quand Yumi lui avait affirmé qu'ils étaient juste « copain et puis c'est tout ». Et encore, à cette époque, jamais il ne lui aurait hurlé dessus comme il l'avait fait. Il lâcha la poignée et regarda rapidement son chien :

« Désolé Kiwi, va falloir attendre un peu. »

Il se dirigea alors vers son propre lit et s'assit sur le bord pour faire face à son ami qui était maintenant dans cette position. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à s'exprimer en faisant de son mieux pour éviter de faire une gaffe :

« Faire une pause… C'est l'expression qu'a utilisée Yumi, c'est ça ? »

Le brun confirma l'hypothèse de son ami d'un faible hochement de tête. Odd resta silencieux quelques secondes puis reprit la parole :

« Ecoute, si ça avait été n'importe quelle autre fille, j't'aurai certainement dit que c'était mort. Mais là, on parle de Yumi. J'crois pas que pour elle une pause signifie une rupture. Et j'la vois mal te laisser dans le doute… Si quelqu'un devait se faire planter par une fille ici, ce serait moi, plaisanta le garçon à la mèche violette. Toi et Yumi, c'est comme Aelita et Jérémie, en moins plan-plan…

- J'te trouve bien optimiste.

- Arrête. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et c'est qu'une question de temps avant que… Enfin, c'est qu'une question de temps, quoi ! affirma-t-il en souriant.

- Une question de temps ? Du temps, c'est ce qu'on dépense le plus facilement dans notre relation… constata Ulrich en riant avec amertume. On a perdu deux ans à se tourner autour, des journées entières à se brouiller pour des idioties et là… Ça continue, encore et toujours. Tout ça par ma faute…

- Et ça avance à quoi l'auto-flagellation ? »

Ulrich leva un regard étonné vers son ami. Celui-ci avait lancé cette phrase sur un ton de reproche.

« Sérieux, il faut vraiment que tu te reprennes. J'sais pas moi, vas voir Yumi et règle ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu lui dis que t'es désolé, tu te flagelles devant elle si ça te chante mais cesse de broyer du noir. On n'a vraiment pas besoin d'une guéguerre dans la bande, surtout en ce moment… Tu crois pas ?

- J'imagine, ouais… marmonna Ulrich.

- Bon, ben moi, j'vais sortir Kiwi maintenant. Si tu veux te changer les idées, on va se faire un ciné ce soir. »

L'adolescent à la chemise verte hocha la tête, l'esprit ailleurs. Odd se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Odd… Je… Enfin, merci. T'es un vrai pote… »

Le garçon se retourna et lui sourit de bon cœur :

« Pas de problème. Allez, à tout à l'heure !

- C'est ça… A toute… répondit Ulrich tandis que la porte se refermait. »

Il était à nouveau seul avec ses pensées, ses remords, ses erreurs, ses espoirs. Odd avait peut-être raison ? Tout n'était pas forcément fini… Après tout, sa relation avec Yumi avait toujours été houleuse, difficile. C'était aussi ce qui faisait toute son intensité, toute sa force. Mais cette fois-ci, la perturbation ne venait pas d'un malentendu, elle venait d'une erreur personnelle qui n'était, certes, pas le seul facteur causal mais probablement l'un des principaux. Ulrich se laissa retomber lourdement sur son matelas et regarda un moment le plafond en se laissant aller à ses pensées. Au bout d'un moment, la vision qu'il avait de ce plafond uniforme commença à se troubler à mesure que des larmes embuées son regard. Il les essuya d'un revers de main et prit une profonde inspiration. Il lui fallait se changer les idées. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Mais pas avec quelqu'un du groupe. Pas même avec Odd. Il sortit de la chambre et décida d'aller prendre l'air… en espérant ne croiser personne qu'il ne connaissait. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête mais ne voulait pas devenir un boulet pour les autres. Toujours sa fichue fierté… Encore et toujours ce satané défaut.


	11. Quitte ou double

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayants-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite._

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Onze  
Quitte ou double

_Lorsque tu fixes trop longtemps l'abîme, l'abîme regarde aussi en toi._

Assis à son bureau, Jérémie méditait cette sentence de Friedrich Nietzsche, pesant le pour et le contre de la démarche qu'il envisageait d'entreprendre. Aelita avait tenté de le dissuader la veille et pourtant, l'idée ne s'était fait que plus pressante. Chaque individu cache des secrets qu'il préférerait ne pas voir éventer. D'après ce qu'il avait trouvé durant la fouille de la chambre de Devoldère, le mystérieux agent de l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M ne faisait pas exception. En fouillant le tiroir le plus bas de sa commode, Jérémie y avait trouvé un flacon de médicaments contenant des psychostimulants. Cette découverte éclaircissait quelques points d'ombre quant au comportement étrange de l'agent à l'usine : son hésitation à emprunter la corde pour descendre jusqu'à l'élévateur, son hypersensibilité au bruit, son comportement à la limite de la paranoïa mais également sa faculté de concentration impressionnante. Belpois avait l'intime conviction qu'Éric ne devait pas respecter les dosages prescrits, si tant est qu'il s'était procuré ces médicaments par voie légale.

Il avait maintenant de quoi renverser la balance, ou plutôt de quoi équilibrer le rapport de force. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. La loi du talion était la seule issue que le jeune génie entrapercevait, l'unique lumière au bout du tunnel obscur dans lequel il s'était aventuré par mégarde. Certes, comme l'avait souligné Aelita, une telle entreprise ne ferait qu'augmenter les tensions entre l'agent et le jeune homme mais c'était aussi une chance unique de pouvoir, peut-être, le déstabiliser et reprendre le dessus, obtenir de lui, non pas une reddition -il était inutile de rêver - mais une concession. Continuer ses recherches sur la situation de William et aider son ami, c'était tout ce que Jérémie exigerait. Et il l'obtiendrait. Qu'importe le prix à payer.

En agissant de la sorte, en employant les méthodes révoltantes de l'autre imposteur, il s'exposait au risque de devenir comme lui, de n'être plus, aux yeux de ses amis et à ses propres yeux, qu'un lâche. Car le chantage, c'est fait pour les lâches. Lui et les autres avaient suffisamment sermonner Odd sur ce point lorsque celui-ci avait menacé Jim de révéler son passé d'acteur dans Paco, le roi du disco si celui-ci ne lui faisait pas réintégrer la même classe que ses potes. L'enjeu n'était toutefois pas le même ici. La vie de William en dépendait, c'était du moins l'intime conviction de Jérémie, ce dont il s'était persuadé contre toute raison. La disparition tragique de Franz Hopper demeurait pour lui un traumatisme qu'il ne parvenait pas à surpasser. Pire, il le voyait comme un péché qu'il lui était impossible d'expier. Il se voyait comme le coupable, comme le responsable de ce drame. Le plus horrible étant qu'il ne parvenait pas à en parler et qu'il lui était donc impossible d'extérioriser ce sentiment délétère qui oppressait son cœur et sa conscience. Aussi, vu de l'extérieur, ses réactions semblaient déraisonnables, disproportionnés, et après tout, probablement l'étaient-elles. Ses amis ne parvenaient pas à comprendre sa réaction face au malaise de William, ce manque de jugeote ne ressemblant en rien au surdoué altruiste mais raisonnable qui leur avait servi de leader à l'époque de X.A.N.A. La mort du père d'Aelita qui était en plus pour lui une sorte de modèle dont il avait éludé sciemment les facettes les plus sombres et son incapacité à le ramener parmi eux avaient provoqué une déchirure en lui, une plaie qui semblait ne pas vouloir se refermer. Certainement par un excès d'orgueil stupide, il se rendait responsable de la seule œuvre de X.A.N.A et de la décision du scientifique.

Jugeant qu'il avait assez tergiversé et qu'il ne changerait rien à la situation en restant là à discuter avec lui-même, à ressasser les vieux démons encore bien présents et à s'asséner des maximes, Jérémie se leva et se saisit du flacon. Il le plaça dans la poche avant de son pantacourt beige et sortit de sa chambre avant de prendre la direction désormais bien connue de la chambre de l'agent Devoldère. En arrivant devant la porte grise, l'adolescent marqua un temps d'hésitation pendant lequel il sembla brièvement se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et des conséquences possibles pour lui et ses amis. Pourtant, il se dit qu'il était trop tard pour reculer et frappa à la porte avec une certaine force, comme s'il voulait affirmer sa conviction. Il attendit quelques instants mais personne ne lui répondit. Il recommença à frapper, avec davantage d'insistance et de force. A nouveau pas de réponse. Un troisième essai se révéla finalement concluant. Un laconique « Entrez ! » fut braillé derrière la porte.

Jérémie obtempéra. Éric était debout à côté de sa commode, le regard noir. Le tiroir avait été ouvert et vidé. Visiblement, l'homme s'était aperçu de la disparition de son flacon. Et comme prévu, il semblait y tenir. Dépendance ou non, Belpois s'en fichait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était que ces cachets représentaient une forme de drogue destinée à améliorer les capacités de concentration d'un sujet sur une période donnée. Et la drogue était à proscrire dans un établissement scolaire. Voilà qui était très positif pour lui.

« Vous avez perdu quelque chose, Monsieur Devoldère ? demanda l'adolescent en masquant à peine sa satisfaction. »

Le regard de l'enseignant s'assombrit un peu plus. Il resta un moment silencieux à observer le jeune homme avant de lui répondre sèchement :

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors sauf si tu as quelque chose d'utile à me dire, tu peux faire demi-tour et refermer la porte. »

L'homme paraissait sur les nerfs, il n'était pas aussi calme que d'habitude sans pour autant manquer d'une certaine assurance.

« D'utile à vous dire, je ne sais pas. D'utile à vous montrer par contre… rétorqua Jérémie en plongeant sa main dans sa poche. »

Lorsqu'il en sortit le flacon orange, le visage d'Éric se décomposa sous l'effet mêlé de la colère et de la surprise.

« Rends-moi ça tout de suite, grommela le professeur en s'approchant à grands pas du garçon aux cheveux blonds qui s'empressa de refermer sa main sur le tube et de le cacher derrière son dos.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je l'ai pris dans votre tiroir pour vous le rendre ? se moqua Belpois. »

L'agent réagissait exactement comme il le souhaitait.

« Très bien, cette petite comédie a assez duré. Rends-moi ce flacon. Tout de suite !

- Je pourrais faire mieux que ça. Comme le montrer à Monsieur Delmas. Je suis sûr qu'il serait très intéressé de savoir que l'un de ses employés carbure aux psychostimulants.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Du chantage ? questionna Éric dont le haussement de sourcil avait trahi son étonnement.

- Surpris ? Ce n'est pourtant qu'un juste retour des choses.

- Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que je peux te faire plonger, toi et ta bande, avec un simple enregistrement.

- Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que sans moi, cet ordinateur sera inutilisable. Vous n'oseriez pas laisser l'A.D.A.M gagner si facilement, juste pour régler vos comptes, je me trompe ? »

L'homme resta un moment sans rien dire, incapable de répliquer. Belpois avait marqué un point et ce dernier en profita pour tenter le tout pour le tout :

« Pour être tout à fait franc avec vous, je me fiche de savoir ce que vous faîtes avec ces médicaments. J'accepte même de vous les rendre et de garder ça secret, à une condition…

- Une condition ? répéta l'agent visiblement amusé par le culot du prodige de Kadic.

- Laissez moi poursuivre mes recherches sur le cas de William… C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Je ferais toutes les recherches que vous voudrez à côté mais je veux trouver le moyen de le sauver. »

Devoldère réfléchit un moment avant qu'un sourire narquois ne se dessine sur son visage :

« C'est une offre tentante. Mais quand on veut se faire maître chanteur, il vaut mieux avoir les épaules solides. Et je ne vois aucun argument suffisamment convaincant pour que je te fasse cette concession… D'ailleurs, tu peux bien raconter ce que tu veux au Proviseur. Si je suis démis de mes fonctions, quelqu'un d'autre viendra me remplacer. Et il ne sera peut-être pas aussi…. magnanime. Maintenant sors de ma chambre, Belpois ! »

L'interpellé défia son interlocuteur les yeux dans les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Jérémie ne finisse par se lasser. Il tourna les talons et envisagea de sortir en emportant le flacon. Il se ravisa finalement et fit volte-face, lançant le tube de cachets sur le lit de l'enseignant.

« Vous avez raison… C'est pas moi qui vous empêcherai de vous empoisonner, lança hargneusement Jérémie sans plus se maîtriser. »

Il était furieux d'avoir non seulement échoué dans son entreprise mais d'avoir en plus été ridiculisé par cet imposteur qui semblait avoir décidément plus d'aplomb que ce que le surdoué s'imaginait. Pourtant, sa dernière phrase semblait avoir ébranlé l'homme qui resta interdit un long moment après que la porte de sa chambre se soit refermé brusquement. Il finit tout de même par attraper le flacon sur son matelas et, encore secoué, le rangea dans sa poche. Contrairement à ce qu'il essayait de faire croire à Jérémie, Eric manquait sérieusement d'assurance. Son seul ascendant sur le petit génie de Kadic était finalement d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de plus préoccupé, de plus torturé que lui. Car il s'agissait bien de l'unique faille que pouvait exploiter l'agent, une faille qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien car c'était aussi la sienne. Une faiblesse que seul ce médicament pouvait pallier. Au fond Devoldère et Belpois se ressemblait davantage qu'ils ne pouvaient se l'avouer.

* * *

Comme toutes les personnes de son entourage, Yumi Ishiyama n'affectionnait pas particulièrement les hôpitaux et leur environnement aseptisé dont aucune vie ne semblait s'échapper si l'on excluait le passage constant de membres du personnel médical transitant d'une pièce à une autre selon un rituel et une cadence immuables. Elle avait toujours trouvé à ces endroits un côté inhumain ou plutôt déshumanisé. Il fallait une chance incroyable pour tomber sur une hôtesse d'accueil qui ne soit pas aussi froide que la couleur blanche qui tapissait la plupart des murs du bâtiment. Il fallait à peu près autant chance pour ne pas se perdre dans ce dédale de couloirs qui menait aux chambres des patients. Elle en venait d'ailleurs à se demander comment médecins et infirmières se repéraient dans cet endroit.

Mais plus encore que ces considérations sur le lieu lui-même, ce qui la gênait et la mettait mal à l'aise était la raison pour laquelle elle était présente. Les causes qui l'avait amenée à parcourir ces couloirs se ressemblant tous plus ou moins, chaque jour de la semaine ou presque, n'avaient de cesse de se rappeler à elle. Tenant dans la main un bouquet de fleurs très ordinaire, elle se dirigeait d'un pas à la fois rapide et mal assuré vers la chambre de William Dunbar. Elle était la seule du groupe à lui rendre visite quasiment tous les après-midis ou tous les soirs, selon ses disponibilités. Aelita et Odd passait bien de temps à autre mais ils ne se sentaient pas réellement à leur place au chevet de l'adolescent. Pour tout dire, ils se sentaient même un peu hypocrites d'être là, assis à ses côtés, faisant mine de compatir à son sort quand pendant près de deux ans, ils ne lui avaient jamais réellement pardonné son erreur, la seule erreur qu'il ait jamais pu faire en tant que Lyokô-guerrier. Odd, probablement influencé par la vision d'Ulrich, n'avait vu que la part de responsabilité de Dunbar dans sa xanatification ; Aelita, pour sa part, avait décidé de laisser le passé au passé et William n'ayant pas exprimé le désir d'être intégré à la bande suite à sa libération, elle n'avait, pas plus que les autres, cherchée à se rapprocher de lui. Quant à Jérémie, son acharnement à ne pas se confronter à la vérité avait conduit le groupe dans une nouvelle impasse qui risquait, à tout moment, de condamner un autre Lyokô-guerrier.

En fait, seule Yumi, en dépit du sentiment d'oppression que suscitait en elle chacune de ses visites, était vraiment à sa place à veiller sur William. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner là, à lui tourner le dos. Depuis l'annihilation de X.A.N.A et sa libération définitive, elle avait appris à mieux le connaître. De simple camarade collant ayant le béguin pour elle, il était devenu un ami sincère pour qui elle éprouvait un profond respect et réciproquement. William avait su lui montrer qu'il n'était pas qu'un séducteur balourd et frimeur ; au fil des mois qui suivirent l'extinction du Supercalculateur, une relation très forte s'était tissée entre les deux adolescents. Rien à voir avec de l'amour cependant. D'ailleurs, sans que Yumi ne l'ait jamais avoué à Ulrich, c'était suite à une conversation avec Dunbar qu'elle avait décidé de clarifier leur situation avec Ulrich, de bannir l'idée du « copain et puis c'est tout » pour s'épanouir pleinement en couple. Ces dernières semaines, leur amitié n'avait été que renforcée par les problèmes que traversait le jeune homme, qui d'ailleurs avait fait son possible pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit de l'adolescente alors qu'elle atteignait l'aile des patients : William avait été l'élément externe qui l'avait plus que jamais rapproché d'Ulrich ; il était, sciemment ou non, le ciment de ce couple d'une certaine façon. Cette hypothèse était a priori à tirer par les cheveux, pourtant à peine avait-il sombré dans le coma que sa relation avec Stern semblait lui échapper. D'ailleurs, tout s'effondrait autour d'elle : Ulrich s'était comporté comme le dernier des crétins avec son orgueil et sa jalousie déplacée et plutôt que de temporiser la confrontation, elle avait choisi de déballer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur jusqu'à perdre le contrôle de la situation ; Jérémie avait joué aux apprentis sorciers tout en essayant de se persuader que bouleverser l'ordre des choses n'était pas contre-nature ou dangereux ; William s'était retrouvé plongé dans le coma et souffrait d'un mal impossible à diagnostiquer. Seuls Odd et Aelita restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes, quoique la réactivation du Supercalculateur les ait probablement secoués autant qu'elle-même bien qu'ils ne furent pas aussi incisifs qu'elle vis-à-vis d'Einstein.

Elle atteignit finalement la chambre de son ami, ouvrit la porte après un instant d'hésitation et entra. Il lui était impossible de s'habituer à la vision de ce garçon qui avait le même âge qu'elle et qui était allongé, inconscient sur ce lit d'hôpital. Elle se sentit vaciller durant une fraction de seconde mais parvint finalement à retrouver son équilibre. Elle se dirigea vers la table de chevet et déposa les fleurs dans le vase prévu à cet effet. Elle porta ensuite son regard sur le corps inerte de l'adolescent et se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un sanglot. Le bip de l'ECG était le seul bruit qui rompait à intervalles réguliers le silence pesant qui régnait dans la chambre. Elle resta un moment sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Ces visites lui étaient de plus en plus pénibles et douloureuses. Elle finit tout de même par prendre une chaise et s'asseoir à côté de William. Elle resta là, sans parler, pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, elle posa sa main sur celle de Dunbar, toujours inerte.

« Allez, William, faut que tu tiennes le coup, murmura-t-elle. Il faut que tu te réveilles. Tu peux pas m'abandonner comme ça. Tu te souviens, tu m'avais dit que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi… »

La voix de Yumi était altérée par le mélange des sentiments qui la traversait. Mais celui qui dominait entre tous était la tristesse, renforcée par les souvenirs et regrets que faisait émerger en elle la situation de son ami. Elle se souvenait précisément de ce jour où William lui avait promis que, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il ne la laisserai jamais tomber. La jeune femme n'avait alors pas prêter beaucoup d'attention à cette phrase, à la force de chacun des mots choisis. Mais avec le recul, elle prenait conscience qu'à chaque coup dur depuis la fin du combat sur Lyokô, elle avait pu compter sur lui autant que sur le reste de la bande. Et aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait incapable de lui rendre la pareille, de lui venir en aide. Elle ne pouvait que regarder. Au fond, elle comprenait d'une certaine façon les choix de Jérémie, sans pouvoir les excuser sincèrement.

« Tu sais, j'ignore si tu peux m'entendre, continua-t-elle, je voulais juste que tu saches que… tu comptais vraiment beaucoup pour moi, t'es un véritable ami. Et ça, je ne te l'ai probablement pas assez dit… voire jamais. »

Elle ne put retenir un rire nerveux.

« J'ai jamais été douée pour exprimer mes sentiments de toutes façons… C'est pas Ulrich qui dirait le contraire. »

Elle observa le visage inexpressif de William plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Elle glissa alors sa main gauche sous celle de l'adolescent inanimé, paume contre paume et du dos de sa main droite caressa la joue du garçon.

« Même avec Jérémie, je n'ai pas su m'y prendre. Je sais qu'il veut bien faire et nous aider, te sortir du coma… Mais je refuse de prendre le risque… le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Le Supercalculateur n'a jamais apporté que le malheur. Aelita a perdu son père et dix années de sa vie à cause de lui et X.A.N.A s'est servi de toi grâce à lui… Mais là, tout cela n'a rien à voir avec ce programme de malheur… Et tu seras bientôt sur pied. »

Yumi était dans une sorte d'état second tandis qu'elle s'exprimait. Elle était consciente de ce qu'elle disait tout en découvrant chacun des mots qu'elle articulait avec la même surprise que celle qu'éprouverait un auditeur externe. En y réfléchissant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas si elle croyait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait ou si elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle amena sa main droite sur celle de Dunbar et resta ainsi, silencieuse, jusqu'à ce quelqu'un ouvre avec précaution la porte de la chambre. Surprise, l'adolescent se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer ou plus précisément les personnes. Elle ne les avait vu qu'une fois par le passé, à Kadic mais elles n'avaient pas oubliés leurs visages. C'était les parents de William. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle les rencontrait depuis l'hospitalisation de leur fils.

« Monsieur et Madame Dunbar ? demanda poliment Yumi.

- C'est exact, répondit le père de l'adolescent. Et vous êtes ?

- Yumi Ishiyama. Je suis… une amie de votre fils, se présenta-t-elle en retirant précipitamment ses mains qui entouraient celle du garçon. »

Bien que M. Dunbar ne remarqua pas le geste de la jeune japonaise, celui-ci n'échappa pas à l'œil de la mère de William qui se retint de mettre en doute l'affirmation de Yumi, préférant s'enquérir de l'état de son fils :

« Nous avons fait au plus vite pour revenir en France… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Les médecins l'ignorent. William a été pris de convulsions et il est tombé dans le coma mais aucun diagnostic convaincant n'a pour l'instant était trouvé. »

Les parents semblaient seulement commencer à prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait leur fils. Yumi était d'ailleurs extrêmement surprise de ne voir débarquer les parents de son ami que maintenant. Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le malaise de leur enfant et ils daignaient enfin se présenter à son chevet. Vraiment soucieux de l'état de santé de leur progéniture, les Dunbar ! Enfin, cela n'était guère étonnant. Après tout, le groupe les avait mené en bateau pendant plusieurs mois avec le spectre généré par le Supercalculateur à l'image de leur fils avant que ceux-ci ne percent enfin la supercherie à jour… mais trop tard. Ils semblaient arrivés une nouvelle fois avec un train de retard et Yumi commençait à comprendre pourquoi son ami était aussi peu enclin au respect des règles. Dans un environnement familial si peu encadré, il n'était pas étonnant que l'autorité et l'attention soit pour lui des choses étrangères. Etonnamment, le portrait que Yumi dressait de cette famille se basait sur des a priori, des préjugés et pourtant, elle n'était pas loin de la vérité, toute relative qu'elle puisse être bien entendu. C'était une de ses rares occasions où les impressions dégageaient par le paraître d'individus se conformaient à la réalité de leur être. Et très franchement, elle aurait préféré qu'il n'en soit rien, elle aurait aimé se tromper, avoir cédé aux sirènes de la facilité et se le reprocher. Malheureusement, Monsieur et Madame Dunbar ne semblaient décidément pas se départir de cette distanciation qui leur était naturelle.

« Et j'me plains parfois de Papa et Maman parce qu'ils me couvent trop… Je crois que je n'avais jamais réalisé la chance que j'avais d'avoir des parents veillant sur moi ainsi, songea Yumi. »

La jeune file se leva finalement et décida qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille. Elle était navrée de ne pouvoir rester au chevet de son ami, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore espérer faire pour lui, mais le manque de réactions des parents de William la mettait trop mal à l'aise. Elle salua les deux adultes avant de quitter la chambre.

En parcourant les couloirs de l'hôpital en sens inverse afin de regagner la sortie, Yumi se demandait vraiment si, à un seul moment, le père et la mère de son camarade avaient véritablement réalisé que leur fils était plongé dans le coma. Elle songea alors que, peut-être, avoir été devancé par une inconnue qui s'était rendue au chevet de leur fils ne leur avait guère plu. D'où cette froideur. Mais comment des parents sensés pouvaient-ils ainsi faire passer des choses aussi futiles avant leur fils ? Comment des parents auraient-ils d'ailleurs pu attendre près d'une semaine avant de se rendre au chevet de leur fils malade ? Non, décidément, Yumi n'enviait pas la famille Dunbar. Pour être honnête, elle plaignait même son ami. Il méritait selon elle plus d'attention mais cette remarque était d'une certaine hypocrisie si l'on considère l'attitude initiale du groupe, elle y compris, vis-à-vis de William après sa libération du joug de X.A.N.A…

Tandis qu'elle retirait l'antivol de sol de son vélo, son portable se mit à vibrer. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son écran et vit le prénom de Jérémie s'afficher ainsi que l'habituelle photo du jeune génie, souriant et les doigts en « V ». Elle l'avait insérée dans la mémoire de son nouveau portable. Cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs ; elle ne regrettait pas ce geste d'ailleurs car elle avait bien besoin de songer de temps à autre aux bons moments que le groupe avait aussi traversé. Elle décrocha enfin :

« Allô, Jérémie ?

- Yumi, il faut que tu te rendes au labo immédiatement. Une nouvelle tour s'est activée sur le Territoire du Désert.

- Je viens juste de quitter l'hôpital, Jérémie. Je fais au plus vite mais je ne serais pas là avant une vingtaine de minutes minimum…

- D'accord… Fais attention à toi. »

La jeune fille raccrocha. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était en train de se concrétiser. Elle allait devoir retourner sur Lyokô. Tout allait recommencer. Et le pire était que cette fois, tout aurait pu être évité.

* * *

Jérémie attendait dans le laboratoire, tapotant nerveusement sur le flanc du clavier tandis qu'il observait la carte du Territoire du Désert sur laquelle on distinguait clairement la présence de plusieurs créatures repérées par un symbole gris sombre. Le génie de l'informatique qu'il était ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment ces créatures s'introduisaient sur les territoires de Lyokô ni même comment il lui était possible de les détecter. La plus massive des créatures, qui avait fui la confrontation alors qu'elle avait un net avantage sur Aelita, semblait être à l'origine de l'activation des tours. A nouveau, le symbole le plus imposant faisait face à la tour activée. Si l'hypothèse de Belpois était exacte, le robot activait la tour par le biais des câbles qu'il connectait aux parois de cette dernière. Restait à savoir ce qu'il cherchait et à définir l'origine de l'ennemi. Deux données qui lui échappaient encore et qu'il lui fallait trouver au plus vite s'il espérait sauver William.

Le bruit de l'élévateur qui venait de s'arrêter à son étage le tira de ses pensées. Les deux parties du verrou se désolidarisèrent et la lourde porte blindée s'ouvrit, dévoilant progressivement l'intérieur du monte-charge et ses occupants. Le groupe était presque au complet. Seul Ulrich manquait à l'appel. Mais rien d'étonnant à cela puisque celui-ci avait éteint son portable et passait son temps à ruminer dans le parc depuis le break que lui avait imposé Yumi dans leur relation. Jérémie posa son regard sur chacun des Lyokô-guerriers et finit par croiser celui de la jeune japonaise. Le manque d'expression de l'adolescente n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Elle devait vraiment lui en vouloir, après tout elle le lui avait très bien signifié, à l'hôpital et au laboratoire, lors du débriefing avec Devoldère. Décidant que l'heure n'était pas propice pour se morfondre, il décida d'exposer brièvement la situation à ses amis :

« On a un nouveau signal en provenance du Territoire du Désert : une tour activée et un comité d'accueil assez imposant. Et cette fois, pas d'effet de surprise. L'ennemi s'attend sûrement à votre visite.

- Mais cette fois, on connait leur point faible, répliqua Odd, visiblement enthousiaste à l'idée de se lancer dans une nouvelle bataille.

- Ça ne vous dispense pas d'être prudent… On ignore toujours leurs objectifs. »

Le regard de Yumi s'assombrit soudainement face au conseil de Jérémie qui, il est vrai, sonnait faux au vue des circonstances. Préférant ne pas aggraver davantage la situation, Belpois demanda aux trois combattants de rejoindre la salle des scanners. Pendant que l'ascenseur ralliait le deuxième sous-sol, Einstein songea à la peur viscérale qu'il avait éprouvé au moment d'éteindre le Super Calculateur après la destruction de X.A.N.A. Il pensait que l'amitié qui unissait le petit groupe s'éteindrait avec l'ordinateur. Mais finalement, c'était sa réactivation qui était en train de dissoudre la bande.

« On est en place, Jérémie, le prévint Aelita qui venait de s'installer dans un scanner.

- Très bien… Je lance la procédure de virtualisation. Transfert Yumi… Transfert Odd… Transfert Aelita… »

L'énumération des procédures se poursuivit jusqu'à l'exécution de la dématérialisation. Une vive lumière entoura chacun des Lyokô-guerriers. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Yumi était en suspension dans les airs. Juste avant de se retrouver soumise aux lois de la gravité, elle put voir les plateaux couverts d'un sable doré s'étendre à perte de vue sous son regard. Une fois réceptionnés, les trois adolescents reçurent les indications nécessaires à leur orientation :

« Très bien… Foncez au Nord-Nord-Ouest. Je vous envoie les véhicules. »

L'overwing et l'overboard se virtualisèrent sous les yeux du groupe, ne dessinant d'abord les solides que par de fines arrêtes bleues pâles avant de prendre toutes leur consistances et leurs textures. Aelita s'installa derrière la jeune geisha tandis que Odd commençait déjà à faire le dingue avec sa planche.

« Odd, un peu de sérieux… C'est pas le moment de faire le mariole. J'te rappelle que tu t'es fait dévirtualisé par l'ennemi la dernière fois.

- Relax, Einstein. J'ai été pris par surprise la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, ça n'arriverait pas. On va lui faire sa fête à ton Méka.

- Mécha ? répéta l'interpellé.

- Ben oui, le gros robot, quoi. Un Méka… Avec un k comme au bon vieux temps !

- Oui, bon… On verra ça plus tard. Concentre toi sur le combat plutôt que sur le style et les plaisanteries, Odd. Une dévirtualisation pleine de classe reste une dévirtualisation… »

Les deux véhicules filaient à travers les plateaux désertiques en soulevant de larges nuages de sable derrière eux. Ils rejoignirent très vite la zone envahie et cette fois, comme Jérémie l'avait prédit, ils étaient attendus. L'ennemi leur faisait face et ne se retint pas d'ouvrir le feu sur les adolescents. Esquivant les tirs de justesse et avec un manque d'assurance certain, Yumi se maudissait d'être retournée dans ce fichu monde virtuel. Della Robbia, lui, s'amusait comme un fou en évitant chacun des lasers tout en effectuant de splendides figures, se mettant en danger à chaque seconde ce qui exaspéra vite Jérémie, déjà suffisamment sous pression.

« Odd, ça suffit les singeries ! s'exclama-t-il en se retenant tout juste de crier dans le micro.

- D'accord, comme tu veux ! Flèche laser, lança le jeune homme-chat après avoir ajusté son tir en plein vol. »

Le tir atteint sa cible en plein dans le mile. Une forte concentration de lumière rouge devint visible à l'endroit de l'impact, au centre du masque arborant le symbole inversé de leur pire adversaire avant que la créature n'explose. Yumi tenta elle aussi sa chance mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait gagné en expérience du combat au corps à corps ce qu'elle avait perdu en précision dans les attaques à distance. L'éventail ne toucha pas la créature visée qui, d'un bond, échappa au tranchant de l'éventail avant de s'accrocher à la paroi d'un rocher et de tirer un rayon sur l'overwing qui se mit à tanguer dangereusement de droite à gauche tout en laissant échapper des éclairs d'énergie témoignant de la violence du coup porté à l'engin. Le belligérant attendit que le véhicule, de nouveau stable, passe à portée pour bondir sur l'avant de celui-ci. A nouveau déséquilibré et cette fois excessivement alourdi, le bas de l'aile commença à racler le sol, balayant la fine couche de sable qui recouvrait un terrain rocailleux. L'étrange créature arma son bras droit d'où sorti une lame particulièrement affûtée qu'il abattit en direction de Yumi qui ne pouvait se défendre trop occupée à tenter de maintenir l'overwing sur sa trajectoire. Heureusement, Aelita avait réussi, tout en se tenant d'une main à la taille de son amie pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, à charger un champ de force au creux de sa main qu'elle projeta juste à temps sur l'œil retourné. Sous l'impact, la créature fut projetée plusieurs mètres en avant tandis que l'overwing, subitement allégé, regagnait une altitude normale et survolait la silhouette qui émettait à présent un rayonnement. Un bruit d'explosion confirma la réussite complète du tir d'Aelita.

« Attention les files, l'overwing a été fortement endommagé, encore un coup direct et c'est terminé..

- Bien reçu, répondit Aelita.

- Et Yumi, vise le centre de leurs masques, c'est leur point faible.

- Facile à dire, grommela la japonaise, si tu crois que c'est simple… »

Les fanfaronnades de son ami à l'apparence féline l'interrompirent, peut-être juste à temps. Virevoltant entre les tirs comme si cela était naturel, Odd décocha deux flèches laser qui firent mouche, éliminant deux nouvelles créatures.

« Ben alors quoi les filles ? Vous êtes rouillées ? »

Yumi marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible même pour Aelita qui se trouvait pourtant juste derrière elle. Peut-être du japonais… Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était certainement pas un compliment.

« Il n'en reste que trois. C'est du bon boulot, continuez comme ça… constata sobrement le blondinet posté devant l'écran du Supercalculateur.

- T'inquiète, je maîtrise la situation… se vanta Della Robbia qui semblait complètement désinhibé.

- Odd, vous travaillez en équipe, pas en solo….

- Ouais, ouais, je sais. C'est juste que… 'Fin, ça me manquait l'action… »

Jérémie et Aelita poussèrent simultanément le même soupir d'exaspération.

« Faut-il te rappeler que ce n'est pas un jeu ? le sermonna Einstein

- C'est bon… On va se faire les derniers ensemble. Je les attire. Et vous les filles, vous les dégommez.

- Entendu, répondirent-elles en chœur. »

L'adolescent s'était enfin ressaisi et prenait en considération ses partenaires. Il attira l'attention du groupe de trois ennemis non loin de là en leur tirant une rafale de fléchettes puis s'enfuit en s'assurant que ces derniers concentraient leur attention sur lui et le poursuivaient. Yumi se lança aussitôt aux trousses de ces choses qui canardaient son ami. Il lui fallait rester suffisamment sur le côté pour que le centre du masque puisse à peu près leur être accessible. Viser une cible mouvante lorsque l'on est soi-même en mouvement nécessite une bonne dose d'anticipation et un certain sang froid. Aelita forma un champ de force au creux de sa main puis se concentra du mieux qu'elle put afin de calculer son tir au mieux. Très vite, une première créature explosa. Les deux restantes se séparèrent alors. L'une d'elles continua de suivre Odd tandis que l'autre sortit du champ de vision des filles en effectuant un bond prodigieux. L'overwing fut alors touché par un rayon et commença à se dévirtualiser sous les pieds des filles qui n'eurent d'autres choix que d'abandonner le véhicule. Soumises aux lois de la physique, elles roulèrent dans le sable sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, perdant ainsi de nombreux points de vie, avant de se relever péniblement.

Face à elles, l'homme grenouille s'était réceptionné sur la pointe des pieds et les mains, genoux fléchis et bras tendus. Il releva la tête vers elles. C'était le moment où jamais. Yumi dégaina son éventail et le lança en direction du centre du masque. Sans difficulté, la créature s'esquiva et se rua sur les deux adolescentes. Se concentrant de toutes ses forces, la geisha parvint à détourner la trajectoire de l'éventail qui revenait vers elle et prenant l'adversaire au dépourvu, elle entailla le signe inversé. Dans un dernier effort, l'ennemi se jeta sur elle et sortit sa lame rétractile. Yumi resta paralysée en voyant foncer sur elle cette créature rougeoyante. La lame s'enfonça profondément dans l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille qui se dévirtualisa instantanément tandis que le monstre disparaissait dans une explosion. Un deuxième bruit sourd confirma l'élimination du dernier belligérant. Odd revint alors à la hauteur d'Aelita.

« Jérémie, Yumi a été dévirtualisé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la tour et cette créature géante ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Il faudrait déconnecter les câbles qui sortent de ses flancs. C'est certainement par ce biais qu'il active la tour. Mais je ne vois pas comment faire.

- Et si j'essayai de désactiver la tour depuis l'intérieur, en accédant à l'interface ?

- Non, pas question ! répliqua instantanément Belpois. On ignore ce dont est capable ce monstre… C'est peut-être tout ce qu'il attend.

- Et alors quoi ? On va rester là les bras croisés ?

-Tant qu'on est sûr de rien, personne ne pénètre dans cette tour…

- Alors, dans ce cas il ne reste qu'une solution, commenta Odd en jetant un regard complice à Aelita.

- Eh ! De quoi vous parler ?

- Il faut déconnecter ces câbles, non ? poursuivit le félin tandis que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'installait derrière lui sur l'overboard.

- Attendez ! Si vous l'attaquez de front… »

Le cri de guerre d'Odd l'empêcha de continuer. L'adolescent survola l'énorme créature de métal et s'efforça de rester suffisamment stable pour permettre à sa passagère de charger un champ de force et de viser l'un des câbles, véritable tentacule. La boule d'énergie toucha la gaine mais sembla être absorbée. Le tir fut répété avec la même précision à plusieurs reprises mais le résultat était invariable. Odd décida de tenter sa chance à son tour mais les câbles se détachèrent alors de la tour qui se désactiva automatiquement.

« Jérémie… Je crois que ça recommence… »

La créature de métal poussa un cri strident puis se rua en direction du bord du plateau. Elle finit par plonger droit dans la mer numérique et disparut dans un grand fracas.

« Il a disparu des écrans… C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'ils cherchent à faire. Tenez-vous. Je vous ramène au laboratoire. »

Tandis qu'il initialisait les procédures de rematérialisation, Jérémie se tourna vers Yumi qui était à côté de lui depuis un petit moment déjà. Il voulait lui parler. Il en avait besoin. Mais depuis leur discussion à l'hôpital, il supposait qu'elle lui en voulait. Et le silence de la jeune japonaise n'arrangeait pas la situation. Il ouvrit brièvement la bouche mais se ravisa. Les scanners venaient de s'ouvrir. Il préférait parler à Yumi en privé. Si celle-ci daignait écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.


	12. Culpabilité

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayants-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite._

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Douze  
Culpabilité

Les yeux rivés sur son écran, Jérémie entraient à une vitesse impressionnante une série de commandes censées lui permettre de scanner les dernières opérations effectuées sur le système. Il ne faisait selon lui aucun doute que l'activation des tours avait pour but la récupération ou l'exploitation de données contenues dans le Supercalculateur. S'il parvenait à isoler un fragment du codage utilisé par l'ennemi, cela lui permettrait peut-être d'en apprendre plus sur leur nature et éventuellement de comprendre ce qui pouvait motiver ces intrusions. D'après Devoldère, l'A.D.A.M disposait de ressources colossales : leur capacité à transiter dans le réseau et à infiltrer virtuellement Lyokô corroborait ses dires. Ils avaient donc accès à une technologie semblable à celle développée par Hopper. Comment expliquer alors leur intérêt probable pour les informations détenues dans cet ordinateur ? Que pouvaient-ils bien chercher ? Le jeune génie espérait bien répondre définitivement à ces questions. Il avait perdu assez de temps avec cette histoire d'organisation paramilitaire et il comptait bien poursuivre ses recherches une fois le problème de ces intrusions réglé.

Attentif à l'extrême aux opérations que le scanner effectuait, Belpois en avait oublié la présence de ses trois amis qui attendaient toujours derrière lui un début d'explication. Odd, dont la patience et la délicatesse était les plus grandes qualités, se permit un bruyant raclement de gorge, histoire de rappeler à leur _Einstein_ national qu'il n'était pas tout seul devant son écran. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers eux, s'excusant un peu maladroitement de les avoir ainsi délaissé durant de longues minutes et foudroyant au passage le blond à la mèche violette qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Au vu de la situation, il était toutefois difficile d'être détendu pour Belpois. Il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle, tout lui glissait entre les mains, de ses recherches jusqu'à l'amitié chèrement acquise et qui l'unissait et chacun des membres du groupe. Son impuissance se dévoilait de plus en plus et lui-même ne pouvait plus vraiment la nier. Pire, il devait à présent l'admettre devant eux, ses amis qu'il avait trahi. Il prit une profonde inspiration et commença à exposer le problème tout en déplaçant son regard pour éviter d'avoir à soutenir celui de ses interlocuteurs :

« Je viens de lancer un scanner qui va traquer toute information étrangère ayant pu transiter au cœur du système. Avec un peu de chance, le piratage de la tour par cette espèce de robot aura laissé des traces exploitables qui nous permettront d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux.

- Tu crois vraiment ? Pourtant ça n'a pas marché la première fois… constata Yumi qui ne masquait pas son scepticisme.

- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour améliorer le processus d'analyse des données pendant la semaine qui s'est écoulé. Je ne suis pas certain que ça aboutira à quelque chose mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus. Ces pirates sont des professionnels et on n'a pas la moindre idée, la moindre piste pouvant nous éclairer sur leurs motivations. C'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

- Explique ça à Devoldère. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre que le garçon qui croyait pouvoir guérir William avec un programme informatique ne peut pas retrouver la trace d'un pirate, grommela la jeune japonaise qui peinait à se maîtriser.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait aussi simple. Les _spywares _qu'ils utilisent obéissent à un algorithme spécifique qui commande leur autodestruction : ils sont éphémères. Et pour une raison qui m'échappe, il ne laisse aucune trace une fois détruit. C'est comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé. Je n'ai aucune base de travail et…

- … Et on n'en serait pas là si tu avais tenu parole, si tu n'avais rallumé ce maudit engin. Est-ce que tu as pensé une seconde au danger que ça représentait, pas seulement pour nous mais pour nos familles ? Tu crois que X.A.N.A n'avait pas déjà causé suffisamment de dégâts…

- Si j'ai fait ça, c'est uniquement pour sauver William !

- Non… Non, c'est faux et tu le sais, répliqua hargneusement l'adolescente en posant ses mains sur chacun des accoudoirs du fauteuil et en se penchant vers Jérémie pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux. Tu as fait tout ça parce que tu voulais te prouver quelque chose et si William n'avait rien eu, tu aurais trouvé un autre prétexte… »

Sous cette accusation virulente mais pas tout à fait éloignée de la vérité, Belpois baissa la tête. Dire que le jeune homme avait cherché à sauver William par intérêt n'était pas totalement faux. Prétendre qu'il l'avait utilisé comme un prétexte quelconque pour rallumer le Supercalculateur était en revanche peu conforme à la réalité. Il avait été pénible pour Jérémie de rallumer cet ordinateur, d'une part parce que cela l'avait contraint à revenir sur le serment prêté deux ans plus tôt, d'autre part car la vie d'Aelita avait basculé à cause de cette machine. La conviction de pouvoir tout arranger avait certes fini par l'emporter mais il aurait préféré ne jamais en passer par là. Si il avait agi ainsi, c'était parce qu'il refusait de voir une deuxième personne qui lui était chère en deuil, il ne voulait pas que Yumi souffre comme Aelita. Mais comment le lui dire ? Il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots et puis il était maintenant un peu tard pour poser cet argument comme défense sans passer pour un hypocrite. Jérémie préféra donc garder le silence.

En fait, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, le garçon comprenait parfaitement la réaction de son amie, il comprenait sa colère et le fait qu'elle puisse lui en vouloir. Il lui était impossible de lui en tenir rigueur. Elle avait frôlé tant de fois la virtualisation définitive ou même la mort pure et simple à cause des inventions de Hopper… La voix d'Aelita s'éleva soudain dans la pièce pour prendre la défense du jeune homme, contre toute attente :

« Ce que tu dis là est injuste, Yumi… On en a déjà discuté : Jérémie a commis une erreur en rallumant le Supercalculateur mais… Il voulait juste nous aider, comme il l'a toujours fait. »

Yumi resta un moment silencieuse, toujours penchée sur l'adolescent à lunettes. Elle finit par se relever et détournant légèrement son regard de celui de son vis-à -vis, elle poussa un léger soupir.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas du siège du surdoué pour lui laisser un peu d'espace. Elle s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir réagi avec une telle agressivité et de s'être montrée injuste. Ce que disait Aelita au sujet du petit génie de la bande était vrai : il s'était toujours senti obligé de les aider quand ils étaient en difficulté et c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui même s'il avait été maladroit, comme de coutume, dans sa manière de faire. Pour tenter d'apaiser les esprits, il en revint à son explication du processus d'analyse des entrées du système :

« Si le scanner parvient à isoler l'un de leurs programmes espions avant son autodestruction programmée, ça nous permettra d'avancer un peu. En attendant de savoir si la chance est de notre côté, je vais continuer à travailler à l'amélioration des _firewall_.

- Je vais t'aider. A deux, on ira beaucoup plus vite et… »

Jérémie ne laissa pas le temps à Aelita de finir sa phrase. Il lui coupa la parole et lui assura qu'il s'en sortirait très bien tout seul. Son amie lui répondit sur un ton tout de suite moins enjoué et même résigné :

« D'accord. Si tu penses que ça ira… »

Belpois réalisa soudain avec quelle extrême maladresse il venait de décliner l'offre qui lui était proposé. L'adolescente voulait certainement passer un peu de temps avec lui. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Jérémie ne sortait plus du laboratoire sauf pour aller en cours. Aelita devait se sentir vraiment délaissée. Mais il était un peu tard pour rattraper son erreur.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Si j'ai du nouveau, je vous fais signe, d'accord ?

- Et si il y a de l'action, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, ça commençait à me manquer tout ça finalement, lança Odd sans vraiment réfléchir à la portée de ses paroles. »

Yumi soupira à nouveau sans daigner lui adresser le moindre regard tandis qu'elle passait à côté de lui pour se diriger vers la porte de l'élévateur.

« Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Aelita secoua la tête d'un air aussi résigné qu'exaspéré et se tourna elle aussi vers l'ascenseur.

« Les garçons n'apprendront sans doute jamais ce qu'est le tact, songea-t-elle, légèrement attristée. »

La jeune japonaise pressa le bouton d'appel et les portes s'ouvrirent instantanément sur l'intérieur du monte-charge. Odd poussa lui aussi un soupir, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal et rejoignit les filles qui s'apprêtaient à retourner au rez-de chaussée. Jérémie observait passivement la scène tandis que de nombreuses pensées assaillaient en même temps son esprit. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il interpella Yumi :

« Je… J'voudrais te parler… en privé. »

L'adolescente interrompit son geste alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à presser une touche du panneau de commande. L'expression de son visage trahissait une certaine surprise teintée d'incompréhension. Elle se tourna rapidement vers Aelita et songea que c'est plutôt à elle que Jérémie aurait du adresser cette phrase. Elle resta un moment à l'observer, ignorant comment réagir vis-à-vis d'elle, vis-à-vis de Jérémie, vis-à-vis d'elle-même. Son amie finit tout de même par lui adresser un timide sourire pour l'encourager et lui murmura :

« Vas-y… »

Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer si c'était la tristesse qui faisait trembler la voix de l'adolescente aux cheveux roses ou s'il s'agissait juste d'une illusion sonore due à l'environnement métallique. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle passa une nouvelle fois les portes du laboratoire avant que celle-ci ne se referment. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle put voir Aelita passer furtivement sa main sur l'un de ses yeux. Les portes enfin closes, le verrou se scella et la machinerie se mit en marche. Elle porta alors de nouveau son attention sur Jérémie et le dévisagea un long moment, en silence, attendant certainement qu'il prenne la parole.

* * *

Belpois observait lui aussi son amie avec attention. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire et tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration tandis que Yumi commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en affichant une moue significative.

« Voilà, ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'agis d'une façon qui ne me ressemble absolument pas… commença-t-il. Et pour être tout à fait franc avec toi, je ne me reconnais même plus dans ce que je fais, dans les décisions que je prends : trahir la confiance de mes proches, faire chanter les autres, laisser mes sentiments dominer ma raison… Et la liste est longue. J'imagine … Enfin, je sais que j'ai été maladroit mais…

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Jérémie ?

- Je… Je voulais que tu saches que je m'en veux, que je suis désolé : pour William, pour avoir manqué à ma parole, pour le Supercalculateur et pour tout ce que je peux oublier…

- Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre. Pourquoi t'excuser auprès de moi plutôt qu'auprès du groupe tout entier ? le questionna l'adolescente d'une voix plus posée, haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que je n'aurais pas le courage d'affronter plusieurs regards réprobateurs en même temps. Parce que tu es celle qui, de nous tous, a été la plus affectée par tout ça, expliqua-t-il en désignant la pièce d'un geste de la main. Parce que je sais que si je ne fais pas très vite quelque chose, je vais perdre ce lien qui nous unit… Et que je ne veux pas perdre l'une de mes amies à cause d'erreurs de jugement. »

Yumi s'était approchée du garçon pendant qu'il se justifiait. A chaque nouvel argument, elle s'était approchée de lui d'un petit pas. Lentement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer ou l'effrayer. Elle était maintenant tout près de lui. Elle percevait aisément toute la gêne et la tristesse dans la voix et le regard de celui-ci. Elle soupira et posa une main amicale sur son épaule en lui souriant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Tu sais, à l'hôpital, tu as manqué de tact en m'exposant les faits… Mais jamais je n'aurai dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. J'étais sur les nerfs et tu étais là, m'annonçant _ça_. Tu avais refusé quelques minutes plus tôt de me dire que tout s'arrangerait naturellement et là… Tu m'affirmais pouvoir soigner William grâce au Supercalculateur que tu avais rallumé. Alors j'ai craqué… Tout ce que je gardais pour moi, il fallait que je libère tout ça. Mais Aelita avait raison lorsqu'elle a pris ta défense. J'ai été injuste, cette fois là et jusqu'à aujourd'hui… »

Sa main glissa de l'épaule du jeune homme et retomba mollement aux côtés de la japonaise dans un léger ballotement du à l'élan pris par le membre.

« Et tu n'es pas le seul avec qui j'ai été injuste… murmura-t-elle.

- Alors… Tu… Enfin… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? tenta le génie.

- Ce serait hypocrite de te répondre que non. Mais tu ne méritais pas que je m'acharne sur toi comme je l'ai fait. Je sais que tu veux aider William. Au fond, j'avais surtout peur qu'il ne lui arrive un nouveau malheur. »

Le garçon ne put se retenir de manifester son soulagement par un petit rire avant de chercher à reprendre un peu de contenance en remontant ses lunettes :

« Je te promets que je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse le mettre en danger si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes le plus. Je ne le prends pas pour un cobaye. Je voulais seulement l'aider. Et t'éviter tout ça. Les visites à l'hôpital et ce sentiment d'impuissance que j'ai ressenti à la mort de Hopper. Notre bande n'a pas besoin de traverser ça une nouvelle fois… C'est pour ça que j'ai… »

Jérémie n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il lui avait déjà fallu beaucoup de courage pour formuler des excuses devant son amie et plus encore pour tenter de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait fait. Il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant qu'il s'était confié à quelqu'un mais admettre ses actes n'en était pour autant facilité dans une phrase classique. Yumi avait accepté ses excuses et il la savait sincère, par nature. Mais il y avait encore un pardon qui devait lui être accordé pour que tout s'arrange et qu'il retrouve la paix intérieure. Il devait se pardonner à lui-même. Et il était encore loin de pouvoir le faire.

« Tu sais, je… J'ai rencontré les parents de William tout à l'heure à l'hôpital et… Je ne devrais pas dire ça, je sais mais… J'avais le sentiment que, pour eux, William n'existait pas vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devant leurs yeux. Et ça m'a fait de la peine pour lui.

- J'ai aussi eu cette impression quand je les ai entraperçu à Kadic après qu'on l'ait libéré de l'emprise de X.A.N.A. Ils n'ont commencé à soupçonner notre subterfuge qu'à ce moment-là et même si c'est une chance pour nous… »

Le son de sa voix avait brusquement chuté sur les dernières syllabes. Le visage de son père et de sa mère venaient de lui traverser l'esprit. Ses parents lui manquaient parfois énormément et dans les coups durs comme ceux qu'il traversait en ce moment, il s'efforçait généralement de ne pas penser à eux, pour ne pas accroître sa mélancolie. D'ailleurs, il ne les avait pas appelé depuis la semaine qui avait suivie la rentrée des classes.

« Tu penses à tes parents, pas vrai ? lui demanda Yumi en lui souriant paisiblement. »

La surprise se lut sur son visage et il resta un instant stupéfait par la déduction de son amie avant de lui répondre par l'affirmative.

« Mais comment t'as deviné ? la questionna-t-il d'un air toujours déconcerté.

- Facile. Moi aussi quand on parle de la situation familiale de quelqu'un, je pense à mes parents.

- Oui, c'est… logique… hésita-t-il.

- Me dis pas que tu croyais que je lisais dans tes pensées, plaisanta-t-elle en riant de bon cœur. »

Le garçon retrouva le sourire. Un sourire à la fois amusé et réconforté. Il était soulagé de pouvoir encore la voir rire et plaisanter. Elle était plus compréhensive que lui à son propre égard. Il se rappela alors que sous des dehors froids, Yumi cachait un cœur en or et une loyauté sans faille. Comme une autre personne du groupe d'ailleurs…

« Dis-moi, si c'est pas trop indiscret, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Ulrich ? demanda le jeune homme après qu'un certain silence se fut installé dans la salle. »

Le regard de son amie s'assombrit légèrement, se teintant d'une opaque tristesse.

« Rien… Rien du tout, répondit laconiquement son amie qui voulait apparemment éviter le sujet. »

Jérémie dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se retenir de se frapper le front du plat de la main.

« Quel idiot ! Elle passe l'éponge sur mon manque de tact à l'hôpital et la réactivation du Supercalculateur et moi, j'en remets une couche en la mettant mal à l'aise avec une question pareille. Mais quel abruti ! se lamenta Belpois intérieurement. »

La voix de Yumi s'éleva de nouveau et l'empêcha de s'auto-flageller davantage :

« Et puis, t'as le droit de savoir. Après tout, Odd doit déjà être au courant et le connaissant… Ça s'est passé pendant la première attaque de l'A.D.A.M sur Lyokô… Ulrich m'avait donné rendez-vous pour s'excuser de la conduite idiote qu'il avait eu vis-à-vis de William. Et mon intransigeance m'a encore joué des tours… J'ai refusé ses excuses et je lui ai dit… que je… que je… »

La voix de Yumi s'était mise à défaillir et des larmes se formaient au bord de ses yeux. Jérémie n'osait pas vraiment formuler d'hypothèses ni même essayer de consoler son amie, connaissant son habileté hors du commun à consoler les autres. Yumi lui tourna rapidement le dos pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes. Trop tard bien sûr. Elle les essuya d'un revers de manche et se tourna à nouveau vers lui :

« Un break… Quelle idée stupide ! grommela-t-elle.

- Tu lui as dit que tu voulais faire une pause… Et il l'a mal pris, je suppose ? demanda Belpois, toujours très délicat dans ses tournures de phrases.

- A ton avis… Tu connais Ulrich. Il n'a rien dit de particulier mais je sais bien que j'ai tout fichu par terre.

- Eh ! Tu dois pas dire ça. Tout s'est toujours arrangé entre vous, pas vrai ? Pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois ?

- Parce que jusque là, je n'avais pas un ami dans le coma à aller veiller. J'veux pas abandonner William à son sort et quand j'ai un peu de temps pour chercher Ulrich, je ne le trouve pas. Son portable est sans arrêt sur messagerie, il déjeune même plus à la cantine…

- Tu tiens beaucoup à William, pas vrai ? »

La jeune femme sourit légèrement avant de lui expliquer :

« J'ai appris à le connaitre et c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. C'est un peu grâce à lui que j'avais réussi tourné la page Lyokô… Et c'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai regardé la vérité en face, que j'ai compris qu'Ulrich et moi, c'était plus que _copain et puis c'est tout_.

- Tu sais… J'le connais pas très bien mais je me rends compte qu'il a fait beaucoup pour toi. Encore plus que je l'imaginais.

- Et aujourd'hui, je risque de le perdre lui et de perdre Ulrich également, déplora-t-elle.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, affirma Jérémie pour tenter de la rassurer. »

Touchée par l'attention, la jeune femme le remercia tout en lui adressant un sourire teinté d'une tristesse certaine. Un long silence s'installa alors. Rompu par Jérémie qui déclara devoir se remettre au travail et lui conseilla de ne pas trop s'en faire pour Ulrich. Après tout, une fois qu'il aurait digéré ce qui s'était passé, il réapparaitrait et les deux adolescents pourraient s'expliquer. Cependant, la japonaise avait encore quelque chose à lui dire avant de partir :

« Puisqu'on en est à parler de couples… Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec Aelita. Même si elle ne te le dit pas directement, elle est très inquiète pour toi.

- Je sais… rétorqua Jérémie. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien vu tout à l'heure, quand elle m'a proposé son aide, qu'elle voulait qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble.

- Pourquoi avoir refusé alors ? s'étonna Yumi.

- A cause de Devoldère, de ce que j'ai découvert sur lui… Ce type est instable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Jérémie replaça ses lunettes qui commençait à glisser sur l'arrête de son nez puis fit pivoter le siège sur lequel il était assis. Pressant deux touches sur le clavier, il afficha une fenêtre sur laquelle était représentée le schéma d'une molécule de synthèse.

« Ce que tu vois sur cet écran est une molécule créée artificiellement. C'est l'un des composants essentiels d'un nouveau type de psychostimulant développé par l'armée. Problème : pour le moment, les effets secondaires sont assez nombreux et de nombreux cas de tendances à la paranoïa ont été décelés chez les sujets traités. Cet agent est une vraie bombe à retardement. Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger. Je vous ai déjà causé suffisamment de tort en agissant de mon propre chef….

- Te culpabiliser ne rendra pas les choses plus faciles : elles sont ce qu'elles sont et on doit faire avec. En attendant, Aelita a besoin de toi et tu as besoin d'elle. Alors même si tu ne veux pas la mêler à ça… Sors au moins de ton labo quelques heures, change toi les idées et parle-lui. »

Jérémie resta silencieux un moment, comme si il analysait la proposition de son amie. Il finit par lui répondre :

« A une condition… »

Yumi parut surprise mais écouta attentivement la suite de la phrase :

« … Je sors de ce laboratoire mais on dîne tous les cinq demain midi à la cantine. Comme avant tout ça.

- J'veux bien mais… Pour Ulrich ? »

Jérémie lui sourit pour lui assurer qu'il avait toute confiance en elle.

« Entendu. Demain midi, on déjeune tous les cinq. En attendant, laisse tomber un peu cet ordinateur…

- Je vérifie que le scanner est bien connecté à mon portable et on y va… »

Même s'il n'était pas forcément toujours très doué dans les relations humaines, le jeune homme savait que la bande avait besoin de se retrouver. De faire le point. De se parler. Il espérait juste qu'Ulrich et Yumi ne s'entêteraient pas à camper sur leurs positions. Il fallait à tout prix consolider les fondations qui menaçaient de s'effondrer. Le groupe traversait l'une des plus graves crises qu'il ait connu mais Jérémie était déterminé à ne laisser tomber ni ses amis ni son objectif initial. A moins qu'il ne s'agissait de l'une de ses situations inextricables où il fallait se résigner à perdre pour gagner ? Mais il refusait de le croire. Il y avait _toujours_ une solution. Et cette fois ne ferait pas exception.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber. Le ciel était dégagé, éclairé seulement par quelques étoiles scintillant doucement ça et là et par une demie lune que j'aurais été prêt à décrocher pour elle si elle me l'avait demandé. Mais au lieu de ça, elle avait préféré « faire un break » : autant dire « rompre sans en avoir l'air ». Notre relation n'avait jamais été simple. Tout avait commencé par un jeu du chat et de la souris tout à fait banal qui reflétait nos inquiétudes, nos incertitudes. Nous ne voulions pas commettre d'erreurs, être certain de nos sentiments. Au final, deux ans s'étaient écoulés avant que nous n'envisagions sérieusement de cesser de nous voiler la face. L'amour, c'est aussi accepter de prendre des risques. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle et elle était prêt à tout pour moi. Je le sais… Je le savais. Alors pourquoi tout ça devait-il s'arrêter si brusquement ? D'ailleurs, tout était-il vraiment fini ? Odd m'avait dit que non… Qu'il ne voyait pas Yumi me laissait dans le doute. Et au fond de moi, je pensais comme lui. Comme il me l'avait conseillé, je savais que la seule solution, l'unique solution était d'aller la voir, de lui parler, de la persuader de ma sincérité. De lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Mais… Je sais très bien que je n'y parviendrais pas. Car mon orgueil ne supporterait pas un refus… même hypothétique.

Levant les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, j'observais un instant la magnificence de ce spectacle, le vent caressant légèrement ma peau et l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée parvenant à mes narines. J'espérais vraiment que cette petite escapade nocturne me changerait les idées, m'empêcherait de penser au poids qui opprimait mon cœur depuis que ces quelques mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Yumi. Et dire que je m'efforçais toujours de paraître impassible aux yeux des autres… Tu parles. D'impassible, je n'avais que l'apparence. J'ai toujours détesté étaler mes sentiments, d'une part parce que j'estime que cela n'intéresse personne, à part peut-être les gens qui me sont les plus chers et les plus proches et encore, à quoi bon les inquiéter avec mes états d'âme… D'autre part parce qu'avec un père comme le mien, vous n'avez que très peu l'occasion de partager ce que vous ressentez. Si j'excepte Odd avec qui je partage ma chambre et Yumi jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Le seul avec qui je partage réellement tout ce que je ressens, c'est mon journal. L'avantage d'un bout de papier étant qu'il ne peut pas vous juger ni vous mentir.

Mais tout ça avait été trop abrupt. Et je ne parvenais encore à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais, à coucher sur le papier la déchirure que je venais d'éprouver. En fait, je n'avais pas essayé mais je savais que sans recul, ça ne m'apporterait rien. Je serais juste ridicule, là, devant une feuille blanche, un crayon dans ma main tremblante à me creuser la tête pour chercher des expressions qui tomberaient à plat et ne refléteraient rien de mon malaise ni le guérirait. Non, pour l'instant, ce qu'il me fallait, c'était changer d'air. Quitter l'enceinte du bâtiment et faire un petit tour en ville. Je traversai rapidement le parc et atteignis rapidement l'entrée principale. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil dans la rue et par-dessus mon épaule afin de m'assurer que personne ne m'avais suivi ou risquai de me voir en passant par là. Une fois que j'en eus acquis la conviction, j'entrepris d'escalader la gille. A peine avais-je posé le pied sur le muret qu'un léger raclement de gorge me fit me stopper net. Une voix de fille s'éleva alors derrière moi pour me demander :

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais dehors à une heure pareille ? »

Avant même faire volte-face pour en avoir la confirmation, je savais à qui appartenait ce timbre de voix horripilant.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, répliquai-je. »

Je vis qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, aussi ajoutai immédiatement, une pointe de hargne dans la voix :

« Mais après réflexion, j'ai aucune envie de le savoir… »

Ce n'était pas vraiment sympa de ma part, je dois l'avouer, d'autant qu'elle avait fait des efforts considérables pour ne plus me pourrir la vie, à moi et aux autres. Mais là, je n'étais pas d'humeur à discuter avec qui que ce soit. J'avais même rembarrer mon meilleur ami. C'est dire.

« Comme c'est dommage, me lança-t-elle de son petit air satisfait que je ne lui avais pas revu depuis la grande époque où elle était prête à tout pour percer notre secret à jour. Moi qui voulait te tenir compagnie, ce soir. Tu dois te sentir un peu seul, non ?

- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Je crois que la fatigue te joue des tours, répliquai-je.

- Tu en es sûr, Ulrich ? Alors, toi et Yumi, vous êtes toujours ensemble, c'est ça ? Elle ne t'a pas largué pour ce boulet schizophrène de William Dunbar… »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer les poings en l'entendant m'asséner cette semi-vérité en pleine figure. Semi-vérité parce que je savais qu'il n'y avait rien entre Yumi et William. Enfin, rien pour le moment… Je serrai si fort mes poings que ceux-ci commencèrent à trembler, tremblements qui répercutèrent le long de mes bras. Visiblement satisfait de l'effet qu'avait eue sa petite mesquinerie sur moi, elle affichait un sourire en coin qui trahissait sa suffisance.

« Comment tu es au courant de ça ? Qui te l'a dit ? aboyai-je sans vraiment me maîtriser.

- Les nouvelles vont vite à Kadic, tu sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu traverses une période difficile alors je saurais me montrer patiente et compréhensive. Et je saurai te faire oublier cette arrogante qui t'a piétiné le cœur, m'affirma-t-elle avec un sérieux et une solennité qui me déconcertait.

- T'es vraiment pire que les charognards, hein ? Eux au moins, ils font ça pour survivre. Mais toi… Toi, ça te fait plaisir. J'vais te dire une bonne chose, Sissi : tu n'arriveras _jamais_ à me faire oublier Yumi parce que tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville. Tu n'es qu'une gamine pourrie-gâtée par son papa et qui se croit tout permis parce qu'elle est la fille du Proviseur. Mais tu veux que je te dise : tu n'_as_ et tu n'_es_ rien dans ce lycée. Et pour moi, tu es juste une petite garce et tu le resteras. »

J'avais complètement perdu le contrôle, je ne parvenais plus à maîtriser le flot de monstruosités qui sortaient de ma bouche et ce n'est que lorsque je vis le visage en larmes d'Élizabeth que je compris que j'avais été trop loin… beaucoup trop loin. C'était de la méchanceté pure. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui dire des choses pareilles ? D'accord, elle s'était montrée opportuniste et hautaine mais c'était dans son caractère. Et elle avait déjà fait bien pire que cela sans que je ne me montre aussi virulent… aussi violent. Je dus bien vite admettre le pourquoi de ma réaction. J'avais enfoui tellement de colère en si peu de temps que je n'avais pas réussi à la maîtriser. Il n'avait pas fallu davantage, juste une petite bassesse pour que je perde le contrôle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver un énorme sentiment de culpabilité en la voyant, là devant moi, sanglotant par ma faute. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec ce qu'avait pu éprouver Yumi. La situation était vraiment étrange : il m'était déjà arriver par le passé, quand je n'arrivais pas encore à admettre ce que j'éprouvais par Yumi, d'éprouver une certaine attirance pour Sissi. Enfin… Attirance n'était peut-être pas le mot juste. Disons simplement que les quelques fois où elle avait su se montrer gentille, il m'était arrivé d'éprouver des sentiments pour elle, moins intenses mais… troublants. J'en étais même venu à me dire que si elle n'était pas la peste qui cherchait à tout prix la reconnaissance des autres par le mépris et que Yumi n'avait pas été là…

Je préférais chasser ces pensées de mon esprit. Je n'avais déjà pas le moral et être responsable des larmes d'une fille n'arrangeait pas les choses, même si cette fille était Élizabeth Delmas. Je posais une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière et j'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver les mots pour… La consoler ? M'excuser ? La bonne blague. J'étais déjà incapable de le faire pour la fille que j'aimais plus que tout… Alors, pour Sissi… Je ne parvins qu'à articuler un laconique et insignifiant :

« Sissi, je… »

On peut dire que je m'étais montré plus loquace pour lui balancer ces quatre vérités à la figure.

« C'est toi qui a raison… articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Sur toute la ligne… J'ai bien essayé de changer, d'aller vers les autres… Mais à chaque fois, ça se termine de la même façon. Si je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux, je… »

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à articuler et je dois avouer que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il me vint alors à l'esprit que je ne pouvais être la seule cause d'un tel malaise, peut-être pour atténuer ma responsabilité, peut-être parce que c'était vrai. Au bout d'un moment, elle recommença à parler :

« Je n'ai aucun ami véritable ; même Nicolas et Hervé n'en sont pas. Je ne fais que me servir d'eux.

- Tu… Tu as ton père… risquai-je pour rattraper la situation. »

Elle me fixa un instant à travers ses yeux embués par les larmes avant de secouer la tête :

« Je profite de lui, tu veux dire ? Je peux presque tout obtenir de lui… Je suis tout ce qu'il a. Il devrait être tout ce que j'ai mais au lieu de ça, j'exploite l'amour qu'il a pour moi…

- Calme-toi… Je… Je ne voulais pas… _ça_, bafouillai-je, esquivant au passage la reconnaissance de ma responsabilité dans mes bredouillements. »

La voir ainsi me terrifiait. Littéralement. Quelques mots, aussi durs soient-ils, pouvaient-ils vraiment plonger quelqu'un dans une telle tristesse ?

« Sissi, c'était idiot… Je… J'voulais pas… »

Soudainement, avant que je n'eusse pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Sissi se jeta sur moi, m'enlaçant par le cou et enfouissant sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Je restais là, stupéfait, incapable savoir si je devais la repousser ou au contraire la consoler. Ses derniers sanglots se répercutaient le long de mon corps, sensation qui me mettait fortement mal à l'aise. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, je posai l'une de mes mains derrière sa tête et la caressai doucement, passant mes doigts à travers ses cheveux. Pour moi, ce geste était sans équivoque, je voulais juste qu'elle se calme, qu'elle reprenne le dessus. Mais je devinai vite qu'elle n'avait pas interpréter ce geste de cette façon lorsqu'elle se blottit davantage contre moi. Ma scène de jalousie me revint alors en mémoire et je me sentis honteux : j'avais accuser Yumi de sortir avec William juste parce qu'elle passait du temps avec lui et lui avait tenu un instant la main devant moi alors que moi je me retrouvais là, en pleine nuit, à caresser la chevelure de Sissi tandis que celle-ci m'enlaçait… Je cherchais un moyen de la repousser sans trop en avoir l'air. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et cherchai lui faire lever la tête.

« Je suis désolée d'être comme je suis, Ulrich… soupira-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'as pas à être…

- Si… Parce que ça ne collera jamais entre nous… À cause de moi… De ma façon d'être… »

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre mais ce qu'elle me disait me faisait de la peine pour elle. Au fond, sa seule envie était de se faire des amis même si elle s'y était toujours prise comme un pied.

Nous étions là, immobiles, éclairés par la seule lueur de la demi-lune qui dominait le ciel étoilé. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait. Les battements de mon cœur commençaient à s'intensifier, s'accélérer. Nous nous regardions fixement dans le blanc des yeux. Et puis le visage de Sissi commença à se rapprocher du mien. Je ne parvenais pas à réagir. La scène me semblait si irréelle, si inconcevable que je ne parvenais pas à me soustraire à l'envoûtement de la scène. Je n'étais plus acteur, juste spectateur de ce qui se produisait. La sensation était étrange. Mon visage se pencha à son tour en avant, se rapprochant du sien, par automatisme presque, sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher. Bientôt, je sentis son souffle chaud sur ma peau tout en ayant l'impression d'assister à la scène depuis l'extérieur. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent bientôt avant de s'unir. Les battements de mon cœur s'intensifièrent encore. Le visage de Yumi me traversa alors l'esprit et je tentai de mettre fin à ce baiser, en vain. Je n'avais plus le contrôle. Je me voyais embrasser cette pimbêche, de l'extérieur. Une voix que je ne connaissais alors que trop bien résonna dans l'immensité de la nuit, comme sortie de nulle part :

_« Ulrich ! Ulrich ! Eh, vieux, réveille-toi ! »_

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage d'Odd Della Robbia qui le dominait à contre-jour. Stern passa brièvement sa main sur ses yeux pour s'extirper définitivement de son sommeil et essayer de masquer l'expression abasourdie de son visage, sans grand succès.

« Ça va ? s'enquit son ami vêtu d'une manière toujours aussi excentrique qui marrait le rose, le violet et le jaune. On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme !

- Presque, lui affirma Ulrich en retour sans plus de précisions. »

L'amateur d'arts martiaux se leva puis balaya la poussière qui avait pu se déposer sur l'arrière de son pantalon pendant qu'il se reposait à l'ombre d'un grand chêne.

« T'as toujours pas été voir Yumi, pas vrai ? »

Ulrich secoua la tête d'un air un peu résigné tandis que le contenu de son rêve lui revenait à la figure, d'autant plus violemment qu'il s'agissait d'une expérience vécue, une regrettable expérience.

« Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle voulait te voir, ce soir, sur le pont de l'usine. Apparemment, elle a quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Génial… maugréa le garçon aux cheveux bruns.

- Ben dis donc… Cache ta joie. Vous allez pouvoir tout mettre au clair et c'est tout ce que ça te fait….

- Odd, par pitié… La ferme ! »

Della Robbia resta interdit face à la réplique sans concession de son camarade dont il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction. Ulrich, de son côté, savait qu'il se montrait injuste envers Odd qui ne pouvait pas savoir dans quelle situation il se trouvait mais il était inutile qu'on lui remue le couteau dans la plaie, même accidentellement. Ulrich s'éloigna les mains dans les poches. Faute avouée est à demi-pardonnée disait le dicton. Mais Stern ne voulait pas prendre de risques. S'il y avait vraiment une chance pour qu'il se réconcilie avec Yumi, aussi infime soit elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser lui échapper. Même si cela signifiait qu'il devait tronquer la vérité, à moins que ce ne soit tronquer le mensonge…


	13. Mensonges et vérités

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayants-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite._

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Treize  
Mensonges et vérités

L'homme passe sa vie à la recherche de la vérité, une notion dont les subtilités lui échappe de bout en bout mais qu'il tente de saisir avec toujours plus de détermination. Et chaque fois qu'il s'en approche, celle-ci se dérobe, s'esquive, se révèle n'être qu'un leurre. Ou pire, elle devient tangible mais par là même détruit celui qui la découvre. Par cet aspect, la vérité a une dimension sacrée. Certains prétendent que l'homme doit toujours dire la vérité, _toujours_. L'anomalie dans cette recommandation, c'est que la vie en société est régie par le mensonge. C'est ce qui rend la vérité si insaisissable, si fascinante, si dangereuse. Nous passons notre temps à nous mentir par omission pour maintenir l'intégrité du lien social qui nous unit. Si chacun se mettait avouer ses moindres pensées, si chacun jouait franc-jeu avec son voisin, il y a fort à parier que la société imploserait littéralement. L'homme est habitué à supporter le mensonge parce qu'il y a été plus souvent confronté qu'il ne l'a été à la vérité. Comment dès lors ne favoriserait-il pas cette issue pour se sortir des mauvais pas ? C'est tellement plus simple et c'est si humain… Que celui qui n'a jamais menti jette la première pierre à celui qui choisit cette solution de facilité. Famille, amis, amour : aucun cercle relationnel n'est épargné par une possible altération de la réalité ou par l'omission fâcheuse d'un pan de celle-ci. Avec un peu de chance, cette petite manipulation restera le secret d'un seul homme. Mais encore faut-il que ce dernier puisse s'arranger avec sa conscience. Car n'est pas Machiavel qui veut.

Ulrich longeait la rivière qui menait à l'usine et au pont où il avait rendez-vous avec Yumi. Il avait préféré éviter les égouts et emprunter les rues puis la rive pour rejoindre le lieu du rendez-vous. Cela présentait deux avantages : tout d'abord, le chemin s'en trouvait rallonger ce qui lui permettait de réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait dire et faire. Il pouvait aussi se raviser et faire demi-tour plus facilement bien qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment l'intention. La seconde raison était purement pragmatique : l'odeur des égouts risquait de lui retourner l'estomac, lui qui n'avait rien mangé aujourd'hui. Il n'avait plus vraiment la tête à ça. Son moral était au plus bas et ses résultats avaient pris un sérieux coup dans l'aile depuis leur _break_. Cette soirée aurait au moins le mérite, espérait-il, de clarifier la situation. Odd avait raison sur ce point, quoiqu'il se soit montrer inutilement enthousiaste. Car le vrai problème qui le taraudait tandis qu'il se rapprochait pas après pas de la structure en métal et en bêton qui était maintenant en vue était de nature bien plus complexe. Un problème presque existentiel. Fallait-il qu'il dise la vérité ? Fallait-il qu'il mente ? Fallait qu'il ne dise rien de ce baiser ?

Ce qui s'était passé avec Sissi n'était rien d'autre qu'une stupide erreur. Il le savait, il en était convaincu. Il n'allait pas bien, Sissi non plus et tout deux s'étaient laissés aller - enfin surtout lui… Mais qu'en penserait Yumi ? Surtout après la scène de jalousie qu'Ulrich lui avait faite dans le parc, cette même scène qui avait brisé quelque chose entre eux, cette dispute stupide qui n'avait même pas lieu d'être. Dans l'idéal humain, toute relation est basée sur la confiance et le respect mutuel. Dans la réalité, ce n'est que rarement le cas. Ulrich en avait fait la spectaculaire démonstration en accusant Yumi de sortir avec William, il avait poursuivi sur sa lancée en embrassant Elizabeth Delmas et hésitait maintenant à parachever son œuvre en refusant la vérité à celle qu'il aimait sincèrement. Un amour si intense et si fragile à la fois qu'il était prêt, pour le sauver, paradoxe ultime, à la trahir une fois de plus. Poussant un profond soupir, l'adolescent se demanda pourquoi la chose la plus agréable au monde était aussi celle qui pouvait causer le plus de peine et de tourments. L'explication de cette apparente contradiction était en fait très simple : la réalité dans laquelle nous vivons - celle que nous forgeons à travers notre perception - est une réalité dualiste. Notre esprit n'est pas suffisamment habitué aux pirouettes philosophiques pour concevoir davantage de paradoxes, davantage d'issues. Aussi résumons-nous les choses de la vie à des oppositions : le bien et le mal, la tristesse et la joie, la douleur et le plaisir, la vérité et le mensonge… Une simplification qui nous convient la plupart du temps mais qui montre ses limites face à un sujet aussi vaste que l'amour, lui-même habituellement résumé à une banale dualité avec la haine.

Mais Ulrich n'avait certainement pas la tête à philosopher et à chercher une réponse à cette question qu'il laissa, comme de nombreuses autres, sur le côté. Il venait d'arriver devant le pont. Yumi était déjà là, accoudée au garde-fou, le regard plongé dans l'eau qui s'écoulait lentement, paisiblement sous l'édifice et dont la surface ondulait faiblement lorsque le vent se mettait à souffler d'une brise légère. Il s'avança vers elle, hésitant. Il se maudissait presque d'être venu. Car en la voyant, il prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et à qui. Il y a une différence indéniable entre une entreprise au stade d'idée où tout, du projet jusqu'au sujet qui sera affecté, n'est qu'abstraction et le moment précis où ladite entreprise peut se concrétiser, étape durant laquelle le sujet devient un individu réel et dans ce cas précis, un être aimé. Yumi ne méritait pas qu'il lui mente. Et il ne méritait pas Yumi. C'était les deux idées qui lui traversèrent l'esprit au même instant. Avant qu'il ne puisse se torturer davantage l'esprit, la voix de la japonaise se fit entendre, posée et apparemment soulagée :

« Salut, Ulrich ! »

Elle n'avait pas regardé dans sa direction mais elle savait qu'il était là. Il la regarda, les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait répondre. Il craignait en effet que son salut ne soit pas suffisamment convaincant.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venu, continua-t-elle.

- Je suis content d'être là aussi, répondit-il. »

Ce qu'il venait d'affirmer n'était ni totalement faux, ni complètement vrai. Il était bien sûr ravi de la revoir, _elle_, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout mais en même temps, il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire - ou plutôt à ne pas faire - et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa culpabilité. Au fond, il en serait _presque_ venu à espérer qu'elle rompe avec lui pour ne pas avoir à lui mentir. Mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui aurait pas donner rendez-vous pour rompre et qu'elle ne l'aurait pas laisser mijoter aussi longtemps. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un timide sourire qu'Ulrich lui rendit tant bien que mal.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais, tu peux te détendre, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

- J'suis pas tendu, c'est juste que… »

_C'est juste que j'ai embrassé une autre fille - Sissi en plus - alors que je me suis montré jaloux et injuste quand tu soutenais William_, compléta-t-il dans sa tête. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cette plaisanterie ? D'ailleurs, fallait-il même y répondre ? Une plaisanterie est faite pour rire… Mais il n'était vraiment pas à son aise et il lui était impossible de réagir avec naturel.

« Je vois… Toi non plus, ça va pas fort, pas vrai ? le questionna-t-elle d'une voix toujours rassurante. »

Stern resta un moment silencieux, incapable de formuler une réponse qui lui sembla satisfaisante. Il finit tout de même par articuler :

« Ça ne va jamais fort quand tu n'es pas avec moi… »

Ses joues s'étaient teintes d'un léger rose pâle quand il avait avoué ce fait, cette réalité, cette _vérité_. À son tour, Yumi rougit en prenant conscience que son petit ami était sincère et qu'il avait dû faire un effort considérable pour exprimer ses sentiments. Elle lui sourit encore plus chaleureusement qu'avant et reprit la parole :

« Tu sais, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis quelques semaines… Et j'ai compris quelque chose : on a plus que jamais besoin les uns des autres. Ces derniers jours, je me suis montrée particulièrement injuste… J'ai peut-être même été égoïste à tout ramener à moi, à mon propre malheur, comme si j'étais la seule d'entre nous à souffrir…

- Yumi, je…

- J'ai trop vite oublié tous ces bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble et… Je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolée si j'ai pu te blesser. Cette idée de faire une pause était stupide. J'ai refusé de t'écouter, j'ai été bornée, je ne voyais que moi…

- Yumi, arrête de t'accabler comme ça. Je… J't'en veux pas, prétendit-il. Tout ce que je redoutais, c'était de te perdre.

- Depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe, que je ne maîtrise plus rien. Je n'ai jamais eu cette sensation avec toi à mes côtés… »

Ses joues prirent de plus belle une coloration proche du rouge.

« Je sais qu'ensemble, on peut tout affronter, tu crois pas ? »

Ulrich restait silencieux. Yumi se livrait à lui comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle semblait en confiance et avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Elle l'avait choisi entre tous car elle l'aimait. Et lui envisageait de la duper en ne lui révélant pas la vérité. Que devait-il vraiment faire ? Quelle était la meilleure solution ? Yumi venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui souriait, confiante :

« J'imagine que oui… répondit-il, un poids sur le cœur.

- Jérémie m'a fait une proposition que je trouve intéressante : il voudrait que l'on déjeune tous ensemble demain, histoire de se retrouver, comme avant. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Ce que j'en dis ? répéta le garçon ailleurs, en train de lutter contre lui-même pour savoir quelle décision prendre. »

Les choses semblaient destinées à s'arranger. Parler de ce fichu baiser maintenant réduirait à néant tout espoir de réconciliation. Passer sous silence ce qui s'était passé leur permettrait de se retrouver. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il suffirait d'une gaffe de sa part, d'une remarque de Sissi ou bien même d'un concours de circonstances pour que le mensonge soit éventé. S'il avouait sa faute maintenant, il pouvait encore espérer que Yumi lui pardonne. Si, au contraire, il lui cachait la vérité après que celle-ci se soit ainsi confiée à lui, il était à peu près certain qu'elle ne l'excuserait jamais. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, même la meilleure des issues recélait sa part de danger. Plus il réfléchissait et plus ses options lui semblaient limitées.

« Alors ? lui demanda Yumi, le tirant de sa transe. C'est oui ?

- Hein ? Euh, oui… Oui, oui ! Bien sûr ! C'est une super idée… »

Le ton n'était guère convaincu.

« Ulrich, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air ailleurs… Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air surpris avant de se dire que Yumi le connaissait vraiment bien, vraiment _trop_ bien… À moins que son habituel masque d'impassibilité ne commençait à s'effriter sous les coups de burin assénés par le destin - autant dire par les coups de burins qu'il s'était lui-même asséné. Il pouvait lire une certaine inquiétude - et même une inquiétude certaine - sur le visage de sa petite amie. L'heure n'était plus aux digressions ou aux réflexions… Il lui fallait réagir à défaut d'avoir arrêté une décision.

« Non… Tout va bien… Tout va très bien. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à réaliser. J'te mérite pas. Tu es courageuse, sincère, fidèle, gentille…

- N'exagère pas sur les compliments, je risque de prendre la grosse tête, lança-t-elle en éclatant de rire. »

Ulrich s'efforça de sourire en camouflant du mieux qu'il put son malaise et sa tristesse. Non, définitivement, il ne la méritait pas. C'est ce qu'il se répéta une énième fois. Il voulait lui dire la vérité mais il ne pouvait pas. Car il refusait de prendre le risque de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Une main douce et délicate se posa sur sa joue :

« Tu veux que j'te dise ? Toi aussi, t'es quelqu'un d'extra… »

Achevant sa phrase, elle se rapprocha du garçon et après avoir marqué une pause trahissant son hésitation, elle décida de se lancer. Elle pencha sa tête en avant. Ce qui aurait du être un instant magique pour elle et Ulrich vira alors au cauchemar pour chacun d'eux lorsque le garçon, ne pouvant pousser la trahison jusqu'à un tel vice, se détourna d'elle et refusa le baiser. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se justifier en voyant son amie qui était restée interdite face à sa réaction mais il ne parvint qu'à laisser sortir des balbutiements incompréhensibles. Ne sachant que faire, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant. Alors qu'il atteignait l'extrémité du pont reliant l'usine à la ville, la voix de Yumi s'éleva pour le supplier de revenir. Mais il refusa de l'écouter. Il avait tout fichu par terre. Il avait eu une chance de lui dire la vérité. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil entre eux maintenant. Il devrait garder ce secret délétère pour lui, vivre avec et accepter d'en souffrir les effets destructeurs. Car pensait-il, jamais Yumi ne pourrait admettre qu'il ait embrassé Sissi et le lui ait caché ? Et jamais il ne pourrait faire comme si de rien n'était ? En témoignait sa fuite pitoyable. Lui, le guerrier, le samouraï, venait de faire preuve de la plus grande des lâchetés. Il prononça alors pour lui-même ces mots qui peut-être, s'il avait osé les exprimer, l'aurait sauvé :

« Pardonne-moi, Yumi ! _Pardonne-moi _! »

* * *

Une voiture de couleur noire s'arrêta en face d'un plain-pied dont la façade n'était que partiellement éclairée par la lumière diffuse d'un lampadaire un peu plus bas dans la rue. Aucun signe de vie n'émanait du bâtiment mais cela n'étonna guère Éric. Il avait justement choisi avec précision le moment où il se rendrait jusqu'à cet appartement afin d'être certain de ne pas y rencontrer le propriétaire : son supérieur, Peter Watts. À force d'attente et d'incertitudes, l'agent de terrain avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout et de contrevenir à toute déontologie - pour peu que l'on puisse parler de déontologie à propos d'un métier basé sur le mensonge et la manipulation - en pénétrant dans la planque du superviseur et en fouillant ses dossiers dans l'espoir d'y trouver des preuves. Pour être honnête, Devoldère ignorait ce qu'il espérait trouver au cours de cette fouille : valait-il mieux que Watts soit un allié ou un ennemi ? Et quelle tournure prendrait l'opération si la dernière hypothèse était la bonne, si ce mystérieux informateur disait vrai ?

Passant sa main sur son visage comme pour chasser la fatigue qui commençait à alourdir ses paupières, il essaya une énième fois de rassembler les pièces du puzzle, de donner un sens à tout cela. Un sens qui lui épargnerait d'entrer par effraction dans le domicile de son collègue. Mais rien ne semblait vouloir s'emboîter : du mystérieux informateur qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans cet entrepôt frigorifique désaffecté au déroulement de cette mission, tout semblait hors-contrôle sans pour autant que Watts ou même le Conseil ne s'en alarme. La seule manifestation évidente de l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M était cette voiture qui le suivait toujours, où qu'il aille. Quoique là encore, un détail ne concordait pas puisqu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'Organisation de faire suivre ses agents, surtout avec un tel zèle. Éric avait dû faire montre d'un talent incroyable pour se défaire de ces sangsues sans que cela ne ressemble à une fuite. Plus il essayait d'assembler tous ces éléments, plus ceux-ci volaient en éclats. Aucun ne s'imbriquait parfaitement dans une certaine logique. Soit il commençait sérieusement à dérailler, soit on lui cachait des choses - intuition qui prévalait chaque jour davantage.

Il ouvrit la portière et sortit du véhicule avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux alentours, balayant du regard l'allée, les habitations voisines et la propriété même. De l'extérieur, il était impossible de soupçonner qu'un agent d'un groupe paramilitaire y résidât. C'était une petite résidence tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, de plus anodin. Le genre d'habitation auquel personne ne prête attention. Après tout, comment imaginer meilleure planque ? Il traversa la rue en prenant soin de rester dans la pénombre et gagna le jardin qui égayait de jour l'entrée de la demeure. Il contourna le bâtiment et se présenta face à la porte d'entrée secondaire qu'il entreprit de crocheter. Il savait d'expérience que les serrures de ce genre de maison n'étaient pas réputées pour leur résistance et cela était encore plus vrai pour celle de la porte arrière. Éric savait qu'il n'avait guère à s'en faire concernant une éventuelle alarme : Peter n'avait certainement pas envie d'attirer l'attention de la police, il n'y avait donc que très peu de risques que la maison soit protégée par ce genre de systèmes de sécurité. Mais plus étonnant, la demeure n'était équipée d'aucun système de surveillance apparent. Les caméras attireraient peut-être également les soupçons dans ce quartier résidentiel bien tranquille. Tandis qu'il songeait à toutes ces conjectures, il sentit la serrure céder aux avances de plus en plus pressantes du passe-partout.

« Gagné, finit-il par soupirer en se relevant. »

D'abord hésitant, il finit pas poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte et se rappelant le vieux dicton « Qui ne risque rien n'a rien », il ouvrit avec fermeté mais précaution. Aucune alarme ne se déclencha et il poussa un long soupir de soulagement en constatant que sa supposition était exacte. Investissant les lieux avec prudence, il entreprit d'explorer la maison et d'en trouver le bureau - pièce où il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait, il n'en doutait pas. Au fil des pièces, il se rendit compte que l'intérieur de l'habitation était aussi impersonnel et vide que la façade. Pas de photos de famille ou de meubles superflus. Juste le strict nécessaire et rien d'autre. Les pièces parcourues semblaient ainsi extrêmement vastes mais également sans âme. Atteignant finalement le bureau, Devoldère ne se départit pas de son _a priori_. Watts se contentait vraiment du strict nécessaire et n'était visiblement pas en accord avec la philosophie matérialiste.

« Eh bien ! Apparemment, on a le même décorateur d'intérieur, songea Devoldère qui ne savait pas s'il devait s'amuser de cette similarité entre leurs modes de vie ou la craindre. »

Au fond, il savait parfaitement que ce genre de vide reflétait souvent l'être profond du propriétaire. Même s'il ne connaissait que très peu de choses du passé de Watts, et _a fortiori_ de sa vie en générale, il devinait sans peine que celui-ci ne devait pas avoir grand-chose à quoi se raccrocher en dehors de son travail. Ce qui rendait d'autant plus pénible cette incursion nocturne dans l'intimité de cet homme auquel il s'identifiait sans mal, plus encore qu'avant. C'était Watts qui l'avait fait recruter après le _drame_, c'était encore Watts qui l'avait briefé et formé aux méthodes de contre-espionnage de l'Organisation, c'était toujours ce même Watts qui l'avait soutenu durant ses périodes de doute. Le sentiment qu'éprouvait le jeune agent était étrange, un mélange de honte et d'empathie. Après ce que Peter avait fait pour lui et s'il était effectivement innocent, il ne se pardonnerait pas de l'avoir soupçonné. En revanche, si les accusations étaient fondées, ce serait l'univers tout entier d'Éric qui s'effondrerait pour la deuxième fois. Dans les deux cas, il doutait de pouvoir s'en relever mais il devait savoir. Pour lui-même ? Pour ces adolescents qu'il avait mêlé à des enjeux qui les dépassaient de loin ? Pour l'Organisation elle-même ? Peu importait la raison. Les deux pieds dans le plat, il n'était plus question de faire demi-tour. Aussi s'avança-t-il vers le bureau qu'il examina rapidement.

Des dossiers rangés méthodiquement occupaient la partie gauche du bureau. Au milieu, un ordinateur en veille trônait fièrement quoiqu'il répondit davantage au statut d'antiquité que d'outil de bureau. Et sur la droite, rien, le vide, le néant. Se concentrant sur l'essentiel, Devoldère s'empara du premier dossier à portée de main en prenant bien garde à ne pas effleurer le clavier ou la souris. En effet, les logiciels installés afin de connecter les PC des agents de terrain avec la base de données de l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M étaient équipés de spywares chargés de rapporter la moindre action effectuée, y compris les démarrages, les extinctions, les mises en veille et les sorties de veille. Il valait donc mieux faire attention car si une activité était enregistré sur l'ordinateur alors que Watts était en réunion… En ouvrant le dossier dont il s'était saisi, il tomba sur des photos de la station internationale par laquelle tout avait commencé : certaines d'entre elles détaillaient l'ampleur des dégâts. Ces gamins n'y avaient pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. En pensant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire nerveux : toute cette histoire était tellement dingue… Poursuivant le feuilletage des documents, il finit par tomber sur un document particulièrement intéressant : la copie du rapport d'enquête sur cet « incident » établi par Peter Watts. Celui-ci comportait plusieurs points qui semblaient corroborer l'hypothèse à peine surprenante que son supérieur lui cachait des éléments. Si bien qu'il relu plusieurs fois le papier pour en saisir la portée :

_**Rapport N555-74-1872H**_

_**Agent Peter WATTS**_

_**Objet **__Conclusions de l'enquête concernant la station spatiale internationale_

_**Catégorie **__Prioritaire_

_L'analyse de la boîte noire de la salle de contrôle nous a permis de retracer les dernières vingt-quatre heures qui ont précédées la destruction de l'intégralité du système informatique. En dépit de la nature apparemment accidentelle des destructions matérielles, nous avons pu relever la présence d'un agent informatique extrêmement sophistiqué au cœur même du programme. Ses caractéristiques n'ont pu être déterminées avec précision en raison de la complexité de sa programmation mais certaines informations tendent à accréditer mon hypothèse selon laquelle ce « virus » si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi n'est qu'un sous-programme d'une entité virtuelle beaucoup plus vaste. _

_Je suis presque certain que plusieurs séquences de codage sont similaires à celles du programme multi-agents développés par notre pays dans les années 1970 sous le nom de code « Projet Carthage ». Celui-ci avait été détruit par un virus que nous n'étions pas parvenus à identifier même si à l'époque. L'Agence avait supposé que ce programme avait dû être élaboré par Waldo Schaeffer, l'un des responsables du Projet s'étant enfui durant les phases de finalisation. Il m'est impossible d'affirmer avec certitude qu'il s'agit bien là d'un programme élaboré par Schaeffer mais son extraordinaire avancement technologique témoigne qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un travail d'amateur. Le programme a réussi à infiltrer le système de la station sans qu'aucun pare-feu ne se déclenche ce qui signifie que le virus est parvenu à fausser le système de reconnaissance, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Pour rappel, notre organisation avait détecté en 2005 et 2006 de nombreuses activités jugées suspectes sur le réseau informatique mondial et échelonnées de 2 à 5 par nos services d'évaluation des menaces cyber-terroriste. J'avais déjà fait part à mes supérieurs de mes soupçons quant à la nature même de ce que nous surveillions : il me semble aujourd'hui que le doute n'est plus possible. Un système multi-agents ou similaire a été utilisé dans le but d'infiltrer le réseau de notre nouvelle station spatiale. Que ce programme soit ou non l'œuvre de Schaeffer, il est le seul dont les travaux ont pu être ébruités après les purges qui ont suivi le fiasco de Carthage. _

_En conséquence, je recommande l'envoi immédiat d'un agent sur le dernier lieu de vie connu de Schaeffer. La demeure ayant été laissée à l'abandon après la disparition du scientifique et compte tenu de la proximité du lycée Kadic, je préconise l'envoi d'un agent dont j'ai assuré la formation, Eric Devoldère. Il dispose des certificats requis pour dispenser un enseignement dans cet établissement. Il suffira de lui fournir les entrées nécessaires et de le recommander auprès du chef d'établissement. Ce lycée est en plus le dernier lieu de travail du scientifique sur lesquels se porte nos soupçons, nous aurons donc accès aux données le concernant beaucoup plus facilement. Il est impératif que nous récupérions des informations sur Schaeffer. Si ses travaux sont bien à l'origine du programme qui a infiltré le réseau de la station il y a un an et si la destruction des installations a été maquillée pour ressembler à un accident alors cela signifie que l'A.D.A.M est peut-être impliquée. Je vous demande donc d'accepter ma requête et d'envoyer cet agent au plus vite. Je prie également le Conseil de me laisser superviser personnellement l'opération compte-tenu de mon implication dans l'affaire par le passé et de ma connaissance du dossier._

_Respectueusement,_

_Peter Watts. _

Il reposa le dossier ouvert sur le bureau et réfléchit un instant. Les derniers mots particulièrement restaient imprimés devant ses yeux :

« _Compte-tenu de mon implication dans cette affaire par le passé et de ma connaissance du dossier._ Que veut-il dire par là ? se demanda intérieurement l'agent. Et ce Projet Carthage ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Watts ? »

Prenant quelques clichés des fichiers contenus dans le dossier afin de les étudier plus tard, il passa à un autre trieur qui cette fois ne contenait pas de documents particulièrement utiles à première vue. Il en prit tout de même quelques photos, par simple précaution. Il passa en revue tous les documents qu'il trouva, désespérant de tomber sur d'autres informations. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir replacé tous les dossiers selon l'ordre méthodique dans lequel il les avait trouvé qu'il envisagea de fouiller le tiroir du bureau, qui se trouva être fermé à clé. Toutefois, la serrure ne résista pas longtemps pas à l'expertise de l'agent en matière de crochetage. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le tiroir et y découvrit une chemise de couleur rouge surplombé par un carnet dont la couverture en cuir semblait avoir souffert du poids des années. Délestant la pochette du carnet qui l'outrageait de sa masse assez imposante, Éric commença à compulser les archives de cette nouvelle trouvaille. Et dès la première page, son regard fut attiré par le sigle en haut des feuilles : celui de l'A.D.A.M. En entamant la lecture, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait pour partie de copies de rapports détaillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Le reste des documents contenaient des informations éparses relatives à l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M. Ils étaient tous signés de la main de Watts. Au fur et à mesure qu'il égrenait les pages, ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce que lui avait dit cet inconnu était donc vrai. Peter était un traître et un traître qui n'avait pas son pareil pour duper les autres. Comment le Conseil pouvait-il être aussi aveugle ? Comment, lui, avait pu être aveugle à ce point et croire tout ce que lui racontait ce bonimenteur ?

Dès sa première mission, Éric avait compris que la vérité ne lui serait jamais accessible par les voies traditionnelles de la hiérarchie. Et il commençait à regretter d'avoir percé à jour ce secret car il allait maintenant devoir aviser. Il fit des photographies puis posa son regard sur l'épais carnet qu'il avait précédemment délogé pour extraire ces maudits documents qu'il s'était empressé de ranger à leur place dans le tiroir. Il ouvrit le journal, espérant peut-être y trouver des explications, quelque chose qui réfuterait les faits évidents de son implication dans une entreprise d'espionnage. Malheureusement pour l'agent de l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M, sa frustration et son incompréhension ne firent que redoubler : les pages étaient noircies de lettres appartenant à l'alphabet grec. Le journal entier semblait rédigé dans cette langue. Il faudrait des jours, voire des semaines pour le traduire. À moins que… À moins qu'il n'ose… le prendre… Bien sûr, son propriétaire s'apercevrait du vol mais Éric espérait trouver quelque chose dans ce journal qui justifierait la trahison de son ami ou du moins l'expliquerait. À cet instant, notre homme n'avait pas les idées claires. Son monde s'écroulait, tout ce en quoi il croyait, tout ce à quoi il s'était désespérément raccroché pour garder la tête hors de l'eau menaçait de lui sauter à la figure… D'un geste aussi déterminé qu'insensé, Devoldère plaça le journal dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il sortit ensuite de la maison après s'être assuré d'avoir tout remis en place. Autant retarder le plus possible la découverte de l'effraction. Il s'installa au volant de son véhicule mais ne démarra pas de suite. Il resta là un long moment, à attendre Dieu sait quoi, à réfléchir au gâchis qu'avait été sa vie peut-être, à s'accabler sûrement une nouvelle fois de tous les reproches imaginables en s'imputant la faute de faire plonger avec lui des innocents comme ces gamins. Oui, définitivement, Éric Devoldère et Jérémie Belpois avaient plus en commun que ce qu'ils s'imaginaient malgré l'enjeu qui les opposait. Au bout de longues minutes, le moteur de la voiture se mit finalement à ronronner, rompant le silence de mort qui régnait dans cette allée. La voiture démarra doucement puis accéléra et disparut en s'engouffrant dans une avenue adjacente.

* * *

Jérémie monta les escaliers menant à l'étage des garçons à une allure frénétique et ouvrit la porte coupe-feu avec une énergie tout aussi incontrôlable. Il atteignit sa chambre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, à grandes enjambées, porté par le désespoir du tableau auquel il avait dû faire face, dont il avait été tout à la fois le passif témoin et le malheureux instigateur. Il entra dans le seul endroit qui le protégeait un tant soit peu du regard des autres et de la cruauté de la vie, du sort qui semblait s'acharner à vouloir déchirer ce lien qui l'unissait lui et ses amis, la seule chose qui pour lui avait de la valeur. Enfin… C'était l'une de ses pensées à ce moment-là, parmi tant d'autres, dans son esprit confus, en ébullition. Il avança presque titubant jusqu'à son bureau et finit par tomber - plus que s'asseoir - sur sa chaise. L'écran de l'ordinateur en veille lui renvoyait le reflet assombri de son visage, sur lequel on distinguait toutefois sans peine les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Tout était de sa faute. Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis la rentrée pour tenter d'aider ses amis s'était immanquablement retourné contre eux et contre lui-même. Son idée d'honorer la mémoire de Hopper n'avait fait que rouvrir des blessures mal cicatrisées, sa vaine tentative pour sauver William avait placé le groupe à la merci d'une mystérieuse agence de renseignements… Quant à son initiative de réunir le groupe pour un repas à la cafétéria « comme au bon vieux temps », c'était peut-être l'erreur de trop. Au mieux, la froideur qui régnait à table témoignait d'une cassure au sein du groupe ; au pire, elle venait de prouver, si cela eût été encore nécessaire, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Même Odd s'était montré calme, silencieux, mal à l'aise. Il n'osait même pas se risquer à sortir une blague débile. Entre Yumi et Ulrich, c'était, semble-t-il, la guerre froide. Visiblement, une autre de ses brillantes idées avait muté pour donner naissance à une catastrophe. Quant à Aelita et lui-même, ils n'avaient pas vraiment su quoi faire pour débloquer la situation. Ainsi, après un repas aussi morne que fugace, Jérémie avait quitté la table comme un voleur, fuyant la vision de cette bande, de _sa_ bande dont les liens s'effilaient chaque jour un peu plus.

Une voix le tira de son obscure mélancolie. Celle-ci s'était élevée derrière lui, familière mais timide, l'interpellant avec un manque d'assurance certain. Il se tourna vers la personne qui l'appelait ainsi et vit Aelita qui attendait, devant l'encadrement de la porte restée ouverte, une probable autorisation d'entrer. La manière dont il s'était séparé de ces amis lui revint alors en mémoire et il se souvint avoir entendu une voix l'appeler, voix à laquelle il n'avait prêté aucune espèce d'attention.

« Jérémie ? Tu… Tu pleures ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. »

Le garçon resta interdit un instant puis essuya ses yeux et ses joues d'un revers de manche.

« N-Non… T'en fais pas, je…, essaya de mentir le garçon sans grand succès.

- Je sais que tout ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'avais prévu lors du déjeuner mais…

- Tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais prévu ? reprit-il. Je me suis complètement planté, tu veux dire. En beauté et pour la énième fois…. »

Il serra les poings en agrippant la toile de son pantalon. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement mais il se retint de sangloter. Il n'avait pas envie de craquer devant elle, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

« Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux pour que tout redevienne normal mais on en a déjà parlé, non ? Tu ne peux pas tout changer à toi seul… Tu as déjà fait beaucoup…

- Tu parles ! C'est gentil de vouloir me réconforter mais on sait tous les deux que j'suis qu'un gros naze, Aelita. À chaque fois que j'entreprends d'aider l'un d'entre vous… J'suis un raté, un vrai raté.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête, se révolta soudain l'adolescente qui n'attendit pas davantage pour entrer dans la chambre et s'approcher du jeune génie. Je t'interdis de dire ça de toi. Je t'interdis même de le penser. Tu as voulu nous aider et les choses ont mal tournées. Et alors ? Ça ne fait pas toi un minable pour autant, pas plus que tu n'aurais été un héros si ton entreprise avait été couronnée de succès.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… J'espérai vraiment que ce déjeuner nous permettrait de nous retrouver comme par le passé. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de miracle et que tout ne rentrerait pas dans l'ordre d'un claquement de doigts. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y croire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu…

- … Mais c'était déjà trop. Je connais ça. Quand mon père est mort… Je passais mes nuits à espérer encore et encore, sans relâche. Même quand je l'avais accepté, une partie de moi continuait de prier pour qu'un jour, nous nous retrouvions. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai compris, grâce à toi, qu'il fallait que je tourne la page. Avant que tout ça ne me détruise, moi et le garçon que j'aime le plus au monde… Peut-être que toi aussi tu devrais cesser d'espérer et laisser les choses se faire. Tout finira par s'arranger, j'en suis certaine.

- Et si rien ne s'arrange ? Si le groupe explose ? Je ne veux pas les perdre : Yumi, Ulrich et Odd… Et surtout pas toi. Or je sais que ça arrivera immanquablement si… si… »

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. Il serrait si fort ses poings que ces derniers tremblaient et il ne pouvait réprimer les quelques sanglots qui menaçait de le faire craquer.

« Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, Jérémie. Et je sais que toi non plus, tu ne me laisseras pas tomber…

- On se dit ça maintenant mais quand on sera devant le fait accompli, les choses seront beaucoup moins simples… Ce serait naïf de croire que le parti que nous prendrons n'aura aucune incidence sur notre relation.

- Alors soit… Je veux bien être naïve et même idiote mais moi, je crois en nous… répliqua-t-elle d'un ton affecté.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire Aelita. Pardonne-moi, je… Moi aussi, j'y crois mais… On ne peut pas négliger l'influence qu'aura le destin du groupe sur notre avenir. Nous sommes tous liés… _Les cinq doigts de la main_, cita-t-il avec une mélancolie prononcée. »

Elle posa un genou à terre puis sa main droite sur le poing gauche de son ami dont les joues commencèrent à se teinter d'un léger rose pâle. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et lui adressait un sourire mal assuré mais réconfortant. Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment la démarche et l'acharnement du garçon. Voulait-il encore se prouver quelque chose ? Cherchait-il à sauver leur relation à tout prix ? Avait-il si peu foi en leur amour ?

« Jérémie. Si tu veux sauver la bande, tu devrais essayer de le faire pour nos amis. Pas pour nous deux… Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je t'aimerai toujours, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. »

Facile à dire. Il savait bien qu'elle lui répondrait quelque chose de ce genre, qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Et lui aussi bien sûr pensait cela à son égard. Toutefois, le désastre de la relation d'Ulrich et Yumi avait fait naître en lui la peur viscérale de perdre l'être qui lui était le plus cher. Il craignait plus que tout de commettre l'erreur de trop, comme Stern. Une crainte qui ne l'aidait pas à atteindre les buts qu'il se fixait et qui le hantait pour tout dire. Quand il ne songeait pas à Schaeffer et à William, quand il ne se torturait pas l'esprit avec la situation de la bande, quand Devoldère ne le pressait pas pour accélérer les recherches, bref, quand il avait un seul moment de répit en sa compagnie, il craignait de mal faire. Comme en cet instant précis.

Aelita quant à elle sentait que les arguments commençaient à lui faire sérieusement défaut. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, la gentille adolescente naïve ne l'était plus tant que ça et qu'elle était parfaitement consciente que de l'intégrité du groupe pouvait aussi dépendre l'avenir de sa relation avec Jérémie. Les conflits d'intérêt éventuels, les affinités plus ou moins prononcées, les parti pris… Autant de réjouissances qui pourraient éreinter leur union le moment venu, aussi intense que fut leur amour. Or comment réconforter quelqu'un lorsque le sujet même de son désespoir vous met vous-même au bord du gouffre et que vous ne croyez pas sincèrement tout ce que vous dîtes ? D'ailleurs, elle détestait cela : devoir mentir. Malgré ces quelques années durant lesquelles elle avait dû s'habituer à nouveau à vivre dans le monde réel, elle ne s'était jamais faite à cette obligation, à ce dogme social.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire, rougissant un peu plus.

- Alors, il suffit juste d'y croire.

- Je croyais l'espoir délétère ? lui fit remarquer le garçon, en haussant un sourcil, tristement amusé par la contradiction du discours de son amie.

- Oui mais je sais que cet espoir-là ne me décevra pas… Jamais. »

En achevant sa phrase, elle prit ses deux mains entre les siennes après lui avoir fait lâché le tissu chiffonné de son pantalon. Les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens et brillants d'une apparente sincérité, elle se laissa engloutir par le regard égaré de son ami. Finalement, après une longue contemplation, elle se rapprocha de lui. Un peu. Puis encore. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Jérémie sentit les battements de son cœur s'intensifiait en conséquence. Plus la fille qu'il aimait se rapprocher de lui, plus l'intervalle entre les battements se raccourcissait. Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, il sentit les lèvres d'Aelita se poser sur les siennes avec toute la tendresse, toute la délicatesse qui caractérisait sa bien-aimée. Belpois ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses joues étaient devenues brûlantes quoique ce ne fut pas la première fois que lui et Aelita s'embrassaient, loin de là. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. C'était pour lui un moment de bonheur total. Pour elle aussi à n'en pas douter. Mais le bonheur a la fâcheuse tendance d'être éphémère. Et cet instant magique fut rompu par un indiscret raclement de gorge. Les deux adolescents rompirent aussitôt le baiser et se retournèrent, plus rouges que des pivoines, vers l'intrus qui venait de se manifester : Odd Della Robbia.

« Je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas… plaisanta le jeune skateur.

- La ferme, Odd, lança Jérémie, agacé.

- Bah quoi, c'est vous qui avez laissé la porte ouverte, non ? »

Les deux adolescents pris sur le fait poussèrent de concert un soupir trahissant leur exaspération.

« Nan mais t'y crois pas ! Vous m'en voulez de vous avoir interrompu ? les railla Odd. Et dire que j'apporte d'excellentes nouvelles.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Aelita. Quelles nouvelles ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Vous aimeriez le savoir maintenant, hein ? les fit-il languir. Mais je ne vous le dirai qu'à condition que notre Einstein national me fasse un grand sourire. J'en ai marre de voir mes amis tirer une tronche de six pieds de long.

- Odd… s'indigna Stones.

- C'est bon, Aelita. S'il n'y a que ça pour lui faire plaisir. Mais ça a intérêt à en valoir la peine. »

Il se força alors à sourire bien qu'il n'en avait absolument pas envie.

« Alors, cette bonne nouvelle, c'est quoi ?

- William est sorti du coma, lança Odd comme si c'eût été l'information la plus banale du monde.

- Vraiment ? demanda Aelita qui était sur le point d'exploser de joie.

- C'est impossible… marmonna Jérémie, déstabilisé qui entrevoyait à présent la possibilité que tout se remette, peut-être, en place.

- T'as pas l'air ravi, releva Della Robbia à l'intention du génie qui ne manifestait aucune émotion.

- Hein ? Je… Au contraire, c'est juste que… J'ai du mal à réaliser… »

Il se sentit soudain ridicule d'avoir ainsi voulu jouer à Dieu quand tout devait rentrer dans l'ordre naturellement, avec un peu de patience. La causalité qui avait si souvent jouée contre lui ces dernières semaines semblait à présent se ranger de son côté. Et si tel était le cas, on pouvait envisager que les autres problèmes se régleraient par un effet de domino. Envisager mais plus espérer… Surtout plus d'espoir. Ses passions l'avaient suffisamment abimé. Comme s'il s'éveillait soudain à ce qu'Odd venait d'annoncer, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire sincère qu'on ne lui avait plus vu depuis longtemps puis d'une voix tremblante, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris, il demanda :

« Alors il est sauvé ?

- Pour l'instant, les médecins le gardent en observation mais il semble que oui. Yumi va lui rendre visite demain.

- C'est génial, reprit Aelita. C'est vraiment génial…

- Oui, c'est génial… Mais c'est complètement irrationnel, intervint Jérémie dont l'esprit scientifique reprenait le dessus.

- Qu'importe. Ce qui compte, c'est que notre ami aille mieux, non ? répondit Aelita.

- Oui, tu as raison, c'est juste que…

- Allez, détends-toi Einstein. On dirait bien que les nuits blanches au labo, c'est fini pour toi.

- Oui, enfin, il reste Devoldère. Et lui ne me lâchera pas.

- Bon, et bien voilà, je vous laisse entre vous, je dois retrouver Ulrich, il voulait me parler d'un truc important mais je tenais à vous mettre au courant de la nouvelle avant.

- Merci, lui répondirent les deux adolescents en chœur. »

Odd s'éclipsa, laissant Jérémie et Aelita seuls. Celle-ci posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle savait très bien que cette nouvelle avait produit en lui un choc d'une rare violence : si William était sorti du coma, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'aider n'avait été que pur orgueil de sa part. Et il n'y avait désormais plus de circonstances pouvant atténuer sa responsabilité dans la découverte du Supercalculateur par Devoldère. C'était peut-être là la première - et la pire ? - conséquence du réveil de William Dunbar. Et même s'il était heureux que le garçon soit sauvé et qu'il était libéré d'un poids, un nouveau fardeau pesait sur ses épaules. Mais cette fois, elle ne le laisserait pas l'affronter seul.


	14. Ubiquité

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayant-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite._

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Quatorze  
Ubiquitéf

L'amour rend les gens idiots, ça, Ulrich l'avait toujours su. Il lui suffisait d'observer le comportement de Jérémie en présence d'Aelita et toute la gaucherie dont il était capable en voulant se rendre agréable à sa princesse pour s'en convaincre. Enfin… C'était peut-être malhonnête de penser cela. Non qu'il fut gêné d'avoir procédé à une telle analogie sur la base de la relation de deux de ses amis les plus chers - après tout il ne pensait pas à mal, il se contentait d'exposer les faits avec un brin de subjectivité. En fait, il venait de se rendre compte qu'à la réflexion, il connaissait un couple qui illustrait encore mieux ce précepte : son couple. Yumi et lui avaient passé près de trois années à se tourner autour, à jouer inlassablement au chat et à la souris, s'avouant et renonçant à leurs sentiments avec la même versatilité que s'il s'était agi d'un simple rôle de théâtre. La flamme qu'ils s'étaient mise à ressentir l'un et l'autre, subitement, lors de leur première rencontre et qui jamais ne s'était éteinte les effrayait davantage qu'ils n'avaient pu se l'avouer. Ils redoutaient ce sentiment, cette attraction qui, contre toute raison, les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Ils essayaient donc de se défiler, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas, peut-être de crainte de l'offenser ou tout simplement de se voir rejeter. De l'extérieur, la situation était d'un ridicule confiant au comique le plus pur mais à l'intérieur…

Ulrich avait appris autre chose ces derniers jours. L'amour peut aussi rendre les gens lâches, influencer leurs choix et leur faire fuir leurs responsabilités, comme si cette passion avait une volonté propre, capable de prendre le dessus par instinct de conservation. À moins que l'amour, dans toute son absence de raison, ne faisait que révéler sous leur vrai jour les individus. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ulrich avait tourné le dos à son devoir moral de dire la vérité pour, pensait-il, sauver ce qu'il restait à sauver de son couple, pour ne pas se priver définitivement de Yumi, pour ne pas la perdre et pour entretenir cet élan qui l'entraînait inévitablement vers elle même s'il s'efforçait de le maîtriser du mieux qu'il lui était possible. À force de ruminer seul, il crut perdre la raison, trouvant mille et une raisons de blâmer son comportement et se reprochant par avance toutes les potentielles issues tragiques d'une telle situation. À dix-sept ans, le premier amour semble toujours quelque chose d'irremplaçable - et peut-être était-ce vrai dans leur cas précis - mais Ulrich ne parvenait pas à relativiser. Une seule idée l'obsédait. Il allait perdre Yumi à cause d'un stupide baiser qui ne représentait rien d'autre qu'une minute d'égarement - mais cette minute était une minute de trop.

Il avait finalement décidé de se confier. Il fallait qu'il se libère de ce secret avant de perdre complètement les pédales. Et puis il avait besoin qu'on le conseille, ne serait-ce que pour se décharger moralement d'une partie de la responsabilité de ce qui adviendrait. Heureusement, pour cela, il y a les meilleurs amis. Bon, il est vrai qu'Odd n'était pas toujours de très bon conseil, qui plus est en matière d'amour. Mais il savait être une oreille attentive et remonter le moral d'Ulrich mieux que personne. C'est ainsi qu'Ulrich lui donna rendez-vous dans leur chambre pour lui parler « _de quelque chose d'important_ » et qu'il monologua pendant de longues minutes sur ce qui venait de lui arriver non sans hésitation. Odd dût d'ailleurs lui promettre qu'il ne répéterait rien à personne et qu'il ne lancerait pas de blagues foireuses ; le jeune homme comprit alors que la situation était grave, pour son ami du moins. Une fois qu'il eut connaissance de la situation, il chercha les mots. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus compliqué : malgré les apparences, Ulrich était quelqu'un de profondément sensible et il était déjà à fleur de peau à cause des récents évènements. Quant à Odd, il avait à peu près autant de tact que Jérémie à cela près que le jeune génie n'avait pas sa fâcheuse tendance à lancer des piques acerbes aux plus mauvais moments. Après plusieurs reformulations, il parvint à un résultat à peu près satisfaisant : une phrase dans laquelle il affirmait à son ami qu'il était trop honnête pour continuer à cacher la vérité à sa petite amie et qu'elle le découvrirait tôt ou tard. Il lui assurait entre autres que s'il avouait, il y avait peu de chances pour que Yumi rompe. En revanche, s'il s'obstinait à ne rien lui dire, ce secret le détruirait, lui et son couple. Odd était assez fier de son petit discours. Quant à Ulrich, il le regardait, convaincu par les arguments de son ami mais une fois de plus circonspect par la maturité dont il était désormais capable bien qu'il s'efforçait encore et toujours de la dissimuler derrière une attitude puérile. Au fond, son ami avait peut-être compris davantage de choses que lui. C'était la pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit en cet instant. Il se disait qu'il avait probablement raison. Il y avait encore une chance de tout arranger. Odd s'était contenté de lui exposer les faits de la manière la plus évidente qui soit, si évidente qu'Ulrich lui-même, comme n'importe quel autre à sa place, aurait pu trouver la solution du problème s'il ne s'était pas refermer sur lui-même. Mais pour le jeune Stern, l'aide de son ami avait été un élément indispensable à la résolution de son problème. Odd était heureux que son camarade lui fasse désormais suffisamment confiance pour se confier à lui plutôt que de broyer du noir. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser qu'il se torturait en vain à vouloir sauver son couple. Il vaut souvent mieux abandonner le navire avant qu'il ne coule, telle était sa philosophie. Se sacrifier par amour ne vous grandit pas, cela vous rend malheureux, ni plus, ni moins. Si seulement il lui avait dit cela alors...

Le lendemain de cette conversation, Ulrich se rendit donc chez Yumi. Tandis qu'il parcourait les rues de la ville baignées par le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi, il réfléchissait à la manière dont il pourrait _tout_ expliquer. L'important était dans la forme pensait-il avant de se raviser et de se demander si le fond ne primait pas. À moins que dans une telle situation, les deux parties ne soient indissociables : la forme pour persuader, le fond pour convaincre. Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus doué pour exprimer ses sentiments ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile pour lui de concevoir l'idée même d'excuses ? Pourquoi les autres y arrivaient-ils ? Toujours les mêmes questions et toujours une seule et même réponse qui lui revenait à l'esprit : son maudit orgueil. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui aurait le contrôle de la situation : pour Yumi, pour la fille qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il n'était maintenant plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa maison. Le feuillage des arbres bordant l'allée s'agitait lentement à son passage et pourtant l'adolescent ne sentait pas de vent contre sa peau, un paradoxe qui conférait à la scène un aspect irréel. Plongé dans ses pensées, Ulrich ne prêtait plus qu'une vague attention au monde qui l'entourait, ne repérant que succinctement des phénomènes de son environnement sans parvenir à les lier avec logique. Il semblait mu par une volonté supérieure qui le guidait à travers tout le quartier résidentiel jusqu'à la maison des Ishiyama. Toujours dans un état second, Ulrich franchit le portail menant au jardinet et arriva finalement devant la porte. Il ne pouvait plus reculer cette fois. Et pas question de s'enfuir à nouveau à toutes jambes. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Elle lui pardonnerait cette erreur. Il en était certain. Odd avait raison : Yumi comprendrait.

Après une bonne minute de réflexion, il sonna enfin à la porte. Ce fut Madame Ishiyama qui lui répondit. Ulrich eut l'air gêné mais essaya à dissimuler son malaise. La mère de Yumi avait toujours été extrêmement gentille avec lui, comme le reste de la famille de son amie d'ailleurs. Paraître devant elle, alors qu'elle ignorait à n'en pas douter la situation dans laquelle lui et Yumi se trouvait n'était pas chose facile.

« Ulrich ? Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda la femme d'une voix douce.

- Euh… Je… Je vais bien, M'dame. Vous aussi, j'espère ?

- Oui, je te remercie… Tu viens pour parler à Yumi, c'est ça ? Tu veux entrer ?

- Non, s'empressa de répondre le jeune homme un peu trop brutalement avant de se ressaisir en voyant l'expression de surprise qui se dessinait sur le visage de la trentenaire. Euh… Merci mais ça va aller… C'est très gentil…

- D'accord, je vais la chercher, reprit Madame Ishiyama en souriant devant la confusion du jeune homme et devinant qu'il souhaitait parler en tête à tête. »

Alors qu'elle appelait sa fille, Ulrich se dit que les choses commençaient déjà bien mal s'il ne parvenait déjà pas à maîtriser ses transports devant la mère de la jeune fille. Madame Ishiyama revint moins d'une demie-minute plus tard pour lui annoncer que sa fille arrivait. Et en effet, Yumi ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne semblait pas ravie de voir le garçon qui l'avait laissé en plan sur le pont de l'usine alors qu'elle était sur le point de l'embrasser. Elle le salua tout de même, d'un air maussade, avant de lui asséner qu'elle n'était pas obligée de descendre.

« J'te remercie de l'avoir fait…

- C'est bon, laisse tomber, l'interrompit-elle, je sais pourquoi t'es là. »

Ulrich parut soudainement perdre contenance. En effet, cette affirmation était on ne peut plus ambigüe dans une telle conjoncture : voulait-elle lui signifier qu'elle savait qu'il allait essayer de justifier sa dérobade ou bien voulait-elle dire par là qu'elle savait _tout_ ? Essayant de dominer son étonnement, il reprit la parole :

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas difficile à deviner… Écoute, je me suis comporté comme un vrai naze sur le pont. M'enfuir comme je l'ai fait, c'était… c'était pas pour te blesser, c'est juste que…

- ..Tu as embrassé une autre fille, Sissi au hasard, mais malheureusement, tu ne savais pas comment me le dire alors tu as préféré te moquer de moi… »

Stern sentit son estomac se nouer. Il pâlissait à vue d'œil tandis que les muscles de sa mâchoire se relâchaient. Il était incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit pour se sortir de là. Il n'avait pas prévu cette éventualité, qu'elle soit déjà au courant.

« Je me suis ouverte à toi, tu m'as laissée parler, encore et encore et quand j'ai voulu… Tu t'es enfui sans le moindre mot ou regard. Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti ?

- Yumi…

- Et quand je t'ai entendu tout révéler à Odd à propos d'Élizabeth, tu crois que ça m'a fait quoi ?

- Tu écoutais ?

- Je voulais te voir pour essayer de comprendre et la porte était entr'ouverte… C'est là que je t'ai entendu. Tu déballais tout à Odd mais tu ne me disais rien…

- Yumi, je… Tu…

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Ulrich ? Sissi… Cette hypocrisie… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? me demanda-t-elle tandis qu'elle commençait à sangloter.

- S'il-te-plaît, pleure pas Yumi…. Je… J'ai merdé, je le sais. Mais je te jure que je voulais pas te faire souffrir. Ce baiser avec Sissi, c'était rien, rien du tout pour moi. J'veux dire : elle compte pas, t'es la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimé…

- Tu comprends pas Ulrich… Je me fiche de ce baiser, lui lança-t-elle avec hargne. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu en as parlé à Odd et pas avec moi… Je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as laissé déballer mes sentiments sur ce pont sans rien me dire de tout ça pour ensuite t'enfuir comme un lâche. Je… J'te comprends plus…

- J'étais perdu, Yumi. J'avais peur que tu ne me pardonnes pas d'avoir embrassé Sissi…

- Tu me croyais assez stupide et bornée pour ne pas t'écouter ? Ton cas n'est pas une généralité, Ulrich… J'aurai pu comprendre si tu t'étais confiée à moi plutôt que de jouer avec mes sentiments. Mais maintenant… »

Elle essuya furtivement d'un revers de manche une larme qui menaçait de s'écouler puis poursuivit :

« … Maintenant, c'est trop tard…

- Comment ça trop tard ? questionna le jeune homme.

- Mais je veux au moins comprendre une chose, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu sa question ou plutôt comme si elle ne voulait pas l'entendre : pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur le pont ?

- Si j'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Tu dois me croire… Je sais que je me suis comporté comme le dernier des lâches mais c'est parce que je tiens à toi. Je serai prêt à tout pour toi…. À tout, répéta-t-il en décrivant de grands gestes désespérés. Yumi… Pardonne moi… Je t'en prie… »

Il marqua une pause avant de rassembler son courage :

« Je t'aime, Yumi… »

Quelque chose s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune japonaise. Le garçon venait de toucher un point sensible. Ces mots qu'il ne disait que trop rarement, presque jamais.

« Je t'aime… reprit-il. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours… Yumi. J't'en prie… Il n'est pas trop tard, hein ? Tout peut encore s'arranger…

- J'suis désolée, Ulrich, soupira-t-elle en lui coupant la parole. Mais notre relation n'a plus aucun sens… Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là. Mon idée de break était stupide… Ça fait longtemps que toi et moi avons pris des chemins différents et pour être franche, j'te reconnais plus…

- Yumi… Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça…

- Malheureusement, je crains que si. On se ferait plus de mal que de bien à essayer de sauver ce qu'il reste de notre relation. Nous deux, c'est terminé.

- Attends…

- Il faut que je rentre, Ulrich. J'dois aider ma mère pour préparer le repas. C'est inutile de vouloir me faire changer d'avis… C'est mieux pour nous deux.

- Alors, c'est à nouveau ça ? _Copain et puis c'est tout_ ? T'as pas le droit, Yumi….

- Rentre au lycée, Ulrich… lui conseilla-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait douce mais qui laissait transparaître une certaine exaspération.

- J'ai besoin… de _toi_, avoua-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible en serrant les poings…

- Si c'était vrai, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… Notre histoire est finie depuis longtemps… J'suis désolée de ne m'en rendre compte que maintenant… _Désolée_. »

Yumi referma la porte, laissant le garçon seul dehors, encore paralysé par le choc qu'il venait de recevoir. L'adolescente, elle, s'adossa à sa porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol en commençant à sangloter sans plus se retenir. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle ne l'avait pas dit parce qu'elle le pensait. Ou plus précisément, elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Bien sûr, elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, elle éprouvait un intense ressentiment face à la lâcheté de son ami et quoi qu'elle en dise, elle était sincèrement affectée qu'il ait embrassé une autre fille, surtout Élizabeth Delmas. Mais si elle avait pris la décision de mettre un terme définitif à leur relation chaotique, c'était surtout pour se protéger elle et le protéger lui. Les disputes se multipliaient et à chacune d'elles, ils souffraient un peu plus. Yumi ne pouvait plus supporter cela. Elle savait qu'Ulrich en souffrait probablement encore davantage. Elle savait aussi que cette rupture serait un coup dur pour lui comme pour elle. Mais ensuite, il serait à l'abri… Ils seraient à l'abri. C'est du moins ce qu'elle croyait. Mais avait-elle vraiment compris ce qu'est l'amour ? _Se sacrifier par amour ne vous grandit pas, cela vous rend malheureux, ni plus, ni moins._

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ulrich était resté tétanisé, incapable de réagir. Yumi venait de le plaquer. Odd s'était trompé. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'il avait appréhendé. Cet orgueil qu'il s'était juré de dominer pour elle l'avait une nouvelle fois devancé. Après plusieurs secondes, il tendit la main vers la porte, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir. Il voulait entrer et supplier Yumi, lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Mais il se ravisa. Parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas entrer contre sa volonté chez elle et parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui forcer la main. Il lui devait ce respect-là. Après tout, tout était de sa faute. Sa main se posa sur le bois frais de la porte. Il ferma, se mordit la lèvre supérieure puis fit subitement demi-tour et commença à courir, aussi vite qu'il lui fut possible comme s'il voulait laisser toutes ses images derrière lui, comme si, en sprintant assez vite, il pourrait se délester de son passé, de ses erreurs. Il ne regardait pas où il allait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier, dépasser sa souffrance, sa douleur. Combien de temps il courut ainsi ? Difficile à dire. Toujours est-il qu'il termina sa course dans le parc de Kadic et que le soleil était presque couché. Il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, face à un arbre et ne maîtrisant plus rien, il serra son poing droit et poussant un grand cri, il frappa de toutes ses forces le tronc du chêne centenaire qui lui faisait face. La douleur le sortit de son état second tandis qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Haletant et ruisselant de sueur, les yeux baignés de larmes à cause d'une douleur oppressante et lancinante à la poitrine, Ulrich regardait les filets de sang qui s'écoulaient de la peau sévèrement écorchée de son poing et empruntaient les sillons formés par l'écorce de l'arbre. La puissance de l'impact avait été suffisant pour provoquer une vive douleur jusque dans son avant-bras. En desserrant le poing, Ulrich sentit la peau se craquelait un peu plus. Il demeura là plusieurs heures, seul, jusqu'à ce qu'Odd, qui ne parvenait pas à le joindre, se décide à le chercher. Il le trouva adossé à l'arbre qu'il avait frappé, immobile, le regard dans le vague. Il ne remarqua pas Odd lorsque ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui. Della Robbia comprit alors que la nuit allait être longue.

* * *

La routine. Par quel autre mot qualifier la vie d'un lycéen ? À plus forte raison celle d'un interne. Les couloirs, les salles de classe, le réfectoire, les chambres, les cours, les enseignants, le personnel administratif : autant d'éléments du quotidien participant d'une impression de déjà-vu grandissante au fil des jours. Pour Jérémie et Aelita, cette routine existait à nouveau depuis quelques jours mais ils n'en étaient pas mécontents. Tous deux avaient résolus d'aller rendre visite à William ce week-end, avant sa sortie. En attendant, ils profitaient de leur temps libre pour essayer de se retrouver. Aelita faisait son possible pour chasser les idées noires de l'esprit de son compagnon. Elle y était presque parvenue. Jérémie avait fini par se reprendre et le seul nuage opaque qui obscurcissait encore son ciel était le calme tout significatif de l'A.D.A.M. En combattant le programme multi-agents de Franz Hopper quelques années plus tôt, Jérémie avait appris que l'absence de manifestation de l'ennemi n'est que rarement un bon présage. Il gardait d'ailleurs sur lui son ordinateur portable, avec la crainte toujours présente que le Superscan ne se déclenche.

Il était en cours de mathématiques et comme à son habitude, il s'était assis à côté d'Aelita, au second rang. Ulrich, lui, était reclus au fond de la classe, ne suivant rien du cours. La rupture ne passait toujours pas. Il aurait presque nié la réalité de cet événement si les bandages qui entouraient sa main ne lui rappelaient pas douloureusement qu'il vivait un véritable cauchemar. Depuis le début de l'année, ses résultats n'étaient guère glorieux mais là, c'était vraiment la catastrophe. D'ailleurs, Jérémie et Aelita s'inquiétaient sincèrement pour leur ami qui était de plus en plus amer et distant. Seul Odd parvenait encore à lui parler mais lui-même n'était pas très optimiste sur ses chances de faire remonter la pente à son meilleur ami. Belpois avait entraperçu un possible retour à la normale dans le groupe maintenant qu'il avait dépassé et assumé ses erreurs. Peut-être était-ce une vision égocentrique. Peut-être aurait-il dû, dès qu'il était allé mieux, se tourner vers ses amis, vers Ulrich et vers Yumi pour qu'ils n'aient pas à subir la torture psychologique à laquelle se soumet tout être humain en perdition. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et aperçut son ami qui griffonnait quelque chose sur une feuille de papier. Griffonnait ou plutôt dessinait à en juger par les impulsions qu'il donnait au crayon. Cela attisa la curiosité de Jérémie. Que pouvait bien dessiner Ulrich ? Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand savait-il dessiner ?

Tournant à nouveau son regard vers le tableau, il suivit le cours d'une oreille distraite. Il savait déjà tout ce que le professeur essayait tant bien que mal d'enseigner au reste de la classe. Il avait beau avoir suffisamment d'orgueil pour se prendre pour Dieu et s'imaginer pouvoir sauver un être humain en appuyant sur les touches d'un clavier, il n'en restait pas moins un surdoué aux capacités intellectuelles et au savoir incroyables. Un véritable _Einstein_ comme se plaisait à l'appeler la bande depuis le tout premier jour. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge au-dessus du tableau. Plus que deux minutes avant la fin du cours. Avant, peut-être, de pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité. Jérémie voulait vraiment se rapprocher d'Ulrich, le soutenir dans cette période pénible. Si ce gribouillage pouvait y aider… Pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Attendant que quelques élèves se soient levés pour lui-même quitter sa place, Jérémie adressa un regard à Aelita censé lui faire comprendre ses intentions. Elle lui sourit en réponse, bien qu'il fut impossible pour l'adolescent de déterminer si ce sourire était un sourire de politesse ou un encouragement. Quel qu'en fut le sens, il en resta quelques instants sous le charme, au point de bousculer accidentellement Hervé qui lui fit remarquer avec son habituelle amabilité qu'il aurait pu faire attention. Jérémie ne releva pas. Son rival n'avait jamais su l'encadrer et c'était réciproque. En plus, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Saluant Ulrich qui venait tout juste de se lever, Jérémie essaya d'engager la conversation. Belpois posait des questions sans intérêt et Stern maugréait des réponses tout aussi plates. Le premier parvint finalement à poser les yeux sur la feuille noircie. Le trait n'était pas particulièrement précis, il était même plutôt hésitant mais l'effort était là. Il s'agissait d'une esquisse du visage de Yumi. Et pour un amateur, Jérémie trouvait que son ami avait un certain coup de crayon. Passé cette appréciation personnelle, il ne savait pas si le fait que son ami passe ses heures de cours à dessiner le visage de son ex-petite amie était une bonne chose. Probablement pas… Ulrich remarqua que le regard de son camarade se portait sur le dessin et il s'empressa de le ranger dans son sac sans mot dire. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Jérémie lui emboîta le pas et le rattrapa après avoir passé la porte. Il l'attrapa par le bras, lui demandant pourquoi il ne viendrait pas réviser avec lui et Aelita. Il était même près à faire une concession, à aller au foyer si son ami le souhaitait. Mais le jeune homme lui répondit froidement qu'il préférait être seul. Belpois ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir et il le laissa partir. Ulrich s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin et lança par-dessus son épaule :

« Merci quand même… »

Il poursuivit alors sa route. Jérémie baissa la tête. Il avait encore tout faux. Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule, celle de sa princesse. Le signal du Superscan se mit à retentir au même instant. Le garçon se délesta de son cartable et en sortit l'ordinateur. En l'ouvrant il se rendit compte que deux tours étaient activées… sur deux territoires différents. Il releva la tête. Ulrich n'avait pas encore bifurqué. Il le héla :

« Ulrich ! On a besoin de toi ! Cas d'extrême urgence ! »

Le garçon interrompit sa marche puis sembla se figer. Après plusieurs secondes d'une probable réflexion, il se décida à faire demi-tour, rejoignant ses amis. Même s'il allait mal, il ne pouvait pas les planter là, dans le besoin. Il leur fallait maintenant agir au plus vite. Deux tours activées sur deux territoires différents ; deux Lyokô-guerriers disponibles : les possibilités étaient restreintes, l'intervention risquée. D'autant que Yumi était partie au chevet de William et qu'Odd avait cours jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Ils n'auraient pas de renforts si l'opération tournait mal.

L'estomac noué, les trois amis rejoignirent l'usine sans perdre une seconde. Aelita et Ulrich foncèrent à la salle des scanners pendant que Jérémie initialisait les processus de transfert. Il priait en silence pour que tout se passe bien. Une prière d'autant plus vaine qu'elle ne s'adressait qu'à son propre désespoir, lui qui ne croyait en aucune force supérieure. Ulrich serait transféré sur le Territoire du Désert et Aelita sur celui de la Banquise. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Jérémie avait tout de même résolu d'envoyer un message à Odd dans l'espoir que celui-ci puisse peut-être sortir de cours. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver. À cette heure-là, il avait cours de français avec Devoldère et l'homme ne grillerait certainement pas sa couverture pour le laisser les aider. Même s'ils étaient en danger par sa faute. Les deux guerriers s'installèrent chacun dans un scanner. Jérémie énuméra les étapes de la virtualisation pour chacun d'eux au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'enclenchaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, après un flash aveuglant, Ulrich se retrouva dans le désert et Aelita sur la banquise. Belpois, qui allait devoir coordonner deux interventions simultanées, les contacta :

« Très bien, écoutez-moi. Cette intervention est extrêmement risquée alors pas de folies. Si vous voyez que les choses tournent mal, vous vous repliez illico.

- Si tu nous donnais plutôt les coordonnées, _Einstein_. J'ai besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose, et des avatars, ça me semble plutôt pas mal.

- La tour du territoire Désert se trouve au Nord - Nord-Ouest de ta position. Mais avant que tu ne fonces tête baissée au combat, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit sur la route, Ulrich. Ces adversaires n'ont rien de commun avec les monstres de X.A.N.A.

- Je sais. Ils sont véloces et on ne connait rien de leur potentiel réel. Je peux y aller maintenant ? acheva-t-il sèchement. »

Jérémie se recula dans son siège avant de presser la touche _ENTER_, virtualisant ainsi l'Overbike. La structure en fil de fer se dessina progressivement aux côtés du jeune guerrier et les textures de l'objet se plaquèrent sur celles-ci comme le leur dictait le programme de virtualisation. La moto devint finalement tangible ; Ulrich l'enjamba puis fonça en direction de la tour indiquée.

« Jérémie ? Tout va bien ? demanda Aelita qui commençait à s'inquiéter du silence de son ami. »

Celui-ci bredouilla une réponse par l'affirmative, encore sous le choc du comportement froid et distant d'Ulrich. Puis il lui donna les coordonnées de la tour, ajoutant qu'il allait lui virtualiser l'Overwing.

« Non, l'interrompit-elle. L'overboard… J'irai beaucoup plus vite avec l'Overboard.

- C'est trop risqué, Aelita. Ce n'est pas un engin stable.

- On a perdu trop de temps. L'overboard est la meilleure solution.

- Écoute Aelita. Il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a un truc de pas net avec le Superscan. Je ne détecte aucune présence sur ton territoire et pourtant, je reçois le signal d'une tour activée.

- Un bug ? l'interrogea la jeune femme.

- Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Envoie-moi l'Overboard, Jérémie. Chaque seconde perdue est une seconde de gagner pour _eux_.

- Promets-moi que…

- …Je ferai attention ? C'est promis. Maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, il faut que l'on comprenne ce qui se passe. »

Jérémie envoya l'Overboard à son amie qui démarra en trombe. Il était vraiment inquiet. Quelque chose clochait. Aucun monstre n'était visible sur ses écrans de contrôle du Territoire Banquise.

Fonçant à travers l'étendue désertique en soulevant un nuage de poussière orangée, Ulrich fini par apercevoir la tour au loin, une masse métallique énorme trônant à ses côtés. Aelita avait également la tour bien en vue mais rien d'autre hormis cette colonne blanche qui s'élevait ne se démarquait dans l'horizon nocturne et n'attirait son attention. En s'approchant davantage, Ulrich distingua plusieurs adversaires - des sortes d'hommes-grenouilles - qui établissaient un périmètre de sécurité. Aelita arrivait également sur la vaste plaine de la tour que l'on pensait activée mais elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle était seule. Ulrich essayait d'évaluer la situation. Les ennemis ne l'avaient pas encore repérés mais cela ne tarderait guère à l'allure où il roulait. Il décida de foncer dans le tas. C'était sa spécialité de toutes façons de déblayer le terrain. Faisant hurler son moteur et soulevant un nuage de poussière incroyable, il attira immédiatement l'attention des sentinelles et des tirs commencèrent à fuser dans sa direction. Aelita, quant à elle, s'arrêta au pied de la tour du territoire Banquise et posa un pied à terre avant de contacter Jérémie :

« Jérémie. Il n'y a rien ici… Il y a vraiment un problème avec le Superscan.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'avis d'Ulrich. _Ils_ sont dans le désert. Est-ce que tu peux le rejoindre pour lui prêter main forte ?

- Il faut que j'atteigne la tour de passage. J'en ai pour un moment.

- Alors vas-y. Parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment fait dans la dentelle et nos ennemis n'aiment pas être dérangés visiblement. »

Aelita reprit la route, se dirigeant à présent vers la tour de passage.

Ulrich, quant à lui, esquivait avec une habilité certaine les tirs des belligérants, prenant tout de même des risques inconsidérés. Tandis qu'il faisait basculer sa monture, sa jambe rasait parfois le sol, manquant de le désarçonner. Il n'avait nullement perdu ses talents de pilote et ses réflexes d'antan, il en revint même à une vielle stratégie qui avait ses preuves. Après avoir bien observé le terrain en le parcourant plusieurs fois, il repéra deux ennemis quasiment côte à côte. Il lui fallait être précis : un rocher à sa gauche dans quelques dizaines de mètres, une dizaine d'excités armés qui n'attendaient qu'une occasion de le descendre et pour lui, le moyen de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Atteignant sa vitesse maximale, il freina et dérapa, esquivant les tirs venant d'en face et s'éjecta de l'Overbike qui, emportait par les lois de la physique, alla heurter les deux ennemis avant que ces derniers n'aient eu le temps de se dérober. Ulrich roula sur le sol et parvint à se relever et à se réfugier derrière le rocher qu'il avait aperçu non sans perdre quelques points de vie dû à sa petite cascade, dégâts accentués par un laser qui le toucha à l'épaule gauche. À couvert, il porta sa main par réflexe à l'endroit où il avait été atteint. Les crépitements dus à l'impact avaient déjà cessé ; une explosion, celle de la moto retentit alors. Les événements se chevauchaient dans l'esprit du jeune Lyokô-guerrier. L'intensité du combat lui avait manqué durant ces dernières années. Il avait enfin de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Visiblement mécontents du sort de leur deux camarades, les autres soldats arrosèrent sa cachette d'un feu nourri. Il essaya de se dégager de là mais les tirs étaient trop nombreux et réguliers.

« Ulrich. Reste à l'abri ! Aelita arrive ! lui ordonna Jérémie.

- De toute manière, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Mais il va falloir qu'elle fasse vite. Ils se rapprochent. »

En effet, ils avaient la ferme intention de le déloger pour l'éliminer et ils commençaient donc à contourner le rocher. La situation devenait vraiment périlleuse. Un premier rayon effleura le bras gauche du samouraï sans lui causer de dégâts. Il ne pouvait plus rester là. Ces types allaient l'avoir d'une seconde à l'autre. Se saisissant de ses deux sabres, Ulrich fit appel à sa chance autant qu'à son talent. Il activa son Supersprint pour se sortir de là puis effectua une roulade pour se retrouver finalement face à ceux qui l'attaquaient.

« Ulrich, c'est de la folie ! lui cria Jérémie. Ils vont te descendre.

- Qu'ils essaient pour voir. Triplicata ! »

Le Lyokô-guerrier venait de faire apparaître deux clones pour lui prêter main forte. Les trois samouraï se lancèrent à l'attaque, esquivant les tirs ennemis.

« Il te reste vingt-cinq points de vie, Ulrich.

- C'est largement suffisant pour faire le ménage.

- Tu ne devrais pas les sous estimer.

- Impact ! »

La voix résonnait en triple dans le haut-parleur du laboratoire. Sur le radar, trois triangles faisaient face à trois cercles ; le vacarme mêlé de trois déflagrations se fit entendre et, tandis que les triangles se remettaient en mouvement, les trois cercles avaient disparus. Comment diable avait-il réussi un tel prodige quand les autres Lyokô-guerriers peinaient tellement à approcher leurs adversaires ? Il est vrai qu'Ulrich était le mieux équipé et le mieux entraîné pour le corps à corps mais jamais Jérémie ne se serait attendu à une telle performance. Il semblait mettre tout ce qu'il avait dans ce combat, peut-être parce que cela lui permettait de ne plus penser à Yumi. Il restait encore cinq adversaires. Il n'en resta bientôt que trois. Mais Ulrich commençait à ne plus pouvoir gérer l'ardeur au combat des envahisseurs. Ses deux clones détruits, il se retrouva acculé au pied d'une falaise et il crut bien qu'il allait se faire dévirtualiser lorsque deux champs de force de couleur rose tirés depuis le sommet dévitalisèrent deux des assaillant avec une étonnante précision. Le seul survivant ouvrit le feu mais Ulrich para le tir à l'aide de ses épées puis l'attaqua au corps à corps. L'autre n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa lame rétractile. Stern l'avait déjà transpercé, en plein milieu du symbole inversé de X.A.N.A. Il laissa son ennemi exploser puis s'avança vers l'énorme monstre de métal. Il lui rappelait vaguement la créature ultime de leur ancien ennemi, le _Kolosse_. Il n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus agile mais paraissait avoir un potentiel de destruction tout aussi élevé. Sans compter qu'il était à l'origine de l'activation des tours d'après Jérémie. Il jeta un œil aux tentacules greffées sur la tour.

« Et maintenant ? C'est quoi le programme ? demanda Ulrich, curieux de savoir quel était le plan d'Einstein pour venir à bout de cette _chose_.

- Vous restez en position et tu regardes.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes j'espère. Tu m'as dit que ce truc était responsable de l'activation des tours… »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Aelita venait de descendre de la falaise, certainement à l'aide de ses ailes, et se trouvait à présent aux côtés du samouraï.

« Fais-nous confiance, lui dit-elle. »

Ulrich se tourna vers la jeune fille et eut un air surpris. Il avait confiance en eux. Pourquoi lui disait elle cela ? Avait-il fait ou dit quoi que ce soit qui eut pu lui faire penser le contraire ? Soudain, la créature se mit en mouvement, exactement comme l'avaient prévu Jérémie et Aelita. Les appendices du Méka s'extirpèrent de la structure de la tour et le monstre poussa son cri strident avant de se ruer à travers la plaine. La terre tremblait sous le choc de ses pas, manquant à chaque instant de faire perdre l'équilibre aux Lyokô-guerriers ou de déclencher un éboulement.

« C'était quoi ça ? demanda Ulrich en voyant la créature se précipitait vers le précipice menant tout droit à la mer numérique.

- Je ne sais pas. On en sait absolument pas plus que toi. »

Un silence régna tandis qu'au loin on entendait le bruit du ressac de la mer après le plongeon du Méka. Jérémie leur annonça alors qu'il allait les matérialiser.

De retour dans la salle des scanners, les deux adolescents entrèrent silencieusement dans le monte-charge. Ulrich finit tout de même par tourner la tête vers Aelita et il lui sourit du mieux qu'il put. Il brisa alors le silence d'une voix mal assurée :

« Je… Merci pour tout à l'heure. Sans toi, je me faisais dévirtualiser. »

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et lui répondit :

« Tu peux toujours compter sur nous. »

Il comprit qu'elle ne parlait pas que des interventions sur Lyokô et il hocha la tête en rougissant. L'ascenseur s'arrêta finalement à l'étage du laboratoire et la double porte blindée s'ouvrit en coulissant. Jérémie était assis dans son siège jaune tourné vers la porte. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

« Un problème ? s'enquit sa petite amie.

- Et pas un petit. Je crois avoir un début d'explication sur le bug du Superscan. Lorsque le Méka s'est déconnecté, les deux signaux se sont désactivés exactement au même instant. Je n'en suis pas certain mais je crois que ces types ont trouvé le moyen d'envoyer des information erronées dans le Superscan. Et si tel est le cas, cela signifie que dans peu de temps, ils pourront s'en prendre à n'importe quel programme contenu dans le Supercalculateur. »

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid et un silence aussi glacial que l'éclairage de la pièce s'installa entre les trois adolescents. Tous savaient que si Lyokô et le Supercalculateur tombaient entre les mains de l'A.D.A.M, la partie serait définitivement perdue. Restait à savoir si les dés étaient déjà jetés.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, Yumi patientait dans un couloir, rongée sans répit par les multiples sentiments qui s'agitaient en elles, tourmentant de manière presque tangible son cœur et son estomac. Un énième médecin était venu ausculter William en lui demandant de quitter la chambre : il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Mais visiblement Yumi et ledit médecin n'avait pas la même définition du temps. Cela faisait bien quinze minutes qu'elle attendait devant cette maudite porte bleue, adossée au mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son impatience se traduisait par les légers mouvements de ses doigts. Que pouvait donc fabriquer ce médecin ? Et pourquoi étaient-il tous si attirés par ce cas dont il ne parvenait pas à comprendre les causes ? N'avaient-ils pas mieux à faire ailleurs dans l'hôpital que d'importuner son ami alors que celui-ci était désormais parfaitement rétabli ? Perdue dans ses pensées, occupée à reprocher au personnel de faire son travail pour ne pas penser à à ses propres problèmes, Yumi ne réalisa pas que le médecin était sorti. Elle avait à ce moment précis les yeux rivés sur le sol… bleu, pour changer. Ce n'est qu'au troisième appel de l'homme en blouse blanche que la Japonaise réalisa que c'était à elle que l'on s'adressait.

« J'ai terminé d'ausculter votre ami, mademoiselle. Vous pouvez retourner à ses côtés, lui dit l'homme d'une voix monocorde. »

Yumi bredouilla un merci maladroit puis entra et referma la porte pendant que le médecin s'éloignait. Son regard se porta sur William qui était allongé sur son lit et la regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, on rêve éveillé maintenant ? la taquina-t-il.

- Euh… Oui… bégaya-t-elle, je… J'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées…

- Quelque chose te tracasse, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui cherchait à la mettre en confiance. Tu veux en parler ? »

Yumi fut surprise par l'aplomb soudain du garçon. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air de souffrir d'un quelconque mal. Il semblait être redevenu l'ami qu'elle avait connu, toujours prêt à l'aider. Elle trouvait même la situation un peu étrange, c'est probablement cette réflexion qui entraina un temps de latence assez important entre la question basique du jeune homme et la réponse de l'adolescente. Bien qu'il soit allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, il voulait quand même savoir ce qui la torturait, ce qui la rendait distraite. Il voulait l'aider, la faire passer avant ses intérêts propres. La jeune femme s'avança vers la fenêtre, silencieuse. William, quoique surpris, ne la brusqua pas. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie d'en parler. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'y forcer de toute façon. Leur amitié était basée sur la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un en l'autre et sur le respect mutuel qu'ils se vouaient. Il aimait trop Yumi pour l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Il espérait juste la réconforter. Personne ne devrait porter seul sa croix, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Yumi observa le parking de l'hôpital, en contrebas. Elle ne parlait toujours pas. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Une minute passa. Puis deux. William attendait toujours, silencieux lui aussi. Il se contentait d'observer son amie, accoudée à l'appui de fenêtre. Finalement, elle rompit le silence :

« J'ai l'impression d'être en train de perdre tout ce qui m'est cher… Et le pire, c'est que, quoi que je fasse, j'ai l'impression que c'est inéluctable. »

Sa voix tremblait, était saccadée tout comme sa respiration : elle pleurait ou, du moins, elle sanglotait.

« Tu parles d'Ulrich ? l'interrogea William d'une voix pleine de douceur.

- S'il n'y avait que lui… On a rompu effectivement… répondit-elle en marquant une pause, comme si le fait de mettre des mots sur cette rupture lui était douloureux.

- Je suis désolé, glissa le jeune homme, sincèrement peiné.

- Mais au-delà de ça, j'ai l'impression que tout ceux qui comptent pour moi vont… vont… Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Quand je t'ai vu plongé dans le coma, j'ai cru que… »

Elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase mais une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule, comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, que cela n'arriverait jamais. D'ailleurs, Dunbar, qui se tenait maintenant juste à côté d'elle plaisanta :

« Tu croyais pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça ? »

Entre deux sanglots désormais bien audibles, il l'entendit rire.

« Idiot… Je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

- Et moi sans toi, reprit le garçon. »

Yumi tourna son visage vers William, étonnée par la rapidité et le naturel avec lesquels il lui avait répondu. Il lui souriait d'un air prévenant et compatissant.

« Il y a aussi Jérémie… Depuis que tu es tombé dans le coma, je ne le reconnais plus. Il a même réactivé le Supercalculateur en pensant y trouver une solution pour te sauver.

- Tu plaisantes ? demanda William dont le visage venait de changer du tout au tout.

- Malheureusement non… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne risques rien. X.A.N.A a été détruit. Toi, tu es hors de danger.

- Comment ça moi ? »

Yumi réalisa qu'elle en avait trop dit et tenta de se rattraper.

« Rien ! Oublie…

- La dernière fois que tu m'as conseillé ça, j'ai fini possédé par un spectre de X.A.N.A. Yumi… Dis-moi ce qui se passe. S'il-te-plaît. »

L'adolescente hésita mais finalement céda lorsque William raffermit légèrement son étreinte sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'il était bien là à ses côtés et qu'il le serait toujours, qu'il ne s'en irait pas, lâchement.

« Une organisation paramilitaire dont nous ne connaissons rien ou presque parvient à activer des tours sur Lyokô. On ne sait pas pourquoi ni comment mais… Tout ça est en train de détruire notre amitié à tous les cinq.

- Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je te laisserai pas tomber, Yumi. »

Ces quelques mots étaient justes ceux qu'elle voulait entendre. Savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur un ami, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment. Elle ouvrit ses bras et étreignit amicalement William en le remerciant à demie-voix, émue. Celui-ci, au départ saisi par le transport de son amie, se décida à refermer ses bras autour d'elle, scellant ainsi leur accolade. Dunbar réalisa bientôt qu'il avait probablement autant besoin de ce geste d'affection et de réconfort que son amie. Yumi était à peu près la seule personne avec laquelle il se sentait parfaitement bien. Ce n'était pas seulement une histoire d'accointance ou de confiance. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle, qu'en sa présence que ses problèmes semblaient s'évanouir. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui lui accordait de l'attention, qui l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était, qui faisait l'effort de le comprendre. Elle était plus qu'une amie. Leurs différends passés au sujet de Lyokô n'étaient plus que de lointains souvenirs et malgré la réactivation du Supercalculateur, il savait qu'il ne laisserait personne l'éloigner de la seule personne qui lui témoignait de l'affection.

Tous deux se sentaient en sécurité, à l'abri du monde extérieur, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ces moments de réconfort entre deux personnes très proches donnent toujours à ces dernières l'impression de s'enfermer dans une bulle, un cocon depuis lequel rien ne peut arriver. Mais une étreinte ne saurait être éternelle. Aussi les deux adolescents finirent par se séparer. Ils se regardèrent en souriant.

« Merci, dit doucement William. »

Surprise, Yumi lui demanda pourquoi il la remerciait, ajoutant que ce serait plutôt à elle de le remercier, lui qui l'écoutait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis que je suis hospitalisé. Les infirmières m'ont dit que tu es venu me voir presque tous les jours et… Ça me touche vraiment. À part toi - et mes parents - je n'ai pratiquement pas eu de visites.

- Aelita et Jérémie sont passés une fois ou deux eux-aussi mais… Ils ne se sentaient pas à leur place.

- Pour toi non plus, ça ne devait pas être facile et… C'est pour ça que je te suis reconnaissant. Tu étais à mes côtés, pendant tout ce temps. Avant même mes parents. »

Yumi remarqua qu'à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ses parents, sa voix se chargeait d'une émotion négative.

« William ? Est-ce que je peux te poser une question personnelle ? demanda Yumi.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'intéressé avec un hochement de tête significatif.

- Est-ce que tu es en froid avec tes parents ? le questionna-t-elle, gênée. »

L'adolescent sourit quand il s'aperçut que la jeune fille redoutait peut-être sa réaction.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… répondit-il en se tournant à son tour vers la fenêtre, disons juste que je suis probablement pas le fils dont ils auraient rêvé : un bon élève qu'ils auraient pu laisser en pensionnat pour régler leurs affaires professionnelles. Si je me suis fait renvoyer de plusieurs collèges avant d'arriver à Kadic, c'est surtout parce que je voulais me faire remarquer… Tu sais, attirer l'attention. Je pensais qu'en faisant des trucs dingues, en enfreignant les règles, je me ferai des potes et que j'arriverai à séduire des filles.

- J'avais cru le comprendre…

- En fait, il y avait autre chose que j'espérai… C'était d'attirer leur attention.

- Tu veux dire celle de tes parents ?

- Je pensais qu'en faisant ce genre de trucs, ils finiraient par s'intéresser un peu plus à moi qu'à leur boulot… Mais j'avais tort. Plus j'en faisais des tonnes et moins il semblait y prêter attention. Et puis, il y a eu Lyokô et la réplique que Jérémie a généré pour me remplacer pendant que j'étais sous l'emprise de X.A.N.A. Mes parents ont réellement cru que j'avais déraillé à ce moment-là. Pendant un moment, j'ai reçu pas mal de coups de fil de leur part à Kadic. Et puis au fil des mois, la situation est retournée au point de départ. Mais aujourd'hui, après ce qui m'est arrivé, ils m'accordent à nouveau de l'attention. Ils veulent à tout prix que je passe des tas d'examens mais tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de retourner à Kadic.

- Le fait qu'ils s'inquiètent pour ta santé prouve au moins qu'ils tiennent à toi, positiva Yumi.

- Tu sais, je les aime beaucoup mais… Je voudrais simplement qu'il s'intéresse un peu plus à moi, pas seulement quand je me retrouve à l'hôpital ou quand je colle des affiches sur la voiture d'un proviseur.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. »

Yumi observait son ami, accoudé à l'appui de fenêtre, qui regardait l'horizon d'un air songeur. Elle remarqua que de légers mouvements convulsifs agitaient la main droite du jeune homme.

« Les médecins savent pour ta main ? »

Le garçon répondit laconiquement par la négative puis ajouta :

« J'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans cet endroit… Alors je ferai comme je fais depuis deux ans : comme si de rien n'était.

- Ce n'est pas une solution… Regarde où ça t'a mené. Je veux pas te perdre William.

- Et ça n'arrivera pas. De toute façon, si je reste ici, je vais perdre mon temps et les médecins le leur. Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne trouveront rien.

- Tu crois toi aussi que ça a un lien avec X.A.N.A.

- Ça ne peut-être que lui. Les choses qu'il m'arrive de voir : ces hallucinations, ces rêves… Ces trucs sont trop réels pour ne pas avoir d'ancrage dans la réalité. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui me parle mais j'ignore pourquoi il veut que je retourne sur Lyokô.

- William. X.A.N.A a été détruit… commença Yumi.

- Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça… C'est juste que… Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit de mal.

- Je ne laisserai pas X.A.N.A l'emportait sur ma volonté cette fois. Mais les médecins ne pourront rien y faire de toute façon. Maintenant, c'est entre lui et moi. Ou plutôt entre moi et celui que j'étais sur Lyokô…

- Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit quelque chose d'important. Que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, tu ne me laisserais pas tomber. Et bien, sache que c'est réciproque. Je ne te laisserai pas affronter ça seul…

- Promets-moi simplement que tu garderas ça pour toi… Promets-le moi. »

Yumi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Cette promesse impliquait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle porterait une part de responsabilité dans les événements si ceux-ci tournaient mal. Elle ne voulait pas assumer la responsabilité d'une prochaine crise. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas non plus que son ami reste dans cette chambre déprimante. Sa sortie était prévue ce week-end. Dieu seul sait combien de temps il devrait rester hospitalisé si les médecins apprenaient la résurgence des symptômes.

« Entendu. Je ne dirai rien au personnel de l'hôpital.

- Promis ?

- Je te le promets. »

William lui adressa un sourire tendre qui marquait la confiance qu'il avait en sa parole. Il savait qu'elle ne lui mentirait jamais, d'abord parce qu'elle avait un sens de l'honneur prononcé et ensuite parce que la confiance qu'il plaçait en elle était absolue. Il leva doucement sa main et caressa la joue droite de son amie avec le dos de la main. Ce n'était pas un geste ambigu ou équivoque pour Yumi, juste une marque d'affection. Rien à voir avec un baiser. Mais William fut troublé par son propre geste. Quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Il avait le sentiment de mettre Yumi en danger par ce simple geste, aussi ridicule que cela lui paraisse. Son environnement prit alors une toute autre apparence. Il lui semblait qu'il se trouvait sur Lyokô, dans le Territoire du Désert. Et Yumi, face à lui, était juste au bord d'un précipice, avec en contrebas, la mer numérique qui faisait entendre son ressac. Soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ou comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se vit retirer sa main et la précipiter dans le vide. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de l'environnement réel qu'il l'entourait, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas effectué le geste fatidique. Le dos de sa main gauche était toujours collé à la peau délicate de Yumi. Il perdit soudainement l'équilibre et se rattrapa à l'appui de fenêtre. À Yumi qui lui demandait ce qui lui arrivait, il mentit en répondant qu'il n'avait eu qu'une simple absence, ajoutant en plaisantant :

« Ce doit être l'émotion. »

Mais la jeune Japonaise n'avait pas envie de rire. Elle avait fait une promesse mais elle commençait déjà à la regretter. Il lui revint alors en mémoire la fois où, sur Lyokô, X.A.N.A l'avait dupée en contraignant William à un geste d'affection similaire. Tandis qu'elle aidait le garçon à rejoindre son lit et à s'y asseoir, elle prit la résolution de parler de tout cela à Aelita avant d'aller voir Jérémie. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.


	15. L'Effet Papillon

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayant-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite._

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Quinze  
L'effet papillon

Une nouvelle semaine venait juste de commencer. Dans le ciel, les nuages s'amoncelaient, gênant le passage des rayons du soleil qui parvenaient tout de même à percer par endroits en conférant au ciel un obscur aspect lumineux. Quelque chose, dans l'air du temps, appelait à la mélancolie. Dans le réfectoire, l'éclairage au néon contrastait violemment, comme pour ramener à la réalité ceux qui y entraient l'esprit morose. Pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer l'accablement de Jérémie, qui le menton posé sur la main regardait à travers la fenêtre les nuages d'un gris noirâtre à travers lesquels des rayons de lumière perçaient non sans difficulté. Devant lui, une assiette de couscous-boulettes à peine entamée et Aelita, qui le considérait d'un air inquiet. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Yumi venait de partir après avoir terminé son assiette : elle avait quelque chose à faire. Ulrich, lui, se faisait de plus en plus discret. Aelita avait réussi à lui parler à quelques reprises mais Jérémie ne parvenait jamais à saisir l'instant, l'occasion. Quant à Odd, il était le seul qui pouvait soutenir Ulrich, le seul qui le connaissait suffisamment intimement pour anticiper ses esquives et le seul qui était suffisamment têtu pour que l'adolescent acceptât sa compagnie de temps en temps.

Les morceaux se recollaient peu à peu chez les Lyokô-guerriers mais pas assez vite et surtout, dans un ordre qui laissait à penser que le résultat final ne serait pas celui qu'escomptait le jeune génie. Ce dernier voyait bien qu'à mesure que l'état de chacun s'améliorait, des césures bien distinctes se marquaient dans le schéma d'origine du groupe. Ulrich refusait de voir Yumi, Odd passait son temps avec le jeune homme et prenait son parti ce qui agaçait la jeune japonaise ; quant à lui, il savait qu'il devenait de plus en plus hermétique, de plus en plus secret et que cela faisait souffrir Aelita. Il ne le faisait pas volontairement bien sûr mais il ne pouvait pas admettre que la jeune fille dut payer pour ses erreurs. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fût obligée de sacrifier son temps libre, sa vie d'adolescente pour réparer le fruit de sa stupidité, de son orgueil. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne pouvait pas comprendre peut-être, qu'Aelita ne se sacrifiait pas. Elle l'aimait. Elle voulait être avec lui, à ses côtés, même si tout allait de travers. Jérémie sentait au fond de lui qu'il faisait fausse route en se fermant à elle.

Soudain, la douce voix de sa _princesse_ l'interrompit dans sa contemplation mais il ne parvint pas à saisir les informations que lui transmettait ces sonorités mélodiques tant il fut surpris, comme ramené brutalement dans le monde réel après un songe éveillé. La voix lumineuse d'Aelita avait visiblement plus d'effet qu'un néon sur le jeune génie, au point de le désarçonner.

« Hein ? Euh, excuse-moi, tu disais ? lança-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers sa petite amie, l'air ahuri. »

Aelita chercha vainement à dissimuler sa déception face à l'inattention constante du jeune homme. Elle se leva de table pour ne pas en dévoiler davantage et prit son plateau, en répondant d'un ton peiné :

« Rien du tout.

- Mais attends, Aelita ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant quitter la table. »

La jeune fille s'éloigna dans l'allée tandis que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le garçon qui avait probablement un peu trop haussé la voix. Celui-ci hésitait à se lancer à la suite de sa petite amie. Avec son habituelle adresse, il risquerait d'envenimer la situation plutôt que de la démêler. Qu'avait-elle donc pu bien lui dire pour qu'une seconde d'inattention la bouleverse à ce point ? Quel boulet il faisait ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire plus attention à elle ? L'excuse de Devoldère ne tenait plus : cela faisait plusieurs jours que le soi-disant enseignant ne lui avait pas mis la pression. Il ne s'en plaignait mais, malgré cela, il ne décrochait plus de cette nouvelle mission : comprendre et contrer l'A.D.A.M. Peut-être parce que derrière son écran, malgré les difficultés opposées par les systèmes informatiques, il parvenait toujours à une certaine maîtrise alors que la vie sociale lui échappait totalement. Aelita, qui avait passée plus de dix années de sa vie sous la forme de programmes informatiques, était plus ouverte et plus douée que lui pour l'échange. Il serra le poing : il mourrait d'envie de demander à ceux qui le regardaient s'il voulait sa photo. Mais il se retint. Finalement après quelques minutes, il se leva à son tour et débarrassa son plateau avant de sortir. Dehors, l'air était plutôt frais, l'atmosphère toujours sombre. Les mains dans les poches, il s'avança dans la cour et chercha une silhouette rose des yeux. Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Un orage menaçait d'éclater et toute personne sensée penserait à aller s'abriter. Ce que fit le jeune Belpois en gagnant le foyer des élèves.

Pendant ce temps, Aelita avait regagné sa chambre. Quelque part, elle sentait qu'elle avait réagi de façon excessive. Cela faisait des semaines que Jérémie était ailleurs, après tout. Mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle s'était emportée et avait quitté le réfectoire. Il ne faisait plus attention à elle, il était sans arrêt plonger dans ses pensées, dans le passé. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et jeta un œil à sa table de chevet. Elle en ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit quelques photos tirées dans un photomaton. Sur ces clichés, on la voyait en compagnie de Jérémie, tous deux en train de faire des grimaces, de s'amuser. C'était lors de l'une de ses premières soirées sur Terre, lorsque Jérémie était parvenu à la matérialiser. Elle les regarda longuement, attardant son regard sur le visage plein de bonheur de Jérémie. Une expression qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis trop longtemps illuminer ses traits. De jour en jour, il lui rappelait de plus en plus son père. Comme lui, il l'aimait mais il était si obnubilé par ce maudit Supercalculateur qu'il en venait à détruire sa vie et à la faire souffrir en l'obligeant à contempler ce spectacle.

Elle rangea finalement les photos, sans pouvoir retenir un ricanement amusé : voilà qu'elle se plaisait à contempler le passé à son tour, elle qui lui reprochait tacitement de faire de même. Passant sa main sur son visage comme pour essayer d'en chasser l'inquiétude qui chargeait ses traits à défaut de pouvoir chasser la culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait d'avoir planté Jérémie à table devant tout le monde, elle poussa un long soupir avant de se lever. Elle sortit de sa chambre et déambula au hasard des couloirs tant et si bien qu'elle finit par se retrouver dans le gymnase. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. Deux élèves lui faisaient dos et se livraient à des exercices de respiration. Elle les reconnut immédiatement malgré leur tenue de sport : il s'agissait de Yumi et de William. Le garçon avait l'air plutôt en forme, il parvenait à suivre les gestes et les consignes sans aucun souci. Les deux adolescents ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquées et Aelita était un peu gênée sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce vis-à-vis d'Ulrich ? Ou craignait-elle simplement de les déranger ? Le gymnase était bien silencieux. On n'entendait guère que les respirations ostensibles des deux sportifs. En voulant ressortir, Aelita marcha sur une plainte de bois mal fixée. Le grincement provoqué dissona fortement avec l'harmonie silencieuse de la salle et attira l'attention des deux jeunes gens qui se retournèrent, surpris.

En voyant Aelita, William la salua. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue mais il souriait et sa voix était plutôt enjouée. Yumi la salua à son tour. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue, comme si… Comme si Aelita se méprenait. Ni Yumi, ni Aelita ne savait quoi faire pour désamorcer la tension. La jeune japonaise hésitait à démentir tout soupçon éventuel, la réaction pourrait paraître brutale aux yeux de William et elle ne voulait pas lui faire de peine.

« Je vais devoir y aller, Yumi, lança-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de l'adolescente, j'ai rendez-vous avec Delmas dans quinze minutes. J'te remercie pour tes conseils. À tout à l'heure. »

Yumi hocha la tête et regarda le garçon qui rejoignait les vestiaires non sans adresser un signe à Aelita. Puis elle porta son attention sur la jeune femme. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, aussi lança-t-elle plus ou moins au hasard :

« Tout va bien ?

- Question compliquée… répondit la gardienne de Lyokô avec un petit sourire triste. Et toi ?

- Pareil… soupira Yumi en souriant doucement à son tour. »

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, bientôt rompu par une question timide de l'adolescente aux cheveux roses :

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Yumi lui adressa le sourire confiant et reconnaissant qu'elle lui réservait toujours dans ce genre de situation. Aelita était sa meilleure amie : elle avait l'habitude de se confier à elle, spontanément ou après que cette dernière eut remarqué un comportement inhabituel trahissant son mal-être.

« Problèmes de cœur… Comme d'habitude. Tu dois en avoir marre d'entendre toujours la même histoire, nan ? plaisanta Yumi.

- Absolument pas. Si ça peut t'aider… C'est fait pour ça les amis, non ? »

Les deux filles avaient pris place sur un banc, côte à côte. La gymnaste tourna son visage vers sa camarade et lui sourit, un sourire qui en disait long et la remerciait tacitement.

« Je pense que tu sais déjà plus ou moins toute l'histoire. J'ai rompu avec Ulrich, j'étais persuadée que ça ne pouvait plus marcher entre nous mais… Comme à chaque fois… »

Elle marqua une pause. Sa voix tremblait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se ressaisit et poursuivit :

« Si j'ai fait ça, c'était uniquement pour nous protéger tous les deux. Je ne voulais pas que l'on continue à se faire souffrir mutuellement. Mais… J'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je croyais qu'en mettant un terme à tout ça, on pourrait tous les deux remonter la pente. Mais tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est aggraver les choses… Quoi qu'il puisse faire, je ne parviens pas à cesser de l'aimer… Je l'aime…

- Alors, dis lui. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je ne parviens pas à cesser de l'aimer. Mais je ne parviens pas non plus à lui pardonner. Pourquoi on ne peut pas s'aimer simplement ?

- Parce que l'amour est un sentiment complexe, répondit Aelita à demie-voix. Mais il y a autre chose, pas vrai ?

- Je me sens de plus en plus proche de William. Les sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard sont très forts… Et je commence à me poser cette question qui me fait peur, cette question à laquelle je n'arrive pas à répondre, cette question… qui remet tout en cause.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Ce qui me fait le plus peur dans tout ça, c'est que ce que je pense ressentir pour lui n'est peut-être que le fruit de ma confusion.

- Et tu as peur qu'il souffre à cause de toi ? »

Yumi demeura silencieuse. Aussi Aelita ajouta en posant la main sur l'épaule de son amie :

« Je crois qu'il faut que tu mettes les choses au point avec Ulrich avant toute chose. Et que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu ressens vraiment pour William. Mais si je puis me permettre : je crois qu'Ulrich est vraiment perdu en ce moment et que ce qu'il a fait, il ne l'a pas fait pour te faire souffrir. Pas plus que toi tu n'as voulu le faire souffrir en rompant. Vous vous aimez. Ça ne fait aucun doute.

- Il y a des gens qui s'aiment mais qui, malgré tout, ne peuvent vivre ensemble.

- Et tu crois que c'est votre cas ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Yumi. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça après tout. On se fera peut-être encore plus de mal si on se remettait ensemble… Je ne sais pas... Je sais plus… »

De nouveau, un épais silence se répandit dans le gymnase. Les deux filles observaient fixement les lattes du plancher. Finalement, Aelita reprit la parole et changea de sujet de conversation en voyant que son amie n'était plus très à l'aise :

« Au fait, t'apprends les bases des techniques de respiration à William. Il veut se mettre à un sport de combat genre Pencak-Silat ?

- Oui et non. En fait, il aimerait que je lui enseigne les bases mais il refuse de s'inscrire aux cours de Pencak-Silat. Il redoute qu'Ulrich prenne ça comme une provocation… Quant aux exercices de respiration, c'est… »

La jeune fille hésita puis à demie-voix, l'air mal assuré, elle demanda :

« Tu peux garder un secret ?

- Bien sûr…

- William est sorti de l'hôpital mais il présente toujours les mêmes symptômes. Et c'est pour essayer de lui apprendre à contrôler les tremblements de ses mains et ses crises de panique que je…

- Les médecins sont au courant ?

- Non.

- Yumi, c'est de la folie ! s'exclama Aelita.

- Va dire ça à William. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire aux médecins. Il dit qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire contre ça, que c'est lié à X.A.N.A. C'est complètement dingue, soupira la japonaise. X.A.N.A a été détruit par le programme multi-agents de Jérémie et William a été libéré de son emprise, non ? »

Aelita écoutait dans un silence religieux son amie lorsque soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit à l'évocation de l'emprise de X.A.N.A. Une idée dingue. Mais au vu de la situation, cette hypothèse semblait dans l'ordre des choses. Mais elle avait besoin de plus de détails. Elle demanda donc à son amie de lui raconter ce qu'elle savait sur les crises d'angoisse de William. Plus les explications sur la nature de ces hallucinations s'accumulaient et plus l'idée farfelue d'Aelita prenait de la consistance : et si Jérémie avait raison depuis le début mais s'il n'avait pas chercher au bon endroit ? À sa connaissance, son petit ami avait effectué de très nombreux scans des données de la matérialisation corporelle de William, en vain. Mais si le problème ne se situait pas dans l'intégrité physique mais dans la continuité des informations contenues par l'influx nerveux ? Si, pour une raison ou une autre, des fragments du programme de contrôle mental utilisé par X.A.N.A demeuraient parmi les données relatives à l'influx nerveux lors de la rematérialisation ? En théorie, cela expliquerait tout. Et toujours en théorie, cela signifiait qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de sauver William. Le Supercalculateur allait-il pour une fois servir leurs intérêts ? Aelita fixa quelques instants Yumi avant de lui expliquer calmement cette hypothèse sans emprunter le ton péremptoire qu'avait pu utiliser Jérémie par le passé. Lorsqu'elle eût terminée son explication, Yumi avoua :

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça… Les médecins n'ont rien trouvé et le Supercalculateur ne nous a apporté que des ennuis…

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi… Il nous a permis de tous nous rencontrer, de devenir amis. Et grâce à vous tous, j'ai retrouvé ma place sur Terre… Et une vraie famille. »

Yumi sourit, touchée.

« Je suis certaine que Jérémie ne peut pas avoir entièrement tort. Il connait le Supercalculateur mieux que personne. Peut-être qu'il lui manquait juste un indice, ajouta Aelita.

- J'aimerai tellement y croire.

- Alors essayons d'y croire ensemble. Rien n'a jamais été impossible pour nous jusque là.

- _Nous_… »

Elle songea alors à Jérémie, qui avait désespérément tenté de rapiécer la bande par tous les moyens. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il ne l'avait pas fait que par orgueil. Il l'avait fait par amitié, parce qu'il croyait en leur amitié plus qu'en tout autre chose. Elle le comprenait enfin : sa motivation, c'étaient eux tous. Yumi tourna la tête vers Aelita après avoir longuement réfléchi en silence et déclara avec une voix assurée :

« Je veux y croire. »

* * *

Ulrich était allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées sur le ventre, plongé dans de sombres pensées. Il avait tout raté. Mis bout à bout, sa relation avec Yumi n'avait été pour lui qu'une succession d'échecs. Il n'était jamais parvenu à trouver les mots ou les gestes adéquats. Il n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler ses sentiments, cédant trop souvent à la jalousie ou se laissant dominer à tel point par l'amour qu'il perdait le peu de moyens qu'il avait. Au fond, il n'en voulait pas à Yumi et pour tout dire, il croyait même la comprendre. Leur relation ne les avaient jusque là mené nulle part, pas vrai ? Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas totalement à accepter cette rupture. Ce n'était pas simplement parce que la blessure était trop vive. Il y avait quelque chose…. Quelque chose sur lequel il n'aurait su poser de mot et qui le liait à elle, qui l'attirait vers elle, de manière irrépressible. Ironie du sort, son professeur de français avait cité Corneille en cours : « La force de l'amour paraît dans la souffrance ». Il devait être diablement amoureux dans ce cas.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'acharner ainsi. Pourquoi s'agrippait-il à l'illusoire espoir que Yumi revienne sur sa décision ? Il savait juste qu'il souffrait comme jamais auparavant, pris entre le feu de deux pensées contradictoires : la résignation, parce qu'après tout le bonheur de Yumi était plus important que le sien, et l'envie de pousser un grand et long cri de désespoir - puisque c'était bien le seul sentiment qui l'habitait encore et lui donnait le sentiment de vivre. Une vie morose. Il ne quittait presque plus sa chambre sauf pour aller en cours. Il évitait même le réfectoire le midi de crainte de croiser Yumi. Résultat, il lui arrivait de ne rien manger jusqu'au soir. Il faut dire que si le désespoir lui conférait le sentiment de vivre, ce n'était que par le jeu des apparences. En réalité, il allait de plus en plus mal et plusieurs enseignants l'avaient déjà rappelé à l'ordre, Jim inclus. Voir son meilleur élément se laisser aller et sécher les entraînements de football et de Pencak-Silat n'était pas vraiment du goût du professeur d'éducation physique. Odd avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui remonter le moral et même s'il lui était reconnaissant de son entreprise, on ne pouvait pas dire que cela avait porté ses fruits.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et jeta un œil au lit d'en face, vide. Il repensa alors à la prise de bec qu'il venait d'avoir avec Odd, quelques minutes plus tôt seulement. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de chasser cette idée de sa tête mais elle revenait inlassablement. Della Robbia avait simplement essayé de le bousculer un peu pour le motiver à sortir maintenant que le ciel s'éclaircissait après l'orage. L'insistance du garçon avait fini par le faire sortir de ses gonds et c'est là que son ami était parti avec Kiwi, non sans claquer la porte, le laissant seul dans la chambre avec ses pensées. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amitié, il flanquait tout par terre. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il songea à Yumi lui disant que leur histoire était terminée, à Aelita lui demandant de lui faire confiance comme si cela n'était pas le cas, à Jérémie dont il avait refuser l'aide et les conseils sur Lyokô pour laisser libre court à sa colère, à Odd dont il refusait constamment la main tendue et le sourire amical… Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à réfréner ses sentiments et à montrer celui qu'il était vraiment, celui qu'il voulait vraiment être ?

Ses interrogations oppressantes furent bientôt interrompues par trois coups légers donnés contre la porte. Sûrement l'une des conquêtes d'Odd à la recherche du Dom Juan…. Ulrich se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Sa surprise fut de taille.

« Élizabeth ?

- Salut, Ulrich… Je voulais savoir comment t'aller ? expliqua la jeune fille, en témoignant d'une gêne inhabituelle pour la peste qu'elle était. »

Le jeune homme était déconcerté. Il dévisagea Sissi un moment. Non seulement, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait faire ici mais il s'étonnait aussi de la voir rougissante. Il lui répondit qu'il allait bien, se retenant de justesse de compléter sa phrase par un amer « jusqu'à ce que tu viennes frapper à ma porte ».

« C'est cool… Je m'inquiétais, t'avais l'air si distant en cours… Comme si tu étais… ailleurs. Tu me fais pas entrer ? »

Un peu surpris par le contraste entre le début mielleux et la question désinvolte qui clôturait la réponse de Sissi, Ulrich bredouilla par l'affirmative et la laissa entrer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ? demanda l'adolescente.

- Rien du tout, répondit laconiquement Stern en fermant la porte et en se tournant vers la fille de Delmas.

- Si tu le dis… On te voit plus beaucoup en dehors des cours. Me dis pas que tu restes enfermé dans cette chambre.

- Et quand bien même ce serait le cas ?

- Ça a à voir avec Yumi, pas vrai ? Vous avez rompu, non ?

- Si t'es venue ici pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, tu connais la sortie… lui répliqua sèchement Ulrich.

- Excuse-moi… soupira Sissi. »

Ulrich resta un moment interdit face à cette courte phrase avant de répondre :

« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je…

- Écoute, je sais que si on ne s'était pas embrassé, vous seriez peut-être…

- _Notre histoire était finie depuis longtemps_…, la coupa Ulrich en secouant lentement la tête.

- Tu n'y crois pas. Je suis sûre que ce ne sont pas tes mots. Et que tu t'en veux. Parce que tu crois que si rien ne s'était passé cette nuit-là…

- Non… Tout était fini de son point de vue depuis un long moment. C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et une histoire d'amour à sens unique était absurde. Et cela, avec ou sans ce baiser.

- Très bien… soupira Sissi. En tout cas, je voulais te dire que… Je te suis reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir là.

- Tu m'es reconnaissant de t'avoir hurlé dessus ? s'étonna Ulrich

- Non… Après ça, lorsque l'on s'est assis sur ce banc et que l'on a discuté une partie de la nuit. Tu m'as écoutée. J'ai vraiment été touchée que tu t'intéresses à moi et je suis désolée si ce baiser a pu précipiter les choses entre toi et Yumi.

- Je suis content si ma présence ce soir-là a pu t'aider de quelque manière que ce soit mais…

- J'aimerai bien faire quelque chose pour toi à mon tour, te renvoyer l'ascenseur en quelque sorte. J'ai deux billets pour le prochain concert des Subdigitals et je me demandai si ça te dirait que l'on y aille ensemble »

Ulrich sourit doucement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait prendre cela pour de l'opportunisme ou pour un acte réellement désintéressé de la part de Sissi.

« C'est gentil, Sissi mais je ne peux pas accepter, essaya d'expliquer maladroitement le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Écoute : c'est vraiment gentil et je t'assure que l'intention me touche vraiment mais… Tu n'as pas à me renvoyer l'ascenseur pour quoi que ce soit. Et puis si j'acceptai…

- Quoi ? Tu as peur de la réaction de tes amis ? De la réaction de Yumi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées, Sissi. Ce baiser dans la cour, c'était… comment dire ? Ce baiser était une erreur. »

Élizabeth serra les poings avant de s'emporter, outrée.

« Une erreur ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Attends, je…

- T'es vraiment le dernier des hypocrites ! Une erreur…. Tu m'as confondu avec Yumi, c'est ça ? »

Ulrich resta silencieux pendant que Sissi lui lançait au visage toute la rage qu'avait suscitée en elle la maladresse du garçon qu'elle considérait comme de la traitrise. Lorsqu'elle commença à se calmer, Ulrich chercha à poser sa main sur son épaule en commençant à lui expliquer que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais Sissi ne voulut rien entendre et repoussa sa main, l'accusant de plus belle d'avoir joué avec ses sentiments.

« Tu t'es méprise, Sissi. Je t'ai embrassé. Ça n'a jamais été plus loin et je n'ai rien fait dans le but de te faire croire que ça irait plus loin… J'allais mal, tu allais mal. Je me suis laissé aller. _C'est tout_.

- Et tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça. _C'est tout_. Tu sais que ça fait des années que je rêve de sortir avec toi ! Je ne te l'ai jamais caché ! Et tu viens me dire que ce baiser, c'était rien du tout, une _erreur_. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as embrassé ? Quand tu as pris, _seul_, la décision de m'embrasser. Du bonheur que c'était pour moi de penser qu'enfin j'étais aimé de toi !

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Sissi…

- Tu peux l'être ! Et tiens, ajouta-t-elle en plongeant la main dans sa poche et en sortant les deux billets, je te les offre. »

Elle en fit des confettis qu'elle lui jeta à la figure avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Tu me le paieras, Ulrich ! lança-t-elle en claquant la porte. »

L'adolescent resta un moment au milieu de la pièce. Il baissa les yeux et regarda les morceaux de papier éparpillés sur le sol. Plutôt représentatif de sa vie… Une nouvelle fois, il s'était mis l'un de ses camarades à dos. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'employer le terme « erreur » ? Surtout en voyant Sissi si altérée par la demande qu'elle lui avait faite. Il était pourtant évident que c'était réellement la demande d'une fille amoureuse et tout ce qu'il avait su lui répondre, c'était que ce baiser était une erreur. Il retourna s'allonger sur son lit ; à force de scruter le plafond et de ressasser encore et encore ses erreurs, il en vint à s'assoupir.

Les paroles de Sissi avaient éveillé en lui certains souvenirs que son inconscient lui avait dissimulé. Comme s'il avait volontairement enfoui les circonstances atténuantes de ce baiser. Les souvenirs que le garçon gardait de cette nuit étaient plutôt flous. Ulrich avait été particulièrement troublé par son propre geste. Il avait culpabilisé toute la nuit et les jours suivants, partagé entre la crainte de perdre Yumi si elle le découvrait et la volonté de tout lui avouer, par respect. À force de porter le fardeau de cette responsabilité et de se répéter qu'il était l'unique responsable de ce qui arrivait, Ulrich avait plus ou moins sciemment évincé de sa mémoire la transition importante entre sa dispute avec Sissi et son baiser. Après qu'Ulrich eut dit ses quatre vérités à Sissi, celle-ci avait bien fondu en larmes, comme dans ses souvenirs, comme dans son rêve. Mais avant d'en arriver à cette incohérence qu'était le baiser, les deux adolescents étaient allés s'asseoir sur un banc. Stern avait été totalement déconcerté par la réaction d'Élizabeth. D'accord, ces mot avaient été crus mais tout de même, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir s'effondrer ainsi. Après plusieurs minutes de sanglots interminables, l'adolescente avait fini par se calmer et Ulrich s'était excusé. La fille du proviseur avait alors posé la tête sur l'épaule de son camarade et s'était confié à lui. Sans raison apparente. Avec juste le besoin de parler. C'était la première fois qu'il apprenait à connaître Sissi sous un autre jour que celui de la peste de Kadic : il découvrait même qu'elle était en fait une fille extrêmement fragile qui cachait cette facette d'elle-même du mieux qu'elle pouvait derrière son arrogance et son mépris. Les apparences ne s'entretiennent qu'un temps. En fissurant le vernis qui recouvrait ce tableau mensonger, Ulrich s'était retrouvé face une fille qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Aussi perdu qu'elle, il s'était laissé aller. Ce n'était pas Sissi qu'il avait embrassé, peut-être était-ce la vraie Élizabeth… Bien sûr, il était toujours dans son tort. Mais il était rassuré d'une certaine façon. Il n'avait pas embrassé Sissi dans un but de revanche, par jalousie. Il l'avait vraiment fait car il avait perdu tous ses repères. Même l'image de la pimbêche de service avait éclaté en morceaux.

Il fut réveillé par Odd et Kiwi qui rentraient d'une longue promenade dans les jardins. Le chien sauta sur le lit d'Ulrich avec ses pattes encore humides. Mais l'adolescent se retint de réprimander le chien. Il le posa simplement par terre et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Odd le regardait, stupéfait. Le garçon lui adressa un sourire ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'étonnement du garçon aux cheveux blonds.

« T'as fini de bouder ? demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

- Je crois que oui…. Dis, Odd ?

- Oui ?

- Je sais que tu viens juste de rentrer mais… Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour avant le dîner ? l'interrogea Ulrich d'un air embarrassé en jetant un œil à son réveil.

- Toi, t'as besoin de parler… »

Ulrich sourit encore une fois, plus timidement.

« Allez, viens ! On va le faire ce tour !

- Odd… »

Le garçon, qui s'apprêtait déjà à ouvrir la porte, s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers son ami.

« Merci, acheva-t-il en rougissant.

- Allez, amène toi. »

* * *

Aelita leva les yeux vers le ciel obscurci par le voile de la nuit dont l'ampleur était vaguement dissipée par la lumière de l'astre lunaire. En regardant le ciel presque dégagé de tout nuage malgré l'orage de ce midi, elle songea que toute chose en ce monde était versatile. Les amitiés les plus solides pouvaient être ébranlées par une simple erreur de jugement ou une simple histoire de cœur. Mais elles pouvaient aussi être sauvées par le plus imprévisible des hasards. La vérité aussi est une chose complexe et instable : à la fois vertu et vice de l'humanité, à la fois responsable de la mise en danger de leur amitié et de sa probable restauration. Elle s'avança sur le pont qui menait à l'usine, le regard toujours plongé dans l'immensité céleste. Elle réfléchissait à la manière dont elle pourrait convaincre Jérémie de la validité de son hypothèse mais aussi à la manière dont elle pourrait amener le sujet. Elle avait réfuté si longtemps l'idée que le Supercalculateur puisse détenir la clé du problème qu'elle craignait que son ami ne soit offensé de ce revirement, particulièrement si son hypothèse se confirmait. Après tout, Jérémie avait travaillé avec acharnement, subi les foudres du groupe et surmonté chaque échec avec une détermination redoublée. Et elle l'admirait pour cet acharnement autant qu'elle le redoutait. À part peut-être son propre père, jamais personne n'avait été aussi acharné et persuadé de pouvoir, seul, trouver la solution à un problème insoluble.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'édifice abandonné et emprunta les escaliers afin de gagner l'élévateur. Elle sourit en voyant que l'ascenseur était déjà là. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : vingt-deux heures. Depuis leur discussion il y a plus d'une semaine, elle avait pris l'habitude de le rejoindre le soir au labo. Mais c'était la première fois que le garçon pensait à faire remonter l'ascenseur. Les choses ne se présentait peut-être pas trop mal. Elle se remémora ce qui s'était passé à midi, la manière dont elle avait quitté la table et laissé seul Jérémie. Elle secoua la tête et appuya sur le panneau de commande. La machinerie se mit en marche après la fermeture du volet métallique et l'élévateur commença à descendre. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, après l'ouverture des portes blindées, elle pénétrait dans le laboratoire. Jérémie était aux commandes de l'ordinateur. Enfin, cela était un peu présomptueux. En fait, il était avachi dans son fauteuil, la tête penchée sur son épaule. Visiblement, la fatigue avait eu raison de lui. Et si le cas de William n'était pas aussi urgent par la dimension imprévisible de son mal, elle aurait volontiers remis cela au lendemain. Il avait besoin de repos, elle le savait. D'ailleurs, elle lui avait proposé à plusieurs reprises de prendre le relais pour traquer les éventuels systèmes espions que l'A.D.A.M aurait pu introduire au cœur du Supercalculateur par le biais des interfaces que représentent les tours de Lyokô. Mais Jérémie avait décliné son offre. Et son argument n'était pas idiot : il connaissait mieux que personne le Supercalculateur, particulièrement depuis qu'il avait ouvert quasiment chacun des dossiers pour vérifier manuellement tout élément suspect.

Aelita s'approcha du poste de commande et s'amusa du léger ronflement de son petit ami. Il avait l'air paisible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lancer le scan des données relatives à l'influx nerveux de William sans d'abord en avoir parlé avec Jérémie. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement. Le garçon ouvrit les paupières en marmonnant les questions existentielles d'un adolescent que l'on réveille par surprise :

« Hein ? Qu-Quoi ? »

En émergeant davantage, il eût un air benêt devant la silhouette rose dont les traits se précisait millisecondes après millisecondes. Il se redressa, cherchant à se donner une contenance. Mais Aelita n'en fut que plus amusée. Après quelques secondes, les deux adolescents finirent par se regarder dans les yeux, gênés. Pas un mot, pas un bruit venant de ces deux jeunes gens, juste le ronronnement silencieux et monotone de l'ordinateur quantique qui remplissait la salle. Au bout d'un moment, Jérémie rompit ce silence, non sans baisser les yeux :

« Salut…

- Salut…

- Aelita.. J'suis désolé pour ce midi.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée… C'était idiot de ma part de m'emporter comme ça. On a déjà bien assez de problèmes. Te planter là-bas, c'était vraiment naze. »

Jérémie lui sourit en secouant lentement la tête de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche :

« Tu avais en partie raison, tu sais. Je suis tellement obsédé par mes démons que… J'en viens à oublier qu'il existe un ange qui éclaircit mes jours. »

Tous deux rougirent à cette métaphore, pour des raisons bien différentes. Aelita était touchée par cette phrase. Elle savait que ce genre de phrases, si Jérémie les pensait sûrement souvent, il ne les formulait quasiment jamais. Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres ce qui ne fit que colorer encore davantage les joues du garçon. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air ahuri du génie.

« Ben quoi ? On est quitte comme ça… plaisanta-t-elle.

- Euh… Je… Ben, si tu le dis… »

Aelita rit de plus belle et cette fois, Jérémie en fit autant. Finalement, après avoir évacué le stress de la journée, ils reprirent leur sérieux et la gardienne de Lyokô l'interrogea sur ses progrès dans la traque des systèmes espions de l'A.D.A.M. Jérémie fit une moue significative et lui répondit :

« Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas vu un micro-octet qui ne soit pas à sa place dans cet ordinateur. Soit Devoldère s'est complètement planté sur les méthodes de cette agence, soit ils n'ont pas du tout les projets qu'il s'imagine. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce type, j'aimerai bien savoir où il est passé. Ça fait des jours que je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Il est même inscrit sur le tableau des absences… ajouta Aelita.

- Plutôt bizarre… commenta Jérémie. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique ?

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en sache le moins possible sur ses activités parallèles….

- Ce type m'oblige à bosser pour lui, à traquer l'A.D.A.M pour lui. Et le plus drôle, c'est que je ne sais pas après quoi je cours.

- Je comprends ta frustration, Jérémie. Mais cette affaire nous dépasse de loin. Il vaut mieux éviter d'en apprendre trop. C'est ce qui a détruit mon père et je ne veux pas revivre ça.

- Excuse moi, je voulais pas ramener ça sur le tapis. C'est juste… que j'en ai marre de courir après des fantômes.

- En parlant de fantômes, il y a peut-être une lumière au milieu des ténèbres pour William. J'ai discuté avec Yumi et… Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit me laisse à penser que tu avais en partie raison sur l'origine de son mal.

- J'ai vérifié encore et encore les comptes rendus de sa matérialisation, je les ai comparé aux relevés de son premier scanner et rien, absolument rien n'était anormal. J'avais tort, Aelita…

- En partie tort… Lorsque tu as fait tout ces relevés, tu t'es attaché à trouver des anomalies dans la matérialisation corporelle de William, non ? Une irrégularité dans le codage binaire qui aurait entrainé un dérèglement de certaines fonctions cérébrales, c'est ça que tu cherchais ?

- Oui, plus ou moins…

- Eh bien, imagine que les symptômes dont souffre William ne soient pas liés à une anomalie physique mais plutôt à un phénomène psychique. Suppose une seconde que l'anomalie se trouve dans les codages de son influx nerveux, que notre programme pour le libérer de l'emprise de X.A.N.A n'ait fait qu'une partie du travail et ait laissé des résidus, des fragments du programme de contrôle d'esprit utilisé par notre ennemi parmi les lignes de code qui retranscrivent la psyché de William.

- C'est complètement dingue comme idée.

- Plus que l'idée qu'un programme multi-agents enfermé dans un ordinateur quantique utilisant l'énergie nucléaire fut capable de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit d'innocents pour essayer de rayer l'espèce humaine de la surface du globe ?

- C'est sûr que dit comme ça… Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Lancer un comparatif pour mettre face à face les données de son influx nerveux lors de son premier scan et celles enregistrées lors de sa rematérialisation ?

- Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna Aelita.

- Écoute même si ton hypothèse est valide, comment veux-tu sauver William ? Manipuler le transfert des données physiques est une chose, modifier l'agencement des données psychiques en est une autre. C'est de la folie pure. En plus, le programme était parfaitement au point. On l'avait finalisé dans les moindres détails, il était totalement libéré du joug de X.A.N.A.

- Tu parierais la vie de William là-dessus ? Je pensais que tu voulais le sauver. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tout d'un coup ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Yumi a donné son accord pour qu'on tente ce scan. Tu devrais être content que l'on ait une nouvelle piste.

- Je devrais. Sûrement…Mais depuis que j'ai rallumé cet ordinateur, tout part en vrille. Et aujourd'hui, tout va s'arranger grâce à lui ? Excuse moi d'être sceptique, ironisa-t-il.

- Alors lance un scan et ton scepticisme disparaîtra avec les résultats. Moi aussi, j'étais sceptique mais… Yumi et moi, on a compris que ce qui te motivait, c'était notre amitié. Que tu savais que tu pouvais trouver la solution parce que tu le faisais pour nous. Et nous aussi, on veut y croire. Tu n'es plus seul maintenant. »

Jérémie ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Ses amis qui lui avaient reproché la réactivation du Supercalculateur et son acharnement à chercher un miracle au cœur des programmes de cet ordinateur le suppliait, maintenant qu'il s'était résigné, de croire en un possible miracle. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou vexé, s'il devait se sentir lésé ou réconforté. Au fond, cela était le présage d'une réunification de la bande. Cela allait dans le sens de ses attentes, de son souhait le plus cher. Mais une partie de lui, malgré cela, en voulait à Aelita pour ne pas avoir cru en lui dès le début. Et cela le rendait amer dans ses réponses. Il regarda sa petite amie dans les yeux, repensa à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, ce moment de complicité. Et il céda.

« Bon, entendu, je lance le scan. Mais même si on trouve quelque chose, ça ne voudra pas pour autant dire que l'on pourra faire quoi que ce soit, expliqua-t-il en initialisant le processus de comparaison. »

Le système commença à effectuer les analyses demandées. Jérémie observait l'écran avec attention, Aelita debout à ses côtés. Belpois était plutôt fier de l'idée qu'il avait eu, à l'époque où ses amis et lui combattaient encore régulièrement X.A.N.A, d'avoir mis au point un système de sauvegarde longue durée des données relatives aux plus récentes virtualisations et matérialisations. Sans cela, aucune de ses hypothèses n'aurait pu être vérifiée. Mais sans cela également, il ne se serait peut-être pas mis en tête de rallumer le Supercalculateur et rien ne serait arrivé.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Le système n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Jérémie était toujours terré dans son silence, le regard fixé sur les lignes de codages qui défilaient dans deux fenêtres séparées. L'analyse et la comparaison des influx nerveux étaient un processus autrement plus complexe que tout ce qu'il avait tenté jusque là. Au fond de lui, il espérait que jamais il n'aurait à envisager cette hypothèse, c'est pourquoi il l'avait réfuté jusqu'au bout. Le processus pouvait prendre des heures voire des jours en raison de la complexité à comparer des éléments aussi versatiles. L'influx nerveux d'une personne à deux instants différents se modifiait partiellement en raison de l'intégration de nouvelles données en provenance de l'environnement du sujet. Il s'agissait ici de traquer des signes de réminiscence de X.A.N.A et non de s'arrêter à chaque nouvelle information intégrée par le mental de William entre son tout premier scan lorsqu'il avait intégré la bande et sa capture par leur pire ennemi. Aelita posa sa main sur celle de Jérémie qui resta un moment immobile puis fit en sorte de pouvoir retourner sa main pour se retrouver paume contre paume avec Aelita. Il referma ses doigts sur la peau douce de la main de son amie qui en fit tout autant avec la sienne. Il tourna son visage vers elle et lui sourit paisiblement. Soudain, le système détecta une anomalie dans le compte rendu de la matérialisation de William. Plusieurs séries de données corrompues par des codes de X.A.N.A.

« C'est pas vrai, maugréa Jérémie en se tournant vers l'écran. On n'est pas plus avancé… Si ce n'est qu'on sait que tu avais raison.

- On avait raison, le corrigea promptement Aelita. »

Le garçon la regarda, interloqué.

« Ben, quoi ? s'étonna la fille aux cheveux roses. C'était ton intime conviction qui t'a poussé à rallumer le Supercalculateur. Sans ça, jamais je n'aurais pu émettre cette hypothèse.

- C'est gentil de vouloir me réconforter mais… On sait tous les deux que mon idée n'a été que source de problèmes. Et on en a un de plus maintenant : comment sauver William ?

- Ce qu'il y a d'incroyable chez toi, ce que j'admire le plus quand je te regarde travailler, c'est cette détermination, cette confiance qui est la tienne et qui fait que tu vas toujours au bout de tes idées, quoi qu'il arrive. Ce que j'apprécie moins en revanche, c'est les films que tu te fais : ton idée n'est pas la cause de tous les maux du monde, Jérémie. Et ce que tu as voulu faire était honorable. Et maintenant qu'on a une piste sérieuse et le soutien de Yumi, j'ai une petite idée sur la solution à notre problème. »

Aelita sourit intérieurement en voyant qu'elle avait su attiser la curiosité de son petit ami. Même s'il ne disait rien pour l'instant, la lueur dans son regard trahissait son désir de savoir, de connaitre cette petite idée.

« Alors ? Toi aussi tu veux y croire ?

- Je ne sais pas… »

Il considéra un long moment le vert intense des yeux de sa princesse, silencieux. Voyant l'hésitation au fond de son regard, Aelita glissa son autre main sous la sienne comme si elle voulait lui monter qu'elle serait toujours avec lui, comme pour lui dire : _Allez, courage ! _

« Si tu me parlais de cette idée, finit-il par murmurer avec un sourire confiant. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, posément, avant de commencer ses explications. Jérémie l'écouta avec une grande attention. L'idée était simple et ingénieuse : remplacer les données corrompues issues de la matérialisation défectueuse par les données scannées lors de la sauvegarde des données de William en tant que Lyokô-guerrier. Le seul obstacle de taille était d'ordre éthique : pouvait-on sacrifier deux ans de la mémoire de quelqu'un sous prétexte de le sauver ? Et cette question, une seule personne pouvait y répondre, donnait son accord ou à défaut, son assentiment. Et cette personne n'était autre que William.


	16. Vivre ensemble

**Disclaimer : **La licence Code : Lyoko, son univers et ses personnages sont la propriété du studio Moonscoop et de leurs ayant-droit. Il n'est fait aucun profit à partir de cette fiction.  
_Cette histoire est fictive. Toute ressemblance avec des personnes, groupes ou entités de la vie réelle est purement fortuite._

**Réinitialisation**

Chapitre Seize  
Vivre ensemble...

Jérémie faisait les cents pas, traversant la salle de sport de Kadic de long en large. De temps à autre, il passait brièvement sa main sur la partie basse de son visage, mâchoire et menton, geste compulsif qu'il ne parvenait pas à réfréner et qui trahissait son anxiété. Aelita était assise sur un banc et observait du coin de l'œil son ami qui effectuait un énième retour sur ses propres pas. Elle aussi était inquiète mais elle essayait de le dissimuler autant que faire se peut. Jérémie montrait assez de signes extérieurs d'angoisse pour deux. Yumi était juste à côté d'elle ; debout et adossée au mur, elle ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions. Aelita se doutait qu'elle était également dévorée par l'angoisse mais plus que n'importe quel autre membre du groupe, Yumi n'extériorisait que rarement ses sentiments, à tort ou à raison, là n'était pas la question. Deux yeux d'un vert émeraude se levèrent en direction de la japonaise dont le visage restait paisible et ne trahissait aucune émotion. Ne jamais embarrasser autrui avec ses propres problèmes, tel était le principe essentiel de la philosophie de Yumi Ishiyama.

Cette dernière finit par sentir le regard qui se portait sur elle et détourna bientôt le sien de l'horizon mural fait de bois. C'était désormais un visage candide, adouci encore davantage par les mèches roses qui l'encadraient, qui occupait le centre de son champ de vision. Yumi pouvait lire dans les yeux de son amie, de sa meilleure amie, toute l'inquiétude qu'elle-même se forçait à refouler derrière un masque d'impassibilité. Elle lui sourit doucement. Aelita lui rendit son sourire, moins assurée que d'habitude.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Jérémie n'avait de cesse d'user le parquet. Yumi finit ainsi par lui demander sur un ton tout à la fois agacé et soucieux de se détendre. Le jeune homme interrompit sa marche et maugréa qu'il ne comprenait pas comment _elle _pouvait rester comme ça alors que tout allait se jouer maintenant. Yumi haussa les épaules. Elle avait accepté de croire en leur amitié et ça avait fonctionné. Il le tenait enfin, le programme qui permettrait à William de reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Mais le sacrifice nécessaire, seul William pouvait ou non y consentir. Au point où ils en étaient de toute manière. Cela ne dépendait plus d'eux. Et Yumi savait que, quoi qu'ils puissent dire ou faire, William agirait comme il l'avait toujours fait jusque là, à l'instinct. Peu importe les mises en garde, s'il y avait une solution qui lui permettrait de retrouver toute son autonomie, il la saisirait, et ce n'était pas elle, certainement pas _elle_ qui pourrait l'en empêcher. Et puis le voulait-elle au fond ? Voulait-elle se priver d'une telle occasion de se libérer, elle et lui, de contraintes si pesantes ? C'était égoïste d'une certaine façon mais elle avait donné plus que tous les autres ces dernières semaines pour William et lui-même, à de nombreuses reprises, l'avaient exhorté à faire passer son bonheur en priorité. Elle savait que William accepterait.

Ce qui la tiraillait vraiment, c'était ce qui tiraillerait bientôt les esprits de ses deux amis : le sacrifice que demandait cette entreprise. Depuis quelques jours, au gré de la concrétisation de leur protocole de transfert des données, Aelita et Jérémie s'étaient mis à envisager ce fichu jour où il faudrait exposer clairement leur projet à William. Ce n'était que la première étape mais il ne parvenait guère à se projeter plus loin. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Yumi.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre lorsque la voix de William, qui sortait des vestiaires, résonna dans la salle :

« Alors quoi ? Un nouveau spectateur ! J'dois faire de sacrés progrès pour que t'arrives à vendre autant de places, plaisanta le garçon, tout sourire. »

Il s'avança dans la salle et se rendit compte que les regards venaient de se braquer sur lui. Les visages graves de Jérémie et d'Aelita le mirent mal à l'aise et il chercha du secours dans celui de Yumi. Il remarqua que la lueur au fond de ses yeux n'étaient pas la même que d'habitude. Quand leur regards se croisèrent, elle se pinça les lèvres furtivement mais cela n'échappa pas à l'adolescent. Il avait appris mieux que personne, peut-être mieux qu'Ulrich encore, la signification de la moindre manifestation extérieure pouvant trahir l'apparente tranquillité de son amie. Et là, précisément, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ? s'enquit-il l'air soudainement très inquiet. »

Les trois amis restèrent quelques secondes interdits, comme surpris par la réactivité de William.

« William, il faut… On a besoin de te parler… commença Jérémie. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et dévisagea son interlocuteur. Que signifiait donc ce ton hésitant ? Et pourquoi Jérémie cherchait-il du regard Yumi et Aelita comme pour s'assurer leur soutien ? Jérémie replaça ces lunettes et poursuivit :

« On… C'est à propos de… ce qui t'es arrivé ces dernières semaines. Aelita et moi, nous avons beaucoup réfléchi et… »

Il s'arrêta et chercha de nouveau l'appui de ses amis. Un long et pesant silence s'installa. William essayait de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui dire, sans succès. Il se tourna vers Yumi et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Yumi se pinça de nouveau les lèvres et avala subrepticement sa salive avant d'avouer à son ami d'un ton convaincu :

« Aelita et Jérémie ont trouvé une solution… Un procédé pour éliminer les… »

Elle hésita un moment sur le mot puis poursuivit :

« …les _résidus_ de X.A.N.A qui interfèrent dans la transmission des informations dans ton système nerveux. »

Jérémie regarda la jeune japonaise d'un air stupéfait. Elle avait parfaitement exposé la situation, de manière claire, limpide et correcte. Un nouveau silence s'était installé. Plus oppressant encore. La nature de l'expression qui s'était peinte sur le visage de William était difficile à définir. Il baissa bientôt la tête et poussa un long soupir, excédé ou soulagé ? Tous les regards se portaient sur lui, inquiets lorsqu'il éclata de rire à la stupéfaction générale.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Aelita qui souriait en voyant pour la première fois depuis longtemps William rire quoiqu'elle ne cernait pas bien le comique de la situation, pas plus que les deux autres d'ailleurs. »

Le jeune Dunbar parvint à reprendre son sérieux et expliqua qu'il s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle, une de plus, une _énième_. Un sourire triste éclairait sobrement son visage.

« Une solution, hein ? Et vous êtes sérieux en disant ça ou bien vous voulez juste me remonter le moral ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, les médecins eux-mêmes n'ont pas trouvé ce dont je souffrais alors je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez y parvenir et en plus me soigner…

- Le supercalculateur, le coupa Jérémie sobrement. La réponse était sous nos yeux depuis le début, sous _mes_ yeux mais j'ai été assez stupide pour ne pas la voir… »

Aelita posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et poursuivit l'explication :

« Écoute. Nous avons mis au point un procédé qui permet de remplacer des données corrompues par des données saines. Pour faire simple, notre programme pour te libérer de l'emprise de X.A.N.A n'a pas totalement réussi, pour une raison qui nous échappe, à éliminer toutes les traces du programme de notre ennemi. Au milieu des données codant ton influx nerveux, il reste des débris, des _résidus_ d'un système de X.A.N.A…

- Et c'est ça qui provoque ces… _trucs_ ? »

Aelita hocha doucement la tête.

William demanda alors quelle était cette fameuse solution, ce _procédé_ qu'ils avaient trouvé. Son regard se porta à ce moment sur Yumi. Cette dernière sentit un malaise profond l'envahir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi William doublement : en révélant des informations qu'il avait confié à elle seule d'abord, en souhaitant reprendre le cours normal de sa vie ensuite.

« Le processus est sans danger pour toi, commença Jérémie d'un air rassurant. Le Supercalculateur conserve en mémoire les données relatives à l'influx nerveux de chaque sujet avant chaque virtualisation et lors du tout premier scanner. Ce sont des mesures de sécurité qu'Aelita et moi avions mises en place à l'époque où X.A.N.A avait gagné en puissance et où ses attaques étaient de plus en plus violentes. Le système que nous avons mis au point nous permettra de remplacer les données de ton influx nerveux actuel par celui qui était le tien lors de ton premier scanner.

- Et si vous faites ça, si ça fonctionne, alors… Je n'aurai plus ces visions ni ces tremblements ? »

Jérémie hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :

« Mais il faut que tu saches que si le procédé est sans danger pour ton organisme… »

Il fit une pause puis reprit :

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que ta mémoire, tes souvenirs concernant tout ce qui a pu se passer entre le jour de ton entrée dans la bande et aujourd'hui, tout ça va disparaître en même temps que tes symptômes. Lorsque tu rouvriras les yeux, tu te croiras en 2006.

- L'idée me plaît bien. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Yumi ? demanda William qui voulait visiblement détendre l'atmosphère tendue avec un peu d'humour. »

Yumi resta un moment silencieuse, les yeux baissés. Puis elle regarda son ami droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait deviner ses craintes, il savait à l'avance, en substance, ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle s'avança de quelque pas dans sa direction et lui demanda de ne pas plaisanter, de ne pas prendre ça à la légère. Elle ne voulait pas, _surtout pas_, qu'il fasse un choix qu'il serait amener à regretter. Elle culpabilisait suffisamment de vouloir traiter son mal par un autre. Il lui sourit puis étendit ses bras devant lui. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

« Yumi. Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait être pire que ça ? lui demanda-t-il posément. »

Le calme de sa voix la déroutait profondément. Il ne semblait pas plus ébranler que ça par le risque de perdre ces souvenirs, c'est-à-dire une partie de lui-même. Il affichait une forme de renoncement, de résignation qui l'inquiétait vraiment. Pas de questions, juste une blague et une question rhétorique. Pas même une hésitation. Elle s'avança encore dans sa direction tout en essayant de le raisonner. Ça ne pouvait pas lui passer par-dessus la jambe !

« Écoute, William ! Je sais que tu veux retrouver une vie normale mais… Tu ne peux pas prendre une telle décision comme ça, sans réfléchir.

- C'est déjà tout réfléchi. Et tu le sais, sinon tu ne serais pas là. »

Yumi baissa les yeux. Ainsi donc, il avait compris. William s'adressa à Aelita et Jérémie qui les observaient, en retrait. Il leur demanda s'il pouvait s'entretenir quelques minutes avec Yumi, seul à seul. L'adolescente releva les yeux, surprise tandis que ses deux amis acceptaient naturellement et quittaient le gymnase. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, Yumi prit la parole, mal assurée :

« Tu… m'en veux ? »

William lui sourit, un sourire sincère qui la rassura avant même qu'il ne lui ait donné sa réponse. Puis il secoua doucement la tête et s'avança à son tour dans sa direction. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, peu de distance les séparait.

« Je te suis reconnaissant au contraire. J'en ai plus qu'assez de n'être pas celui que je suis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux pouvoir vivre. Je veux être utile, vous aider, _t_'aider comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Bonne ou pas, vous aurez besoin d'un allié. Un type que votre agent « secret » ne connait pas.

- Ça n'a rien d'un jeu, William. Et on ne te mettra plus en danger cette fois.

- Yumi, je veux redevenir quelqu'un, celui que je suis vraiment. Celui qui est prêt à tout pour toi…

- Tu as suffisamment trinqué en voulant m'aider et…

- De toutes façons, que tu le veuilles ou non, vous aurez besoin de moi dans votre équipe. Tôt ou tard.

- Le plus tard sera le mieux alors, répondit Yumi sur un ton cinglant sans même se rendre compte de la virulence de son propos. »

William poussa un soupir et se tourna, s'apprêtant à gagner les vestiaires. Yumi lui demanda alors :

« Et le processus d'échange de données ?«

William ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin et toujours le dos tourné, il répondit :

« Laisse tomber cette idée.

- Quoi ?

- Je veux redevenir celui que j'étais, un membre de votre bande, un Lyokô-guerrier.

- Tu n'as combattu qu'une fois sur Lyokô. Et puis, même si tu ne te bats pas avec nous, nous ne t'en considérerons pas moins comme notre ami.

- Désolé Yumi. Mais le banc de touche, ça ne me dit rien si je suis en pleine forme. Autant rester dans cet état, au moins, j'ai une raison viable de ne pas vous aider.

- Et tu crois que c'est avec ce genre de chantage que tu vas me faire céder ? Tu vas juste te causer du tort, une fois de plus.

- Alors, c'est comme ça que tu me vois vraiment au fond. Malgré tous ces mois passés ensemble à se confier l'un à l'autre, tu me vois toujours comme le dernier des idiots ?

- Ton comportement n'aide pas à prouver le contraire… soupira Yumi, inflexible. »

William se retourna à nouveau et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Tout ce que je veux, Yumi, c'est t'aider. Si je redeviens celui que je suis, si je retrouve toute mon autonomie, je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher. Et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Alors autant que rien ne change. Comme ça, tu pourras continuer à culpabiliser. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je veux pour toi ? »

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger à cause de moi… expliqua Yumi.

- J'suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais, non ? »

Elle lui lança un regard qui signifiait certainement : _Oh oui ! J'en doute pas, d'ailleurs, regarde où ça nous a mené !_ qu'il comprit parfaitement.

« Bon, d'accord, j'ai merdé face à X.A.N.A mais… Je n'avais aucune expérience. Je vous demande pas de m'envoyer sur le terrain en première ligne cette fois. Vous m'entrainerez et puis, j'aurais la meilleure formatrice en combat rapproché qu'on puisse imaginer, ajouta-t-il en avec un clin d'œil. Et quand vous me jugerez prêt, je combattrai à vos côtés sur Lyokô.

- C'est bien beau, mais ces promesses, tu ne t'en souviendras pas…

- Il te suffira de me les rappeler. Je te croirai sur parole.

- Jusqu'à ce que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête.

- Fais-moi confiance… Ok ?

- Bon, entendu. Mais… »

Elle hésita.

« Mais ?

- Tu es certain de ton choix ? Tu es conscient que cette version de toi est condamnée à disparaître.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, Yumi.

- Alors, dans ce cas, ce soir, on va à l'usine. Tu pourras encore changer d'avis d'ici là.

- D'accord. Alors, à ce soir, j'imagine. »

Yumi hocha la tête avant de gagner la sortie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte, William l'apostropha. Elle se tourna et il lui dit ce simple mot qui la fit se sentir mal :

« Merci. »

Elle s'éclipsa en vitesse. Devant le gymnase, Jérémie et Aelita attendaient, assis dans l'herbe.

« Alors, verdict ? demanda Jérémie.

- Il accepte bel et bien de venir ce soir au labo…

- Alors tout et bien qui finit bien finalement, soupira Belpois, soulagé d'un lourd fardeau en levant la tête vers le ciel bleu totalement dégagé de tout nuage.

- Ben, pas tout à fait.

- Comment ça ? s'enquit Aelita.

- Il insiste pour rester un Lyokô-guerrier…

- C'est pas vrai ! marmonna Jérémie. T'as refusé, j'espère.

- Ben, c'est-à-dire que…

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! répéta-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, intervint Aelita. Il ferait un excellent Lyokô-guerrier. Il manquait d'expérience contre X.A.N.A mais si…

- Pas la peine. On ne prendra pas ce risque et Yumi sera d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour l'en dissua…

- Non. Je pense moi aussi qu'on devrait lui donner une deuxième chance. »

Aelita et Jérémie restèrent interdits.

« William a l'âme d'un Lyokô-guerrier et il fait partie de la bande que tu le veuilles ou non.

- Il se mettra en danger et nous mettra tous en danger par la même occasion. C'est une tête brûlée. C'était ton avis à l'époque où l'on combattait X.A.N.A et…

- Jérémie. Je sais que toi aussi tu t'en veux pour ce qui est arrivé à William mais ce qu'il m'a dit m'a ouvert les yeux. Il est des nôtres. On lui apprendra à contenir son énergie. Ce ne sera pas facile, ce sera long mais… Ça en vaut la peine, crois moi. Je sais qu'il fera tout pour nous aider.

- J'espère que tu as raison, murmura Jérémie. Je l'espère vraiment.

- Alors, ça veut dire que ce soir, nous serons enfin de nouveau cinq Lyokô-guerriers, constata Aelita en souriant.

- Ouais… Ce soir… »

Jérémie se laissa tomber dans l'herbe en contemplant le ciel azur au-dessus de lui. Ce soir, un problème serait définitivement réglé. Mais la principale menace n'était toujours pas écartée. L'A.D.A.M, ce groupe dont il ne savait que peu de choses, travaillait certainement dans l'ombre à sa prochaine attaque qui mettrait à nouveau ses amis, y compris William peut-être, en grand danger. Et Devoldère qui était toujours injoignable.

Il jeta un œil en direction de Yumi qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui puis il tourna la tête vers Aelita. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là. Même si c'était parfois une torture de savoir qu'ils les avaient mis en danger, ils savaient au moins qu'il pouvait compter sur _eux_, sur ses amis. Et qui sait, peut-être que la bande redeviendrait bientôt ce qu'elle était avant ? Il l'espérait en tout cas. Car il leur faudrait tôt ou tard faire front face à cette menace insensée, sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre de mots. Il leur faudrait être prêt, ensemble. _Ensemble_.

* * *

Une voiture était arrêtée au bord d'une route, dans la périphérie de la ville ; le conducteur regardait l'horizon lointain à travers le pare-brise, ne sachant que faire. À côté de lui, sur le siège passager, quelques dossiers aux feuilles éparses, parmi lesquelles la photo d'une bande de cinq adolescents, visiblement prise à leur insu, grâce à un appareil professionnel. Il poussa un profond soupir puis ouvrit la portière, sans prêter attention au possible passage d'une voiture à cet instant précis. Il contourna l'auto par l'avant et marcha d'un pas de plus en plus hésitant jusqu'à une croix en bois plantée dans l'étendue d'herbe, sur le bas côté de la route. À mesure qu'il progressait, un malaise de plus en plus profond l'envahissait. Des sentiments qu'il avait cherché à enfouir au plus profond de son être refaisait surface avec violence, déchirant la toile d'indifférence qu'il s'était efforcé de tisser durant toutes ses années. Il vacilla lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un demi-mètre de la croix. Il s'efforça de prendre une profonde inspiration, sans grand succès : cela ne fit que renforcer son vertige. Ses genoux tremblaient, comme s'ils ne pouvaient supporter _son_ poids, et l'un d'eux finit par fléchir sans qu'il soit vraiment possible de déterminer si le mouvement était volontaire ou non. Son genou toucha bientôt le sol, écrasant les brins d'herbe qui se trouvaient là.

Éric regardait la croix devant lui. Son intersection était couverte de la photo d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années et d'une fillette de cinq ans. Sur le sol, quelques fleurs avaient été déposées par des proches - ou des anonymes peut-être. Son estomac sembla se contracter violemment tandis qu'il posait la main sur la photo. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait en ces lieux depuis cette maudite soirée. Jusque là, il n'en avait eu ni la force ni le courage. Et il se trouvait toujours de bonnes excuses, trop occupé par ses devoirs envers l'Organisation. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Il avait une fois de plus perdu tous ses repères. Ce passé qu'il avait voulu nier et oublier était désormais la seule chose qui le raccrochait à son identité, à celui qu'il était _réellement_. Il ne voulait plus être cette marionnette, ce pantin, ce jouet entre les mains d'un consortium obscur dont il ne connaissait ni les desseins ni le visage. Il voulait mettre un terme à cette vaste comédie. Il était temps de tirer le rideau. Il en savait à présent trop sur Peter Watts, sur l'A.D.A.M pour pouvoir reculer. Il irait jusqu'au bout, quelqu'en soit le prix. Une fois dans sa vie, il ne serait pas le spectateur passif mais l'acteur de sa destinée. Il ne reproduirait plus jamais cette erreur. _Plus jamais_. Sa main était alors posée sur l'arrête supérieure de la partie horizontale de la croix, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le portrait à jamais figé de ces deux personnes qui avait été sa famille, ce qu'il avait eu de plus cher au monde et qu'il n'avait su protéger. Une douleur foudroyante le paralysa tandis que son estomac semblait se comprimait littéralement sous l'effet d'une force inconnue. Ses doigts se crispèrent un instant sur la croix. Comprenant ce qui menaçait d'arriver, il eut juste le temps de se tourner…

Il se releva péniblement, la gorge en feu, les muscles de l'estomac douloureux. Il s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir et n'osa même pas se retourner en direction de la croix. Il regagna sa voiture et ouvrit la boite à gants pour en sortir un flacon orange. Ces psychostimulants, jusque là, l'avaient aidé à garder ses distances avec son drame personnel. Grâce à eux, ses facultés de concentration et de déduction étaient considérablement accrues et c'était après qu'il ait commencé à prendre ce médicament qu'il avait envisagé le monde sous l'angle d'un gigantesque puzzle qu'il s'efforçait de reconstituer pièce après pièce. Malheureusement pour lui, le tableau dépeint sur les pièces qu'il avait jusque là réussi à mettre bout à bout était des plus sinistres, plus encore que sa petite histoire. Considérant le flacon qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, il se trouva soudain pathétique. À qui voudrait-il faire croire qu'il pourrait être maître de quoi que ce soit et à plus forte raison de son devenir alors qu'il était l'esclave de cette drogue, accroc à ce truc que lui avait refilé Watts lorsqu'il l'avait recruté ?

_Vous avez raison… C'est pas moi qui vous empêcherai de vous empoisonner_.

La phrase du jeune Belpois lui revint en mémoire et il considéra encore plus attentivement le flacon et les pilules qu'il contenait. Il est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement questionné sur les risques éventuels, les effets secondaires que pouvaient avoir le produit. Seul comptait son effet : chasser la douleur et faire de lui quelqu'un. « Tu parles ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement d'une voix qui tremblait tout autant de rage que de peine. Va au diable, Watts ! »

En disant cela, il jeta le flacon dans la boite à gant et la referma sans ménagement. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la photo des adolescents qui dépassait d'un dossier. Il était temps qu'il répare le tort qu'il avait causé à ces jeunes. Il sortit son arme de l'étui sous sa veste. Il vérifia le chargeur et la chambre de combustion d'un coup d'œil rapide avant de la ranger. Prenant une dernière inspiration, il passa ses deux mains sur son visage puis démarra, quittant le bas-côté pour suivre la route. Il regarda alors dans le rétroviseur et vit la croix se confondre avec l'horizon tandis qu'il avançait. S'il voulait pouvoir se regarder en face, il devait le faire. Pour _elles_ et pour _eux_.

Quelques heures plus tard, à des kilomètres de là, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, une berline grise s'arrêta devant un plain-pied au cœur d'un quartier résidentiel tout ce qu'il y de plus banal. Au volant, Peter Watts coupa le contact avant de se saisir d'une serviette qu'il avait négligemment déposée sur le siège passager. Il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son domicile, non sans presser la commande de fermeture centralisée sur son trousseau de clés. Il n'était pas tranquille, contrairement à son habitude. Il jetait des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, s'attendant à tout instant à voir une ombre suspecte au loin, dans la lumière tamisée des lampadaires. Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait rien. Quel idiot ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il retrouve son sang-froid. Il allait finir par faire rater l'opération. Il arriva devant sa porte et chercha péniblement son sésame. Il finit par réussir à ouvrir et entra précipitamment en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, persuadé qu'on l'épiait. Il ferma la porte et alluma la lumière. Il jeta la serviette dans le fauteuil du salon, traversa la salle à manger et atteignit la cuisine. En allumant la lumière de cette pièce, il constata avec stupéfaction que la porte avait été forcée et qu'elle était légèrement entrouverte. Il voulut atteindre l'arme qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, sous sa veste mais un canon se posa contre sa crâne avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps. Une voix familière s'éleva derrière lui, lui demandant de lever lentement les mains en l'air. Il la reconnut tout de suite et comprit que son pire cauchemar était en train de devenir réalité : Éric Devoldère avait découvert qu'il s'était servi de lui et qui sait ce qu'il projetait maintenant de lui faire pour se venger.

« Tes mains tremblent, remarqua l'homme qui le tenait en joue, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Pose cette arme, Éric. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais baisse ce flingue.

- Tu vas tout m'expliquer, ça oui ! Mais je préfère rester prudent.

- Alors laisse-moi au moins me retourner. Que l'on puisse se parler face à face.

- _Ne jamais faire confiance à l'ennemi_. C'est bien ce que tu m'as enseigné, non ? Or aujourd'hui, l'ennemi, c'est toi. Tu travailles pour l'A.D.A.M. Tu t'es servi de moi ! »

Peter déglutit péniblement. Il sentait les mains d'Éric trembler, le canon frotter contre son crâne. Cet idiot risquait de faire partir le coup à s'agiter comme ça.

« Je ne suis pas un ennemi, Éric. Je ne suis pas _ton_ ennemi. »

Devoldère appuya plus fermement le canon contre la tête de sa cible, grommelant pour signifier son mépris pour ce genre de considération. Ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était la vérité, _toute_ la vérité, _rien _que la vérité.

« D'accord, tu veux la vérité ? Alors, oui ! Je me suis servi de toi pour évincer l'O.S.E.T.A.R.M mais absolument pas pour les raisons que tu peux te figurer.

- Sans blague, alors pourquoi tu trembles ? Si tes explications sont si bonnes, donne-les moi et…

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple ? demanda Peter en voulant tourner sa tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule avant d'être interrompu par une pression plus prononcée du canon contre son crâne.

- La vérité, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple, rétorqua avec conviction Devoldère. Le mensonge complique la vie… »

Watts ricana avec mépris. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ce boulot s'il croyait ça. Cela agaça profondément Devoldère qui dut se retenir de frapper son ancien supérieur.

« Le mensonge, c'est notre boulot de tous les jours.

- Celui de traître aussi ?

- Tu peux me mépriser si ça te chante mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu te causer de tort. D'ailleurs, personne n'est au courant que tu as dérobé les dossiers. Je t'ai couvert, au risque de me faire tuer.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer…

- Tu dois me croire. Tu peux encore faire marche-arrière. Rends-moi les dossiers et je tire un trait sur tout ça. Mais si tu me tues, tu auras l'A.D.A.M aux trousses, peut-être même l'Organisation. Tu n'y gagneras rien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu aies à vivre ce que j'ai vécu…

- Non ! s'emporta Éric. Pourquoi tu as trahi l'Organisation ? Pourquoi travailler pour l'A.D.A.M ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu dois me croire : si je le faisais, je te mettrais en danger.

- J'ai lu les dossiers, tu sais ? Je ne suis pas idiot. J'en sais suffisamment pour que ton Agence veuille m'éliminer. Ils ont plus de trente rapports rédigés de ta main à mon sujet. Ils savent tout de moi. Mais je ne sais rien de toi.

- Même si tu savais, tu n'y comprendrais rien.

- Je connais ce discours par cœur !

- Alors fais comme si c'était _vrai_… »

Peter avait insisté sur le mot « vrai » comme pour dégager toute l'absurdité de la situation. Devoldère eut un temps d'hésitation et baissa légèrement son arme. Watts saisit l'opportunité et se retourna sans chercher à dégainer. Il se retrouva aussitôt en joue après qu'Éric ait fait un pas en arrière. Les deux hommes se fixaient intensément du regard. Finalement, Peter sourit et dit :

« Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu dégainer et te tuer... Alors, tu me crois maintenant ?

- Je crois juste que tu es idiot… Au prochain geste, je t'abats sans hésiter.

- Tu ne comprendras donc jamais qui sont tes alliés et qui sont tes ennemis, hein ? »

Devoldère eut un haussement de sourcil mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant cette fois. Le sourire de Watts s'élargit face à cette réaction nerveuse. Il s'expliqua donc :

« Tu ignores pour qui tu travailles. Les dossiers que tu as volé ne concernaient que l'A.D.A.M. Ta vision de l'Organisation est biaisée. Tu vois ce qu'ils veulent te faire voir et ce que tu veux bien voir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- A.D.A.M et O.S.E.T.A.R.M, même combat ! Pourquoi crois-tu que les deux factions se livrent une guerre du renseignement si ce n'est parce que leur objectif est plus ou moins le même.

- Alors pourquoi l'un plutôt que l'autre ? Pourquoi as-tu choisi de tourner le dos à l'Organisation pour rejoindre cette Agence ?

- Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt.

- Cesse de jouer avec mes nerfs et réponds ! ordonna Devoldère dont le doigt se crispait sur la détente du pistolet.

- Tu ne tireras pas. »

Les mains crispées sur la crosse son arme, l'hésitation d'Éric était de plus en plus patente. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Watts parvint à s'approcher d'un pas avant de recevoir une nouvelle sommation.

« Si tu avais vraiment l'intention de tirer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Je te connais mieux que personne, Devoldère. Tu n'es pas un tueur. Tu veux te donner l'apparence d'un homme froid et prêt à tout mais tu n'es qu'un père de famille brisé par sa petite tragédie. Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette histoire. Tu as une dernière chance de te retirer. Ne gâche pas tout !

- Je n'ai rien à perdre.

- Au contraire… Les enjeux en présence dépassent tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Rends-moi les dossiers et ce fichu journal ! »

Peter tendit l'une de ses mains vers Devoldère. Celui-ci hésita un instant. S'il ne tirait pas maintenant, Watts le désarmerait peut-être. Le temps sembla se figer. Finalement, il baissa son arme.

« Ce n'est pas ton combat, Éric.

- Ça l'est désormais. Je n'abandonnerai pas ces gamins au milieu de vos magouilles.

- Je me chargerai de les protéger. Mais je ne pourrais pas le faire si tu ne me rends pas ce que tu m'as volé.

- En quoi ce journal et ces documents sont-ils si importants pour toi, au point de vouloir couvrir tes ennemis pour les récupérer ?

- La notion d'ennemi est toute relative… Ces gamins ne seront bientôt plus en danger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ce soir, l'A.D.A.M aura ce qu'elle veut. Lyokô et l'ordinateur quantique qui génère ce monde virtuel n'auront alors plus aucune utilité pour nous.

- Comment ça, l'A.D.A.M aura ce qu'elle veut ? »

Éric braqua de nouveau son arme sur le superviseur qui ricana, lui demandant s'il se trouvait crédible à le mettre en joue à tout va.

« Réponds, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Que cherchent-ils ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire… »

Excédé, Devoldère ne put se retenir et frappa en plein visage l'homme qui lui faisait face. Watts perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse.

« Réponds-moi ! »

Peter, toujours calme, leva les yeux vers Éric dont les traits du visage étaient aussi crispés que les doigts sur son pistolet.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pris de psychostimulants ? On dirait que le manque commence à se faire sentir, non ?

- Que veut l'A.D.A.M ?

- Si je te le dis, ils te tueront…

- Parle ! »

À tout moment, le coup menaçait de partir. Watts en était bien conscient.

« Ils veulent les programmes de gestion et de stabilisation de l'énergie quantique mis au point par Hopper. Tu ne pourras pas les empêcher de les prendre.

- Je parierai pas là-dessus si j'étais toi. »

En disant cela, il sortit une paire de menottes et s'abaissa. Il referma l'un des anneaux sur le poignet de Watts et l'autre à un tuyau de radiateur. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie tandis que Watts tentait de le dissuader d'intervenir. Devoldère sortit de la maison par la porte arrière et traversa le jardin puis enjamba la clôture. Il regagna finalement son véhicule, garé précipitamment dans une allée, et ouvrit la boite à gants pour y chercher son portable. Après avoir jeté la moitié du contenu sur le sol, il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait oublié, probablement à Kadic. Il frappa des deux mains sur le volant en jurant puis mit le contact et démarra en trombe. Il devait prévenir les adolescents. Si l'A.D.A.M parvenait à récupérer ces données, qui sait ce qu'elle en ferait ?

Pendant ce temps, Watts, la tête posée contre le métal froid de son radiateur, se maudissait de n'avoir pas su convaincre Devoldère de rester en dehors de tout ça. Et plus encore de lui avoir révélé une partie du plan de l'A.D.A.M sans avoir pu récupérer les documents ni même le journal. Néanmoins, il allait pouvoir tirer profit de la situation. Plongeant sa main libre dans sa veste, il en sortit un téléphone portable et appela un numéro dans son répertoire. C'était sa dernière carte. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Devoldère interférer dans le bon déroulement des opérations. Quelqu'un décrocha et il eut un instant d'hésitation, une boule dans la gorge. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fit bref :

« Il vient de partir. Il se dirige vers le collège-lycée Kadic. »

Puis il raccrocha. Et ferma longuement les yeux. Il songea alors que tout serait bientôt fini.

* * *

La nuit venait de laisser tomber son voile de ténèbres sur la ville lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de Jérémie. Celui-ci, occupé à déclencher une énième simulation du programme de transfert qu'il projetait d'utiliser sur William avec tous les risques que cela comprenait pour une première tentative réelle, se contenta de lancer un laconique « _Entrez_ » sans quitter des yeux l'écran de son ordinateur. La porte s'ouvrit et ses amis pénétrèrent dans la chambre et Odd essaya de refermer discrètement. Mais les gonds de la porte en avaient, semble-t-il, décider autrement et un grincement strident se fit entendre. Jérémie leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré avant de poursuivre la saisie de la séquence d'initialisation du transfert simulé. Au bout d'un temps, alors que seul se faisait entendre le bruit des touches du clavier que Jérémie malmenait à une vitesse impressionnante, Odd sentit qu'un malaise s'installait. _Einstein_ ne semblait guère décider à décrocher son regard de son écran et ses amis n'osaient pas l'interrompre, sachant qu'une fausse manipulation pouvait faire échouer un long labeur. Mais Della Robbia se moquait bien de ce détail et ne se priva pas pour faire remarquer se présence, comme s'il eût fallu plus que sa discrète fermeture de la porte de la chambre pour que Jérémie en eût conscience. Un raclement de gorge très exagéré obligea donc le génie de Kadic à s'arrêter de taper quelques secondes. Sans cela, il savait que son ami continuerait à le déconcentrer.

« On était pas censé se retrouver à l'usine ? demanda Belpois de manière un peu sèche.

- Ben, c'est ça le problème, répondit Aelita d'un air gêné. On s'était donné rendez-vous à vingt heure à l'usine et il est déjà vingt-et-une heure. »

Le surdoué sembla stupéfait et jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était effectivement vingt-et-une heure, _déjà_.

« Et j'ai pas allumé mon portable, pas vrai ? lâcha-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage dont les traits étaient marqués par la fatigue.

- Non, mais t'es pas le seul en fait… intervint Odd avec un rire nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Jérémie en faisant pivoter sa chaise. »

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à ses amis, il eut, lui semblait-il, une partie de la réponse. Devant lui se trouvaient Aelita, Odd et William. Il y avait à n'en pas douter un problème.

« Où sont Ulrich et Yumi ? demanda-t-il.

- Yumi était censée nous rejoindre à l'usine mais elle nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'elle devait garder Hiroki, répondit Aelita.

- Et Ulrich ? insista-t-il en regardant le roi autoproclamé de la glisse.

- Ben, tu vois, c'est-à-dire que…

- Accouche, Odd, soupira Belpois, exaspéré.

- Il voulait parler à Yumi… avoua Odd. »

Il y eut un silence. William sembla ne pas rester insensible à ce qu'il venait d'entendre même s'il fit tout ce qu'il pût pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Puis Jérémie laissa échapper un nouveau soupir :

« Génial… Je suppose que t'as essayé de le dissuader.

- Ben en fait… C'est moi qui lui ai donné l'idée. »

Jérémie ne remarqua pas le regard étrange que lança Aelita à Odd et lança un acerbe :

« Pas de quoi être fier… Maintenant, on est plus que quatre.

- On peut toujours les attendre, protesta Odd.

- Oui, ça c'est clair, reprit Jérémie sur un ton cinglant en détournant le sens de la phrase de son ami.

- De toutes façons, je vois pas où est le problème, se défendit Odd. On va au labo tous les quatre, t'initialises ton machin, tu soignes William et on rentre au bahut pour le p'tit déjeuner.

- Le problème, c'est que l'on avait que l'on ferait ça tous ensemble et…

- Quoi, _Einstein_ ? T'as peur de pas pouvoir décharger tes responsabilités sur Yumi ? »

Aelita regardait son meilleur ami et le garçon avec qui elle sortait se disputaient. Plus le ton montait et plus elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle commença à serrer les poings puis n'y tint plus lorsque Jérémie se leva de sa chaise.

« Ça suffit ! C'est pas la faute d'Odd. C'est la mienne.

- Quoi ? lâcha Jérémie, abasourdi.

- C'est moi qui ai dit à Ulrich de parler à Yumi… Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, alors vas-y, Jérémie, engueule-moi.

- Mais, si c'est toi… Pourquoi il… ? »

Aelita secoua la tête, dépitée :

« Parce qu'il voulait me couvrir, me protéger. Tu te rappelles ? Ce truc que font les amis entre eux. Ce truc qui faisait qu'on formait un bloc uni contre X.A.N.A. »

Jérémie baissa les yeux au sol. Odd le foudroyait encore du regard mais rapidement, en voyant Belpois se laissait tomber sur sa chaise, l'expression de son visage passa de la colère à l'empathie. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui leva les yeux dans sa direction. Odd lui sourit légèrement et Jérémie se sentit idiot de s'être emporté comme ça contre lui.

« J'suis désolé, Odd. Et Aelita, j'te présente aussi mes excuses. Je me comporte vraiment comme un crétin parfois.

- Seulement parfois ? le railla Odd. »

Jérémie lui lança un regard mauvais.

« Ah ça va, un partout, la balle au centre. »

Belpois ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le ton employé par Della Robbia pour sa « défense ». Puis il tourna son regard vers Aelita avec un peu d'appréhension. Il accumulait les gaffes ces derniers temps et il avait toujours peur que sa maladresse ne lui coûte un jour cher, très cher, _trop_ cher. Elle s'efforça de lui sourire mais il voyait bien la tristesse qui s'exprimait à travers ses yeux verts. Il lui rendit son sourire tout en sachant que cela ne suffirait pas. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, seul à seul, qu'il lui explique. Mais là, il y avait plus urgent. La vie de William était peut-être en jeu.

Il se tourna vers Dunbar et lui demanda comment il se sentait, question à laquelle le jeune homme répondit en haussant les épaules. Aelita réalisa que, depuis tout à l'heure, ils agissaient presque comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux :

« Il faut qu'on sache, William. C'est vraiment important.

- Sans blague… La seule personne dans votre groupe que ça inquiète vraiment, c'est Yumi. Vous, vous vous en moquez. Tout ce qui vous importe, c'est de vous donner bonne conscience. Depuis que vous êtes passé me chercher dans ma chambre, vous agissez comme si j'existais pas.

- On voulait pas te blesser. C'est juste que… On traverse des moments difficiles et on te connait pas beaucoup. Mais on a envie que ça change, vraiment. On veut que tu fasses partie de la bande. Mais c'est une opération risquée qu'on s'apprête à faire et on est tous sur les nerfs. Même toi. Alors, on a besoin que tu coopères. Il faut que tu nous dises où en sont les symptômes. »

Lorsque la voix douce et apaisante d'Aelita se tut, un silence s'installa. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon et lui adressa un sourire pour le mettre en confiance. Jérémie avec un certain étonnement à quel point la « naïve » Aelita pouvait se montrer persuasive ; Odd, lui, s'amusait intérieurement de la stupéfaction de son ami. Finalement, William céda et accepta de décrire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait depuis ce matin. Loin d'avoir connu une rémission, les symptômes semblaient même se montrer plus violent que jamais. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher les tremblements dont il souffrait et les cauchemars qui avaient peuplé sa nuit précédente avaient été encore plus violents. Jérémie hocha la tête de manière presque mécanique à l'énonciation des symptômes mais garda le silence. William avait le sentiment étrange et inconfortable de se trouver face à l'un de ces fichus médecins de l'hôpital. Aelita vit bien la frustration qui l'habitait et sentit même son corps se raidir puisqu'elle avait toujours sa main posée sur son épaule. Elle lui sourit à nouveau et le rassura :

« T'inquiète pas, le système est au point et dès demain, tu seras à nouveau en pleine possession de tes moyens et tu feras partie de la bande. Promis.

- Je te fais confiance, Aelita, annonça-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. Yumi a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir comme amie.

- Mais je suis aussi ton amie, William. Comme Odd, Jérémie et Ulrich. Et on fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour t'aider.

- Je… Merci…

- Très bien, alors on y va, lança Jérémie.

- On attend pas Ulrich ? demanda Odd.

- J'ignore combien de temps va prendre le processus exactement, dit Jérémie avec sérieux. »

Les trois amis hochèrent la tête. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la porte et Odd se saisit de la poignée, s'apprêtant à entrouvrir la porte, lorsque Jérémie l'interrompit en lui disant qu'il allait le faire lui-même. _Einstein_ parvint à ouvrir silencieusement la porte et jeta un œil dans le couloir. La voie étant dégagée, les adolescents sortirent et entreprirent de gagner le laboratoire.

Cependant, Ulrich était assis sur le trottoir en face de la maison des Ishiyama. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, il avait aperçu, caché derrière un arbre, les parents de Yumi quitter la maison. Yumi leur avait fait signe sur le pas de la porte mais heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu. Le regard fixé sur son téléphone portable qu'il tenait fébrilement entre ses mains, il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était toujours pas sortie pour rejoindre les autres à l'usine. Il était tout de même vingt-et-une heure vingt. Il faisait coulisser nerveusement l'écran de bas en haut puis de haut en bas en se demandant s'il devait l'appeler. Il avait déjà rejeté de nombreux appels d'Odd et d'Aelita en sachant pertinemment que ces derniers voulaient juste s'enquérir de sa situation et pourtant, il restait là, planté sur ce trottoir à fixer tantôt son portable, tantôt la maison sans oser ni aller sonner ni appeler. Il avait trop peur de se faire rejeter, trop peur de ce que pourrait être la vérité, trop peur que tout soit réellement terminé. Il poussa un long soupir et leva une énième fois les yeux en direction de la maison. Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver à lui ? Et maintenant ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se disputassent ? C'était vraiment injuste.

Il attendit là encore un moment avant que son portable ne se mette à sonner. Il eut la présence d'esprit de baisser les yeux avant de refuser l'appel et vit le nom d'Hiroki affiché sur son écran. Surpris, il hésita à décrocher pendant un instant avant de finalement accepter l'appel. À peine eut-il le temps de poser le téléphone contre son oreille que la voix du frère de Yumi se fit entendre, moqueuse.

« J'en connais un qui est amoureux. »

Étonné, Ulrich jeta un regard autour de lui puis en direction de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hiroki qui était plongée dans l'obscurité. En observant avec une attention redoublée la pénombre, il aperçut une silhouette à la fenêtre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Stern se leva précipitamment et se cacha derrière un arbre proche, priant pour que cette silhouette ne soit pas celle de Yumi.

« Tu m'observais ? demanda Ulrich, gêné.

- Elle est pas mal celle-là. C'est moi qui devrait être mal à l'aise. T'es devant notre maison depuis plus d'une heure. Je sais pas comment ma sœur a fait pour pas te voir.

- Hiroki, j'compte sur toi pour rien lui dire.

- Hmmm… J'sais pas, faut voir. »

Ulrich n'arrivait pas y croire. Non seulement ce gamin avait le culot de l'espionner depuis sa chambre mais en plus il jouait avec ses nerfs. Il faut dire qu'en deux ans, Hiroki avait gagné en assurance et n'hésitait pas, plus encore que par le passé, à s'amuser aux dépends de sa sœur et d'Ulrich à ses heures perdues.

« Fais pas l'idiot, Hiroki.

- Attends, c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Toi qui te cache derrière un arbre à chaque bruit que tu entends et qui soupire sous la fenêtre de ma sœur sans oser lui dire en face ce que tu ressens.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Odd…

- Tu devrais l'écouter, il est de bon conseil parfois. »

Ulrich soupira. Il savait que le petit frère de Yumi ne l'appelait pas par hasard. S'il prenait un air taquin, il avait envie de tout, sauf de se jouer de lui, ce soir. Après tout, Hiroki était sûrement au courant de leur rupture.

« La Terre appelle Ulrich, répondez.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle, Hiroki… C'est pas un jeu.

- Là je suis d'accord. Écoute, je connais pas les détails de ce qui s'est passé entre vous mais Yumi est vraiment… mal.

- Je sais… Et moi aussi.

- Alors, bouge toi. Et fais quelque chose.

- Si je frappe, elle répondra pas… Si je sonne, ce sera pareil.

- Alors, dans ce cas, il ne reste plus qu'une solution, lâcha Hiroki d'un air espiègle.

- Tu me fais peur là. T'as quoi en tête ?

- Si tu ne viens pas jusqu'à ma sœur, alors ma sœur viendra à toi.

- Que… Quoi ? Attends, Hiroki, tu… »

Ulrich n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le jeune Ishiyama lui raccrocha au nez.

« Et merde, maugréa-t-il en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. »

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était encore temps pour lui de faire marche arrière. C'est ce qu'il aurait du faire à cet instant, en toute logique. Pourtant, il en fut incapable. Il devait parler à Yumi. Il resta donc adossé à cet arbre jusqu'à ce que la porte des Ishiyama s'ouvrît et que Yumi s'avançât dans l'allée. À cet instant, il jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans sa direction, toujours dissimulé derrière le tronc de l'arbre. Yumi refermait le portail puis s'avançait dans la rue. Hiroki l'avait donc convaincu de rejoindre les autres. Il pouvait donc encore s'en tirer en partant de l'autre côté. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'appeler la jeune femme qui se retourna, surprise de le voir traverser la route à sa rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais pas être au labo avec les autres ?

- Il fallait que je te parle et…

- Laisse-moi deviner. Hiroki était dans le coup.

- Hein ? Non, je…

- C'est vraiment naze de te servir de mon frère pour essayer de me parler.

- Mais je t'assure que tu te trompes, se défendit Ulrich.

- Alors, t'es là par hasard ? demanda Yumi avec une moue significative.

- Non… »

Yumi secoua la tête avant de continuer sa route. Ulrich resta un moment immobile avant de la suivre et de la saisir par le bras.

« Yumi, attends. J'ai besoin de te parler.

- Et moi, j'ai pas envie.

- Mais…

- Écoute, Ulrich. Je croyais que c'était clair. C'est fini entre nous. Ça ne te fait pas plaisir, ça ne me fait pas plaisir mais c'est mieux pour tout le monde, pas vrai ? »

Ulrich relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur son bras et elle continua sa route. Mais à peine avait-elle fait une dizaine de pas que la voix de Stern se fit à nouveau entendre :

« Non. La situation n'est meilleure pour personne. Tu souffres, je souffre et la bande en souffre.

- Et tu crois que si on se remettait ensemble, tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles ? Tu crois que je pourrais oublier que t'as embrassé Sissi ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, que ça représentait rien. Je vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus, se désespéra Ulrich. »

Yumi le considéra pendant quelques secondes avant de serrer les lèvres et de répondre :

« Rien… C'est justement ça le problème. Tu ne peux rien faire. On ne refait pas le passé.

- C'est William, hein ?

- Quoi ?

- T'es amoureuse de lui ?

- T'es hors-sujet là, Ulrich.

- Au contraire, t'es sortie pour aller le rejoindre, pour aller le « soutenir ». Après tout vous êtes les _meilleurs potes_.

- T'es vraiment minable quand tu veux, Ulrich. Égocentrique et minable.

- Bien sûr…

- T'es le seul garçon que j'ai jamais aimé, pauvre imbécile. Mais ça, t'es trop borné pour le comprendre.

- Le seul ? répéta Ulrich comme s'il voulait se convaincre qu'il avait bien entendu.

- Si on doit combattre l'A.D.A.M, ce sera avec William. Autant t'y faire. Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne se remettra pas ensemble. Parce que sinon notre histoire mettra en péril l'intégrité du groupe… Ou ce qu'il en reste. »

Ulrich resta silencieux. Il avait envie de pleurer mais s'efforcer de ne rien laisser transparaitre. Dans la voix de Yumi aussi on percevait une forte émotion et un très grand trouble. Puis finalement, le garçon laissa sa frustration éclater :

« Alors quoi ? On va se sacrifier pour le bien commun ? »

Yumi ferma les yeux comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait malheureusement pas d'autre solution.

« Et… Et si je fais des efforts. J'te promets que je peux… »

Il posa sa main sur la joue de la Japonaise qui rougit à ce contact doux contre sa peau.

« Je peux changer. »

Yumi leva lentement sa main et la posa sur celle d'Ulrich en lui adressant un regard chargé d'émotion. Le temps sembla se figer. Il entendait les battements de son propre cœur, elle aussi. Au bout d'un temps, elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et retira la main de son ancien petit ami de sa joue.

« C'est ça le problème, Ulrich. Je ne veux pas que tu changes. »

Elle se retourna et prit la route du lycée tandis qu'Ulrich restait là, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, le cœur serré. Sa vision commença à se brouiller et il passa son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour ressuyer les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était maintenant certain qu'elle ne le haïssait pas. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui… Si elle attendait quelque chose. Après quelques minutes, il décida de marcher sur ses pas pour gagner à son tour le laboratoire.


End file.
